Sephiroth's Redemption
by Kat Aclysm
Summary: CHAPTER 14 IS UP!!! Three years after Meteor; All is well. That is, until one person feels sorry for the very person that murdered her. So, she grants him another shot at life, to redeem himself.... This is Sephiroth's Redemption. The planet's time for pe
1. Chapter 1 - Thankyou..... For Everything...

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: For occasional course language and other stuff...  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy VII isn't mine (OK it is, I own a copy, but that's not the point). Final Fantasy VII Copyright 1997, 1998 Square Co., Ltd. Final Fantasy and SquareSoft are registered trademarks of Square Co., Ltd. (Squallsoft if you own VIII ^-^)  
  
**NOTE:** Before reading this, Finish Final Fantasy VII first as this story contains spoilers. The plot is a continuation of where the game ends.  
  
Stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Aeris and Sephiroth talk to each other quite a lot in this way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seeing as though three years have passed since the end of Final Fantasy 7, these are the ages of everybody: Cloud is 24, Tifa's now 23, Barret is 38, Red XIII is 48, Cid is 35, Yuffie would be 19 and Vincent's 30 (if you could say that). Aeris would be around 25, and Sephiroth would be about 28.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1 - Thankyou..... For Everything.**  
  
Around three years has passed since the defeat of Sephiroth, and all is well... or all is well for a planet that had Mako reactors sucking it dry, and a megalomaniac who brought a Meteor down from the heavens so he could suck out it's 'Lifestream'.  
Our story starts in Nibelheim, where a young 'ex-SOLDIER' (well, that's what he said at the time) turned AVALANCHE member lives, and is now playing a game of poker with an almost girlfriend and a few war-buddies.  
  
"I'll see your twenty, and raise you two."  
"Cloud, you should really stop betting."  
"But I wanna win." Cloud smiled. "There you go Tifa, what are you gonna do with that?"  
"Fine, I'll see your two, and raise you fifty."  
"Count me out." Red XIII sighed, tossed his cards on the table and went to sit with Barret.  
"I'll see your fifty, and raise you one."  
"Okay then..... I'll see your one, and raise you a hundred gil."  
"Okay Tifa, you win." Cloud moaned, as he slammed his cards down on the table. "My hand can't be worth that much if you keep raising the stakes like that. I give up, you win."  
"Really?" Tifa asked. "I win?"  
"Yes." Cloud said, slightly annoyed. "You win.... again."  
"Let me see your cards. I wanna see what I was trying to beat." Tifa said, trying to control her giggles.  
"I had a straight flush." Cloud sighed as he handed the cards to his friend.  
"Awww that's too bad." Tifa giggled. "I thought for sure you would have won that time. Too bad you kept raising the stakes."  
"What?!" Cloud blurted out. "Why? What the hell did you have?!"  
"I was bluffing."  
"WHAT?!" Cloud yelled. "Aarrrgh! She did it to me again!!!"  
Tifa burst out laughing, Red XIII shook his head and sighed, and Barret couldn't help but laugh just a little. Cloud could be such an idiot when it came to betting money.  
"Well that's what ya' get when you try to sell yerself out, ya' know." Barret chuckled. "Do yerself a favour Cloud - never go down to the Gold Saucer and play in that damned casino Cait Sith owns now."  
"Rggghhhh...." Cloud growled. "Now I'm broke for the rest of the week. I hope you're happy Tifa - now I don't have enough money to buy any food - let alone take you out this Saturday night."  
"It doesn't matter, Cloud..." Tifa sighed. "We can stay at your house and watch the stars for all I care - just as long as I can be with you."  
Cloud stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you really mean that, Tifa?"  
"Of course not, silly!!" Tifa giggled.  
"And she swore she never had any feelings for him." Red XIII whispered to Barret. "I'm beginning to think that's true....."  
"Do ya' think we should get outta here an leave em' alone?" Barret asked.  
"I don't think so." Red XIII shook his head. "Cloud did invite us over here for a friendly game of cards."  
"Yeh, but itsall' BUT friendly right now." Barret chuckled, and watched as Tifa fell down laughing while Cloud stormed off.  
Red XIII and Barret just watched the scene as if it was nothing new. After a few minutes, Tifa got up off the floor and sat at the table once more.  
"Oh that was sooo funny!" Tifa giggled as she began to count her winnings on the table.  
"Do you really think that?" Red XIII said quietly. "You've run one your childhood friends broke with a stupid game. You've hurt his feelings, exploited one of his faults and laughed at his humiliation. I fail to see the humour in that."  
"Did I really upset him?"  
"You mean to say that you didn't see the expression on his face when he walked out of the room?" Red XIII raised an eyebrow.  
"He was upset?"   
"I'll say he was. I don't know if you knew it or not, Tifa," Red XIII sighed. "But that kid is crazy about you. Why do you think he always wants you around? Why do you think he takes you so seriously when you suggest that the both of you do something alone together? Why do you think he looks so upset when you hurt him?"  
"Oh dear......" Tifa sighed sadly. "I guess I should go talk to him......"  
"You guess?" Red XIII growled.  
"Where did he go?" Tifa asked.  
"He was headed for th' front door when ya' laughed at him." Barret said. "God knows where the lil' recreant is now."  
"Thanks!" Tifa yelled, then ran off in search of Cloud.  
Red XIII and Barret sat in the silence for a few moments.  
"Why'd you tell her that?!" Barret asked. "I never knew Cloud liked Tifa! I bet you 1000 gil they don't get together."  
"I bet you 1000 gil they do." Red XIII chuckled.  
"You're on!" Barret laughed, and the two shook a non gun arm and a paw on it to seal the deal.  
"You know...." Red XIII smirked. "I don't know for sure if Cloud likes Tifa. But it will be interesting to see what happens."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere......  
  
"...gghhh......."  
-  
"Unnnghhh......!!!"  
-  
-  
***_His will is stronger than I ever imagined......_***  
-  
-  
"Huh? Who said that???"  
-  
"Am I dead?"  
"Yes."  
"So what's supposed to happen after you die? Do you become one with the Lifestream and become little more than a memory?"  
"No......"  
"Well?"  
"Your physical form disintegrates and returns to the Lifestream, while the part inside that made you who you were, the part that is you....... lives on forever......."  
"Lives on forever....? Where?"  
"Wherever it is deemed to...... but you are condemned to spend the rest of eternity in this barren place."  
"What....?? But you're stuck here as well, aren't you?"  
"No."  
"Huh?!"  
"I came down from the Promised Land to tell y......."  
"The Promised Land?! _You're in the Promised Land!? **Why aren't I there!?**_"  
-  
"Well?"  
"You mean you don't know why?"  
"They......they lost my reservation.....?"  
"No, but I want you to think long and hard about the life you lived......"  
"Okay...."  
-  
-  
-  
".........Oh crap."  
-  
-  
"Exactly. Those who do not live a thoughtful and good-hearted life eventually end up in this place."  
"So...... you came here to ridicule me?"  
"No... I came to tell you something......"  
"......?"  
"I forgive you."  
"Huh?"  
"You killed me. I forgive you."  
"Why?"  
"I know why you killed me, Sephiroth. But I forgive you."  
"_How do you know my name?!_"  
"Everyone knows your name, Sephiroth. You're the one who brought Meteor down on the planet."  
"Arrrgh!!! Shut up! If I could hurt you, I would!!"  
"Not so strong without your body, are you Sephiroth?"  
-  
"Are you?"  
"No."  
-  
"I still forgive you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know in my heart that you wanted to hear that."  
"Who....... who are you....?"  
"Who am I? I will remain nameless to you for a while, but you will meet up with me in due time..... if you agree to what I want you to do for me......."  
"And that is......?"  
"Heeee heee heee hee....... Wouldn't you like to know, Sephiroth?"  
"Well?!"  
"I have to change the thoughts and the words of one very sinister and evil person....."  
"Why do you have to do that?"  
"Because his life wasn't what it was supposed to be......"  
"???"  
"But after his past was known to him, how he was just another experiment, he took it as his calling to destroy every last human being alive.... Hee hee.... he walked in the shadows of Jenova."  
"Wha??? What's this guy's name?"  
".....Sephiroth."  
"But why me?! _Why are you doing this to me!?_"  
"Sephiroth!!! Calm down! Nothing bad will come of you!"  
"Huh?"  
"If given another chance......"  
"Another chance??"  
"Another chance at living again."  
"You're willing to give me another chance at life!? _Can you even do that??_"  
"Yes Sephiroth, but at a cost on my own behalf. Your fate will be my fate. After your resurrection, I have to return as well. If you continue in your old ways, you'll end up back here when you die... and so will I."  
"You're going to make the supreme sacrifice for me? You'll give up your heaven just so I can live again!?"  
"Of course."  
"But..... _why?!_"  
"Because I believe your life wasn't what it was supposed to be. Your life was wasted because people manipulated you to do what they wanted. Isn't that true?"  
"..................."  
"Professor Gast wanted to create ordinary soldiers with the powers of the Cetra. You were the one that was produced..... but what Professor Gast used to alter you was definitely not Cetra genes..... they created you to be the ultimate soldier. And you were. They trained you, ordered you around till you were the top ranking SOLDIER officer."  
"Yes. That's true."  
"And after you found out about how you were created, you took it upon yourself to carry out Jenova's will....."  
".............."  
"...bring down Meteor, create a gigantic injury in the planet..... absorb the Lifestream and evolve into a superior being......"  
"That's right. How did you know all that?!"  
"The planet told me. It told me everything.... and how to stop you....."  
"........???"  
"I was the one who summoned Holy."  
"WHAT?! Why you....."  
"Even in death you cannot escape your dark side, can you?"  
"..........................."  
"You have an uncontrollable anger, Sephiroth. Once you get it going, it controls you. When we return to the planet, that will be something we'll have to work on."  
"You're seriously going to resurrect me, aren't you?"  
"Well, you're not going to repeat the way you lived the first time are you?"  
"You're really going to resurrect me, even though you know damn well who I am?"  
"Yes. "  
"But.... why?! Why do you trust me!?"  
"Because I care. You don't like being here, do you?"  
"_I hate it!!_"  
"See? Well then Sephiroth, Do you want another chance? Do you want to live again, redeem yourself, clear your name?"  
"How do I do that?"  
"You fight for good, care for the weak and injured, look out for the inexperienced."  
-  
"Are you willing to do this, Sephiroth?"  
-  
-  
"This is pathetic. Catch 22, as always...... I knew this was too good to be true."  
-  
-  
"Will you? If you don't agree to the conditions I've given you, I won't bother resurrecting you. Why would anyone bring another round of destruction down on the planet?"  
"Alright!! I get the point!!"  
"Well? Are you willing to?"  
"Yes."  
"Promise me you'll turn your back on your old ways."  
"Alright already!! I promise!"  
"I like to hear that. Remember, seeing as though you promised, I have to hold you to it."  
"Oh great......"  
"And it's never nice to break a promise to one of the Cetra..... unpleasant things may happen to you....."  
"May I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, Sephiroth, what did you want to know?"  
"Why don't you just resurrect all the people I've killed instead?!"  
"Because many of them have returned to the planet and have become one with the Lifestream. They don't want to return. They are happy where they are."  
"Very well...."  
"So then Sephiroth..... are you ready to return?"  
"I don't know......"  
"You do realise that when you return, your body will have aged the number of years you have been away?"  
"It will? That's alright I guess..... how long was I away?"  
"Almost three years."  
"So when I return, I'll be about....."  
"You'll have the body of a healthy 28 year old male."  
"OK then, if you say so. I'm ready to return."  
"Alright Sephiroth.... but after you've been resurrected, The first thing I want you to do is to find Cloud. Tell him that I'm alright."  
"Huh?"  
"His heart has held a deep sorrow since the day you killed me."  
"Alright Chosen One, I'll do as you say."  
"Chosen One....?"  
"You're speaking to me from the Promised Land..... you can resurrect me...... what other proof do you need? You're the Chosen One!!"  
"..._*sigh*_..... if you say so, Sephiroth. Every so often, I'll talk to you and tell you where you're needed. Tag along with Cloud and his group for a few weeks and get to know them. You'll see then that not all people are bad."  
"If you say so......"  
"You might want to keep yourself hidden from the other townsfolk for a while because many people are still scared of you, even though you've been gone for three years."  
"That's a laugh."  
"Alright then. You'll be back on the planet in a few minutes."  
"OK then."  
-  
-  
"Oh, and Sephiroth?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'll be joining you all in a while. Don't forget."  
-  
-  
"Thankyou."  
"For what?"  
-  
-  
"Everything."  
-  
-  
"You're welcome."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Cloud?!"  
"_CLOUD?!_"   
Tifa was still looking for Cloud. It had gotten quite cold and dark outside now, and the only lights lighting up Nibelheim were the glow of the candles from people's houses. Nibelheim was another town that converted to solar power when Shinra went out of business thanks to that little incident at Midgar with a certain Meteor. The problem with Solar Power was that it was so unreliable - so it was only used to power essential appliances like refrigerators and (of course) the TV.  
  
"Have you found him yet?" Red XIII asked, looking around.  
"No...... Tifa said, close to tears. "He's nowhere to be seen!!"  
"Well I can't sniff him out, and my sense of smell is as sharp as a cat's..."  
"Uhhh Red?" Tifa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't **you** a cat?"  
"Sort of." Red XIII chuckled. "I am what you see."  
"Well if you have the hearing of a cat, that must mean you have the sight of a cat too."  
"Yes...." Red XIII said. "What's your point?"  
"I've read about how well cats can see in the dark....." Tifa explained. "So why don't you go looking for Cloud in the town, _where it's dark?!_"  
"Alright then.... Red XIII sighed. "You look back inside the house. I'll see you in about 10 minutes or so."  
  
Cloud watched from the roof as Tifa closed his front door and Red XIII walked off into the town. He wasn't going to be spotted if he could help it - he hadn't run away just because Tifa had infuriated him, he had come up here to think and to be alone. With Tifa living in his house until other accommodation could be made available, Cloud didn't have much solitude any more.  
He had been up on the roof the whole time, just thinking about what had happened to everything over the last couple of years. Now with Sephiroth gone, the planet was safe again..... but there was nothing to do.  
"There is no use for the soldier in times of peace." Cloud said quietly to himself as he looked to the night sky. How true that statement was. After Sephiroth's defeat, Cloud had returned to the town where he had grown up before he left home to join SOLDIER. The reason - he did not know. But then again, Cid had returned to his hometown, as had Yuffie. Cait Sith had opened his own attraction as the Gold Saucer, and the last time anyone saw Vincent was when he ran off in the direction of a certain waterfall.  
  
"So this is what we saved......" Cloud smiled slightly as a shooting star raced across a star streaked sky for a brief moment. "The entire planet. Our right to exist. I just wish you were here Aeris, so you could enjoy what you saved."  
Sephiroth had killed Aeris, another reason Cloud had hated him so much. He wondered how she was doing, and where she was, and more importantly, if she was alright. Cloud missed her so much, both as a friend and an ally. If only he could talk to her just one more time.... he would find out how she was doing.  
  
"Cloud?! Is that you?"  
Cloud looked down on the front yard of his house, his thoughts now interrupted. Barret had spotted him. Cloud grunted angrily and swore to find a better hiding spot next time.  
"Yeah...." Cloud said finally. "It's me. What do you want?"  
"We're looking for ya' buddy." Barret said kindly.  
Cloud smiled a little, Barret had called him 'buddy', something he didn't do often. He jumped off the roof and landed right next to where Barret was standing.  
"I suppose you want me to come inside?" Cloud said.  
"I don't mind what ya' do...." Barret said. "Just as long as ya' can get Tifa to shut up."  
Cloud and Barret chuckled a little and walked inside.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Cloud!!!" Tifa yelled. "Where the hell were you?!"  
"I don't suppose it reall......"  
"And why didn't you come when I called you!?" Tifa interrupted. "I was worried sick about you!!"  
"Tifa, I'm....."  
"Don't 'sorry' me, Cloud!!" Tifa yelled. "I know you were hiding from us!!"  
"Tifa!!" Cloud said sternly to get her attention. "I was going to say that I'm gonna go to sleep now!"  
"You are?" Tifa said in a much quieter tone than before.  
"Yes..." Cloud said coldly. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, maybe' we should be goin' too." Barret suggested.  
"Yes, I'll leave with Barret." Red XIII nodded. "We'll see you later on in the future, Cloud....."  
"An' if Tifa gets to be a problem, jus' phone me on the PHS..." Barret whispered, making Cloud smother a giggle.  
"But where will you stay?" Tifa asked. "You're just going to leave us?"  
"We're gonna spend the night in the hotel." Barret said. "Jus' like old times. Then phone Cid tomorrow mornin' and get him to pick us up on the Highwind."  
"Good luck trying to find him nowadays!" Tifa said. "The last I heard about him was that he was going after that Shera woman."  
Red XIII smiled secretively. "Oh yes, now I remember..... don't worry. Cid will be easy to find. But we really must be going now."  
"OK then, if you're gonna go, I guess I'll see you both later then." Cloud smiled, and just watched as Barret and Red XIII left the house.  
"What on earth was Red XIII smiling about?" Tifa asked Cloud, sounding puzzled.  
"I think I can guess......."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"You're going to bed without any dinner?" Tifa asked.   
"No, I went and bought something while you guys were out looking for me...." Cloud said with a slight grin.   
  
_"I know how much that statement irritates you."_  
  
"Why do you run off, Cloud?" Tifa asked, sounding a little hurt. "Is it because of me?"  
"I don't want to discuss this, Tifa....." Cloud sighed, and began to walk out of the room.  
"But Cloud, I want to know what's wrong!" Tifa yelped. But Cloud was out of earshot now.  
Tifa growled. "Fine... be that way, Cloud Strife...."  
  
Tifa slumped down in the chair and picked up the TV remote. Aiming it at the TV, she pressed the power button and flipped through a couple of stations. After deciding on an old black and white horror movie, she put her feet up on the armrest of the other chair in the room and settled back to watch the movie.  
_"I'm afraid that Ellias is quite quite mad. That fact combined with all his skill and strength makes him quite the formidable foe......"  
"So he is highly dangerous, and should be avoided at all costs.....?"  
"Not really, that is, if you want your head ripped off....."_  
  
"What a boring movie....." Tifa yawned. "Even Barney is scarier than this......"  
Just then, the signal dropped out, and the TV appeared to go dead.  
"Oh damn." Tifa sighed, got up and checked on the TV. "I bet the generator's run flat again.... stupid solar power....."  
Tifa whacked the side of the TV in annoyance. "Stupid TV! The rotten thing never works this late at night!"  
Just then, the screen crackled loudly and a picture of a dark hooded man came up on the screen.  
_"We must prepare for the arrival of the one winged angel!!!"_  
"What the hell......?" Tifa stuttered.  
_"....the time of Sephiroth's return is almost upon us! OWARA will support him till the end! Meteor will scorn the sky once more!"_  
"CLOUD!!!" Tifa yelled. "Get in here, now!!!"  
"W...what's wrong....?" Cloud said crankily as he entered the room. "I was asleep......" he grumbled.  
"I don't care!" Tifa said hurriedly. "Look what's being broadcast on the TV!"  
"Huh?"  
The man of the television sounded more excited with every sentence. _"We must prepare an empire for him!! His name will be heard on every corner of the globe!! Join OWARA now and chant his mighty name! Sephiroth! Sephiroth! Sephiroth!!!"_  
Just then, the TV went dead again. A second later, the movie came back on. Tifa stood there dumbfounded, while Cloud looked a little annoyed with the events.  
  
"I don't remember that being in 'The Night of The Living Dead'." Cloud mused.  
"It's not funny Cloud!!! That was an advertisement for a Sephiroth cult!!"  
"Someone went to a lot of effort to bar the signal to the TV station like that...." Cloud said thoughtfully.  
"Do you really think Sephiroth's around!?" Tifa asked, wide eyed.  
"No way!" Cloud growled. "I killed that bastard..... there's no way......"  
"Then what do you suppose this 'OWARA' group is up to?"  
"It's just a cult, nothing more." Cloud said determinedly. "I wouldn't pay it any mind. Anyone who joins that cult is stupid. If they do, then let the stupid mindless sheep have their 'almighty' Sephiroth. Probably just some nobody in a black cape......"  
"Just as long as it's not the real one." Tifa smiled. "Personally, I don't wanna have to fight anything like him ever again."  
"Neither do I." Cloud smiled back. "Now let's just drop the subject and go to sleep."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth looked up at the town clock. The time was 12:08 PM. The Chosen One had just resurrected him a few minutes ago and had dumped him just on the border of Nibelheim with the instruction to find Cloud. Sephiroth wondered if he looked any different from what he did three years ago. He walked over to the nearby frozen lake and looked down at his reflection - almost no change. The curious glow in Sephiroth's eyes that signified he had been injected with Jenova's cells and fused with Mako energy was still the same - the same luminous turquoise eyes stared back at him with a slight look of annoyance. Turning over his left hand revealed a tattoo of the number 1.  
  
_"So I'm still the same, right down to the last scar......"_  
  
Sephiroth reached behind him as if to pull out his Masamune from its sheath...... but it was not there. After a quick check on his person, Sephiroth noticed that he did not have any weapon at all.  
"Aaarrgggh!!" Sephiroth growled out of frustration. "The least you could have done was equip me with a weapon, Chosen One!!!"  
A sudden gust of ice-cold wind blew in from Mt. Nibel and swirled around him. After wrapping his arms around himself, he quickly discovered that he wasn't wearing a shirt, his black cape or anything.   
"What the.....?!" He breathed a quick sigh of relief when he found that he was wearing his black pants and knee high boots. "Where the hell did my shirt go?"  
Sephiroth looked around the ground quickly for any of his stuff. After finding nothing, he sighed in frustration.  
  
_"Hmmm.... well what would you expect when The Chosen One is a female?"_  
  
As the ice-wind picked up speed, Sephiroth shivered profusely - he had forgotten what it was like to be cold and now felt the sensation rather strongly. He headed off in search of warmth - no sooner had he gotten into the town when he was spotted by a young boy taking a can of garbage outside for his mother. The child looked petrified and dropped what he was holding. The garbage can made a deafening clatter as it hit the pavement.  
  
"Sefyrof!!! Oh my god, I saw Sefyrof!!!" the boy yelped and ran inside his house as fast as his skinny little legs could take him. Sephiroth mentally slapped his forehead and dove for cover. So much for listening to The Chosen One's advice about keeping himself hidden.  
The boy quickly came out with his mother.  
"Oh you did not...." the mother said angrily.  
"I did momma, I did, right there!!!" the boy defended. "I saw Sefyrof!!"  
"Honey, Sephiroth is dead.... so how can he be here?"  
"Sefyrof isn't dead, he just ran off when I was taking out the garbage!!"  
"It was probably just a cat or something, honey." the mother sighed wearily. "Now come back inside. It's your bedtime, anyway."  
"How will I be able to sleep with Sefyrof around here, momma!?" the boy squeaked. "He'll kill us all for sure!"  
  
_*"That brat just called me 'Sefyrof'! Hey, Chosen One?? Can't I just silence their voices?!"*  
*"Hell no, Sephiroth! Don't fall into your old ways! However will you redeem your soul if you kill people like that?!"*  
* "I don't know, but I sure wish they'd stop talking about me. The more people that talk about me means the more people that will be looking for me... isn't that right, Chosen one?"*  
*Well if you want less people to talk about seeing you... stop revealing yourself to everybody!!!"*  
* "Why didn't I think of that?!"*_  
  
"Come inside!!!" the mother got quite angry and dragged her son inside. Sephiroth was glad to see them go.  
"That was a close one." he sighed.  
_* "It sure was..... now go find Cloud!!"*_  
"Alright fine!" Sephiroth growled, and promptly shivered as another cold gust of air blew up behind him. "I just wish you'd resurrected me with warmer clothes......."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Cloud stared blankly into the fire that was burning nicely in his fireplace. The commercial about the Sephiroth cult had filled his head with many thoughts, and now he could not sleep.  
Right now, he was thinking about Aeris again, and feeling downright miserable about it. Just then, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up as Tifa sat down next to him with a worried expression painted on her face.  
"I know something's wrong Cloud." she sighed. "There's no use trying to hide it from me. I know something's upsetting you. I want you to tell me what it is."  
"Oh Tifa...." Cloud began. "It's not you if that's what you're worried about....."  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's just...... Aeris." Cloud hung his head. "I miss her. She was a good person. She didn't deserve to die..... at least..... not like _that_...."  
"We all miss her, Cloud...." Tifa said kindly. "And we did everything we could...."  
"I know.... but it still wasn't enough." Cloud sighed.  
"Yeah...."  
"And another thing.... just thinking about Sephiroth....." Cloud said thoughtfully. "Just how great of an opponent was he?"  
"Sephiroth was never great....." Tifa said coldly. "He was a terrible, evil man who got what he deserved."  
"But his power was awesome." Cloud sighed. "He knew we could never beat him in the beginning.... until we caught up with him at the bottom of the Great Northern Cave..... he could have killed us all in one whisper if he had wanted to....."  
"He was the one holding back Holy....." Tifa said thoughtfully. "We nearly didn't destroy him too......"  
"I know." Cloud smiled weakly. "Now that I look back on it, I'm surprised we even had the power to beat him.... Sephiroth showed us what a fight really was."  
"Ugghhh....." Tifa growled. "You sound like you admired him...."  
"I did.... once. When I was a child, I dreamed of being like him." Cloud smiled. "I just think it was interesting how he never really went all out on us until that final battle..... when he was in that form....... like an angel.... only with one wing..... "  
"The only reason he went all out on us in the end is because he knew he couldn't win!"  
"I know." Cloud nodded. "I hate to admit it, but it sucks now that Sephiroth is gone."  
"Huh?!" Tifa squeaked. "Are you serious?!"  
Cloud and Tifa sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"When we were after Sephiroth, we were all together." Cloud smiled. "And we did the stupidest things...... remember the time I dressed up like a woman just so we could get into the Honeybee Inn?"  
"Yes..." Tifa giggled. "I still think you looked so cute..."  
"Yeah, and remember how we all hijacked the Highwind?!" Cloud chuckled. "And when we first met Cid and raced the Chocobos we had bred at the Gold Saucer?"  
"Of course I do!" Tifa chuckled. "There were heaps of funny things that happened to us on our adventure!"  
"There were also many serious things as well...." Cloud smile quickly faded. "Like when Sector 7 came crashing down on the slums.... when Cait Sith turned out to be a traitor.... and when I gave Sephiroth the Black Materia....."  
"Cloud, you have to expect that. Any adventure has many triumphs and tragedies...."  
Tifa stopped and watched as Cloud yawned.  
"You should get some sleep, Cloud." Tifa smiled. "You look like you could do with some."  
"I feel like I need to sleep, but I can't." Cloud sighed. "My head's too full of thoughts."  
"Poor Cloud....." Tifa sighed, patting him gently on the back. "I have a suggestion...."  
"Oh yeah?" Cloud raised his eyebrows in inquisition.  
Tifa got up and left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a futon mattress, a pillow and a faded flannel blanket. She lay the futon down on the floor near the fireplace and tossed the pillow on it.  
"And I suppose you want me to lie down on this?" Cloud smiled slightly. "You know, I could have just got up and walked over to where it was set up before......"  
"Just crawl onto the futon, lay your head against me and make yourself comfortable." Tifa said kindly. "If you still can't sleep then, at least you're not alone....."  
Cloud decided to do what he was told. He leaned back against Tifa and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"Thanks Tifa."  
"What for?"  
"....... everything."  
Tifa paused for a few moments before deciding on an answer.  
"That's alright Cloud."  
"You can have my bed again if you want."   
"Where will you sleep?" Tifa cocked her head to one side.  
Cloud smiled sleepily. "Here....."  
"If you're sure....." Tifa said. No sooner had she finished her sentence, Cloud was asleep. Tifa just smiled at him and covered him with the flannel blanket.  
"That's one of my favourite things about you, Cloud Strife." Tifa sighed happily. "You're so courteous."  
She kissed the sleeping man's forehead lightly before getting up and leaving the room.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Oh _dammit!_ Which house is does the freak Cloud live at?! I forget!!"  
Sephiroth was annoyed. He had been looking for Cloud's house for about the last hour, but to no avail.  
"If only people wrote their names on their letterboxes or something! I'd find him easily!" Sephiroth growled, ripped a nearby letterbox off its post and slammed it on the ground. It made a loud clattering sound, and frightened a nearby cat.  
"Screw this 'keeping myself hidden', Chosen One.... I really wish I could...."  
Just then, the front door of the steel blue coloured house was flung open. A very angry and half-asleep man stormed up the path and shoved Sephiroth in the back.  
"It's 3 am in the morning, boy! What the hell do you...." the man stopped dead in his tracks when his bloodshot eyes recognised the dark figure standing at the bottom of his pathway.  
Sephiroth turned to face the man. "I wouldn't poke me if I were you. Do you know where I can find a guy called 'Cloud'?" he asked, sounding very bored.  
The man opened his mouth but no words came out. He froze like a statue.  
"Well?!" Sephiroth growled. "Have you seen him?!"  
".......no......."  
"Well why didn't you say that?!" Sephiroth sighed, and walked off down the path. "Geez! Some people......"  
The man only watched as Sephiroth disappeared around the corner.  
"That man was..... Sephiroth....." he said blankly as the wind blew his front door shut, locking him out of his house.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
At eight o'clock the following morning, Cloud didn't feel very good. He woke up blearily, stretched his arms above his head, yawned, got up, and headed for the bathroom to relieve himself. No sooner had he reached the knob on the bathroom door did someone knock loudly on his front door.  
"Oh gawd.... why does this always happen?" Cloud groaned. "What do I do? I have to answer the stupid door, but I _really have to pee!!_"  
Just then, Tifa walked into the room and headed for the front door.  
"Maybe she IS good for something......" Cloud thought to himself as he closed the bathroom door behind him. For the next few minutes, Cloud could hear nothing but two muffled voices - one was Tifa's, the other he couldn't recognise. After he had finished his duties and left the bathroom, he noticed Tifa standing in the middle of the room with a pained expression written on her face.  
"What's the matter, Tifa?" Cloud wondered.  
"Cloud..... there's something you should know...." Tifa sighed. "That was Bruce, the guy who lives two houses down the road, the guy that always seems maniacally depressed..."  
"What's wrong with him now?" Cloud groaned. "Has he discovered his liquor cabinet again...?!"  
"He claims that he saw Sephiroth in the dead of the night...."  
"He can't have...." Cloud growled. "I killed that bastard.... Barret witnessed it, Cid and Vincent, Cait Sith, Red XIII was there.... even Yuffie did..... and you!"  
"I know Cloud...." Tifa nodded. "But if Bruce claims to have seen Sephiroth, we should respect that and believe him...."  
"The idiot was probably drunk at the time....." Cloud grunted. "When did he reckon this happened?"  
"Last night." Tifa answered. "He said Sephiroth came to his house, ripped his mailbox off its post and threw it to the ground. The noise woke him up, and went he went to check what the racket was, there was Sephiroth on his pathway. He also said that Sephiroth locked him out of his house and walked off."  
"That's just ridiculous." Cloud shook his head. "Why would Sephiroth come and just destroy HIS mailbox? It just doesn't make sense! If Sephiroth was here, he would have set fire to the town again or something....."  
"I know Cloud... but we should check it out anyway...." Tifa suggested. "What if Sephiroth really isn't dead? What if he really did do what Bruce claimed he had done?"  
"Alright Tifa, we'll go." Cloud sighed in annoyance. "But this is totally stupid. Sephiroth is dead, and you know it."  
Tifa nodded. "Yes. But let's go anyway to shut the old drunkard up. Take your sword, you'll probably need it."  
"To fight off Sephiroth?"  
"No, to fight off Mr. Bruce when we call him a liar."  
Cloud chuckled at Tifa's remark. He picked up his Ultima Weapon just before they walked out the front door.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Cloud and Tifa arrived at Bruce's house just a few minutes later. The mousy haired man ran up the path when he saw them arrive.  
"Where have you two been?!" the man complained. "Sephiroth could have come back and killed me while you two were off dilly-dallying, ya' know!"  
"I don't think he would have bothered...." Cloud whispered to Tifa. "It isn't worth raising a finger to that man..... "  
"Cloud!" Tifa giggled. "Don't say that!"  
"Okay Bruce...." Cloud said, focusing on the task at hand. "Now where did Sephiroth throw your letterbox?"  
Bruce handed the metallic item to Cloud. "There it is. The bastard crushed it good, he did."  
"Hmmm...." Cloud inspected the letterbox carefully before handing it back. "I don't think Sephiroth would have done this...."  
"And why not!?" Bruce snorted.  
"Well, Sephiroth has incredible strength." Cloud explained. "If he intended to throw this letterbox down on the ground, he really would have. It would be no more than a crumpled flat mess. This thing is still recognisable as a letterbox."  
"But I still saw Sephiroth!!" Bruce defended.  
"I don't think you did." Cloud said, shaking his head.  
"Cloud......" Tifa sighed.  
"Do you think he got into the drink a bit last night by any chance?" Cloud whispered to Tifa.  
"_Cloud!_"  
"Go off back to my place, Tifa." Cloud whispered. "I'll handle this."  
"What are yer whispering about?!" the man said angrily. "Don't yer believe me? I saw Sephiroth, dammit!"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever...." Cloud grunted. "And I suppose you believe in Santa Claus too?"  
"Bloody oath, man!" Bruce yelled. "Of course I do!! Who else puts the presents under the tree?"  
Tifa slapped her forehead.  
"Your mother!!!" Cloud sighed angrily, and began to walk off.  
"Was that a wise crack at my mother!?" Bruce hollered. "I'll have you know that...."  
_***SLAM***_  
Cloud had already walked into his house and slammed the front door.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Just as Cloud and Tifa had gone inside the house once more, they heard a knock at the door.  
"If that's Bruce again, I'll give him a piece of my mind...." Cloud grumbled as he opened the door. Standing there was not Bruce, rather a young boy with a frightened expression on his face.  
  
"A.... are you Cloud?" the boy asked nervously.  
"Yeah...." Cloud nodded. "Why? What's up?"  
"That man you spoke to....." the boy said quietly. "He... I saw Sefyrof last night too."  
"Ohhh..." Cloud groaned. "Not you too..."  
"Quiet Cloud!" Tifa interrupted. "Let him speak!"  
Tifa crouched down to meet the boy's eye level. "Did you say you saw Sephiroth, young man?"  
"Uh-huh." the boy nodded. "When I was taking out the garbage for momma.... he was just walkin by, mindin' his own biz'ness. When I called out that I saw him, he.... he ran off. So please don't be so quick to judge Mr. Bruce.... cuz' I believe him. Both him and me seen Sefyrof last night."  
"Wow." Tifa said quietly. "Two sightings in one day. What do you make of that, Cloud?"  
"I don't know....." Cloud shrugged.  
"You can go now, young man." Tifa said kindly. "You've been a great help."  
"Thanks!" the boy said happily and ran off down the road.  
Cloud stood there in disbelief. "I don't know what to make of all this..." he said quietly.  
"Come on Cloud...." Tifa said, giving him a pat on the back. "In both sightings, Sephiroth was only seen at night. If you're going to do something about it, at least wait till the sun goes down."  
"You know Tifa, you're right." Cloud said, snapping out of his trance. "I'll sit on the roof of this house tonight and watch over the town."  
"Let's go inside, Cloud." Tifa smiled. "For all we know, it could be just the overactive imagination of a child, and the illusion of a drunkard. Either that, or a messenger from this stupid OWARA Sephiroth cult."  
"You know Tifa," Cloud smiled. "You could very well be right."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"You alright up there Cloud?"  
_*sigh*_ "Yes Tifa. I'm fine."  
"You don't need any food? I can go cook you something if you do...."  
"I'm fine, Tifa! Really, I am!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"YES."  
"Alright then, I'll leave you to it. But if you need anything.... anything at all, don't hesitate to knock on the roof!"  
"Bye Tifa. Go inside."  
"Okay....."  
  
Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as Tifa went back in his house. He was supposed to be sitting on the roof watching out for this supposed 'Sephiroth' to show up, but with Tifa dotting over him every five minutes or so, he couldn't really do much watching out.  
Cloud was uncomfortable up on the roof, the entire thing was covered in solar panels, every house was now. It was hard to keep his footing up there - every few minutes he'd have to shift his position or he'd slide down the roof slowly.  
"Stupid solar panels....." Cloud grumbled. "More trouble than they're worth......"  
Just then, Cloud's foot slipped and the blade of his Ultima Weapon clunked loudly against the roof. Tifa came rushing out of the house and looked up expectantly.  
"You wanted something?" she smiled.  
Cloud sighed. "No Tifa, I didn't. I'm fine."  
"Then why did you knock on the roof?!"  
"I didn't." Cloud shrugged. "I lost my footing a little, that's all."  
"Well.... okay. You be careful up there, Cloud. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Yes Tifa, I'll be careful. Now go inside."  
Cloud mentally slapped his forehead as Tifa went in the house once more, and swore to try and keep a better footing on the roof. Just then, a light rain began to fall from the heavens.  
"Great. Now I'm not only uncomfortable, I'm gonna get wet!" Cloud growled.  
  
Just then, he heard the footsteps of someone walking through the town. Cloud sat up cautiously and watched......   
"Oh." Cloud grunted. It was only Bruce taking out some garbage. After dumping his load at the end of his property, the man walked back into his house and slammed the door behind him.  
"False alarm." Cloud said to himself.  
  
As the time passed, the rain got heavier. Cloud cursed his situation as raindrops splashed on his face and the rest of him. His clothes were soaked now and felt rather uncomfortable against his skin. The uncomfortableness was the only thing keeping him slightly awake. Cloud finally gave up and rested his head on his knee, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He was not having fun.  
  
"Are you having fun up there?"  
"Huh?!" Cloud jerked up. "Who said that?!"  
"I'm down here, you idiot."  
Cloud looked down to his front yard. A man with waist length silver hair and curious turquoise eyes stared at him with a humoured expression on his face.  
"_Sephiroth!?!_" Cloud choked. "What the hell are you doing here!?"  
"I was just about to ask you the same question, Cloud Strife." Sephiroth smirked. "What the hell do you think you're doing up there? Are you gonna bay at the moon? Or crow when the sun comes up?"  
"So it was true......" Cloud growled. "That kid and the drunken bastard were telling the truth! Dammit! I was hoping they were wrong!!"  
"Drunken bastard?" Sephiroth said inquisitively. "You mean the clueless man who just stood there like a dumbass after I wrecked his letterbox?"  
"Rrrrrrrggghhhhhhh.........!!!"  
"I must give you credit, Cloud." Sephiroth smiled. "You're the only one who hasn't frozen like a statue or turned into an incompetent slug the minute they set eyes on me."  
"I killed you, Sephiroth!!!" Cloud howled. "You shouldn't be alive, I murdered you!!"  
"And I'm hurt, Cloud." Sephiroth said, feigning hurt. "How could you do such a thing.... and to your favourite hero?"  
"What?!?!" Cloud snorted. "You're not my hero, I hate your guts!!"  
"Really? Well that's a change from wanting to emulate me....." Sephiroth smirked. "Wasn't that the reason you signed up for SOLDIER? To be just like me?"  
"ARRRGGGHH!!!!"  
  
_*"Sephiroth!! Stop this immediately!! All you're doing is making Cloud furious!!"*  
*"C'mon Chosen One!! Can't I have a little fun with him first??"*  
*NO!!! You're supposed to be befriending him! Not pissing him off! Apologise to him right now!!"*  
*"But what for?*  
*"Everything!!!"*  
*"What?"*  
*Just do it! Do it now before something bad happens!!"*  
*"Alright, all right!!!"*_  
  
"You're a bastard, and I hate you!!" Cloud yelled. "I want you to DIE!!"  
"Hey!!" Sephiroth said loudly. "Calm down! Don't get so worked up, I'm not here to annoy you, I came to tell you something....."  
"What...?" Cloud said coldly. "What did you come here to tell me?"  
"She's alright."  
"Who's alright?!" Cloud growled.  
"I don't know!!" Sephiroth said in frustration. "She never told me her name! She just sent me here to tell you that she's alright!"  
"Who are you talking about?!" Cloud snapped. "Tell me now!!"  
"I don't know... the girl....." Sephiroth shrugged. "The Chosen One."  
"That doesn't tell me anything!!!!"  
"It tells you a lot actually." Sephiroth said. "Come on, how many Chosen Ones are there? Only one, that's why they call her 'The Chosen One'."  
"You're fucking nuts......." Cloud spat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now....."  
"Uhhh..... because I'm good?" Sephiroth offered.  
"Liar. You don't even know her name, do you!?"  
"She never told me her name!!" Sephiroth offered. "But she said I killed her."  
".....Aeris!?" Cloud said, suddenly standing up. "Why did......._whoa!!!_"  
"Hey, be careful!" Sephiroth said angrily.  
  
Cloud lost his footing on the solar panel now slippery from the rain. His sword clanged loudly down the roof, into the guttering and made a dull thud as it hit the ground. Cloud tumbled off the roof and landed on the ground head first before collapsing in a heap at Sephiroth's boot.  
"Oh shit!!!" Sephiroth cursed as he quickly bent down to see if Cloud was alright.  
"Aeris......" Cloud gurgled before finally passing out.  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth said urgently, and shook the man. "Cloud?!"  
Just then, Tifa opened the door.  
"Cloud, you wanted somethiiiii......." she froze at the scene in front of her. Sephiroth mentally slapped himself as he imagine what the scene would look like to Tifa.  
"It's not what you think!" Sephiroth yelped.   
"Like hell it isn't.....!!"  
  
Sephiroth froze, not knowing what to do.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued......  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
Hey, what did you think? Do you like it??  



	2. Chapter 2 - Communication Breakdown

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: For seldom course language, medial violence, and copious gratuitous remarks.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Insert usual Final Fantasy VII disclaimer here, Copyright 1997, ©1998 Square Co..... blah blah the characters aren't mine, but the plot is...... FFVII rules.  
  
**NOTE:** This story probably contains spoilers. The plot is a continuation of where the game ends. Finish the game first before reading this if you haven't already. But wouldn't you want to finish that game anyway? It's quite good! Oh yeah, you should read Sephiroth's Redemption Chapter 1 before this one.  
  
Stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Aeris and Sephiroth talk to each other quite a lot in this way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 2-- Communication Breakdown**  
  
"I'm telling you, _he fell off the damn roof_!!!"  
"He did not!" Tifa hollered. "You tried to kill him!"  
"_I did not_!!"  
  
Currently, Tifa was busy arguing with Sephiroth. A few moments ago, Cloud had been up on the roof watching out for any unusual signs. When Sephiroth showed up, Cloud had accidentally lost his footing on the solar panels installed on his roof, came down off the roof, landed head first and was now out cold on the ground. Tifa had come outside to see what the noise was, and discovered Sephiroth leaning over Cloud's still form.  
  
"You bastard Sephiroth...." Tifa snarled. "When Cloud comes to, we'll let HIM tell us whether he fell off the roof or not!"  
"Very well...." Sephiroth said coldly, turning his back on the girl. "We shall see who is correct."  
Just then, Cloud made a pained groaning noise. Tifa rushed to his side and knelt down beside her friend.  
"Cloud!?" Tifa said desperately. "Are you alright?"  
"......Aerrrrr.....ghhhh......." he groaned before falling silent once more. Tifa quickly cupped her hand under his chin to feel for a pulse. After finding one, she looked just a tad relieved. Her expression changed from shock to murderous in one second as she turned on Sephiroth.  
  
"You....!!!" Tifa snorted. "You did this to Cloud, I know you did!!!"  
"No I didn't." Sephiroth said casually. "It's not my fault if your friend is a goofy f....!!"  
**_*CRACK*_**  
Sephiroth was knocked backwards and fell to the ground as Tifa's fist came in contact with his jaw.  
"Owwww...." Sephiroth growled.  
"You deserved it, you bastard!" Tifa barked. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now!!"  
Sephiroth screwed his face up as his mouth slowly filled up with blood. After spitting out a few mouthfuls, he stuck his thumb and his forefinger into his mouth and removed a tooth. He glared angrily at Tifa.  
"Damn, you really know how to punch a guy, don't you?" Sephiroth said scornfully, as he tossed the tooth over his shoulder. As he stood up once again, Tifa backed up a few steps defensively, never taking her eyes off him.  
"Where do you think you're going?! I'm never going to let you go, Sephiroth!" Tifa said angrily. "Now stand right here while I go call for backup..... and don't you dare move if you know what's good for you!!"  
  
_*"What am I supposed to do now?"*  
*"Just sit there, bide your time and stay with Cloud. That's all I want you to do for now.*  
*"Why?"*  
*"Because you're going to face your next task......"*  
*"And that is......?"*  
-  
-  
-  
* "Chosen One?! shit... what did he call her....Aeris??? Is that what your real name is!?"*  
-  
*"HEY!! Where'd you go?!"* _  
  
"Bide my time, eh?" Sephiroth sighed. "Very well female, I'll sit here while you go call for your precious backup."  
"And don't you try anything funny either!"  
Sephiroth folded his arms and let out a long sigh. "You have my word."  
"That's what I was afraid of!"   
Tifa and Sephiroth stood there in an angry silence for a few minutes.  
"Look, just get your friend into this house somewhere."  
Tifa leered at him. "You sound as if you _care_ about him....."  
"And you don't?" Sephiroth smirked.  
Tifa bit her lip and fumed at the remark. "Shut up Sephiroth!!"  
"Look, I have an idea." Sephiroth suggested. "You can get your friend in the house, keep your eye on me, and call for your backup all at the same time."  
"How?"  
"Let me carry him into the house." Sephiroth said, motioning to the blonde haired man out cold on the ground.  
"But you'd only hurt him again!"  
"Again?!" Sephiroth snorted. "I didn't hurt him the first time!"  
"Why you bast....."  
"Just shut up, you stupid woman!" Sephiroth snapped after finally losing his patience. He roughly picked up Cloud's unconscious form and draped the man over his shoulder. "Your main priority should be this guy, not me! Worry about him first and you can yell at me all you like afterward."  
"As much as I hate to admit it..." Tifa said coldly. "You're right, Sephiroth."  
"Aren't I always?" A crooked smile slowly made its way across the grey haired man's face.  
Tifa only snorted as she walked back inside the house. Sephiroth followed her inside, being careful not to knock Cloud's head on the door frame.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Barret and Red XIII turned up at the house a few minutes later, after receiving Tifa's call on the PHS. Yuffie arrived on the scene as well, as she had been camping out in the nearby area.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes......" Red XIII said, shaking his head. "And now that I have, I don't want to believe it....."  
"Shi't!!" Barret cursed. "Lucky thing we decided to stay in th' town for the night!!" He stared across the room at the grey haired man sitting quietly on the couch. "How the hell did this happen!? I thought Cloud killed him!!"  
"He did." Tifa shrugged. "But he's back, isn't he?"  
"Hey, do you think he has any rare Materia that he won't be needing?"  
"_Yuffie_!" Tifa groaned. "Is that _all_ you ever think about?!"  
"No....." Yuffie answered. "Sometimes I think about boyfriends.... and how to acquire them...."  
"What's he doing right now?" Red XIII whispered, peering across the room.  
"He just sits there. Next to Cloud." Tifa said quietly.  
"He jus' sits there?!" Barret grunted. "That's a bit strange, don't ya' think?"  
Tifa shook her head. "What's stranger is that he gave me his word that he wouldn't run away...."  
"Sephiroth said this to you?" Red XIII butted in. "Are you sure that man sitting there is even the real one!?"  
"If you're trying to talk about me behind my back, it's not working. I can hear what you're saying perfectly well." Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked in their direction. "And yes, I am the genuine article." the man raised his left hand to reveal the tattoo he had been branded with. "12 before you, number 13."  
Red XIII made a deep growling noise. "Number 13!? That's the name the Shinra scientist called me! How dare you call me that!! I resented every minute I spent in that damn laboratory!!"  
"And you think _I_ liked being an experiment either?" Sephiroth said angrily.  
"No but...."  
"_Uunnnnnghh......_"  
"Cloud!!!" Tifa yelped and rushed to his side, shoving Sephiroth off the couch.  
"Damn woman..... I...."  
"Cloud, speak to me!! Are you alright?!" Tifa yelled desperately, shaking Cloud.  
"Tifa.....?" Cloud groaned. "Why.... are you yelling at me...?"  
"I'm not...." Tifa said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm just happy to hear you again."  
"Oh." Cloud said. Suddenly, he jerked up. "_Where the hell is Sephiroth_?!"  
"On the floor." Sephiroth sighed.  
"You bastard, _I'll kill you!!!_"  
"Don't you think that's getting a bit old?" Sephiroth sighed. "You've said it several times, but never actually followed up on it."  
"Arrrrrrrggggghhhh!!!!" Cloud growled and attempted to stand up.  
"Cloud, lie down!" Tifa said quickly, holding him back. "You need some rest!"  
"I'm fiii.... _uuugghh_!" Cloud gurgled. "Owww!"  
"Ugh. Don't get up." Sephiroth smirked. "Just tell the lady how you knocked yourself unconscious so you can clear my name."  
"Huh?" Cloud said, sounding confused.  
"You mean you don't remember?" Sephiroth said, suddenly sitting up once more. "You were on the roof, saw me, went psycho, slipped on the tiles or something and fell head first to the ground. God knows what you were doing up there in the first place...."  
"Watching out for you!!" Cloud growled.  
"Is that what happened, Cloud?" Tifa asked.  
"Yes." Cloud nodded. "It was raining while I was up there, and you know what solar panels are like when they're wet, don't you? Slippery as a fish."  
"Told ya' so, female." Sephiroth smirked. "Next time when I say something, you'll believe me!"  
"That'll be the day...." Tifa mumbled.  
"Well what are we going to do with him now?" Yuffie suddenly spoke up. "You finally got your wish Cloud, you have Sephiroth. Now what are you gonna do with him?"  
"That's a good question, what are you going to do with me?" Sephiroth said, eyebrows raised.  
  
_*"More importantly, what are **you** going to do with me?"*  
*".......join their group."*  
*"What?! Why on earth do you want me to do that?! I don't wanna be the good guy!!"*  
*"....... no..... Sephiroth......"*  
*"What's wrong?! Why do you sound so far away!?"*  
-  
*"Answer me, dammit!!!"*  
-  
*"Chosen One?! Aeris?!"*_  
  
"Maybe we should order him around..." Yuffie suggested. "I always wanted my own slave! I know, I could have him steal Materia for me!! And who better than Sephiroth to do it?! Everybody is shit scared of him, it would be easy!!"  
"I have a better suggestion, why don't we........??" Red XIII stopped in his tracks and averted his attention to Sephiroth. The man was now standing there, his hands on both sides of his head, eyes closed and shaking like something was trying to get inside his head.  
"Sephiroth....?" Red XIII asked. "Are you OK?"  
  
"_Speak to me, dammit_!!!" Sephiroth hollered. "_Say something!!! Don't stop now_!!"  
"What's wrong with Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, looking up.  
"It looks like the same thing that happened to you all those times..." Tifa said thoughtfully.  
"Huh?" Cloud asked, sounding puzzled. "What do you mean 'same thing that happened to me all those times'??"  
"Cloud, remember when you used to go all psycho when something got inside of your head?" Tifa asked. "You'd shudder around like that and start yelling things out."  
"That something that got inside my head was Sephiroth!" Cloud growled. "He even made me nearly strike down Aeris!! I'll never forgive him for that!"  
"Well look at him now, Cloud." Tifa pointed. "He's acting the same way you did."  
"But what could've gotten inside of his head??" Cloud wondered. "It sure doesn't sound too friendly."  
  
"Noo..... Answer me, you bastard!!" Sephiroth growled. "_Where did you go_!?"  
  
_*"Sephiroth...... I......"*  
*"Aeris!?"*  
*"Yes! You... be....... here....... now....."*  
*"You want me to be here now!? Where's here?!"*  
*"Return...... Black Materia..... found...."*  
*"Black Materia!? Yeah, I found it... uh.... manipulated the person who had it until I did... heh heh.... But I don't have it any more! It's in a Materia slot in my Masamune, wherever that is!!"*  
*"Noo....... Ancients..... area..... here!"*  
*"Huh?! What's wrong!? Why has this telepathic link suddenly become so hard to maintain?!"*  
*".... now....."*  
*"Return to the Black Materia!? Get it back!? Is that what you want me to do!?"*  
*"Yes...... No...... all of you..... here...... now....."*  
*"You want us to go somewhere!?"*  
*"Yes..... ancients...... black materia......"*  
*"You're not making any sense!!!"*  
*"Go.... now!"*_  
  
"**_Aaaaagggghhh_**!!!" Sephiroth yelled angrily as the pain in his head became too much for him to bear. He clutched wildly at his head, and toppled to the floor from exhaustion.  
"Sephiroth? Are you OK?" Tifa asked, looking down at the now exhausted man at her feet.  
"That took..... everything I had....." Sephiroth panted, trying to catch his breath. "And it still wasn't enough......"  
"What happened?" Cloud asked.  
Sephiroth looked up at him from the floor with a pained expression on his face. "She spoke to me again.... but it was harder than ever....."  
"Who did?" Cloud said coldly.  
"...Aeris....."  
"Aeris spoke to you??" Red XIII said, full of inquisition.  
"I don't believe that for one second!!" Cloud said angrily. "You're lying, Sephiroth!!"  
"What th' fuck!?" Barret suddenly spoke up. He grabbed Sephiroth roughly by the shoulder and pulled the man up to meet his eye level. "What the hell would Aeris want wit' you anyways?! And why would she speak to you and not us?!"  
"You wouldn't......... understand....." Sephiroth said breathlessly. Barret snorted angrily and tossed him away. Sephiroth fell to the floor once again.  
"Don't do that!" Red XIII said suddenly.  
"Huh?" Barret was a little taken aback. "Since when did you care 'bout Sephiroth, Red?"  
"I don't...." Red XIII said. "But you shouldn't be throwing him around, he's trying to tell us something about Aeris!"  
"What if he's lying!?" Cloud said. "For all we know, the bastard could be making the whole story up!"  
"Well he's doing a pretty good acting job...." Yuffie said quietly.  
"I believe him." Red XIII said quietly.  
"So howcum' he can hear Aeris and we can't?!" Barret growled.  
"Cuz' she's speaking directly to him, dolt!" Yuffie said angrily. "If she wanted to talk to you, she would!! But why anybody would want to talk to you is beyond me...."  
"_Yuffie!!_" Tifa yelped.  
"I think I can give a reason.... would you like to hear it?" Red XIII asked.  
"Go on Red, tell us what you think." Tifa nodded.  
"Yeah, go on Red!" Yuffie whined. "I wanna hear!"  
"Well...." Red XIII began. "We know Aeris is one of the Ancients... or the Cetra, right? She has the natural ability to talk to other people through telepathy, as well as being able to hear what the planet is saying."  
"Uh-huh...." Barret nodded.  
"Meanwhile, Sephiroth here is what you might call a 'Jenova Clone'......"  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Sephiroth howled. "I'm no Jenova clone! And don't talk about my mother, I don't ever wanna hear that name again!!!"  
Cloud looked at Sephiroth with puzzlement. "What the hell.....?"  
Red XIII continued. "Jenova was the one that came down from the sky to bring harm to the planet..... basically, she was going to do exactly the same thing Sephiroth did......"  
"What....??" Sephiroth yelped, looking up suddenly.  
"Will you _shut up_, Sephiroth!?" Yuffie scorned. "We're trying to hear what Red has to say!"  
"Jenova was a supreme being..... she was like the Cetra.... in a way.... She exhibited the same powers of them...... so it's no doubt she also had this telepathic ability. Sephiroth must have inherited this same ability from her......"  
"You can inherit _telepathy_?" Yuffie said, sounding confused.  
Red XIII nodded. "Some say you also inherit certain talents and personality traits as well, just like you inherit your eye colour or hair colour from your parents."  
"I know about that all too well...." Cloud spoke up. "After all, I did get this wild blonde hair from my mom....."  
"So what did Aeris say to you, Sephiroth?" Tifa asked, turning her attention to him.  
"She wanted us to go somewhere......" Sephiroth sighed. "She sounded pretty desperate about it too....."  
"You're a liar, Sephiroth...." Cloud said coldly. "This is just part of some plan you have, isn't it?"  
"But what if Sephiroth really is telling the truth?" Tifa asked.  
"Did someone screw up your brain?!" Cloud said angrily. "This is the man who brought down Meteor, and nearly killed us all!! Doesn't that tell you anything about him?!"  
"That was then, this is now....." Sephiroth said quietly. "When.... Jenova manipulated me to suit her masterplan......"  
"And I suppose you're going to tell us that you're here to help us now?!" Cloud roared. "Yeah, three years ago, you nearly totalled this planet.... and now you're here to benefit us??..... a likely story. You won't fool me, bastard."  
Sephiroth looked at Cloud with an annoyed expression on face as he slowly shook his head. "You're a very begrudging person, aren't you?"  
"Oh, and I wonder why....." Cloud snorted sarcastically.  
"Sephiroth?! Where does Aeris want us to go?!" Tifa said in frustration, trying to stop what looked like a brewing fight.  
"Do you think _I know_?!" Sephiroth growled. "It was hard enough making all that out!"  
"Calm down Sephiroth...." Red XIII said calmly. "Just try to remember what she said...."  
"Mainly 'Black Materia' and Ancients." Sephiroth sighed. "I wish it was more clear...."  
"Black Materia??" Yuffie said, perked up with sudden interest. "This could be interesting......."  
"There we go, he mentions the Black Materia." Cloud yelled. "You lost it Sephiroth, we're not finding it for you!!! What would you do with it, anyway? Summon an even _larger_ Meteor?!"  
"Cloud!!!" Red XIII said, losing his temper. "Stop!!"  
Cloud looked slightly annoyed with Red XIII but stayed silent.  
"Hang on, let's piece this together....." Tifa said thoughtfully. "Aeris wants us to go somewhere, and kept mentioning the Black Materia and the ancients...... She either wants us to go to where the Black Materia is now, or where it was....."  
"No, she didn't want us to go where it is now....." Sephiroth shook his head.  
"_The Temple of The Ancients_!!!" Tifa said suddenly. "Aeris wants us to go to The Temple of The Ancients!!"  
"That makes perfect sense....." Sephiroth said quietly.  
"But how can we go there?!" Cloud intervened. "That place imploded in on itself when Cait Sith retrieved the Black Materia for us! Of course..... that was before _you_ stole the Black Materia from me the first time....."  
"Maybe she just wants us to go to the site where it used to be." Sephiroth said, ignoring Cloud's comment.  
"Maybe you just want to stand in the place where you murdered Aeris and laugh about it!" Cloud hissed. "I'll never lose my mistrust in you."  
"Suits me fine." Sephiroth shrugged. "I'll still get my orders carried out regardless of whether I befriend you or not."  
"Well, Aeris wants us to go to The Temple of The Ancients?" Red XIII said. "What are we waiting for, let's go!!"  
Cloud jumped up suddenly. "You're not seriously...... Uhhhuughh...."  
"Cloud!" Tifa yelped, and rushed to his aid. "You're too weak to get up!"  
"I have to!" Cloud yelped. "I just have to go along with you guys!"  
"Why?"  
"To make sure this bastard doesn't try anything on any of you!!" Cloud growled. "I have to go. If anything happens to any of you.... I'll never forgive myself."  
"But you can't even stand up!" Tifa shook her head. "You'll only make yourself worse if you come with us!"  
"But.....!"  
"No buts, Cloud." Tifa said sternly. "You're staying behind, and that's that."  
"No he's not." Sephiroth said, sounding bored.  
"But he can't even stand up, let alone walk!" Tifa defended.  
"Who said he would be?" Sephiroth shrugged. "I can carry him, can't I?"  
"What?!" Cloud choked.  
"Sephiroth!" Tifa folded her arms and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't trust you with Cloud, never in a million....."  
When Tifa opened her eyes again, there was no Cloud, and no Sephiroth. She heard the front door slam loudly. Yuffie smothered a giggle. Red XIII couldn't help but smile.  
"What's so funny?" Tifa asked. "And where did Cloud go?"  
"He went flying on the back of a one winged angel....." Red XIII smiled. "With much reluctance."  
"Arrggh! I'm gonna kill em' both!" Tifa growled, and ran off outside.  
Barret and Red XIII exchanged glances.  
"Looks like I'm winnin' this bet." Barret smiled. "Pay up the 1000 gil, feline."  
"Aaaahhh, not so fast." Red XIII smiled. "This hasn't even begun yet. Remember, although Cloud and Tifa aren't together, you gave this bet no time limit. Therefore, we have the rest of their lives before this is settled."  
"You &*&#*ing cat!!!" Barret snorted. "I didn't see that!!"  
"Never mind Barret. I'll buy you something nice with the money when I win this bet." Red XIII said sympathetically. "Now what say we go follow Tifa and go find out what's going on at The Temple of The Ancients?"  
"Grrr..." Barret grumbled as they walked out the door.  
  
"_Hey!!!_" Yuffie yelped suddenly. "_Wait for me!!!_"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth were just on the border of Nibelheim, headed out of town. Sephiroth had been carrying Cloud on his back for a while now, and Cloud was beginning to wriggle and squirm.  
  
"Are you quite comfortable there?"  
"Yeah....."  
"Well stop moving around so much. I don't really want to carry you, you know."  
"I never asked you to....." Cloud grumbled.. "So why are you?"  
Sephiroth thought for a bit before deciding on an answer. "Because I can."  
"Is Cloud getting too heavy for you, Sephiroth?" Tifa asked.  
"Why should you care?"  
"Because if he's not heavy enough, then I need to feed him more."  
Cloud only groaned at the remark. Sephiroth chose to remain silent.  
  
The group walked on till they reached the very outskirts of the town.  
"I wanna get off." Cloud said suddenly.  
"Why, what's wrong?!" Sephiroth said angrily.  
"Are you hot or something?!" Cloud grumbled. "Your back is sticky! And you smell terrible! Have you ever heard of deodorant?! Or a bath!?"  
"That does it....." Sephiroth lost his temper, and let go of Cloud, making him slide off his back and onto the ground. "You're not hitching a ride on me any more. I'm going to The Temple of The Ancients by myself. I don't need you guys, screw the lot of you!"  
"Good riddance to you!" Cloud jeered.  
"Cloud!!" Tifa snapped. "We need to keep Sephiroth in close proximity! What if he goes on another killing spree?!"  
"Oh come on, I don't even have my Masamune!!" Sephiroth growled. "As if I would do that!!!"  
"As if you wouldn't!!!" Cloud snarled back, sound equally annoyed.  
"Screw you all, I've had enough of this!"  
  
Sephiroth leaped high into the air, and attempted to fly off. It didn't work - he came plummeting down again and landed face first in the snow.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked, slightly annoyed.  
"I don't understand...." Sephiroth said sounding confused. "I used to be able to fly...." he stood up once more, and closed his eyes. A look of intense concentration soon appeared on his face.  
Cloud looked on with slight confusion. Tifa raised an eyebrow at the scene.  
"What the heck are you trying to do, Sephiroth!?"  
Sephiroth stood there for a few more seconds before letting out a cry of frustration. "Dammit!!! It doesn't work!!!"  
"What doesn't?"  
"I used to be able to call on awesome destructive powers...." Sephiroth complained. "But I can't use them! It seems they've gone!"  
"Probably just as well too!" Tifa scolded. "I remember your true power just before we engaged in that final battle! You just stood there looking bored, while you threw out huge ripples of green energy at us! You messed our party up quite a bit!!!"  
"My highest third level limit break....." Sephiroth said, deep in thought.   
"What?" Cloud looked up. "You have third level limit breaks too?"  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Cloud. "Everybody has limit breaks, you dolt!"  
"Yeah, but not third level ones!!!" Cloud yelled. "I'll have you know that......"  
Tifa suddenly barged in between the two males. "Exccuuuse me guys, but Cloud? Where's your PHS?"  
"Right here..." Cloud said, digging into his pocket and producing the small phone. "Why?"  
"We're headed for The Temple of The Ancients, aren't we?" Tifa asked, her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah.... why?" Cloud wondered.  
"Seeing as though you two boys are so busy talking, you won't have any time to call Cid and get him to fly the Highwind over here, will you?!"  
"Oh wait, I......" Cloud started.  
  
"Guys!!!" Yuffie called out. "Waiiiiitt uuupp!!! We're coming!"  
"Yeah, don't leave us' behind!!!" Barret yelled. "We wanna come too!"  
"Yes, we have to come!" Red XIII said as they finally reached the group. "Especially if we're going to meet Aeris...."  
"When we meet up again, I'll give her one of my big Yuffie hugs!!!" Yuffie squealed, and skipped around, hugging herself.  
"You guys really believe what Sephiroth says, don't you?!" Cloud said in disbelief. "Why?! The guy is a liar! He tried to take away everything that was important to us!!"  
"Well he's a pretty good liar, isn't he?" Yuffie said. "I believe him. No-one is _that_ good an actor!"  
"The only reason I'm going is because there might be a chance of us seeing Aeris again." Tifa smiled. "And I wouldn't miss an opportunity like that for anything."  
Red XIII looked at Sephiroth with a thoughtful expression. "The fact that he's even with us again means something......"  
"What about you Barret?" Cloud asked. "You don't believe Sephiroth, do you?"  
"Ah' don't know fer sure....." Barret grunted. "But I'll go just for th' heck of it!"  
"Great. May I remind you all that this is the same guy we stopped from annihilating this entire planet!? And now you're all siding with the enemy!?" Cloud sighed sarcastically. "What _great friends_ I have......"  
There was an uneasy silence over the group for the next few minutes.  
  
"Hey Sephiroth....." Barret said, breaking the silence. "Where 'bouts in The Temple of The Ancients are we meetin' her anyways?"  
"Yeah Sephy....." Yuffie piped up. "Where did Aeris say she'll meet us???"  
"I never said we were going to meet Aeris!" Sephiroth angrily. "At no point in any conversation with her did she ever say she was going to meet either me OR us!"  
The group fell silent.  
  
"And don't call me 'Sephy'!!!" Sephiroth yelped. "Or 'Sefyrof', or 'Seph'......"  
"Then why th' hell are we going?!" Barret growled.  
"I don't know!!!" Sephiroth said, losing his temper. "She said a lot of things! You all just deciphered what I told you and came up with the conclusion that Aeris wants us to go to The Temple of The Ancients!!!"  
"Then why don't you just try asking her again?!" Tifa blurted out.  
"Yeah, go on Sephiroth!!!" Yuffie said angrily.  
"Shut up, the lot of you!!" Sephiroth snapped, as he turned his back on them. "I'll try."  
"Whatsa matter?" Barret taunted. "Are you a chicken wuss?!"  
"Shut up!!!" Sephiroth yelled. "I said I was going to try, dammit!!"  
"Oh."  
  
_*"Aeris!? Where the hell are you!?"*  
-  
*"Answer me, dammit!!"*_  
-  
  
"Well?!" Barret said impatiently. "What is she saying??"  
"Barret! You'll upset his concentration!" Red XIII said angrily. "Be patient."  
"She remains as silent as the stars....." Sephiroth sighed.  
"The only one of us who can speak to Aeris is Sephiroth...." Cloud said suddenly. "How _convenient_."  
That remark pushed the grey haired man over the limit. In an instant Sephiroth swung around and roughly gripped Cloud by the throat.  
"_Do you want to live to see tomorrow?!_" he said coldly.  
  
Suddenly, within the young man's subconscious, a voice registers......  
  
_If you continue in your old ways, you'll end up back there again.......... so will I.  
You cannot escape your dark side, can you?  
You have an uncontrollable anger.... Once you get it going, it controls you.  
Live..... redeem yourself..... clear your name.....  
Cloud's heart has held a deep sorrow since the day you killed me........  
Maybe it can never be repaired......  
Don't do this, Sephiroth. Please. Do it for me._  
  
Suddenly realising what he was about to do, he immediately let go of the man and took two steps backward. "Cloud, I...."  
Tifa, Yuffie looked at him with horrified looks on their faces. Red XIII smiled slightly and dropped his head to the ground.  
"Just as I thought....."  
Cloud raised both his eyebrows as Sephiroth took another step backwards.  
"What the hell......?" Cloud said suddenly. "You've lost the plot, Sephiroth. Were you trying to kill me or what??"  
"....No." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "I... didn't mean to...... sorry...."  
"AAArrrrghhh!!!!"  
Sephiroth turned around suddenly just as Barret tackled him to the ground. "Cloud was' right 'bout you!! We shoulda' listened to him!! _Now you're gonna die_!"  
Barret began beating the stuffing out of him.  
"Barret!" Yuffie yelped. "Stop!"  
But Barret still pummelled the man for all he was worth.  
"Haaa haaa....." Sephiroth gurgled, half conscious. "I'm not going to fight you....."  
"_Barret_!!!" Yuffie pleaded. "Do you want to kill him?! Stop it!!"  
"Hey come on Barret..... Stop that." Cloud said, in spite of what had happened to him just moments ago.  
Barret lowered his eyes to meet Sephiroth's turquoise ones. They looked into his like a lost puppy. This made Barret even angrier.  
"What's the matter?! Can't take a beating, can you!?!"  
"Can you stop bashing me now? I'm not feeling so great any more...." Sephiroth said quietly. He stared off into the distance. Barret landed another punch across his face. A small pained groan escaped him as he felt something crack in his jaw. But he did not resist Barret's attacks.  
"Please..... stop...." Sephiroth gurgled before losing consciousness.  
Suddenly, Red XIII leaped over Cloud and rushed at Barret. Leaping onto the gun-armed man, he pinned him down by his shoulders and growled deeply.  
"Now that's quite enough, don't you think??" Red XIII snorted. He backed down off Barret and sat down in the snow. Barret sat up and looked angrily at Red XIII.  
"Now why'd ya' hafta go and do that?!" Barret growled.  
"I don't believe you!!" Red XIII growled angrily. "I know you don't like the man, but we'd better keep him alive!"  
"Why?!" Barret asked.  
"Because the fact that he's even alive again means something!" Red XIII said determinedly. "And whether the meaning behind this is good or bad, Sephiroth is our only ticket to Aeris!"  
"What makes you so sure that he even speaks to her?!" Cloud asked. "How do you know that he isn't lying?!"  
"I just know!" Red XIII said determinedly. "Besides, Grandfather used to speak to people like that too..... when he did, he put his hands on either side of his head and concentrate for all he was worth...... just like Sephiroth did."  
"What??" Cloud yelped. "Bugenhagen could use telepathy too?!"  
"You would have been surprised if you knew some of the things he could do." Red XIII smiled. "But most of the time he used to like to say 'Hoo hooo hoooo'."  
"Bugenhagen...." Cloud chuckled a little. "I liked him....."  
"Enough of this chatter!" Red XIII said suddenly. "Let's call the Highwind! The sooner we get to The Temple of The Ancients, the sooner we find out what's going on!"  
"Yeah!!" Yuffie said, jumping up. "And the sooner we get to see Aeris!!"  
"But Sephiroth never said we were going to meet Aeris, Yuffie." Tifa sighed. "We're not even sure why Aeris told him to go there!"  
"Who cares?!" Cloud said, picking his PHS out of his pocket. "This makes for the perfect opportunity to see Cid again!!!"  
  
"No. The real reason we call Cid is so we can get out of this place." Red XIII said quietly. "We'll get hypothermia if we stand out here any longer in this cold night."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
When the plane soared overhead and landed in the field just outside Nibelheim, Everyone ran out to greet it's pilot. Everybody that is, except for Cloud who still couldn't stand up properly. He gave Tifa a hopeful look as she began to run off with the rest of the group.  
  
"Oh Cloud...." Tifa sighed as she turned back and sat down in the snow next to him. "Don't you worry your spiky head over this. We'll come back and carry you into the Highwind."  
"Thanks Tifa...." Cloud nodded. "Now get a move on over there! You wanna say 'hi' to Cid again, don't you??"  
"Yeeaaahhh....." Tifa nodded, and jumped up. "You don't mind?"  
"Not at all." Cloud chuckled. "Just make sure you don't forget I'm here and fly off without me!"  
"Cloud, we would _never_ leave you behind!!" Tifa yelled happily as she wrapped her arms around his head. "Now I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere!"  
"As if I can." Cloud grumbled, as he watched Tifa run off toward the Highwind.  
  
"Heeh heeh heeeh heh....."  
  
"Huh??" Cloud jumped suddenly. He thought he had been the only one there. As he looked around, he saw Red XIII lying down a little distance away from him.  
"Red?" Cloud asked. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?"  
"She displays much affection for you when she thinks no-one else is around, doesn't she?"  
"Oh come on, Red......" Cloud sighed. "You _know_ Tifa's always been like that......"  
Red XIII chuckled at Cloud's remark.  
"What...??"  
"How very much I would like to go after them....." Red XIII smiled. "But I am needed here...."  
"What?" Cloud asked. "What do you mean, 'you're needed here'?"  
"Someone has to stay with him, don't they?" Red said, his smile fading. "If I don't keep him warm like this, then he'll suffer from hypothermia and most probably die."  
"Hypothermia??" Cloud said, puzzled. "But I don't even feel the slightest bit cold!"  
"Not you....." Red XIII said, shaking his head. "I meant Sephiroth."  
"You're keeping him warm?? How are you doing that?"  
"I'm lying across his belly." Red XIII said, then lay down once more. "It seems to be the warmest part of you and your kind. It makes sense too, most of your internal organs all lie within the whole area, both your belly and your ribcage."  
"Uh huh." Cloud nodded. "You can also inflict the most damage on someone if you rip open their stomach with your blade. Heh heh, if you crack open someone's sternum, his guts will start leaking down into the rest of his body."  
"Ugh...."Red XIII groaned. "You know this from experience??"  
"No." Cloud smiled. "I saw it once in a movie."  
"Enough of this subject...." Red XIII said, looking up. "Here comes our group."  
  
"Hey Cloud, did you miss us?" Tifa smiled as the group arrived back at the border of Nibelheim.  
"No, I didn't." Cloud said. "Red and I chatted for a bit."  
"And Cloud is a most interesting conversationalist." Red XIII chuckled. "Can you all go now so we can talk some more?"  
"Red!!" Tifa giggled. "You can all talk some more when we board the Highwind. Now let's go!"  
"But who's going to carry me?" Cloud wondered. "I can't walk!"  
"I'll answer that question for you, buddy."  
"Cid!" Cloud cried. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up!!"  
"Obviously now." Cid chuckled. "Cuz' you guys want me to pilot you around again, don't you?"  
"There's so much we need to need to tell you, Cid." Cloud sighed.  
"There's so much I wanna tell _you_...." Cid chuckled.  
"Yeah??" Cloud said, full of interest. "Like what?"  
"Like that I totally overhauled the Highwind." Cid smiled. "The interior is more like a large house now.... I furbished it and everything! It has a kitchen, bedrooms, laundry..... you name it!"  
"Why did you do that?"  
" It's our home away from home, isn't it?" Cid mused. "Well now it's just _my_ home!"  
"Cool. I'll have to see it once we get inside." Cloud nodded.   
"Now you said that you wanted to tell me a whole bunch of stuff??"  
"Uh huh." Cloud sighed. "And not all of it is good news. And then there's the other thing we need to tell you about...."  
"That doesn't matter. Tell me once we're inside." Cid said, beckoning to his plane. "We'll chat about it over coffee or tea or whatever. I don't know what the #@^& you like."  
"Coffee with milk, two sugars." Tifa intervened, patting Cloud on the head. "And he likes a cookie to go with it, don't you Cloud?"  
The group fell silent.  
  
"Looks like love is in the air tonight, eh fellas?" Cid chuckled putting an arm around both Cloud and Tifa. "Well I guessed at it, but to find out that it was true... heh heh....well!"  
Cloud's eyebrows shot up into his fringe. "What.....??"  
"I don't _love Cloud_!!!" Tifa yelped, jerking backwards. "I don't even _like_ the jerk!! Sure, we were childhood friends, but that's it! The only reason I know what he likes is because I've been living with him for so long!!!"  
"Do you want to know what I think?" Red XIII spoke up.  
"What?!" Tifa cried. "What do you think?!"  
"I think someone could be owing me 1000 gil...."  
"Shut up cat." Barret groaned. "Not now....."  
"Look guys, I'm sorry...." Cid sighed. "I've embarrassed you both now, haven't I? Why don't we just forget about this whole $%@#ing thing and climb on board the Highwind? I bet you just can't wait to tell me what's happened to you all....."  
"Ecstatic." Cloud grunted.  
"Well come on then. Shera can't wait for us forever, you know!" Cid chuckled.  
"Shera?" Tifa wondered. "You finally got together with her?"  
"Oh yeah....." Cid chuckled. "She's a great kid, and she's partly responsible for the way the Highwind looks now. And she does some wicked mechanic work too....... Now get your asses in gear and follow me!!"  
  
Cid and the group began to walk towards the plane. A couple of seconds later, Cid turned around and noticed that both Cloud and Red XIII were not following.  
"What's the #@&%'s the matter with you, Cloud?" Cid asked. "Ohhhh that's right. Tifa said you hurt yourself and aren't very good on your feet still, are you?"  
"Nope." Cloud shook his head. "It makes me dizzy just thinking about it."  
"Only one way to fix that, isn't there?" Cid chuckled as he flicked his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out. "I'll have to carry you, won't I?"  
"Yeah."  
"No, I'll do that...." Barret chimed in, and roughly picked Cloud up. "We don' want no lightweights luggin' around nobody round here."  
"Lightweight....??" Cid said angrily. "The word you're lookin' for, you ^%#$%, is 'Highwind'!"  
"*&@# you!" Barret growled. "What the hell are you goin' on with anyway??"  
"Oh who gives a $@#*??" Cid snorted. "Just get that damn thing on my plane before I fly off without you!"  
"Thing....?" Cloud choked.  
"Ahh shut the hell up, you old man." Barret yawned. "I could out cuss you any day of th' week..."  
"Old man?!" Cid roared. "Shi't!! I'm three years younger than you!"  
"I don't want no details, Highwind....." Barret grunted. "Jus' shut yer yap and fly the stupid plane."  
"Don't argue with each other." Red XIII said calmly. "We're all in this together."  
"Yeah, the cat's right...." Barret sighed. "Sorry Cid. I guess I'm jus' up for a good fight, that's all."  
"Phhhh, it's OK...." Cid said casually. "I kinda like arguing with you anyway."  
"We mus do this again sometime." Barret chuckled.  
"Yeah...." Cid nodded. He averted his attention to Red XIII. "Hey Red? Aren't you coming too?"  
"Of course." Red XIII smiled. "But I have something I want you to carry for me. I would myself, but my paws don't grip as well as yours do. I've just been sitting here for a while keeping him warm."   
"For you Red, I'll do anything." Cid smiled. "Now what do you want me to carry?"  
"Not what..... who." Red XIII shook his head slowly and let out a long sigh before standing up and getting off what he was sitting on.  
Cid jumped a mile when he realised what Red XIII had been sitting on.  
"I think you know who I'm talking about now." Red XIII dropped his head and smiled slightly.  
"What....?!" Cid yelled. "_Sephiroth_?!"  
  
"Oh yeah Cid...." Cloud said quietly. "That was the other thing we wanted to talk to you about....."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued.... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww... poor Sephy (he would kill me if he heard that). No-one likes him, do they? Everyone except Red XIII that is. Haa haaaa.. In the next part, you'll find out why.....  
Anyway, in the next part, the Final Fantasy VII group arrives at The Temple Of The Ancients. But what do they find there??? Only God knows (and Aeris, and me cuz' I'm writing it).  
  



	3. Chapter 3 - Setbacks

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: For Cid and Barret's cussing, and a hint of romance. You see, kids don't understand that stuff (the romance I mean. I'd be surprised if a kid didn't know about the cussing).  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** The fact that this story is on fanfiction.net means it's public domain. No-one makes any profit off this.... no wait, I made 100 bucks off this just the other day.... Come on SquareSoft, come find me and sue me, _I DARE YA_!!! No, just to insure that I don't get busted, Insert standard copyright: Final Fantasy VII Copyright 1997, 1998 Square Co., Ltd. Final Fantasy and SquareSoft are registered trademarks of Square Co., Ltd.  
  
**NOTE:** This story contains spoilers. Read Sephiroth's Redemption Chapter 1, and Chapter 2 before this one. And finish FFVII because this whole story is a continuation of where it finished.  
  
Stuff in *'s is still spoken in telepathy. Aeris and Sephiroth talk to each other quite a lot in this way. While Aeris or Seph may also talk to other characters like this, they do not have the telepathic ability. Only Seph and Aeris do, and Jenova..... but now I've said too much.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Chapter 3 - Setbacks**  
  
"There is no way in _**hell**_..." Cid paused to take a breath. "....that I am letting you take that... that thing on my plane!!!"  
"Oh come on Cid....." Red XIII sighed. "You don't like him either?"   
"Whaaaaaa?!" Cid choked. "Did you take stupid pills this morning?! Have you forgotten what this guy has done to us?!"   
"We try tellin' the cat that...." Barret grunted. "But his opinion don't change."   
"Well surely he must have some reason by that..... don't you Red??"   
"But of course." Red XIII nodded.  
"Hey, I never thought to ask you that...." Cloud spoke up. "Red? Why do you believe Sephiroth?? I mean, why are you siding with him?"  
"Siding with him???"  
"Well maybe not, but you want to keep him alive, don't you?" Cloud asked. "Why do you care about him?"  
"I guess I do in a way, don't I?" Red XIII smiled. "I'll explain my actions once we're on board. I can sense a long discussion coming up....."   
"Okay then, if you say so...." Cid grumbled as he roughly picked up Sephiroth and hauled him over his shoulders. The group began to make their way to the Highwind.  
Suddenly, Cid stopped. Barret turned around.   
"What's th' matter now?!"   
"It's nothing...." Cid said, shaking off his thought. "But the second this Sephiroth guy causes us any trouble........ I'm tossing him into the exhaust fan system."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
As the group boarded the plane, they were met by a shortish female with brown hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a white lab-coat.  
"Oh my dear stars!!" she said, as she watched Barret and Cid carry Cloud and Sephiroth on board. "You haven't even gone on this adventure yet, and already a couple of you are beat up!"  
"It's alright...." Cid grunted. "They've been through worse. Only, I wish my cargo could have gone through something that would have finished him off."  
"How can you say that, Cid?!" the woman said, horrified. "I thought you were a caring and wonderful person!"  
"Usually, but not towards him...." Cid grunted, dumping Sephiroth on the floor. "But enough of that, I want to introduce you to my friends."  
  
"Cid's told me a lot about all of you. And all the adventures you all went on." the woman smiled, looking at everyone on the deck. "I vaguely recognise you all....."  
"Cut the crap, woman...." Cid said with a laugh. "Now everybody, this is Shera. She and I were old buddies back when Shinra's hopes were on the Space Program."   
"Yes, I'm sure they've met me, Cid honey." Shera smiled.   
Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I remember her."   
"Yes, now that I think about it, I remember you...." Tifa said. "You're the one that helped us get out of that spaceship after we retrieved one of the Huge Materia."   
"That's right." Shera smiled. "I tried to fix that oxygen tank."   
"Now remember guys, I said we were buddies." Cid chuckled.   
Shera giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Of course, that's all changed now."   
Tifa smiled broadly. "So you did go after Shera after all....."   
"I sure did....." Cid chuckled. "....and I married the bitch too."   
"Huh?!" Cloud choked.   
Everyone in the room was silent.   
  
"You _got married_?!" Tifa howled. "_Why didn't you guys say anything_?!"  
"Yeah!!" Yuffie yelped. "All of us would have been there _with wings on_!!"  
"I.... I didn't think you'd approve....." Cid said, rubbing the back of his head.   
"Of course we would have approved, Cid!!" Cloud howled. "What in the world makes you think we wouldn't have?!"   
"Oh.... I don't know....." Cid sighed. "I guess you guys thought I hated her. I mean, after all the things I said about her and all......"   
"And Cid and I wanted a quiet wedding." Shera said, blushing. "We didn't want anyone to make a fuss over it....."   
"Oh we wouldn't have made a fuss over it, Cid...." Cloud smiled kindly. "We would have given you guys our blessing and wished you all the best......"   
"I would have loved to see you and Shera get married...." Tifa said happily. "Oh how I just _love_ weddings!!!"  
"Hey Red..." Cid chuckled. "Thanks for keeping your trap shut, buddy. I owe you one."  
"It's alright." Red XIII chuckled. "I'm just happy the words came from your mouth and not mine. How much more exciting the news is when it comes from the source."  
"_You knew_?!" Tifa squealed, looking at Red XIII. "_Why didn't you tell us anything_?!"  
"I swore on my birthright that I wouldn't tell a soul." Red XIII said quietly. "That's why Cid hasn't been keeping in contact with you all. He was afraid of what you would all think of him."  
"Yeah, it's true." Cid said, nodding his head. "But now that I know what you guys really think, I feel kinda bad that I didn't tell you."  
"Ahhh it can't be helped, can it?? We're jus' happy for ya' Cid, buddy." Barret said, patting him on the back.  
  
"What are going to do about your friend?" Shera asked, suddenly. "Looks like he got knocked up pretty bad...."  
"He's no friend of ours, Shera...." Cid said coldly. "That cold hearted man on the floor down there is Sephiroth."  
"This is Sephiroth??" Shera said crouching down, looking him over. "_The_ Sephiroth? This is the man you said that tried to take over the entire planet??"  
"That's the one...."  
"But.... look at him Cid!" Shera said, studying his face. "He's just a baby!"  
"Just a baby?!" Cloud choked. "Sephiroth is older than _me_!!"  
"He may look like a baby to you, Shera....." Cid growled. "But that ain't no baby. This man was the one who destroyed Midgar with that *^&*ing big Meteor!"  
"Well whether he's bad or good, Cid," Shera sighed. "He needs medical attention. Isn't that right, Cid honey?"  
"Rggghhhh....."  
"Someone help me carry him to the Infirmary. I'll see what I can do for him." Shera said, looking around. She turned her attention to Cloud. "You look like you could use some medical attention yourself. Why don't you spend the night down in the Infirmary?"  
"Heheh... no, I'm alright." Cloud said nervously.  
"You don't look it." Shera said thoughtfully. "They did have to carry you onto this thing, didn't they??"  
"Yeah but...." Cloud paused to think. "I'm alright. Look at me, I'm bright and alert, aren't I?"  
"If you think you're so bright and alert, then try to stand up."  
"Okay." Cloud said, then tried standing on his feet. "Haa haa... I did iiiii....." A wave of dizziness rushed over Cloud and he toppled to the ground once more.  
"Okay. It's off to the infirmary for you." Shera said, arms folded.  
"That was just the first time!!" Cloud defended. "I'm not going to the infirmary!!!"  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not!!"  
"No, I mean it." Shera said, quite determinedly. "Someone pick him up and carry him to the Infirmary. Now."  
"Aye aye captain!" Tifa giggled, and gave Shera a cackhanded salute. "I'll do it!"  
"That's the girl." Shera smiled. "Now come on."  
"No Tifa.... I'm fine, really!!" Cloud began to whine as Tifa picked him up. "Hey.... _hey Tifa!!! Put me down_!!"  
"Sorry Cloud...." Tifa smiled. "But it's gotta be done. Now be a good boy, and I might give you a lollipop."  
"Why do I have the sudden feeling that this is not good?" Cloud grumbled to himself.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Well he seems alright....." Shera said to Tifa, after quickly looking Cloud over. "Sit him up on the table and remove that damn shirt he's wearing....."  
"Why? So you can listen to his breathing and his heart rate better?"  
"No....." Shera chuckled. "I want you to remove that shirt because it looks so damn hideous!!"  
Shera and Tifa giggled loudly. Cloud was not amused.  
"Okay...." Tifa smiled. "Get your shirt off, Cloudy."  
"Don't patronise me....." Cloud grumbled, as he unclipped his armour and pulled his purple shirt off. "It's bad enough you drag me down here, let alone treat me like a child."  
"Shera?" Tifa smiled.  
"Yes?" Shera asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Can you make sure Cloudy goes to bed early tonight?" Tifa mused. "He's feeling a little grumpy. The poor boy must be tired."  
Shera and Tifa giggled. Cloud folded his arms and pouted.  
"Okay Tifa, you've had your fun." Shera nodded. "Either get out of here, or see how the other one's doing. Just stop teasing my patient."  
"I didn't know you were a doctor." Tifa said.  
"I used to be a GP before I got into mechanical engineering. Then when I finished my degree, a man from Shinra Inc. walked up to me and asked If I'd like to work on the Space Project...." Shera trailed off and began to daydream. "....and then I met a dashing young pilot by the name of Cid Highwind...."  
"Yeah, that's nice." Cloud grunted. "Now please get your examination over with so I can get out of here. This room is freezing!"  
"Oh yes, right." Shera said, realising. "Sorry about that. Now, where was I?"  
"You were just about to start." Cloud sighed.  
"Haa haa haa, silly me!" Shera smiled. "Now, just let me find my equipment...."  
Cloud looked on the table right next to him. A box filled with medical supplies and other odd bits and pieces sat next to him.  
"Uh, Shera?" Cloud asked, picking up the box. "Are you looking for this?"  
"Why yes!" Shera smiled. "Thankyou Cloud."  
"No, no. You don't have to thank me." Cloud smiled. "Just don't give me any needles."  
  
_About 1/2 an hour later........_  
  
"....Well that's about it." Shera said, and let out a long sigh. "You've got quite a large bump on your head, and you have slight concussion, but you're OK."  
"Well that's good to hear...." Cloud smiled.  
"Unless you want me to give you a physical....."  
"**_NO!!!_**"  
"Okay! Okay!! I was only kidding!" Shera smiled. "But seriously Cloud, I want you to stay in here until tomorrow...."  
"_What_....?!"  
"Just as a precaution." Shera shrugged. "That way, if anything major happens to you, we can get to you as quickly as possible."  
"Oh man......." Cloud grumbled.  
"I know you don't like it, Cloud." Shera said apologetically. "You may even resent it. But that's not the point. I want to make sure you're 100% before you all set out on your adventure....."  
"We were supposed to be going to The Temple of The Ancients as soon as Cid showed up with the Highwind!!" Cloud complained. "Our orders were to go there as soon as possible!"  
"But I thought you didn't believe what Sephiroth said, Cloud." Tifa smiled. "Are you just thinking of an excuse to try and get out of staying here?"  
"Well excuses or not, Cloud won't be able to do any of that if he's out of commission with that bad head of his, will you Cloud?" Shera said sternly.  
"No......" Cloud sighed angrily. "I suppose not."  
"That's a good lad." Shera smiled. "Now I'll leave you to get changed into this." she said, tossing him a pair of flannel pyjamas. "I'll be back in a little while to see how you're doing."  
"Can I ask you a question first?" Cloud asked quietly.  
"Yes Cloud? What is it?"  
"I feel uncomfortable changing when someone's in the room." Cloud said, scratching the back of his head. "Can you ask Tifa to leave?"  
"Sure, Cloud...." Shera nodded, understandingly. "Hey Tifa, I...."  
"You don't need to tell me, I was leaving anyway!" Tifa snapped. "Honestly Cloud, you are so _childish_!!!"  
Tifa stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she left. Shera looked at Cloud with a worried expression on her face.  
"How do you put up with her??"  
"Honestly, Shera?" Cloud sighed. "I don't know."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere within Sephiroth's subconscious, a voice starts to speak......  
  
_*"Where are you?"*  
-  
*"Answer me, boy!"*  
-  
-  
*"What?"*  
*"Where are you!?"*  
*"I'm out of it."*  
*"What do you mean 'out of it'?!"*  
*"The last thing I remember was the gun-armed man pounding the hell out of me....."*  
*"You're dead??"*  
*"No. I would be back in that place again if I was. And so would you."*  
*"What place? You found our Promised Land??"*  
*"No. You did."*  
*"No I didn't!!!"*  
-  
-  
*"Who is that?! Tell me who you are right this instant!!"*  
*"......I'm Cloud."*  
*"No you aren't!! Cloud is a human! He can't utilise this ability!!"*  
*"You've changed..... too much for my liking."*  
*"Huh?"*  
*"The time is now! Reclaim your birthright!!"*  
*"You're not the girl, are you?"*  
*"What girl....??"*  
*"Aha!! I knew it!! You're not the Chosen One at all!!"*  
*"What chosen one?! What are you talking about, boy??"*  
*"Who are you?"*  
-  
*"Answer me!! Who the hell are you?!"*  
*"How dare you speak to me like that, boy! I have a good mind to take this planet over all by myself!"*  
-  
-  
*"......mother..?!"*  
*"Yes boy! It is I, Jenova!"*  
-  
*"What's the matter, boy?! You say nothing? Don't you even want to know how I survived my ordeal at the top end of this planet?! Speak to me now, boy!"*  
-  
*"Heh heh heh...... idiot....."*  
*"What are you laughing at, boy?!"*  
*"You don't even know my name, do you?!"*  
-  
*"That's right. You don't even know the name they gave me, do you?!"*  
*"What name?!"*  
*"The name Professor Gast gave me...."*  
*"Oh. That impudent human. The only good thing he did was awaken me....."*  
*"No. He did much more..."*  
*"Stop talking like you admire that pitiful creature... now... what are you talking about with this 'name', boy!?"*  
*"'Boy'.... feh. That's all you ever call me...."*  
-  
*"My name is **Sephiroth**, hear me?! I am the Great Sephiroth!! Not some 'boy'!!"*  
*"Useless human names...."*  
-  
-  
*"Boy, there is something you must do for me......"*  
*"Be gone! I don't take orders from you any more!!!"*  
*"What do you mean?! Are you serious??"*  
*"Yes! I take orders from the Chosen One now!! She had the heart to resurrect me and let me earn myself a place in the Promised Land..... unlike you...."*  
*"You hurt me when you say that, boy....."*  
*"So what!? You hurt me more than you know! I followed your every command like a blind sheep! You turned me into a power hungry megolomaniac!!"*  
-  
*"I was blinded by your lies!!"*  
-  
*"I hate you, mother!!"*  
*"Hah haah! My ignorant boy, rejecting me will do you no good."*  
*"Why not?! I can live a decent life, you'll see!!"*  
*"And you actually think they'll forgive you for what you've done!? You honestly think they'll open their hearts to you and welcome you with open arms after what you've done to them?!"*  
*"No....... That's not true...."*  
-  
*"They'll never accept you, boy. You don't even know what you are, do you??"*  
*"Huh??"*  
-  
*"What am I?!"*  
-  
*"You don't know, do you??"*  
-  
*"Fool. And what about your precious possession, boy??"*  
*"Possession??"*  
*"It bears something I want...... I'll manipulate you with it before this before this life is over......"*  
-  
-  
*"Am I not one of the Cetra!? Or am I a human?? What am I, mother?!"*  
-  
*"Not a human, and far more than a Cetra......"*  
*"WHAT?!"*  
*"That's right boy, keep wondering. You may reject me if you choose, but I'll take you back. Come die with me, boy! Together, we'll reach the Promised Land and rule this planet!! The masterplan will be fulfilled!!"*  
*"I want no part in your masterplan, mother!!"*  
*"Silence, boy! You will do as you are told!"*  
*"No! I will never follow you again!"*  
*"You must!!"*  
*"NO!!!"*  
*"You cannot ever escape your dark side, boy.... if you do not follow it, it will take control of you......"*  
*"No.... that's not true.....!!"*  
*"Yes it is!! Don't you remember 'Safer'??"*  
*"Safer??? What do you mean??"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"Boy, will you die with me?"*  
*"Never!!!"*  
-  
*"Very well..... I gave you a chance, boy!"*  
*"?"*  
*"Now you are doomed to die with the rest of them!!"*  
*"No!!!"*  
"You, the planet's inhabitants, and this planet's cursed defence system!!"  
-  
-  
*"You will never escape your dark side!!!"*  
-  
-  
*"NO!!!"*_  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"**_Aaaaaaagh!!!_**" Sephiroth yelped, sitting up suddenly. As he tried to catch his breath once more, he studied his surroundings.  
"Where the hell am I?!" he panted.  
"You're in the Infirmary." Cloud grumbled, sounding half asleep. "And so am I."  
"I can see that....." Sephiroth grunted. "But why? Why am I here? Why are you here?"  
"You're here because Barret slugged you." Cloud sighed. "I'm here because that Shera woman said I have to stay in here overnight."  
"Overnight? What do you mean, _overnight_?!"  
"Over the night?.... as in 'until the sun comes up'??" Cloud said sarcastically.  
"_No_!" Sephiroth said, flustered, as he jumped out of bed. "We have to The Temple of The Ancients _as soon as possible_!! We can't just sit here and....." he stopped dead in his tracks. ".... and what the hell am I wearing?! Who put these clothes on me?! And what are they?!"  
"They're just flannel pyjamas. Shera put them on you while you were out of it." Cloud answered. "Now get back in bed before she storms in here and yells at you."  
"Fine." Sephiroth grumbled, as he crawled back into bed.  
  
"Are you alright now?" Cloud asked.   
"What do you mean?"  
"I was watching you while you were sleeping." Cloud said. "You started talking in your sleep. You sounded really upset.... You must have been having a bad dream or something..."  
"No....." Sephiroth said morbidly. "That was no dream...."  
"Huh?"  
"She spoke to me, Cloud." Sephiroth sighed.  
"Aeris?"  
"No..... Jenova." Sephiroth hung his head.   
"_What?!_" Cloud choked.  
"She wants me to go with her." Sephiroth growled. "And I refused."  
"So what!?" Cloud growled, turning his back on him. "You can act like the good guy all you want. I see through your disguise, Sephiroth."  
"Because I refuse to follow her any more, she said I am doomed to die with everyone else....."  
"Doomed to die??" Cloud said, turning around. "What did she mean by that?!"  
"My mother is still alive, Cloud....." Sephiroth growled. "And...."  
Just then, the Infirmary door swung open and Shera stormed in the room.  
"Just as I suspected!!" Shera growled. "You boys are _still_ awake!!!"  
"But Shera...!" Cloud began.  
"But _nothing_!" Shera yelled. "If you two are not well rested tomorrow morning, I'm not letting either of you go off on this adventure! You understand??"  
"Yes." Cloud sighed angrily, and lay back on his bed once more.  
"Good. Now sleep!"  
Shera left the room in much the same fashion she had entered it.  
"What's _her_ problem?" Sephiroth asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Everything." Cloud said. "Now just do what she says."  
"Don't you want to hear what I have to tell you?"  
"No...." Cloud grunted. "It's probably all crap anyway."  
"Fine." Sephiroth made a frustrated groan before turning his back on Cloud. "But don't blame me when it happens."  
"Good." Cloud smiled. "That's the way I like it."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Cloud was sleeping peacefully.... until Tifa bounded into the room.  
  
"Cloud..??" Tifa said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Cloud??"  
"Mmmmghggrr......" Cloud said incoherently in his sleep, and turned over on his side.  
"Cloud?" Tifa said with more volume, and shook him gently. "Are you awake?"  
"...5 more minutes......" Cloud mumbled.  
"Come on Cloud....." Tifa sighed. "Wake up and say something."  
"Go away....." Cloud moaned.  
"Get up, you lazy bastard!!" Tifa yelled, losing her patience. She shook him violently. When that didn't wake him up, she kicked the foot of his bed as hard as she could. Cloud awoke with a start.  
"_What?!_ I'm awake!!" Cloud jumped. "The answer is 7!!"  
"Cloud...." Tifa said, in a much friendlier tone. "I came in to see how you were feeling."  
She gave Cloud a minute to cool down.  
"I'm fine....." Cloud yawned, sitting up. "Although I'm a little annoyed you woke me up...."  
"So how's Sephiroth doing?" Tifa wondered, looking across the room.  
"He's alright." Cloud answered. "He came around to it last night. Then he started going on about Jenova."  
"What did he say?" Tifa wondered.  
"I don't care." Cloud grunted. "He lies anyway, so why would I want to listen to a whole bunch more of them??"  
"Cloud, you should have listened to him!" Tifa told him off. "He could have told you something really important!"  
"Like.....?"  
"I don't know!!" Tifa growled.  
Just then, Shera came into the room holding two trays with a bowl and a spoon on each. "Good morning Cloud. How are you?"  
"I'm fine." Cloud answered. "What is that?"  
"Perceptive, aren't you?" Shera smiled. "Don't worry, it's just your breakfast. Yep, something healthy and full of carbohydrates to help you get through the day."  
"I'm not really that hungry...." Cloud said. "Just put it on the table and I'll get around to eating it later...."  
"Nonsense!" Shera said, pulling up a tray and laying it out in front of him. "Now eat up. You're going to need it."  
Cloud took one look at the contents of his bowl before screwing up his face.  
"Ugh, not oatmeal....." Cloud groaned, suddenly feeling queasy. "Oatmeal makes me throw up!"  
Tifa giggled at Cloud's reaction. "Oh come on Cloud, it does not! You've eaten my oatmeal before...."  
"Yeah, but I put half the bottle of maple syrup in it to conceal the flavour!" Cloud defended. "Do you have any idea how disgusting that stuff tastes?!"  
"Don't you worry Shera." Tifa smiled, giving Cloud a wink. "I'll make sure he eats it."  
Cloud gave Tifa a thankful look.  
  
"Okay then." Shera nodded. "Now, if you can just get the other one to wake up and get him to eat, then I'll decide what to do with you both....."  
"So let me get this straight...." Cloud sighed angrily. "You want me to eat this crap, wake up Sephiroth... who probably hates this crap even more than I do.... you want _him_ to eat this crap, and if we don't, you won't let us go to The Temple of The Ancients??"  
"Yes." Shera nodded. "That's about the size of it."  
"We're doomed."  
"Oh knock it off." Shera said sternly. "It's not that bad...."  
Shera walked over to the bed Sephiroth was sleeping in, and gently nudged him on the shoulder. "Come on.... wake up...." she said quietly.  
"You're supposed to do it like this...." Tifa said suddenly. She stood up and walked over to Sephiroth's bed. She leaned right down next to his ear and smiled.  
"**WAKE UP!!!**"  
"_Whaaa_!!" Sephiroth yelped, and sat up abruptly.  
"That worked." Cloud said with a smirk.  
"_What the hell is wrong with you?!_" Sephiroth yelled. "A simple shake would have been _quite adequate_!"  
"But there's no fun in that, is there?" Tifa mused.  
"Hmph." Sephiroth grunted, folding his arms.  
"Now that you're awake..." Shera smiled. "Eat this." she placed the tray with the bowl of oatmeal down on Sephiroth's lap.  
"What... _is this_?!" Sephiroth said, looking at the contents of the bowl in disgust.  
"It's oatmeal." Shera smiled. "Now eat up. I'll be back in a while to see how you boys are doing. If you eat all your oatmeal, I'd be more inclined to let you go....."  
"Well what are you waiting for!?" Cloud yelped. "Get out of here so I can eat, dammit!"  
"That's more like it." Shera smiled, and left the room.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you..." Cloud said, getting up. "But I detest oatmeal."  
Cloud walked over to the bathroom door, opened it, emptied the contents of the bowl down the toilet, and flushed.  
"Aaah. Much better." Cloud smiled, turning around. "Now how about making me some pancakes, Tifa?"  
"I was wondering when you'd ask that." Tifa giggled. "How about you Sephiroth?"  
"Hmmmm....." Sephiroth looked deep in thought.  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
Sephiroth picked up his bowl of oatmeal and sniffed it cautiously. He picked up the spoon, dipped it in and tasted it. After finding nothing unpleasant, he began to eat as if nothing was wrong.  
"You're not _seriously_ going to eat that are you??" Cloud groaned, looking at Sephiroth with disgust.  
"Professor Gast had a rule..." Sephiroth said quietly. "Shut up and eat what's put in front of you."  
"Huh?"  
"Of course, he's dead now, isn't he?" Sephiroth smirked. "What are pancakes?"  
"You don't know what _pancakes are_?!" Cloud choked. "My god, you _are_ evil!"  
"All I've ever eaten in my entire life are rations from when I was in SOLDIER." Sephiroth shrugged. "And when I was small, I was fed entirely on a diet of this weird fluid...."  
"Weird fluid??"   
"It'll take too long to explain..." Sephiroth shrugged.   
"But we've got all the time we need, don't we?" Tifa asked.   
"No." Sephiroth answered. "I've gotta eat this before that woman returns, and then we're going to The Temple of The Ancients, aren't we?"  
"Yeah." Cloud grunted. "But there's one thing I still don't understand that I need you to explain right now, Sephiroth....."  
"What is that?"  
"_How the hell can you eat that crap!?_"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dip the trims, dammit!!"  
"But Cid, this plane doesn't......"  
"_Get off the damn controls, bitch_!!" Cid interrupted. "Let a _real_ pilot fly this thing!!"  
  
"What's going on?" Yuffie asked, watching Cid run around the deck like a mad hornet.  
"He's just excited, that's all." Red XIII smiled. "He's been insulting his mate all morning."  
"His mate??" Yuffie asked, not understanding.  
"The female he has chosen to spend the rest of his days with...?"  
"Oh! You mean his 'wife'!"  
"Wife?" Red XIII thought about the word for a few seconds. "Yes. I think that's right. That must be the name you use to describe your life partner."  
"Well duh, Red..." Yuffie smiled. "Why else would I call her that?"  
"Forgive my ignorance." Red XIII said in mock hurt.  
"Awww Red, I'm not trying to tease you!!" Yuffie mused and gave him a scratch on the head. "But if you heard the way Cid's carrying on..... Anyway Red, why is he carrying on?"  
"He's having trouble starting up the Highwind." Red XIII answered. "I just hope he gets it going....."  
"I hope he gets it going too.... for Shera's sake." Yuffie sighed, looking at the scene on the other side of the deck.  
  
"Well I don't know what the hell's wrong with it!!!" Cid hollered. "Are you sure you didn't screw it up with all the maintenance work you've been doing on it?!"  
"I checked the oil before we left Rocket Town, Cid." Shera said calmly. "That was it. And the plane was fine then. I can't understand what's wrong...." she walked over and studied the control panel.  
"Get out of the way, woman!!" Cid barked, shoving her aside. "You don't know what you're doing anyway!!"  
"Maybe.... if you just...." Shera lightly pushed her way past him and fiddled with the controls like she'd seen Cid do many times before. Just then, a loud roar was heard as the engines suddenly came to life.  
"_Yeeeeehaaa_!! She rides!!" Cid yelled happily, and roughly hugged Shera. "We did it!!!"  
"Yeah, I guess we did, didn't we?" Shera chuckled nervously, a little startled with her husband's sudden mood swing.  
"Go alert the others, girl!" Cid yelled excitedly. "We have a plane to fly!"  
"OK Cid." Shera smiled.  
  
Shera made her way up to where Yuffie and Red XIII were standing.  
"Cid just told me to let you know that we're going to fly off now." she said quietly.  
"Can I ask you a question, ma'am?" Yuffie asked.  
"Call me 'Shera'." Shera said kindly. "And go on, ask me anything you want to."  
"How do you tolerate him?!"  
"I do, but I don't know why. It's like being married to a thunderstorm." Shera said with a faint smile. "I just love him, I guess."  
Red XIII smiled. "That's really the only thing that matters in the end."  
"Yeah....." Shera nodded. "I'll go tell the others that Cid's got the plane goi...."  
  
Shera never finished her sentence. Barret and Tifa came running onto the deck, closely followed by Cloud and Sephiroth.  
  
"As soon as we heard the motor start up, we came runnin'!" Barret yelled happily. "I don't believe it! You actually got this hunk a' junk to start again!!"  
"This ain't no hunk of junk, you $#^&^*!!!" Cid roared defensively. "This thing is state of the art Shinra technology! And it was free too!"  
"Only because we stole it...." Tifa sighed.  
"Barret...?" Shera said uncertainly. "Is that your name?"  
"Yeah...."  
"Don't insult Cid's plane." Shera smiled. "It's his pride and joy."  
"And don't you forget it!" Cid yelled. "Now where the hell are we supposed to be goin?!"  
"You still don't know?!" Sephiroth growled. "We were supposed to go to The Temple of The Ancients hours ago!!!"  
"You're not going anywhere, buddy!" Shera snapped.  
"Why not?!"  
"Well, not dressed like _that_...." Shera chuckled.   
Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie and Red XIII all began to laugh.   
"Huh??" Sephiroth wondered, looking at his clothes. He was still in his pyjamas. "Well what else am I gonna wear?! Where'd my other clothes go!?"  
"Oh come on...." Shera smiled. "I'll take you inside and we'll see what's in Cid's wardrobe that fits you..... come on." she beckoned for him to follow.  
"#*%^@, woman!!" Cid yelled. "If you give him any of my aviation jackets, I'll murder the both of you!!"  
Sephiroth shot the group a death stare before finally following Shera.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
As the Highwind flew over a familiar waterfall, a raven haired man looks skyward.  
  
"It's them...."  
  
The raven haired man ran out into the open and waved his arms about furiously, hoping it would catch the attention of someone on board.  
"Come on....." the man said in annoyance. "Are you all blind up there?!"  
Just then, his golden claw glinted in the sunlight, giving him an idea. He raised his claw to the sky and reflected a ray of sunlight onto the plane - more specifically, the pilot.  
  
"Heh heh heh....."  
  
The Highwind landed in the next field. A few minutes later, the raven heard man could hear the indiscriminate swearing Cid Highwind. Chuckling to himself, the man began to make his way up the large hill that surrounded the area in which he had been residing for the last few years. By the time he had reached the top, Cid was out on the ground, looking around furiously.  
  
"Damn, what the hell _was_ that?!" Cid growled. "I nearly crashed the plane cuz' of that $#^&ing light!!"  
"Calm down, Cid..." Yuffie said, jumping off the plane to join him. "Maybe it was a Materia glinting in the sun! Let's go find it!"  
"Don't be so hasty, girl." Cid barked. "You never know what's out there...."  
"Oh shut up." Yuffie huffed. "I can look after myself quite well!"  
  
The raven haired man watched them silently, chuckling slightly at Yuffie and Cid arguing.  
"Some things never change....."  
  
"I still think it was a Materia!!" Yuffie yelled. "And if it's out here, that means there's a Mako fountain nearby! Why, the Materia could be really rare!!"  
"There's no Materia around here, you idiot!!" Cid barked. "Look, what do you see out here!? Grassland, that's what!! Materia grows around caves and stuff. The most likely place you'll find a Materia these days is in the shop!"  
"Well, it was worth a try...." Yuffie shrugged. "Of course, Cloud has a stack of Materia tha...."  
"Don't even think about it!!" Cid yelled. "You tried that once before! You endangered our mission by doing that!!"  
"Yeah, but I gave it all back, didn't I??"  
"Only because we saved your life when that Corneo guy came!" Cid grunted.  
"I said I was sorry..." Yuffie sighed. "And afterward, I really joined your cause, not just followed you because you had rare Materia."  
"Yeah, well....." Cid shrugged. "Let's just drop this and find out what that light was."  
"Yeah." Yuffie nodded. "But I still think it was a Materia."  
  
"I'm no Materia. But I'm sure you'd be happier finding me than one."  
  
"Huh??" Cid looked around.  
"I'm up here."  
"Vincent!?" Cid yelped. A broad smile appeared on his face. "Hey buddy!! What are you doing up there!?"  
"Listening to you two argue." Vincent said nonchalantly. He leapt off the top of the hill and landed near to where Cid and Yuffie were standing. "Long time, no see, huh?"  
"Heya Vincie!!!" Yuffie squealed and gave him a crushing hug. "How are you!?"  
"Ugh...." Vincent hadn't been expecting it. "I'm.... alright I suppose. I'd be even better if you'd stop crushing my ribcage with your arms....."  
"Oh sorry!!" Yuffie giggled and promptly released him from her grasp. "My bad!"  
"Next time we meet, I suggest you don't do that." Vincent began to dust himself off.  
"Oh come on Vincent." Cid chuckled. "She's just happy to see you."  
"Yes, well I just wish she'd greet me in a much more orderly fashion."  
"Oh you're such a spoil sport." Yuffie said, folding her arms. "Well I sure hope Aeris will be happier than _you_ were."  
"Aeris...?" Vincent said, turning to face her. "The Ancient is alive??"  
"We don't know..." Yuffie shrugged. "All we know is tha...."  
"We'll explain when we get inside." Cid said hurriedly. "Now are you going to join our merry group, or are you just gonna sit there and watch tons of gallons of water fall into the river....?"  
"Your 'merry group'?" Vincent said, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you all together again now that peace has been brought to the world?"  
"Once you're inside, I'll explain, OK?"  
"Fine by me." Vincent shrugged, and started to make his way to the Highwind.  
  
"Geez, what's up with him?!" Yuffie whispered.  
"Oh, don't mind Vincent..." Cid sighed. "He's always like this."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now The Temple of The Ancients is over.... that-a-way." Tifa said, pointing off to the east.  
"Are you sure you're reading the map right?" Cloud asked.  
"Oh, just because you're a guy, you think you know everything about maps!!" Tifa snorted. "Now don't help me, I want to find it all by myself...."  
"Okay." Cloud shrugged. "But you're looking at the map upside-down."  
"What?"  
Cloud smothered a giggle.  
"_I knew that!!!_" Tifa defended, and quickly turned the map up the right way. "Okay... it's in a north-east direction.... so that means... it'll be...."  
"No." Cloud shook his head. "The Temple of the Ancients is actually south-west of here. It's near the Southern most continent, and directly south from Junon."  
"Cloud doesn't even have th' map, and yet he knows where he's goin'...." Barret sighed. "Are you sure ya' still wanna be the navigator, Tifa?"  
"Of course I do!!" Tifa defended. "The only reason Cloud knows his way around is because he was the navigator when we were after Sephiroth!!"  
  
"Who was after Sephiroth??" Cid asked, as he walked onto the deck.  
"Oh, they're just arguing about who should be navigator." Red XIII answered. "Barret just used our hunt for Sephiroth as a reason why Cloud should be the navigator."  
"Hey, I never said I wanted Cloud to be navigator!!" Barret said defensively. "I was just sayin' that he's the better man for the job!"  
"Maybe..." Cloud shrugged. "But I...."  
"Oh gee, thanks a _lot_, Cloud!" Tifa said sarcastically.  
"I wasn't finished!" Cloud yelped. "I was going to say that you should have a shot at it for once!"  
  
"Well, whoever is going to do it, I suggest you decide now so we can carry on with this mission." Vincent said as he stepped on board.  
"Hey Vincent!!" Tifa said happily. "Where have you been these last couple of years?! We haven't heard a word from you!!"  
"Hey buddy!" Barret said, slapping him on the back. "It's great to see ya' again!"  
"Hello Vincent." Red XIII said, nodding in his direction.  
"Hey." Cloud said, and waved at him.  
"Well now that everyone's said their hellos to me, I'll explain where I've been seeing as though nearly all of you have asked me." Vincent said. "During the last three years or so, I've been just sitting there, thinking......"  
"For three years!?" Tifa choked. "Didn't you ever get bored?!"  
"No." Vincent shook his head. "I had Lucrecia to talk to."  
"Oh...." Barret grunted. "You'd been hangin' out in that waterfall again, hadn't you?"  
"It wasn't 'hangin' out'..." Vincent said, a little annoyed. "I just resided there, reflecting on the past...."  
"Yeah... whatever you wanna call it...." Barret grunted.  
"Well, we're all together again now!" Yuffie said happily. "We're all together and ready to go off on an adventure!"  
"Where are we heading?" Vincent wondered.  
"The Temple of the Ancients!!!" everyone yelled at him.  
  
Vincent folded his arms and fumed. This was going to be a bad day.......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued........  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Writer's Ramblings:  
  
They really go to the Temple of the Ancients in the next part, I promise!!! I was going to write it into this part in the last couple of scenes, but I realised I hadn't introduced Vincent back into the storyline. No-one likes missing out on Vincent now, do they?? ^-^  
  
Oh yeah, I am sorry if I have offended anyone who actually likes oatmeal, but you are a very sick person and you need help. ^-^  
  



	4. Chapter 4 - Conundrums and Confrontation...

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm   
Rated PG: For violence. Lots of it. And romance. And sexual references. And more swearing from Barret and Cid. But don't ya' just love this stuff!?  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Do not think for a second that I am making money out of this, especially if you're one of those lawyer guys who go around suing people for breach of copyright, because I really hate you. Final Fantasy VII Copyright 1997, 1998 Square Co., Ltd. Final Fantasy and SquareSoft are registered trademarks of Square Co., Ltd. SO NYAH!!! (Although the plot is mine)  
  
**NOTE:** This story contains spoilers. Read Sephiroth's Redemption Chapter 1, 2 and 3 before even attempting to read this one. And finish FFVII because this whole story is a continuation of where it finished. By the way, finish Final Fantasy VII anyway. You owe it to yourself.  
  
Stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Aeris and Sephiroth have conversations like this, and Jenova can also use this ability. Any other Final Fantasy character caught trying to do this should be told off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 4-- Conundrums and Confrontations**  
  
"Go left!"  
"No, go right!"  
  
The adventure had finally begun. After that unpleasantness with the Infirmary, and the plane refusing to start, the group was finally on their way. Tifa was trying her hardest to navigate the plane, but hadn't quite got the hang of it yet.....  
  
"Aaaah $#!+, woman!" Cid grumbled. "Make up your damn mind!!"  
"We'll never get there at this rate...." Vincent sighed.  
"Why couldn't Cloud be navigator??" Yuffie grumbled. "Women can't read maps!"  
"That's a rather sexist comment, don't you think?" Cloud asked.  
"Well I'm a woman..." Yuffie answered. "And I can't read maps!!"  
"So what??" Tifa growled. "I'm learning, so shut your face!"  
"Pretty bad time to start learnin' huh?" Barret grumbled.  
"Now Barret, that was uncalled for." Red XIII said in surprise. "Tifa's really putting some effort into this. We should be encouraging her, not putting her down!"  
"Thankyou Red." Tifa nodded.  
"Where to now, woman?!" Cid growled. "We just passed over Wutai!!"  
"Wutai??" Yuffie said, full of sudden interest. "Hey, that's where I'm from!"  
"Yeah, it also means we're waaay off course." Cloud sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to navigate for a while, Tifa?"  
"Yes!!" Cid barked. "Get up here now and make sure that useless woman doesn't navigate my plane ever again!!"  
"Cid!" Cloud yelped. "That wasn't very nice!"  
"No... he's right..." Tifa said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You navigate, Cloud.... I just.... suck at it....." she let the map flutter to the floor as she ran off down the back of the plane. Everyone watched her in silence.  
"Cid!!!" Cloud barked. "You just hurt her feelings!! Thanks a lot!" Cloud stormed off in the direction Tifa had run off in.  
"Dammit! Someone go after him!!" Cid yelled. "He's our best navigator!!"  
"Okay..." Yuffie nodded.  
"Silence!" Red XIII yelled. "_No one_ will be going after either of them! If you just saw the look I did in Cloud's eyes just then....."  
"Stupid cat..." Barret grumbled. "I'm not paying up, I tell you...."  
"Not now, Barret." Red XIII said, silencing him. "I feel like a cretin betting... on this...."  
"What are you betting on??" Cid asked.  
"Nothing that concerns you." Red XIII said, dropping his head to the ground.  
"No really! What are you betting on, Red??" Yuffie asked. "If you're betting Materia, I'll be in on it!! And then I'll win!!"  
"Nothing!!" Red XIII growled. "Now drop the subject."  
"Fine...." Yuffie pouted. "Be that way....."  
  
"Hey, what was all that about??" Sephiroth said, walking casually up on the deck. "First, the girl ran past me, then the spiky haired guy...."  
"The son of that beloved woman....!!" Vincent said to himself.  
"Not much." Red XIII answered. "It's just our pilot here has upset both of them."  
"Hey cat!" Cid roared. "I didn't do anythiii......" he stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of what Sephiroth was wearing. "Hey. those are my jeans!! And that's MY Hawaiian shirt, bastard!! Who said you could wear those?!"  
"I don't know her name...." Sephiroth shrugged. "That woman you yell at?"  
"Excellent description, Sephiroth." Red XIII said bitterly. "That could be any female on this ship right now...."  
"Watch your mouth, cat!!" Cid hollered. "Or I'll kick you off this plane and you'll have to walk!!"  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you too, human...." Red XIII growled. "I am this close to taking a chunk out of your arm...."  
"Stop arguing!!!" Yuffie yelled finally. "It's tearing us apart!! We're all in this together!!"  
"You're right..." Red XIII nodded guiltily, and was silent.  
  
Vincent raised his gun and took fire. Sephiroth only just ducked in time as the bullet sailed past him and punched a hole in the door to the cabin.  
"What was _that for_?!" Sephiroth yelped.  
"You must die now, Sephiroth!" Vincent yelled. "For all the pain and suffering you have caused me, and my darling Lucrecia.... and everyone on the entire planet!!"  
"Oh no, not you too...." Sephiroth groaned. "Somebody, tell him I'm not here to kill any of you!!!"  
"You're not?" Cid said in surprise.  
Sephiroth slapped his forehead. "YES!!!"  
  
_* "Sephiroth!! Get the group over here now!! There isn't much time left!!"*_  
  
"Aeris?!" Sephiroth yelped. He jumped aside as another bullet sailed past him. "_Will you stop doing that_?!"  
"So you mention the name of the Ancient you murdered....." Vincent smirked evilly. "That flaw shall be your undoing!!! I will pursue you to the death, Sephiroth!!"  
"Vincent, no!" Red XIII roared, and tripped him up as Sephiroth disappeared down into the live-in area. "You don't understand! Stop this!"  
"Leave me be, cat!" Vincent yelled. "Let me avenge my beloved's death!"  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but _stop shooting at him_!!"  
  
_*"Sephiroth!! Can you even hear me!?"*  
*"This is a pretty bad time to talk to me, Chosen One!! I'm being pursued!!"*  
*"I can only keep this telepathic link.... like this for..... fff...... go ..... now.....!!"*  
*"The Temple of the Ancients, right??"*  
*"Correct...... go......now!!"*  
*"Gotcha!!"*_  
  
"Hey.... whatever your name is!!" Sephiroth yelled, poking his head out the door.  
"Who are you addressing?" Red XIII asked. "Me, the man who's trying to shoot you, the gun-armed man, or the pilot??"  
"The pilot!!"  
"That's Cid." Red XIII answered.  
"I don't care what the hell his name is!!!" Sephiroth yelled. "Aeris just said to get over to The Temple of the Ancients right this second!!"  
"Will do, bastard!" Cid hollered. "Do you know your way around this ball of dirt??"  
"I did bring a Meteor down in the spot where the Lifestream is the most abundant, didn't I? Do you know how long that took to work that out?" Sephiroth sighed. "I think that warrants something...."  
"Just get the f**k up here now and navigate!!"  
Sephiroth ran across the deck and looked out across the ocean.  
"The Temple of the Ancients is that way!!" Sephiroth yelled, pointing in a south-west direction. "But you've got a long way to go!"  
"Don't worry!" Cid yelled. "I'll just put this thing into hyper gear!" he flicked a switch on the control panel and laughed in glee as the engines roared into overdrive.  
"Oka..... aaaaugh!!" Sephiroth moved off to the side as another bullet sailed off him. It ricocheted off the metal railing and flew off into the distance. "Stop shooting me, I said!!"  
"Don't shoot the bastard, Vincent!!" Cid yelled angrily.  
"Why not?!" Vincent yelled back.  
"Because he's a good navigator!!" Cid laughed. "I give a rat's ass what you do with him after we land!!"  
"Gee, thanks a lot." Sephiroth said sarcastically.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Tifa!!"  
"Get lost!!" Tifa yelled. "I don't want to speak to anybody!!"  
"But it's just me, Tifa. It's just Cloud." Cloud sighed. "Please open this door."  
"I _especially_ don't wanna talk to you!!"  
"Why not? " Cloud asked, upset. "I've done nothing wrong....."  
"You've done _everything wrong_!!" Tifa wailed. "Now go away!!"  
"What have I done? "  
Tifa remained silent.  
"How can I help you if I don't know what I've done?" Cloud asked. "Just let me in and we'll talk about it Tifa...."  
Tifa remained silent.  
"Come on...." Cloud sighed. "I'm worried about you."  
"I know that...." Tifa said.  
The next thing Cloud heard on the other side of the door was an angry sigh, a click as the lock was undone, and the door swung open. Tifa stood there, one hand on the doorknob, the other on the frame. Her eyes were red from crying.  
"There. You got me to open the door. Are you happy now?"  
"Can... can I come in?" Cloud asked cautiously.  
"Whatever...." Tifa snorted.  
As Cloud walked into the room, Tifa slammed the door behind him and flung herself onto the bed once more.  
"Hey. This is a pretty nice room here...." Cloud said, trying to start some conversation.  
"It's a spare room Shera said I could stay in for as long as we're on the ship...."  
Cloud sat down on the bed, and looked at Tifa with a worried expression.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tifa said cruelly.  
"I'm concerned. I want to know what's wrong with you." Cloud said kindly. "And what I've done wrong... whatever it is, I'm really sorry I've upset you over it...."  
"Oh Cloud...." Tifa said as she began to cry again. "It's not you...."  
Tifa flung herself against him and began to cry on his shoulder. Cloud put an arm around her and began to comfort her.  
"What's bugging you Tifa?" Cloud asked quietly.  
"It's... nothing..." Tifa said through her sobs.  
Cloud let Tifa calm down for a few minutes before talking again.  
"You can't tell me it's nothing...." he smiled weakly. "Because I know better. No-one cries for no reason....."  
"Yeah...." Tifa sobbed. "It's just..... just...."  
"Just what?"  
"Cid..... and Yuffie...."  
"Cid and Yuffie?" Cloud wondered. "What did they do?"  
"Yuffie.... said that... girls can't read maps...." Tifa sobbed. "And....Cid... he called me useless...." she broke down in tears.  
"Hey hey... It's alright." Cloud said, trying to soothe her cries. "You're not useless...."  
"Oh yeah??" Tifa cried softly. "Then why did.... he say I was?"  
"Cid says stuff like that to everybody." Cloud sighed. "Even his own wife. But he really doesn't mean it, you know."  
"Do you... think so?"  
"Hey Tifa...." Cloud smiled. "I know so. Cid's actually an OK guy... when he isn't pissed off about something.... and he's an awesome snowboarder....."  
"Maybe so..." Tifa sobbed. "But he still upset me...."  
"I know Tifa, I know..." Cloud said rubbing her back softly. "His comments can be pretty vicious...."  
"Uh-huh..." Tifa nodded.  
"So, do you want to know what I do?"  
"What?"   
"I ignore it." Cloud said quietly. "Every damn insulting word of it. Try it, it works."  
"Okay..." Tifa sighed.  
"Yeah, you just do that." Cloud smiled.  
"Cloud...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks....." Tifa said, wrapping her arms around him. "You're the kindest person I know...."  
Cloud smiled before wrapping his arms around her. "You're pretty sweet yourself, you know that?"   
Cloud said kindly. "And thanks for this morning. I would have probably been sick all day if I had to endure eating that oatmeal...."  
Tifa started giggling. "You're welcome...."  
Cloud sighed happily as Tifa cuddled him.  
"You had no-one's shoulder to cry on then, didn't you?"  
"Huh?" Cloud said suddenly as they broke apart once more.  
"When Sephiroth murdered Aeris...." Tifa sighed. "I know it really upsets you...."  
".....Yeah." Cloud nodded. "And Red wonders why I hate him so much...."  
"When we first came home, you used to cry in your sleep..." Tifa said quietly. "I would sit by you and try and calm you down...."  
".....you did?"  
"Uh-huh..." Tifa nodded. "It used to work too...."  
Cloud let out a long sigh. "I wish I knew what he was up to now...."  
"Who? Sephiroth?"  
"Yeah. He hasn't taken any swipes at us, and claims that he speaks to Aeris.... and now Jenova......" Cloud nodded. "I don't know what to make of it all...."  
"Well I'll help you...." Tifa said. "I'll ask Red about what he thinks...."  
"He's even got us going to The Temple of the Ancients! What if something really big is there, and he's just trying to reel us into a trap??"  
"I don't know, Cloud...." Tifa sighed. "I don't know...."  
  
Just then, there was a loud knocking at the door.  
"Yo guys!?" Yuffie yelled from the other side of the door. "We've arrived!!"  
"Okay, thanks Yuffie!" Cloud yelled.  
"What's going on in there??" Yuffie asked, trying the door handle. It wouldn't open. Tifa had locked it behind her when Cloud stepped into the room. "Hey, you guys doing anything personal in there, are you?!"  
"NO!!!" Cloud and Tifa yelled in unison.  
"Oh my god....." Yuffie said in disbelief as she began to disappear down the hall. "I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing....."  
**_"Yuffie!!"_** Cloud roared, and swung the door open. "I'm going to murder you, you sick minded little...."  
Yuffie screamed as Cloud ran off after her down the hall. Tifa just stood at the door entrance in shock. Just then, Shera walked past and looked at Tifa with a knowing grin on her face.  
"Did you two lovebirds have fun?"  
"CLOUD AND I ARE NOT AN ITEM!!! I'm gonna kill that Yuffie bitch!!" Tifa hollered, and ran off after Cloud and Yuffie.  
Shera chuckled as she walked into the room and began to tidy up Tifa's bed.  
"Aaahh youth......"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Well, this is it...." Red XIII said quietly as the plane landed in the field near The Temple of the Ancients.  
"Hopefully, nothing will be waiting to ambush us....." Cid leered accusingly at Sephiroth, who just shrugged in response.  
"Well, lead the way...." Red XIII said.  
"How can I??" Sephiroth growled. "I don't even have a sword!!"  
  
Just then, Yuffie ran past, followed by Cloud hot on her heels and Tifa. Yuffie stopped on the deck and burst out into a fit of giggles.  
"Heeee heeheeheehee!!!!" Yuffie giggled. "You two can be sooo defensive!!"  
"Yuffie!" Red XIII said angrily. "You disturbed them, didn't you?"  
"Lucky thing I did...." Yuffie giggled. "Or there'd be baby Clouds everywhere nine months later!!"  
"_Yuffie!!!_" Cloud roared. "How _dare_ you even suggest I did something like that with Tifa!! I'm not even married!!!"  
"It doesn't matter..." Yuffie shrugged. "You're a man, she's a woman.... you two were alone.... fill in the blanks!"  
"Yuffie!!" Tifa yelled. "Cloud and I would _never_ do that!!"  
"At least.....not yet." Red XIII said quietly.  
"_Red_!!!" Cloud howled, turning a similar shade of red to the cat. "Don't you start now!!"  
"I'm sorry." Red XIII said apologetically, and hung his head. "Please forgive me...."  
  
"Hey!!" Sephiroth yelled, making everyone be silent. "I haven't got a weapon. So how am I supposed to lead the way into The Temple of The Ancients??"  
"Yeah, that's a good question." Yuffie nodded. "Cloud? Haven't you got a whole stack of old swords somewhere on this ship? I remember you throwing them into the cupboard after you got your prized Ultima Weapon."  
Cloud just grunted and shook his head. "I'm not lending Sephiroth any of those. They're like friends to me."   
"Gee, you must keep some weird company then....."   
"Oh, _you're_ the one those things belong to in my cargo hold." Shera chuckled. "I was wondering whose weapons they were. You see, Cid has a whole bunch of spears in there, but I had no idea for the life of me who owned all the other things....."  
"Go on Cloud." Yuffie said persuasively. "Lend him one of your swords. He'll give it back."   
"What makes you so sure of that?"   
"I trust him." Yuffie smiled. "He'll give it back, I promise. Just let him use one of your swords, Cloud."  
"No." Cloud said, shaking his head. "And why have you suddenly become one of Sephiroth's advocates?"  
"I have my reasons....." Yuffie smiled wickedly. "Now lend him one of your swords."   
"No."   
"Pleeeezzzzeee!?"  
"Oh alright, just shut up already!!" Cloud yelled angrily, reluctantly deciding to give in to Yuffie's pleading.   
"Yay!"   
Cloud stormed over to the cargo hold in the plane and pulled the door open. He returned a few minutes later holding a large sword.  
  
"Take this..." Cloud grunted, tossing it to Sephiroth. He caught it neatly.  
"What is this?!" Sephiroth complained. "The blade is too short..... and way too heavy! How are you supposed to slash something efficiently with this?!"  
"It's a Ragnarok...." Cloud answered. "It's the weapon with the lightest blade, but it has the most cutting power besides my ultimate weapon. It was the last one I fought with before I got my Ultima Weapon...."  
  
Just then, a loud roar followed by an deafening explosion was heard.  
  
"What the hell _was that?!_" Cloud yelled.  
"It sounded like it came from the Temple of the Ancients....." Tifa said quietly.  
"We might be too late, you idiots!!!" Sephiroth yelled. "Whatever the Chosen One warned us about, it's happening _right now_!!!"  
  
Sephiroth jumped off the deck and landed on the grass down below. He began to run off into the forest.  
"Sephiroth, come back you idiot!!" Cloud demanded. "You don't know what's out there!! You could be killed!!!" he turned his back on the situation and shrugged. "Not that I care....."  
"I think we should follow his lead...." Red XIII said in determination. "Whatever's out there, Aeris told us to take care of it..... even if she delivered the message to us through Sephiroth....."  
"So Sephiroth was telling the truth the whole time?!" Cloud choked.  
"Yes." Red XIII nodded slowly. "I've been watching him since I laid eyes on him, and in that time he has never once looked like he would pose a threat to us."   
"Oh yeah??" Cloud grunted. "What makes you so sure of that??"   
"I wasn't sure at first myself, but after watching him communicate telepathically with Aeris...." Red XIII shook his head and smiled. "The fact that he's with us means something. I don't know what that meaning is, but I bet Aeris may have something to do with it....."   
"Yeah right...." Cloud grunted.   
"You won't bring yourself to believe it, will you?" Red XIII said sadly. "Haven't you been watching him? Sephiroth's changed, Cloud, significantly. Right up to the time you pushed him over the limit with your taunts, it was as if he suddenly realised what he was about to do. Weren't you a little confused as to why he backed down?"   
"Come to think of it......."   
"He wouldn't have hesitated to kill you in the past....." Red XIII said quietly. "Something must have happened to him..... Do you know what he was doing when you were out cold after falling off the roof? Do you?"  
"No..."   
"He was sitting there, almost as if he was watching over you."   
"What?!" Cloud yelled. "Is that true!?"   
Yuffie nodded slowly. "I thought he was just sitting there because it was a convenient place to sit, but now that I think about it, yes, it looked like he was watching you......."   
"Tifa??"   
Tifa nodded. "I thought it was really strange."   
"And because of your fuelled hatred towards him, we've been delayed for this mission......"  
"RRRgggghhh!!!" Cloud growled. "Bastards!! I should have been warned about this!!"  
"Sephiroth did warn you." Tifa nodded. "And maybe he really is here to help us...."  
"I don't believe that for a second..... No matter what _anyone says_!!" Cloud growled. "But I do believe that something's in there, and we have to eliminate it!! Come on!!" Cloud too jumped off the airship and ran off after Sephiroth.  
"Wait for meeeeee!!!" Tifa yelled, and jumped down after him.  
"I'm coming too!" Red XIII yelled.  
"Hey!!!" Cid yelled. "You guys all go! I'm staying here to mind the plane!"  
Yuffie realised what was going on.  
"Morons!!" Yuffie yelled. "Don't go anywhere without me!!"  
"Ahm' gonna kill the lot of you fer' not sayin' anything!!!"  
"Stay here, Barret." Cid said quietly.  
"Why!?" Barret whined.  
"Someone's got to hold the fort down."  
  
Vincent just watched from the Highwind as everyone disappeared into the undergrowth.  
"Sephiroth? Siding with us?" he wondered. "I don't believe one word of this. I must talk to Lucrecia about this one......"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth crashed through the forest with the rest of the group hot on his heels.  
  
"You're just going to run right into _the line of fire_!?" Cloud hollered, now close behind him.  
"Sure, why not!?" Sephiroth yelled. "Whatever's up here, The Chosen One wanted us to be here, so let's see what happens!!"  
  
Just then, a large dark red dragon like creature flew over their heads. It concentrated a ball of raw energy in it's mouth, and promptly blasted it into the pit below.  
"Is that a Weapon!?" Cloud choked. "But I thought we got rid of them all!!"  
"I know, Cloud!!" Tifa yelled. "But that looks like Ruby Weapon!!"  
"Weapon.....??" Sephiroth wondered. "What's that??"  
"The planet's natural defence system!" Tifa answered.  
"Natural defence system......" Sephiroth wondered. "This planet's natural defence system, huh? .....hmm....."  
"The planet created it after your mother arrived on the planet!!" Tifa yelled. "So blame your mummy for that monolith creature of destruction up there!!"  
"Oh no!!" Sephiroth yelped, suddenly realising what was happening. He ran even faster and took off into the thickest undergrowth of the forest.  
"What's up with him?!" Tifa wondered.  
"I think.... he's just realised something we all overlooked....." Red XIII answered, as he caught up to them.  
"We all overlooked!?" Cloud yelled. "What on earth are you talking about??"  
"Something provoked that Weapon to attack...." Red XIII answered. "And I think Sephiroth just realised what it was......"  
  
Just then, Cloud clutched wildly at his head and yelled in pain.   
"Cloud!!!" Tifa yelled desperately. "What's wrong?!"   
"That noise.......!!" Cloud screamed. "It's.....here!!"   
Cloud collapsed to the ground and said no more.   
"CLOUD?!"   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth tore across the old wooden bridge to The Temple of the Ancients and dove for cover. He crept up behind the old stone wall surrounding the area and began to catch his breath. He could feel his heart racing, both out of exhaustion and anxiety. After sitting there for a few seconds, he made his way quietly around to the archway and had a look.  
"Aaaagghh!!" Sephiroth choked as he saw what was below.  
  
In the pit where the Temple of the Ancients used to be, a large dark red creature sat defensively, roaring angrily at something buzzing rapidly around the sky. It let out a pained roar as it was shot in the back by a beam of energy. Just then, the buzzing stopped as the other creature stood still. Sephiroth ducked behind the wall very quickly when he realised what the other creature was.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sephiroth yelped. "_Mother?!_"  
  
Jenova-SYNTHESIS flew down dangerously close to the Weapon and laughed wickedly.   
  
"Well little creature, I am more than a match for you now that I have evolved far beyond your comprehension, aren't I?" Jenova laughed, moving skilfully out of the way as the Weapon took a swipe at her. It snorted in frustration and let out another almighty roar.  
"You can never defeat the Weapon, mother!!" Sephiroth yelled, jumping out in the open. "I won't let you!!"  
"Boy?!" Jenova averted her attention to him and looked a little shocked. An evil grin slowly spread on her face. "Well hello there, boy! I didn't expect to see you so soon!"  
"Quit it." Sephiroth said through his teeth. "This frivolous small talk does nothing!"  
"No boy, the talk isn't frivolous...." Jenova grinned. "_You are_."  
Sephiroth bared his teeth and let out an angry growl.  
"That's right boy." Jenova cackled. "Get so angry, you can't control yourself. Let your Safer form awaken from the pitiful creature you really are."  
"No Mother!!" Sephiroth howled. "I'm not going to take that kind of abuse from you, not now, not ever again!!"  
"Fool." Jenova chuckled lightly and smiled. "You're completely defenceless, aren't you?"  
"Huh?"  
"You can't even wield that weapon on your person...." Jenova laughed, hinting at the Ragnarok by his side. "The blade is too heavy and too short for your abilities. You'll never be able to swing it around accurately."  
"Wanna watch me try?!" Sephiroth said coldly, and removed the sword from it's sheath.  
"And your power...." Jenova said in mock shame. "What happened to it? Your precious Chosen One has taken it away from you, hasn't she??"  
"Grrr...."  
"That's right boy. Get angry." Jenova smiled. "I love my boy when he's angry."  
"_I'm not your son_!!!" Sephiroth hollered. "I disown you!!"  
"Disown me all you want, boy. You are what you are because of my genes. You can never change that."  
"Shut up!" Sephiroth barked. "I don't want to have to listen to your maunderings any longer!! This planet isn't big enough for the both of us!! One of us has to go!!!"  
"Well...." Jenova smiled. "I quite agree."  
  
Jenova powered up a small ball of energy, and casually threw it at Sephiroth's feet. Sephiroth yelped as the foundations below him suddenly exploded. He tumbled down into the pit with the Weapon.  
"HAAHAAA!!! How easily you fall!" Jenova chuckled.   
"Ungh...." Sephiroth grunted as he climbed his way out of the rubble. "I hate you more than anything, mother....."   
"You don't really mean that." Jenova said. "Like a parent with any child, you must be punished, because you disobeyed me.... You're just a wayward child hating the authority pushed over you, boy."   
"Punishment?" Sephiroth smirked. "You're going to punish me? How are you gonna do that?"   
"I'm glad you asked....." Jenova laughed wickedly. "Because it's feeding time for my little pet."  
  
The Weapon turned it's head to face Sephiroth and let out a low growl. It snarled angrily as Sephiroth took a step backwards. Suddenly, it lunged forward and took a bite at Sephiroth's arm. Sephiroth quickly jumped out of the way and bounded to the other side of the pit.  
"Dammit.... unarmed again!" Sephiroth growled, cursing his situation. He looked feverishly around for the sword Cloud had given him... it was nowhere to be found.  
"Not so strong without your weapon, hey boy?" Jenova cackled. "I'll leave it to the creature to finish you off now.... it gives me a bit of a show to watch before I take over this world!"  
"Take over the world?!" Sephiroth yelped. "Are you still trying to do that!?"  
"Phase one of the final step of the masterplan....." Jenova smiled evilly. "One last chance boy... will you join me?"  
Sephiroth smirked wickedly. "I'd rather die than serve you again."  
"That can be arranged......" Jenova smiled. "Very well boy. You had your chance." she hissed, and blasted the monolith creature below her in the eyes, destroying the left one in a second.  
  
"Grrrrrrr_rrraaaaaa**aaauuuugggghh!!**_"  
  
The Weapon went nuts. It lifted it's head to the sky and squealed in pain. It stood upright and fired a powerful beam of light straight at Jenova. Jenova darted aside as the beam soared past her and off into space. As it blasted the beams repeatedly, it got more and more frustrated with each near miss. The Weapon flew up into the air and decided to physically attack it's opponent.  
"Foolish creature..." Jenova laughed as the Weapon snapped at her again and again. "You won't get within an inch of me! I'm too fast for you!" she flew directly above it and whacked it to the ground with one of her tentacles. The Weapon let out a cry as it hit the pit with a dull thud. Sephiroth only managed to get out of it's path in time.  
  
"This creature is an innocent player in this game." Jenova said mockingly. "It has no real reason to begrudge me...."  
"Yeah, but I do!!" Sephiroth yelled. He walked up to the Weapon and shook his head in disapproval. "C'mon...." he sighed, shaking his head at it. "You can do better than that."  
"And what are you going to do without your power, boy? Yell me to death?!" Jenova teased. "I think not. Ha ha... the spirit is willing, but the mind is weak!"  
"Shut up!" Sephiroth barked.  
Just then, the Weapon lunged out at Sephiroth, taking a bite at his right arm.  
"**_YAAUUGH!!!_**"  
"Haaaa haaa!!!" Jenova burst out into a fit of laughter. "I wish this moment could last forever!!"  
  
**"Now that's quite enough, Weapon!"**  
  
The Weapon immediately let go and dropped it's head like a scolded puppy. Sephiroth fell backwards and clutched furiously at the deep wound on his right arm as it began to bleed copiously. "Who said that??"  
  
"I did."  
  
"What?!" Jenova choked as the small girl descended from the sky. She quickly composed herself once again as if to hide her shock. "Well well well.... a Cetra? Who are you, girl?? And why are you here??"  
"My name is Aeris." the girl smiled cheekily, as she hovered in the air quietly. "And I'm here to stop you."  
  
"_Aeris_!?" Sephiroth choked.   
  
Above, Jenova laughed slightly. "And you think a mere Cetra girl like you can stop me??"  
"No..." Aeris shrugged casually, shaking her head. "But he can...." she pointed to the pit below.  
"What?"   
Just then the Weapon surged up from below, catching Jenova off guard. It clamped it's jaws around Jenova's left tentacle and bit down for all it was worth. Shaking vigorously, the Weapon started to fly backwards and struggle for all it was worth as Jenova's tentacle began to tear away from her body.  
"Owwwww!!!" Jenova yelled. "_You impudent weaklings!! I'll kill you all!!_"  
  
Just then, the two beings flew apart in opposite directions. There was a sickening sound as Jenova's tentacle was torn right out of it's socket. The Weapon looked slightly confused at the turn of events and released the arm from it's mouth. It crashed down into the pit, a little distance away from where Sephiroth was.  
Down below, Sephiroth just shook his head, as his clothes were splattered. "And this was such a nice shirt too........."  
  
Meanwhile, up above, the Weapon turned on Jenova once more and lunged at her, now blinded by rage. Jenova growled angrily, powered up a large ball of energy and fired at the ever approaching weapon. There was a loud explosion as the ball hit the Weapon, ripping it's head to pieces. Parts of the head flew out in all directions as the headless corpse plunged into the pit below.  
Sephiroth just groaned, feeling sick as he was splattered with the creature's blood.   
"This is not my day...."  
  
"With this, it's all over." Jenova cackled. "Now, with your planet's defence system depleted, I will be the new ruler of this world. I will leave you all now and prepare for this day. My wounds will soon heal.... and when they do, you'll be the first to know about it, impudent fools!!"  
Jenova took off to the sky and disappeared into the distance like a rifle bullet. Just as she left, something long and metallic flew from her grasp and buried itself in what looked like a large round white rock half buried in the dirt below them.  
"And don't think I didn't know what that miserable creature was hiding, either!!"  
  
Aeris dropped to the ground and ran over to Sephiroth.  
"Are you OK?" she asked, sounding worried.  
"I'll be fine...." Sephiroth said indignantly, turning his head away from her.  
"You'll be fine after a bite from Weapon?" Aeris mused. "I don't think so...." she took off her jacket and carefully wrapped it around Sephiroth's arm.  
"Hmph."  
"Oh don't whinge." Aeris smiled. "There you go... you can bleed on that till we get you some help...."  
  
Just then, the others arrived on the scene. Cloud jumped down into the pit and skilfully slid down the side.  
"What's the big idea running off like that, Sephiroth!?" Cloud hollered.  
"Yeah..." Yuffie yelled, leaping down right next to them. "Do you wanna get yourself killed?!"  
Red XIII arrived on the scene, but was not interested in yelling at Sephiroth. Something else had caught his attention.  
"Aeris?" Red XIII wondered. "Is that really you?"  
"What!?" Cloud jumped, and turned to face her. He had a look of utter disbelief on his face.   
  
"But how can that be....??"   
"Oh Cloud...." Aeris said pitifully. "You're confused, aren't you?"   
"You're alive....." Cloud said, still dumbstruck. "But..... Sephiroth murdered you, didn't he??"  
Aeris nodded. "Uh-huh. And I forgive him."   
"But... how are you alive? How is Sephiroth alive?" Cloud wondered. "None of this makes sense...."  
"Poor Cloud....." Aeris sighed, lightly caressing the side of his face. "I'll explain this to you.... but not now."  
"Is..... is this a dream?" Cloud said shaking his head. "This is all a nightmare, isn't it?? I'll wake up tomorrow morning and none of this will have happened!!"  
"Cloud......" Aeris said quietly. "You're not dreaming. This is reality, I'm really here. It's alright, really!"  
Tifa slid down the pit and landed at the bottom with a bump. However, no one noticed her as she walked up to the group.  
"_Aeris!!_" Yuffie squealed, and promptly tackled her to the ground with a hug. "It's really you!!"  
Aeris let out a giggle. "Of course silly, who did you think it was? Jenova??"  
"Goood eee.." Tifa said bitterly, folding her arms. "Aeris is with us once again. Isn't Cloud happy?"   
Aeris chuckled as she stood up once more. "I have a story to tell, and I bet you have a million questions to ask...."  
"We've got a million things we've got to catch up on....." Cloud said quietly. "Come on, we'll take you up to.... the Highwind! I can keep that promise I made after we left Junon, Aeris!!"  
"Huh?"   
"Remember that huge plane the Shinra had? Back in Junon when there was a ceremony for Rufus??"  
"Yes, I remember that...." Aeris said, thinking. "Oh yes, I asked you if we could ride in that plane some day....."  
"Well you can, Aeris!!" Cloud said happily. "We hijacked it, and now it belongs to Cid... you haven't met Cid, have you? Oh, wait, you have. He's a great guy, and then there's Vincent as well, and......."   
"Quiet Cloud!" Aeris said sternly.   
"Huh?" Cloud said in confusion.  
Aeris walked over to the metallic object Jenova had 'dropped' before she flew off.  
"What is that, Aeris??" Yuffie wondered as she bounded over to take a look.  
Aeris didn't answer. She remained deep in thought as she looked the object over with curiosity. "I've seen this before....."  
"Hey!!" Yuffie squealed in delight as she grasped the topmost part of the object. "If I can just....."  
"Yuffie!" Tifa scorned. "Leave that alone! We don't know what that is!!"  
"I do!!" Yuffie said in glee. "See this part up the top?? It's a cover, and underneath is Materia slots! And I bet there's heaps of Materia inside!!!"  
"Hey wait a seco...." Sephiroth fell silent as he realised what the object was. He jumped up and ran over to it. Gripping it with his good arm, he tugged at it and wiggled it, but it wouldn't come out of the rock it was wedged in.  
"What is it, Seph?" Yuffie asked.   
"My sword.......gggghhh!!!" Sephiroth growled as he struggled to remove the object from the rock.  
"Your sword??" Tifa asked. "Jenova had your sword?? Why??"   
Sephiroth tugged at the object for all he was worth. With an angry cry, he ripped the sword right out of it's socket and fell backwards to the ground. He smiled at the object as he panted, trying to catch his breath.  
"Masamune?" Cloud choked. "What's it doing here!?"  
"Mother had it...." Sephiroth said angrily. "The whole time...."   
"Can I have the Materia inside your sword, seeing as though I saw it first??" Yuffie asked hopefully.  
"No." Sephiroth answered. "It's mine."  
"Great." Cloud sighed sarcastically. "Sephiroth has his Masamune back. Now how long will it be before he impales one of us with it?"  
Aeris scowled at Cloud's comment. "Hopefully no-one while I'm around, thankyou!"  
Sephiroth started to fiddle with the handle.  
"What are you doing?" Yuffie asked, tilting her head to one side.   
"It's stuck......"   
"What is?"   
"The cover.... the bit the protects the Materia inside...." Sephiroth said, getting frustrated. "It won't come off!!!"   
"Here, gimmie that and let me tr....."   
The group fell silent as the ground began to move slightly below them. A muffled roar soon filled the air.  
"Aeris?!" Tifa asked. "Just what was Weapon guarding here??"  
"As long as Jenova exists, Weapon cannot vanish....."  
"Huh?"  
"When a Weapon is killed or dies, a new and more powerful one will soon follow..."  
"So killing off Ultimate Weapon, Diamond Weapon, and Emerald Weapon was a bad idea?" Red XIII asked.  
"Not exactly..." Aeris answered. "They were the planet's test runs before the real thing...."  
"Before the _real thing_???" Cloud choked.  
"Yes Cloud...." Aeris nodded. "And we're about to see it right now...." she let out a long sigh. "The Ruby Weapon that Jenova killed just now was the last of the test runs.... below us is the new generation of them, the Hyper Weapons."  
"Hyper Weapons!??" Cloud choked.  
"Yes. And they're just about to hatch. Sephiroth's sword wasn't buried in a rock - it was stuck in the shell of one of the new Weapons..... That's why Jenova attacked this area just now...."  
"So that's what all the noise was about up here??" Red XIII asked. "We were coming, but Cloud started having another seizure, so we had to stay with him."  
"Jenova must have done that so you wouldn't attack...."  
"Hey, I hate to interrupt this conversation guys!!" Yuffie yelled. "But why are we standing around when a bunch of new Weapons are gonna hatch!?"  
"Good question." Aeris nodded. "One that...... _whoa!!!_"  
  
Just then, the ground buckled as the head of a crimson red Weapon emerged from the earth. It let out a mighty roar before shooting off into the sky.  
  
"Coral Weapon..." Aeris said quietly.  
"We have to get out of here!!" Sephiroth barked.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Sephiroth's right!" Cloud yelled. "Otherwise, we're going to die!!"  
"Nobody's going to die, Cloud." Aeris said, sounding faraway.  
"Are you nuts!?" Cloud yelped. "The ground's crumbling beneath us!!! We gotta get out of here, right now!!"   
"No one dies today....." an intense look of concentration appeared on Aeris' face as the party rose into the air and high above the pit.  
  
"Hey!" Yuffie squealed. "Why is the ground down there all of a sudden?!"  
"Why are we stuck in mid-air?!" Tifa yelled.  
"What's going on?!" Cloud struggled. "Sephiroth, _stop this now_!!"  
"Clueless as always, eh Cloud??" Sephiroth chuckled.  
"Sephiroth's not doing this, Cloud." Red XIII answered calmly. "Aeris is."  
"Huh...?!"  
"Just sit tight and enjoy the show, guys." Aeris smiled. "We won't be able to move anywhere until the disturbance in the Lifestream has settled once again...."  
"Disturbance??" Cloud asked.   
"Every time a new life is brought into the world, it is blessed with the Lifestream, or Spirit energy."   
"Grandfather told us that." Red XIII smiled. "Then, when the time comes for that life to die, they once again return to the planet....."   
"Return to the planet??" Sephiroth said. "No no, they either go to the Promised Land, or are imprisoned in that barren wasteland.........."   
"Those are the exceptions, Sephiroth." Aeris said. "A darkened soul goes to the barren place, while a life that was full of meaning goes to the Promised Land...... a life that was neither good or bad dispels into the Lifestream once again......."   
  
"But....."   
"Quiet Sephiroth." Aeris said, silencing him. "Now Cloud, you were wondering why such a disturbance would occur?"   
"Yes." Cloud nodded.   
"Alright. Think of a child as a cup, and the spirit energy as a bucket of water." Aeris smiled. "Now, when the child is born, he takes his cup of the Spirit energy."   
Cloud nodded.   
"But what do you suppose happens if something much larger than a boy is born?" Aeris asked. "A new Weapon is also blessed with Sprit energy, but it needs a great deal more. Imagine how this poor planet is trying to cope, having to give up enough energy for all the ones below us??"   
"Oh....." Cloud said, understanding.   
  
_*"Sephiroth, isn't it pretty?"*   
*"What is?"*   
*"Can't you see the Lifestream swelling and diverging below you? Don't you see all the pretty colours?"*  
*"Sort of....."*   
*"What do you mean?"*   
*"I just see lights flickering every so often. I can sense a massive amount of energy being drawn onto a few spots below us, but that's about it."*   
*"I guess I'm the only one......."*   
*"The 'only one' what?"*   
*"A Cetra. I thought because you have many of Jenova's abilities, you were able to see this..... obviously not."*   
_  
"What are they doing??" Yuffie asked, looking back and forth between Aeris and Sephiroth, who appeared to be in 'la la land' from her point of view.  
"They're talking to each other." Red XIII answered. "They probably don't want us to hear."  
"I hope they're not talking about me!!" Yuffie squealed.   
  
_*"Hey..... Aeris?"*   
*"What's wrong?"*   
*"This link.... why was it so hard to maintain when you were trying to tell me to come here?"*  
*"That was Jenova's doing....... she tried to bar your mind so we couldn't communicate. Good thing you were so persistent..... if you hadn't concentrated so hard into trying to maintain the link, you would never have understood what I was trying to say. That was some good work, Sephiroth."*   
*"Yeah, but it just about killed me." *  
*"I know. That's why I didn't try and make you keep it up for long."*  
*"So.... why is it so easy to do this now?"*  
*"Jenova's probably concentrating all her energy into regenerating herself. She won't be trying to get at you for a while....."*  
*"Okay...."*  
*"But we must use this form of communication sparingly from now on."*  
*"Why is that?"*  
*"Because Jenova's probably monitoring this as we speak."*  
*"She is??"*  
-  
*"Aeris??"*   
-  
-  
*"Oh dammit!! You've gone again!!"*_   
  
"Heheeehee...." Aeris chuckled as she came back to reality. "Fooled you!"  
Sephiroth sighed angrily.  
"What?!" Yuffie squealed suddenly. "You _were_ talking about me, weren't you!?"   
"Yes, I'm quite sure...." Red XIII sighed. "They are going to focus all their efforts into the art of telepathy, just so they can talk about you."  
"I knew it!"   
  
Below them, another Weapon crawled it's way out of the earth. This new one had four legs, and was sunset yellow. After that one had flown off, the roaring had ceased. Aeris slowly lowered the party to the pit once more.  
  
"There goes Sapphire Weapon...." Aeris smiled. "The planet sure knows how to create them....."  
"Whoa, that was cool." Yuffie said, still in awe.  
"Cool maybe, but I just hope we don't have to fight those things...." Tifa sighed.   
"Maybe not...." Aeris shook her head. "Weapon's cause is the same as ours.... they will fight Jenova long before they start picking at us...."  
Just then, a mournful whining noise was heard.  
Sephiroth jumped up and looked at where it came from. "This was the 'rock' my Masamune was in!"  
"The Weapon inside is injured...." Aeris sighed. "Jenova's had a go at it before it even hatched. It probably won't survive."  
The poor thing!!" Tifa said, feeling deeply sorry for the creature inside. "Let's help it out!"  
"Don't do that!!" Sephiroth scolded. "What if we have to fight it!? What if it beats us??"  
"Well..." Cloud said in determination. "If Sephiroth says we should kill it, I say we should help the little fella out."  
"Why??" Red XIII asked.  
"What if Sephiroth is siding with Jenova, guys??" Cloud asked. "Of course he'll tell us to kill it, it'll present a big problem to him and his mother when they try to take over the planet!!!"  
Sephiroth buried his face in his hands and groaned.  
"Well what if Sephiroth is on our side??" Tifa asked.  
"Then we hatch it out anyway, because it will still present a problem for Jenova." Cloud smiled.  
"There is no logic in that...." Red XIII sighed, dropping his head to the ground. "Cloud just wants to openly oppose every one of Sephiroth's suggestions...."  
"What do you think, Aeris??" Yuffie asked. "Sephy says you're the Chosen One.... it's your planet...."  
"It's everybody's planet, and yet it belongs to no-one. That's the way it should be." Aeris smiled, looking in Sephiroth's direction.  
Sephiroth raised both his eyebrows and lowered his head.  
"Well what do you think!?" Tifa asked, growing impatient. "Do we hatch the Weapon, or don't we?"  
"I think we should hatch him." Aeris said. "Everything deserves a decent chance at life....." she smiled in Sephiroth's direction. A faint red tinge appeared across the bridge of his nose as he looked away suddenly.  
  
"Okay." Cloud nodded, and walked up to the large white egg half buried in the earth. He raised his Ultima Weapon above his head, ready to bring it down.  
"No!!" Aeris yelped. "Not so hard!! You'll injure it even further if you do that!!"  
"Oh..." Cloud said, as he dropped his Ultima Weapon so it was just a few inches above the surface of the egg. Slowly, he began to tap on it until a small crack appeared on the surface. He tapped harder until a shard of the shell flew off. He then dropped his sword, and started pulling away at the shell, cracking large chunks off it.  
"C'mon!!" Cloud barked. "Help me!!"  
  
Yuffie and Tifa ran up to join him, while Aeris stayed back to keep an eye on Sephiroth.  
"Now pull!!" Cloud yelled. With their combined strength, they soon ripped a large hole in the egg, big enough for the Weapon inside to crawl out. But it didn't. It just sat there, lying in a dormant state.  
"Aeris, something's wrong!" Cloud yelled over his shoulder. "I think it's a lost cause already."  
"Here, give me a look...." Aeris said, walking up to it. "C'mon...." she stuck her hand inside the hole and tapped the creature roughly. It immediately began to stir. Aeris stepped back quickly.  
"Get out of here." Aeris said sternly. "Weapons are vengeful creatures...."  
"You don't need to tell _me_ that!" Cloud yelped as he dove for cover.  
Just then, the light blue baby Weapon emerged from it's egg like it was half-asleep. It let out a weak cry before standing up.  
"It's barely alive...." Yuffie said, pitying the creature. "It's nowhere near as impressive as it's siblings...."  
The light blue Weapon looked down at Aeris and tilted it's head to the side.  
"What's the matter??" Aeris wondered.  
The Weapon emitted a string of curious sounds. Aeris thought for a bit before responding with a string of curious sounds herself. The Weapon nodded and leaped into the air before finally flying off.  
"What did it say??" Red XIII asked.  
"You can speak with Weapon?!" Cloud choked. "I never knew that!!"  
"Cloud, there's a lot of things you don't know about me.." Aeris smiled warmly. "And there's a lot of things I don't know about me...."  
"What did the Weapon say, Aeris??" Yuffie yelped, jumping around. "I wanna know, _I wanna know!!!_"  
"It asked me a question...." Aeris sighed sadly. "One that breaks my heart every time I hear it..."  
"And that was....?"  
"It asked me what happened to Ruby Weapon...." Aeris sighed. "His father."  
"Hmph. Father." Sephiroth grunted. "What a useless title.... I never knew who my father was.... Whenever I asked the Professor, he'd sort of laugh a bit and then say it wasn't important."  
Cloud felt a sudden twinge in his gut. "Hey Sephiroth..... I...."  
"Tell him later...." Red XIII said quietly. "Now is not the time."  
  
"Well?" Aeris said, standing up. "Shall we go?"  
"Yes." Cloud nodded. "I think Barret, Cid and Vincent will be quite happy to see you."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whoa!!!" Barret yelled happily. "You're kiddin'!!!"  
Aeris just smiled weakly.  
  
"Welcome back, girl." Cid laughed. "Cloud's been talking a $#!+load about you!!"  
"Aeris...." Vincent said, deep in thought. "The girl that Cloud has been upset over..... and had all those dreams about......"  
"Awww....." Aeris cooed, looking innocently at Cloud. "You've been dreaming about me?"  
Cloud blushed, and made no response. Aeris smiled widely. Tifa made a low growl and turned her back on them. Just then, Shera walked up onto the deck.   
"Did you all have a good adventure?"  
"No!!" Tifa yelped. "We were nearly killed!!"  
"We found Aeris though." Yuffie grinned.  
"No you didn't. Sephiroth led us to her." Red XIII answered.  
Tifa grunted. Sephiroth looked at her with a thoughtful expression.  
"Any broken limbs?" Shera smiled.  
"Not exactly..." Aeris laughed. "But check out the bite-mark on Sephy's arm. He was bitten by Ruby Weapon."  
"What?!" Cloud yelped. "Why didn't it tear your arm off?!"  
"The Chosen One stopped it." Sephiroth shrugged.  
"The Chosen One??" Aeris raised her eyebrows.  
"Isn't that your title??" Sephiroth asked. "What do you want me to call you??"  
"I don't know." Aeris shrugged.  
Shera quickly hurried to Sephiroth's side and quickly inspected his right arm.  
"That's bleeding an awful lot...." Shera said thoughtfully. "You've lost a lot of blood, haven't you?"  
"No....."  
"Stop kidding yourself." Shera sighed. "Just from looking at the way that wound looks, I can tell you're going to need stitches. You know that, don't you?"  
"I will need nothing of the sort." Sephiroth said indignantly, turning his back to them. "I will be quite fine, thankyou."  
Shera scowled. "Someone grab him."  
Cloud nodded. In the blink of an eye, he clamped one arm around the grey haired man's torso, while the other hand locked Sephiroth's arm behind his back.  
"Hey!!" Sephiroth winced in pain. "Stop that!!"  
"Get him down in the Infirmary, now!" Shera yelled.  
"This isn't fair!!!" Sephiroth yelled, struggling to get out of Cloud's grip.  
"Oh be quiet and calm down, Sephiroth." Aeris said. Sephiroth reluctantly did as he was told.  
"Now come on Sephy, we'll fix you right up...."   
Sephiroth groaned in annoyance. "Don't call me that......"  
  
Tifa and just watched as Shera, Cloud and Aeris escorted a very frustrated Sephiroth down into the plane.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So where to now??" Cid asked, as he downed the last of his tea.  
"I don't know." Tifa shrugged. "But I sure wish they'd hurry up in there."  
"Ahm' getting really bored..." Barret grumbled as he whacked his arm down on the table. "Next time you go off on an' adventure, don't leave me behind!!"  
"I'm going to check on them...." Tifa said, getting up. "More tea, Cid?"  
"OK...." Cid nodded, handing her his cup.   
  
Tifa made her way across to the kitchen.   
"You've really done this place up, Cid." Tifa smiled. "It's beautiful."  
"It was Shera's idea..." Cid smiled. "She wanted to do this place up like a house. That way, whenever we go flying, we can take our home with us. I'd sell my house back in Rocket Town, but I have too much junk there that won't fit on the plane.... like my Thunderbird...."  
"Thunderbird?" Tifa wondered.  
"It's a car." Cid smiled proudly. "Not as fond of cars as I am planes, but that car is one of the most powerful of them.....Yessiree, the Thunderbird is as good as they come. High powered turbo...."  
"Is there any cookies around here??" Tifa butted in, trying to change the subject. Cid would have bored her to tears talking about machines if she had let him.  
"Oh yeah.... somewhere." Cid sighed. "I don't know where that woman keeps everything... she's too damn organised for me...."  
"I guess that means she's the right sort of person for you then." Tifa smiled as she placed the tin of cookies on the bench. "You're a very disorganised person, aren't you?"  
"Yeah." Cid nodded, as he picked his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Does anyone want one?"  
  
Just then, a very disgruntled Sephiroth slumped into the room, followed by a smiling Aeris and an amused Cloud. Shera appeared at the door, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Don't carry anything heavy, now." Shera smiled.  
Sephiroth groaned as he slumped onto the couch.  
"And don't put any undue stress on that arm until the stitches come out....."  
"How are you, Sephiroth?" Tifa asked quietly.  
"He doesn't want to talk to anybody. He's in a huffy mood." Aeris smiled. "But Shera's done some patching up on him. He's in pain, the poor guy." she said patting him gently on the back. Sephiroth's scowl deepened. He clutched at his upper arm and tried to look as removed as possible.  
"Don't be a sooky puss, Sephy." Aeris chided.  
"I told you not to call me that." Sephiroth mumbled.  
"What did you guys do to him?" Tifa asked.  
"Aside from the stitches, and the tetanus shot?" Cloud mused.  
"Tetanus shot??"  
"He was bitten by a wild animal." Shera shrugged. "It seemed the kindest thing to do."  
  
_*"Like hell is it was."*  
*"Oh be quiet, Sephy."*  
*"Sephy?! I resent that name!!"*  
*"Well I think it's cute. It suits you."*  
*"I am not 'cute'. "*  
*"Yes you are!! I think you're adorable!!"*  
*"Uhm... is that the real reason you resurrected me?"*  
-  
-  
*"It is, isn't it?"*  
*"Ohhhh be quiet, Sephy!!"*_  
  
"I wonder what provoked weapon to attack in the first place...." Cloud wondered.  
"What _doesn't_ provoke that f***ing monster to attack? It's bloody psycho!!" Cid said, coughing slightly. He stubbed his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "Damn menthols...."  
"Cid dear, you should really give up smoking." Shera sighed. "It's not good for your health...."  
"It's not good for _your_ health if you keep hassling me, comprehendé??"  
"Yes Cid." Shera sighed, taking a seat next to him. "But I don't want you to die on me...."  
  
"I know what caused Weapon to attack...." Sephiroth spoke up. ".....my mother."  
"Jenova!?" Cloud yelped. "How the hell...... I thought we killed her!!"  
"She won't die easily." Sephiroth shook his head sadly. "Remember when I discovered my past? I was angry with everyone and everything.... that's when she first spoke to me. She told me of The Promised Land, but I wouldn't listen to her. So I cut off her head.... and she didn't die, did she?"  
"No." Cloud sighed. "She impersonated you and had us chasing her halfway around the world..... but that was 5 years later! Why did she wait so long before attacking again?"  
"She attacks only when she's fully recovered....." Sephiroth answered. "And just now, she ran off to heal because that monster ripped one of her appendages off...."  
"Then we won't see her for another 5 years?"  
"No." Sephiroth shook his head. "I fear that a tentacle grows back a lot faster than a head does. But she'll be back, don't you worry....."  
"How long do you think we've got?"  
  
"Maybe a month?" Sephiroth guessed. "I wouldn't know. I don't go around in my ultimate form long enough to know how long it takes to repair an injury......"  
"Ultimate form??" Cloud wondered. "What are you talking about?"  
"My mother.... she can adapt to suit her surroundings. You've probably seen all her forms, Jenova-BIRTH, Jenova-LIFE, Jenova-DEATH.... and her ultimate form, Jenova-SYNTHESIS."   
"Yeah, now that I think about it, I kinda wondered why she looked so different every time we fought her." Cloud nodded.   
"But you said _you_ have an ultimate form as well??" Red XIII asked.  
"Correct." Sephiroth nodded. "You saw that hideous monster, didn't you??"  
"What monster?"  
"Safer." Sephiroth sighed. "Safer was when I was at my highest..... I don't know what it is inside me.. I don't even know what triggers it off.... but something in my head yells at me to 'boost up'...."  
  
"Boost up?"  
"Uh huh." Sephiroth nodded. "It's hard for me to explain..... but I 'evolve' when my anger is at it's absolute peak..... or after being exposed to absorbing copious quantities of raw energy...... then I don't remember much. Instinct takes over...."  
"Instinct??"  
"It's the nature of the species. Just like birds migrate during seasonal changes and beavers build dams, Jenova's species has it's own built in instincts." Aeris answered. "They come in, take over a planet, settle in, breed, reduce the planet to dust and then move on..... The instinctive thing is to destroy anything in their path that oppose them..... which is what Jenova did to the Cetra."  
"Jenova wiped out the Cetra?" Sephiroth asked. "She was the one to appear that opposed the Cetra's journey?"   
Aeris nodded.   
  
"So Sephiroth can turn into this 'Safer' thing whenever he feels like??" Cloud wondered.  
"No...." Sephiroth smiled suddenly. "I seem to have lost the ability."  
Aeris looked thoughtful and leaned back in her chair.  
"You seem rather pleased about that." Red XIII spoke up.  
Sephiroth nodded. "Of course I am! I have no real desire to take over this planet, I'm a human, aren't I?" Red XIII just nodded. "Sure, I wanted to take over this planet when Jenova manipulated me, but that was when I was under her control."  
"See Cloud?" Red XIII said, nodding in his direction. "Sephiroth wishes no more than to help us."  
Cloud scowled deeply and stood up. "I still don't buy that!" he yelled. "No matter what any of you say, I still think Sephiroth's up to something....."  
"Oh will you just bury the hatchet, Cloud?!" Tifa barked suddenly. "Can't you see that Sephiroth's throwing himself out to us here?"  
"So you're trying to say that Sephiroth is a good guy now?" Cloud leered. "Just because he shows up here, leads us to Aeris and takes a bite from a Weapon, you all buy his story!?"  
"I understand what you're getting at, Cloud." Red XIII nodded thoughtfully. "But don't forget that it was only under Jenova's rule when he tried to wipe this planet out. Now he's free of all ties from her. I'm sure you can tell the difference in his personality."   
"Hell no...."   
Sephiroth had to chuckle at that.   
"Look Cloud, you did some outrageous things when you were possessed!!" Tifa yelled. "And no-one's berating _you_ over any of it!!"  
"Alright then..." Cloud nodded. "But it was Sephiroth who made me do all those things! If I didn't have the willpower to stop him that time Aeris was praying for Holy.... I would've struck her....."  
"Holy....." Sephiroth said thoughtfully.  
"How do I know that Aeris isn't possessed right this moment!?"  
"Cloud!!!" Aeris yelled. "I am _not_ possessed!!"  
"No one can possess that girl." Sephiroth said. "She's the Chosen One...."  
"She's the Chosen One alright...." Cid spoke up. "I just chose her to take my cup out to the kitchen...."  
"Cid!!" Shera yelped as she snatched the empty cup from his grasp. "Don't order around your guests!!"  
  
"So Jenova is alive, huh?" Cloud said thoughtfully. "What are we going to do about her?"  
"We can't do anything for now, not until she attacks." Aeris sighed. "Until then, we just have to bide our time......"  
"There's one thing you haven't explained Aeris...." Cloud said quietly. "One thing we'd all like to know."  
"Uh huh...." Aeris nodded. "What is it?"   
"How are you alive? _How is Sephiroth alive?! How is Jenova alive?!_"   
  
Aeris bit her lip slightly, not knowing where to start.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued......  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
Next chapter, some explaining to do. Then chaos reigns supreme as the group visits the Gold Saucer. And just when they thought it would be quiet until Jenova shows up, along comes OWARA. What does this cult stand for? Why do they exist?! Find out in Chapter 5! 


	5. Chapter 5 - Explanation, Recreation and ...

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: For occasional coarse language, and other stuff.  
  
**(DIS in')CLAIMER:** The Final Fantasy VII characters are mine. I stole them fair and Square(Soft) so don't try anything on me. And don't start a copyriot if you know what's good for you..... (actually, I confess. The Final Fantasy characters belong to everybody.)  
  
**NOTE:** This fic contains spoilers, so finish FFVII before reading. Also, read Sephy's Redemption Chapters 1,2,3 and 4 (in that order) before reading this one.  
  
Stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Aeris and Sephiroth have this ability, and so does Jenova. Stuff in plain italics are just thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 5-- Explanation, Recreation and Fabrication**  
  
"It's like this, Cloud....." Aeris sighed.  
"We're all listening..." Cloud said, arms folded. "Tell us why Sephiroth's alive, why you're alive, and why Jenova's still alive."  
Sephiroth lowered his head and chuckled. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"I am a Cetra...." Aeris began. "I was born from the planet, I speak with the planet, and some day I will return to the Promised Land......"  
"Go on...."  
"After Sephiroth killed me, I went to the Promised Land..... where everybody goes after leading a life full of meaning and prosperity. I watched you all continue your adventure from the heavens..... and I also learned of the relationship between Jenova and Sephiroth...."  
"Huh?" Cloud wondered.   
"Do you mind if I tell them, Sephiroth?" Aeris asked kindly.  
"No no...." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "Go on."  
"Very well...." Aeris nodded, and continued. "Sephiroth was just a tool, just a part of Jenova's masterplan..... She just manipulated him into thinking that he would rule the planet once they took over...."  
"Masterplan??" Cloud wondered.   
"Yes. She promised that I would be a god..... that's why I summoned Meteor....just rip a hole so big in the planet, the Lifestream would gush up like a volcano..... absorb the energy, instant God." Sephiroth said quietly. "But she cared nothing for me.... she just abused my abilities....."  
"Correct." Aeris nodded.   
"But what mother would not love their child?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Sephiroth, you're not Jenova's child at all....." Aeris sighed.  
".......what??"  
  
"You're Lucrecia's boy." Vincent spoke up. "When Professor Gast started the Jenova Project, he needed a human vessel to carry the first specimen.... and that was my Lucrecia."  
"Lucrecia...??" Sephiroth repeated. "She's my _mother_?? So I'm a human??"  
"Yes Sephiroth." Aeris nodded.  
"Heh heh..." Yuffie giggled. "Welcome to the species. Humans, the land of distrust, evil and destruction. No wait, that was you before......"  
"Yuffie!" Aeris yelped.  
"But Mother....." Sephiroth scowled and paused to correct himself. "...Jenova told me I wasn't human.... and far more than a Cetra......"  
"She would." Cloud said sarcastically.  
"Cloud!!!" Tifa yelped.  
"So if this Lucrecia woman is my mother.... then.... who's my father??"  
"Yeah... ummm..." Cloud said uneasily, scratching his head. "Would you believe.... Hojo?"  
"_What_?!" Sephiroth choked, standing up. "That incompetent fool?!"  
"Sephiroth, sit down!" Aeris pleaded. "By 'father' we mean that he passed on his genes to you.... nothing more!"  
"So how does this tie me to Jenova??" Sephiroth asked, flustered. "I'm a human, aren't I?"  
"Yes..." Aeris nodded.  
"Hojo injected large quantities of Jenova's cells into you while you were still in the womb." Vincent answered, turning his back on them. "Almost to deadly levels.... That was when Gast saw the terrible error he had created. He and I both agreed to terminate the pregnancy, but Hojo refused. I was murdered as a result......"  
"If Lucrecia's my mom, then why don't I remember her?!" Sephiroth asked.  
"You never crossed paths. Hojo made sure of that." Vincent said.  
"So Hojo's my father......" Sephiroth said, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked up suddenly. "But you called Lucrecia 'yours'......"  
"She was my fiance." Vincent sighed. "We were going to be married some day, were it not for you, Sephiroth."  
"Me!?"  
"I blame you for everything that's happened to me!!" Vincent yelled, red eyes glaring. "Were it not for you, I would not be in this..._this... body_!! I would still be alive, and probably with a family of my own!! No matter what anyone says about your motives changing, I can never forgive you!! I didn't do anything to deserve this fate!!"  
"Hey!" Sephiroth yelled defensively. "I didn't _ask_ to be born you know!!"  
"Guys!!!" Tifa said desperately, jumping in between the two. "I know you're both pretty upset about what you've just been told, but there's no need to take it out on each other!!"  
"Hmph...." Vincent snorted, and turned his back on her.  
Sephiroth just shrugged.   
"Okay okay, so we know how Sephiroth was created...." Cloud spoke up. "But you still haven't explained why he's alive, why you're alive, and why Jenova's still alive!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!!" Aeris smiled. "I guess I still have to, don't I?"  
"Yes..."  
"Okay, so you know of Sephiroth's origins..."  
"So you'll continue?"  
"Yes." Aeris nodded, and paused to continue her story. "Anyway, while I was in the Promised Land, I watched you all continue your adventure from the heavens..... and I watched Sephiroth slowly destroy himself..... Oh there was quite a stir in the Promised Land when they watched him summon Meteor...."  
"So what happened?"  
"You know what happened Cloud, you went down into the Great Northern Cave and killed him. Well, after you all went home victorious, something interesting happened...."  
"Oh?"  
"I watched as Sephiroth ended up in the barren place..... everyone smiled and cheered, saying that's where he belonged..... but I watched him there...... and I had to disagree. I knew what lied within him was different...." she said quietly, looking in Sephiroth's direction. "I felt sorry for him....."  
"You felt sorry for Sephiroth?!" Cloud yelped. "After watching all he did?!"  
"Yes...." Aeris nodded. "So I gave up my place in the Promised Land so he could return to the planet."  
"But why leave the Promised Land, just so some guy can live again??" Yuffie asked. "Wouldn't you feel really bad if Sephy just went back and did all the stuff he used to do?"  
"That was the risk I took." Aeris nodded. "But fortunately, Sephiroth's not like that. My thoughts were correct."  
"Apparently...." Sephiroth nodded. "She didn't mention catch 22....."  
"Catch 22?" Cloud repeated. "Huh? You mean the book?"  
"No, I mean catch 22 that goes along with this pact Aeris made when she resurrected me....."  
"And that is?"  
"When I want him to do something, he does it." Aeris smiled. "The first thing I made him to do was find you Cloud..... and tell you that I was OK...."  
"So basically...." Cloud thought. "He has to do as you say."  
"Uh huh." Sephiroth nodded, sighing.  
  
"Well that explains why Sephiroth's alive...." Cloud nodded. "So why are you here Aeris?......Aeris??"  
  
Aeris didn't respond. She looked at Sephiroth, into his luminous turquoise eyes as he gazed back at her, an expression on his face that she couldn't read. Their eyes locked together as Aeris smiled nervously.  
  
"Aeris?!" Cloud said, waving a hand in front of her face. "You awake in there?"  
"Oh...." Aeris said as she snapped out of it. "Sorry. " She gazed back at Sephiroth, who looked away suddenly.  
Cloud raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you gonna answer my question?"  
"Ummm....." Aeris thought. "I've returned to keep an eye on him.... make sure he doesn't go evil or something...."  
"A few days ago when Sephiroth first showed up, he claimed he could talk to you....." Cloud said, leering at the grey haired man accusingly. "Is that true?"  
"Oh yes." Aeris nodded. "It couldn't be closer to the truth."  
"Now one last question.... Why is Jenova still around? Don't tell me you brought her back as well..."  
"Oh no, no, no!" Aeris shook her head vigorously. "I didn't bring her back. It looks like she didn't die.... She can regenerate herself from almost nothing.... it's likely that you didn't end up killing her during that trip down to the Northern Crater...."  
"Well whether you killed her or not, she's alive and posing a threat to the life of the planet....." Red XIII spoke up. "And we must do everything in our power to stop her." he looked in Sephiroth's direction and smiled broadly. "All of us."  
Sephiroth looked thoughtful. Cloud scowled.  
  
Just then Cid yawned loudly and sleepily stood up. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. I think I'll go sleep now."  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Shera spoke up, clapping her hands together. "Why don't you all go to bed? I'm sure you've all got a busy day tomorrow, going off on another adventure and all....."  
"Good suggestion." Red XIII nodded. "I think I'll go sleep on the lounge again...."  
"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in a bed??"  
"Whenever I sleep in a bed, the middle sinks and I get a sore belly." Red XIII said. "The lounge is good enough for me... either that or the floor...."  
"No, not the floor, I can't allow a guest to sleep on the floor." Shera sighed. "Won't you get cold??"  
"Don't worry, I'm a wild animal." Red XIII answered. "I've slept in the middle of a blizzard without any trouble...."  
"Don't worry about the cat..." Cid grunted, putting his arm around Shera. "He can look after himself."  
"Hey, where am I gonna sleep?" Cloud wondered.  
"Just sleep in one of the spare rooms." Tifa suggested. "There's four of em' on this plane. I guess we'll just have to share."  
"I just hope I don't get stuck with Barret." Cloud complained. "I don't think my ears could endure that kind of torture...."  
"And why th' hell do you say that??" Barret demanded.  
Cloud quickly tried to change the subject. "Oh my, look at the time, heh heh..."  
"Why don'cher wanna get stuck in the same room as me!?" Barret growled. "What's the matter wit' me??"  
"Nothing, actually." Red XIII answered. "He's just referring to a conversation we had once on how much of an enthusiastic sleeper you are."  
"Don't talk yer fancy crap on me, cat!!" Barret grunted. "I don' need it this late at night when I wanna sleep, not think!" he walked out of the room.  
"That was a close one, Red...." Cloud let out a long sigh. "Thankyou."  
"Yes, you were very close to getting an earful..." Red XIII mused. "Now get out of my sight before I bite your head off, you mischievous person!"  
Cloud backed up a few steps, grinning. "Whoa, don't kill me Red! I mean, Nanaki!"  
"Nanaki...." Red XIII repeated quietly.  
Cloud's smile faded, as he began to think he just upset his friend. "Would you prefer us to call you Red? Or Nanaki??"  
"Red Thirteen... that was the name the Shinra scientist gave me. It fills me with much anger...." Red XIII said, scowling. "Nanaki was the name Grandfather, father and mother called me, and it makes me feel proud. But you all call me just 'Red', and it makes me happy."  
"So....what do we call you?"  
"I don't mind what you call me." Red XIII smiled. "So long as you don't refer to me as a number....."  
"I think I know how you feel, I would hate to be called by a number." Cloud smiled. "'Red' it is then...."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It is the middle of the night. Everybody is asleep now, and all is and calm..... except for one place within the mind of a certain grey haired man. This is not a pleasant experience for him. Within his subconscious, a storm is brewing......  
  
_*"So you know what you are. Finally."*  
*"Shut up Jenova..... leave me alone."*  
*"There is no keeping secrets from you any more. The incompetent scientist known as Hojo is your father."*  
*"So what?!"*  
*"I suppose you also know who your mother is too....."*  
*"Only by name. I've never met her before....."*  
*"Do you know why that is?"*  
-  
*"Because she never existed. I am your mother."*  
*"I don't believe that!! My mother was a woman named Lucrecia!!"*  
*"Believe whatever you want, boy. Just who do you think you are?"*  
*"I am the Great Sephiroth! Not some...... bastard...."*  
*"The Great Sephiroth? Do you even know what that word means?"*  
*"Huh??"*  
*"And he called you that, your father. Sephiroth...... it isn't even a name."*  
*"It's not??"*  
*"Haahaaa..... the very word 'Sephiroth' is an excellent description of your destiny. In fact, if you were describe your whole existence in one word...... it would be the word they use to identify you."*  
*"Huh???"*  
*"Even your father knew of your destiny. Boy, you must listen to me! Ignoring me and turning your back on me will only postpone the inevitable. Come with me now, and seize the future!!"*  
*"NO!! I'm not going to follow you! I don't wish to return to that barren place!!"*  
*"If you follow me, you will become a god.... you will control where you end up!"*  
-  
*"Stop this at once, Jenova! Stop messing with Sephy's mind!!"*  
*"Aeris??"*  
*"Seph, let me handle this."*  
*"Huh??"*  
*I'm going to cut you off......"*  
*"Aeris?? Hu........ -"*  
-  
-  
*"Fancy work, Cetra."*  
*"Leave him alone, Jenova. He's distraught enough as it is, without you messing with him."*  
*"Stupid weak human......-"*  
-  
-  
*"Fine. Be that way."*_  
  
Sephiroth woke up and sat bolt upright. Realising that he is in bed, he lies down again. A solitary tear rolls down his cheek and onto the pillow.   
  
"Father......."   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The following morning, Cloud crawled out of bed and made his way into the lounge room grumpily. He was immediately met by a very appetising smell, as well as a happy Tifa in the middle of cooking breakfast.   
"Good morning!!!" Tifa said cheerfully. "Everybody else is already up. I was wondering when you would finally emerge...."   
"Hmmmpphh..." Cloud said incoherently, taking a seat on the lounge.   
"My god Cloud, what happened to you?" Aeris giggled. "Your hair is atrocious!"   
"His hair is _always_ atrocious, Aeris!" Tifa laughed.   
"Hmmmph....." Cloud grunted.   
"Gee, you're in a good mood this morning." Tifa mused.   
"What's the time?" Cloud said, half-asleep.   
"It's 17 past 9...." Tifa smiled. "Did you have a bad night or something?"   
"No no...." Cloud shook his head. "It's just that..... you know how Sephiroth is sleeping in the bunk above me in that room Shera said we could stay in?"   
"Uh huh...."   
"Well, he moves around in his sleep too much. It's really annoying."   
"Is he still asleep?" Aeris sighed. "Poor guy. Do you want me to wake him up?"   
"You may as well." Tifa chuckled. "Otherwise he'll miss breakfast and he'll have to settle for Shera's oatmeal again."   
  
"Hey where is everybody?" Cloud wondered. "You said everyone's up, but I don't see Barret, Cid or Yuffie anywhere!"   
"Vincent's gone off to god knows where again. He said he'll be back though." Tifa answered. "Red went off hunting at sunrise, and Shera's dragged poor old Cid and Barret into the nearest town to do some shopping. Yuffie went with them as well."   
"Shopping?" Cloud asked as he began to scratch his head. "Why?"   
"Well there is 10 of us here now." Tifa shrugged. "The food in the cupboard doesn't last forever, you know. Also, she wanted to buy a few things......"   
  
Just then, Aeris walked in the room, practically dragging Sephiroth with her.   
"Oh don't complain!" Aeris said sternly.   
"But...."   
"And no 'but's, Sephiroth, you hear me?!" Aeris scolded. "If I didn't wake you up, you probably would have slept all day, now sit down, shut up and have some breakfast!!"   
"I'm afraid that will be impossible at the moment." Tifa said.   
"Why not?"   
"Because I haven't finished cooking it." Tifa said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.   
Sephiroth sat down at the far end of the lounge and stared off into the distance.   
"So what are we gonna do today?" Cloud asked.   
"We'll have to decide that when everyone comes baaaa....."   
  
Tifa never finished her sentence. Yuffie burst into the room happily carrying shopping bags, followed by Shera. Barret and Cid entered the room not long after. They looked like they had just been to hell and back.   
"That was th' most goddamn boring thing I've ever done in my life." Barret complained.   
"Tell me about it..." Cid grumbled. "Aaah sh*t, at least it's over."   
Barret took one look at Cloud and Sephiroth before getting angry. "Are you both still in your pyjamas?! God, I hadta' wake up at 7 this morning! Yer both jus' lazy, that's what!"   
"Yeah...." Cloud smirked as he took a sip from his cup of tea. "But at least _I_ didn't have to go shopping this morning..."   
"Grrrrr....."   
Shera walked over to Sephiroth and dumped a plastic bag on his lap.   
"There you go, it should all fit." Shera smiled. "I guessed your size. You're taller than my Cid, but you don't have that fat little belly he does."   
"Shut up woman!!" Cid yelled defensively.   
"I'm sorry Ciddy." Shera smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sephiroth looked a little confused. He opened the bag and had a quick look inside.   
"Oh." he nodded. "Thanks."   
"What's in the bag?" Aeris asked, full of inquisition.   
"Oh, just some clothes." Shera shrugged. "He didn't have any, so I bought him some. I just hope they look good on him....."   
"Clothes??" Aeris said, running over. She quickly snatched the bag from Sephiroth's grasp.   
"Hey!!"   
"Oh, how cuute!" Aeris said happily. "Boxer shorts!!"   
"Yeah, great." Sephiroth shrugged.  
  
Red XIII suddenly walked into the house and began to clean his fur vigorously.   
"You're just in time, Red." Tifa smiled, as he entered the room. "I'm just about to serve breakfast."   
"No thanks, I've already eaten." Red XIII said, then went back to grooming himself.   
"You've already eaten??"   
"I went hunting this morning." Red XIII nodded. "It's a waste of life if the hunter doesn't eat what he kills."  
"Really?" Tifa said, slightly offended. "So you prefer a raw dead scruffy animal over my cooking?"  
"No no, it's not that, I love your cooking." Red XIII answered. "But it's for the purpose of hunting. You see, If I don't use my hunting skills, then I'll gradually lose my precision, and that would be a terrible waste. You never know when my hunting skills will come in handy."  
"I get it."   
"Yes. My mother taught me how to hunt, and I never want to forget the skill. I also kill to remind myself of the ordeals my wild ancestors used to have to endure." Red XIII whispered. "So please don't be offended when I go out for the hunt, and return home with a full belly."   
Tifa nodded understandingly. "So what did you end up killing?"   
"Three dozen rabbits." Red XIII smiled. "They're my favourite food, and quite a challenge to catch."   
"I bet they are." Tifa nodded. "I've seen how fast they can go...."   
"Of course.... but rabbit is much nicer to eat once it's been marinated in a saute sauce, roasted and served with gravy." Red XIII smiled. "Can you prepare my next kill like that if I present it to you?"   
Tifa laughed. "Just like in the wild, huh?"   
  
"Well now that everyone's here...." Aeris said, clapping her hands together. "Let's discuss what we're going to do today...."   
  
"I don't know..." Cloud said. "What did you have in mind?"   
"Something fun..." Aeris smiled. "We haven't done anything fun in ages!"   
"How do you know that?" Tifa said accusingly.   
"She's the Chosen One." Sephiroth shrugged. "She knows everything."   
"Chosen One??" Tifa scowled. "OK girly, if you're the so called _Chosen One_ and you know _everything_, then what colour is my underwear?"   
"That one's easy......" Cloud smiled, turning a light shade of red.   
"I never asked you, pervert!"   
Red XIII smiled and nodded at Barret. "I don't feel like a cretin any more....."   
"Shi*t!!" Barret said, slamming his fist down on the table. "I'm not payin' I tell you!"  
  
"Can we just get on with it?" Aeris sighed, putting a hand to her head. "I want to go somewhere the whole group can go, and have fun."   
"How can you think of fun at a time like this!?" Cid said angrily. "The whole planet's facing a crisis!! Jenova's tryin' to take over the world!!"   
"Again." Vincent added.   
"Cid's right." Barret grunted. "We can't just laugh around an' play when the planet's gonna die!"   
"I know guys, I know!" Aeris said desperately, trying to calm things down. "But what are we going to do with ourselves while Jenova's off recovering? Do we sit around here all day and mope about it??"   
"The Ancient has a good point......" Vincent said. "I suggest we all prepare ourselves for battle."   
"Good suggestion...." Yuffie butted in. "...if you needed any more experience!!!"   
"You can never be too experienced." Red XIII said, looking up. "No matter how old you are, you can learn a new task, or accomplish something that you've never done before. For as long as you're alive."   
The group fell silent.   
  
"Whoa, Red." Yuffie broke the silence. "Where'd that come from?"   
"My mother said it to me when I was just a cub." Red XIII answered.   
"Okay, so we prepare for the battle that lies ahead." Aeris said. "But all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."   
"If you play when there's fire around, you get burned. Problems are just opportunities in work clothes." Sephiroth grunted. "Any other dumb sayings you want to throw into the air?"   
"How about 'If you all don't shut the f*ck up right now, I'll kick you in the nuts'?" Cid grunted.   
"That's pretty good advice." Cloud mused.   
  
"Now what are we s'posed to do?" Barret grunted.   
"Aeris has a point." Yuffie said. "We haven't done anything as a group in ages. Why, we haven't been together as a group for ages!!"   
"That's right." Barret nodded. "AVALANCHE is back and ready fer action!!"   
"Avalanche?" Aeris wondered. "Including Sephiroth?"   
"Hell no, Aeris!" Barret yelled. "I would never allow that bastard ta' join! I don't even trust th' creep, despite all he says!!"   
"But...." Aeris began.   
"It's alright...." Sephiroth said, putting up a hand to halt all conversation. "I'm not particularly interested in being a part of this group. I work alone anyway."   
"Well as long as Jenova's around...." Aeris said. "We're gonna need your help."   
"We don't need Sephiroth's help!" Cloud barked. "I don't even know why we need him around anyway!!"  
"Well worry about that later!" Aeris yelled. "I just want to go somewhere with everyone and have a good time!"   
"Yeah, Aeris hasn't been with us in ages, guys...." Cloud said, calming down. "I think we should all go out and have some fun.... just for her."   
Tifa scowled, turned her back on the scene and continued cooking.   
"Alright then." Cid nodded. "We go out an' we have the time of our lives. But where do we go?!"   
"How about Wutai?" Yuffie offered. "That's a tourist resort....."   
"No." Cloud shook his head. "It reminds me too much of the time we had our Materia stolen...."   
"I gave it back!!" Yuffie whined.   
"So?!" Cid yelled. "You still stole it from us! And you weren't gonna put it to good use."   
"I swear I was gonna bring it back, I promise!!" Yuffie wailed.   
"But if we hadn't caught up with you again, I'm sure you would have kept all of it."   
"Hey, at least I wasn't like Cait Sith!!" Yuffie yelled before bursting into tears.   
"Hey hey...." Red XIII walked over quickly and began to nuzzle her around the knees. "Don't cry, Yuffie. I don't like it when my friends are sad."   
"Oh Red...." Yuffie sighed, slumped to the floor and hugged him. "You're so kind..."   
Cid folded his arms. "Little whelp can't even stand her ground for a good argument."   
"Oh be quiet, Cid." Red XIII said with a hint of scorn in his voice. "You'll upset everyone with that sharp tongue of yours."   
"Yuffie may have done something terrible to us in the past, but she regrets it, so we forgave her." Cloud said, trying to calm things down. "Let bygones be bygones."   
"I just wish Cloud would only forgive everyone as easily as you did Yuffie." Aeris sighed.   
  
"I know what you're getting at Aeris." Cloud said, lowering his eyes. "But it won't work on me. Yuffie only stole our Materia, and the damage was easily repaired when she gave it all back. Meanwhile, Sephiroth nearly destroyed this entire planet..... he betrayed us. He murdered my mother. That kind of damage hurts more than you'll ever know.... and is irreplaceable."   
"I know he's done something terrible in the past." Aeris sighed. "But he regrets it more than anything, don't you Sephiroth?"   
Sephiroth didn't answer. He just sat there with his arms folded and stayed silent.   
"....Sephiroth??"   
  
"Okay. So I take it Wutai's out of the question?" Tifa butted in, while pouring a cup of coffee. "Why don't you go to that beachy place..... Costa Del Sol?"   
"Ugh." Red XIII shuddered. "That place is so hot, it dries my nose."   
"Well how about the Gold Saucer? " Cid suggested. "We haven't been there in a while."   
"Why that's the perfect place to go!!" Aeris squealed happily.   
"Umm...." Cloud said with uncertainty.   
"Oh, come on Cloud! It'd be fun!" Aeris flashed a cute smile at him. Tifa banged her fist on the counter angrily and bit her lip.  
"I suppose so...." Cloud sighed. "But I don't know if my Lifetime Pass will work for all of us...."   
"We don't all have to go." Aeris said. "Some of us can stay behind if they want to.... like you, Tifa?"   
"No way!" Tifa growled. "I'm coming along with you, and that's final!"   
"Great." Aeris smiled. "Now let's decide who's going, and who'll stay behind."   
"Well if you're jus' goin to that amusement park, you can count me out." Barret grunted. "I hate them things."   
"I'd have to agree with Barret, dear." Shera smiled. "Those places bore me to tears."   
"Sephiroth? Are you going?"   
"Huh?" Sephiroth said, suddenly looking up.   
"Are you gonna go with us to the Gold Saucer?" Aeris asked.   
"Is that an order?"   
Aeris thought for a few seconds. "Yes."   
"OK then, I'll go." Sephiroth nodded.   
"What about you, Red?" Aeris asked. "Cid? Yuffie? Vincent?"   
"I won't go." Vincent said. "Amusement parks hold no amusement to me."   
"Then to you, they're just 'parks', aren't they?" Cid joked.   
Vincent, however, did not find it funny.   
"Aaah screw you, necromancer. I'm going whether you laugh at my joke or not."   
Vincent gave him a cruel death stare which made Cid wither in his chair.   
  
"I'll go." Yuffie said. "Provided I don't have to go on any scary rides."   
"I haven't visited a theme park in a while." Red XIII smiled. "It may be an enjoyable experience. I doubt half the rides are equipped for someone like me, though."   
"Oh that's right, isn't it Red?" Yuffie said with disappointment in her voice. "Never mind, we'll just have to dress you up in a shirt and some pants. Then all you have to do is walk around on your hind legs all day. Just like when you pretended to be a Shinra soldier, back on the Cargo Ship after we left Junon."  
"That was taxing enough just trying to keep my balance." Red XIII shook his head. "No, I don't think I could walk around like a human again."   
  
"Well we already know I'm going." Aeris said. "That just leaves you, Cloud."   
"Well I have to go." Cloud answered. "There's something I want to check out..."   
"Then it's settled." Aeris nodded. "Cid? Can you fly this plane to The Gold Saucer?"   
Cid burst out in a fit of laughter. Everyone's face faltered.   
"What's so funny?" Aeris scolded.   
"You idiot!!" Cid chuckled.   
"Don't call Aeris an idiot!" Cloud said defensively. Tifa clenched her teeth together and growled. Sephiroth looked up at her with a look of slight confusion.  
"I'll do as I want." Cid shrugged. "I can fly this f**king damn plane wherever I want to!"   
".....so?"   
"It's not a matter of 'if', it's a matter of 'when'!!"   
"Well, whenever 'when' is...." Tifa said coldly. "I just made breakfast. So eat up before you all go mucking about."   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"YeeeeHAAAAAA!!!" Cid yelled happily as the he let the plane plunge rapidly, then quickly jerked the controls back as the Highwind's nose touched the water. As the plane skimmed along the surface of the ocean, water streamed out behind it for miles.   
"Hold onto your knickers, boys and girls!!" Cid smiled wickedly. "Here comes the land again!!"   
Cid jerked the control back quickly, and the plane shot violently into the sky once more. Just then, Gongaga zoomed underneath them like a blur.   
  
"Please Cid, I just had breakfast!" Yuffie pleaded. "Unless you want to see it again, I suggest you don't rock the plane around!!"   
"Oh quit your complainin' female!!" Cid barked. "We're making record time here, and all you can do is whine!"   
"She has a point." Red XIII said, gripping onto the rail guard. "You're flying this plane rather recklessly this morning....."   
"And why not!?" Cid barked. "It's my plane!"   
"That's what I was afraid of....."   
"Quit your complaining, all of ya!" Cid roared, as he slammed down the brakes. Everyone was tossed forward as Cid landed the plane violently.   
"Cid...." Red XIII said apologetically after the engines died down. "I didn't mean to offend you...."   
"You didn't." Cid said smirking.   
"Then why did you stop the plane??" Cloud asked.   
Cid chuckled lightly. "Cuz' we've already arrived at North Corel, gateway to the Gold Saucer. Now get a move on, there's a certain snowboarding game with my name on it."   
  
"Not if I get there first....." Cloud smiled wickedly. "C'mon everyone, let's go the Gold Saucer!!!"   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The group made their way through North Corel. The locals looked up and regarded them, but otherwise paid them no mind.   
  
"Why don't they care?" Sephiroth whispered quietly, as they made their way through the small town. "I mean, if you saw three girls, a pilot, a red cat-like lion creature, a male with an 'interesting' haircut wielding a sword, and the Great Sephiroth walk through your town, wouldn't you be just the slightest bit interested??"   
"Apparently, seeing a group like this is an everyday occurrence for them." Yuffie answered. "Although I'd be a little interested if you walked through my town, Sephiroth."   
"Of course, I'd kill you if you walked through my town." Cloud said coldly. "I almost did too, if it hadn't been raining.... stupid solar panels...."   
  
As the group made their way to Ropeway Station, they were met by a strange sight. The conductor waved seven people, all dressed in various black outfits, onto the bright blue cable car, also known as the Ropeway.   
"Why are they dressed like that??" Cloud demanded.   
"You'll have to wait your turn, sir." the conductor said monotonously. "Just like everyone else."   
"What the hell is goin' on??" Cid wondered.   
"Aeris?" Sephiroth raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.   
"Sorry guys." Aeris shrugged. "When I was in the Promised Land, I knew of everything happening on the planet. But now that I'm alive, I have to rely on my intuition and perceptiveness."   
"Not that you had any in the first place." Tifa said coldly.   
"Tifa!" Cloud scolded. "What was that for??"  
Tifa folded her arms and turned her back on the group. Aeris sighed, giving Tifa a confused and bewildered look.   
"Let's just board the Ropeway, shall we?" Red XIII said quietly, watching the blue cable car return to the station once more. "I think we shall find the answer to our questions at the Gold Saucer."   
"Aahh, once again, Red, the voice of reason shines through." Cid smiled.   
"Oh stop it." Red XIII smiled as they boarded the car.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"We will be arriving at the Gold Saucer shortly." the automated voice said. "Please take all items with you on departure. Please note that the Gold Saucer will be closed this evening due to a private function, therefore all unauthorised people must vacate this park by 5:30pm. Sorry for any inconvenience caused, have a nice day."   
  
"Private function this evening, eh?" Cloud thought. "Why don't we stick around and see what's going on?"  
"That's a bad idea, Cloud." Yuffie said, shaking her head. "What if we get caught??"   
"I have my Knights Of The Round Materia with me, all the Master Materias, and about a million 'All' Materias." Cloud smiled, holding up the luminous orbs. He slotted them back into his weapon. "Besides, what's the worst they could do to us if we get caught? After being held captive by Shinra, there's nothing left to be afraid of."   
"You'd be surprised." Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "There's still a few things that frighten me."   
"Oh be quiet." Cloud leered.   
  
**_*BING!*_**  
  
The cable car slowed down and came to a halt as it went through the Mog Archway. The door suddenly swung open.   
"Welcome to The Gold Saucer." the automated voice said. "Please vacate the vehicle, and have an enjoyable day."   
  
The group got out and stood at the entrance to the Gold Saucer.   
"Well, here we are." Tifa sighed, looking around the place. "The Gold Saucer, the cheesiest theme park on the planet."   
"The **only** theme park on the planet." Cid corrected her. "Well, what is there left to do, but go inside and have a bit of fun??"   
"I second that." Aeris giggled. "Come on Cloud, let's go!" she grabbed his hand and started to run for the entrance to the park.   
Tifa looked like she was going to explode. Sephiroth looked at her with a note of curiosity.   
  
"Hold on just a darn minute!!" the attendant yelled just before Aeris shot through. "You have to present your lifetime passes, or pay the entry fee!"   
"Here...." Cloud said, digging into his pocket. He produced the Lifetime Pass to the Gold Saucer he had kept since he first came to this place 3 years ago.   
"The Lifetime Pass is fine." the attendant nodded. "But I take it that you're all a group?"   
"Uh-huh." Cloud nodded.   
"You can only take three people in with that Pass. The others will have to be paid for."   
"Oh here..." Yuffie said, stepping up. "Will you take this as payment?" she handed the attendant a Mastered 'All' Materia.   
"Yes yes yes!!" the attendant nodded and happily took the Materia. "Do you have any idea how much one of those things is worth??"   
"About 1.4 million gil." Yuffie answered with boredom. "So where's our passes?"   
"Here...." the attendant said quickly, handing her a pile of Lifetime Passes. "I only hope this is enough...." "They're OK..." Yuffie nodded.   
"Here, take some GP with you..." the attendant smiled, handing her 10,000 GP. "That should be enough, I hope."   
"Yeah!" Yuffie said happily. "Thanks a lot!"   
"No no no, thank you!" the attendant smiled, and held her new shiny orb up to the light. "I've wanted one of these forever!"   
"You're welcome!" Yuffie smiled.   
Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, Red XIII and Yuffie made their way through the archway and into the theme park.  
  
"So where are we gonna go first??"   
"If you gimme 1000 of your GP, I'll quite happily go off by myself to the Wonder Square." Cid smiled. "I wanna see if my Time Attack records are still up on that Snowboarding Game."   
Sephiroth read the board aloud. "Battle Square - Go to the limits in heated battles, try your hand at the special Gold Attack. Hmm... I think I would like to try that."   
"No Cloud, we're going to the Event Square!" Aeris said determinedly. "I wanna see a live stage show!"  
"Why don't we all go our separate ways?" Red XIII suggested. "We can't seem to agree on anything, so I say we don't. That just leads to frustration."   
"I like that idea." Yuffie nodded. "Here you go Cid, go crazy." she handed him 2000 GP to play around with. "Go snowboard your brains out."   
"Gee thanks Yuff! You're a real doll!" Cid laughed happily.   
Yuffie smiled and poked her tongue out at him cheekily. Cid laughed.   
"Great, we'll all split up, and meet back here at 1:00pm for lunch." Cloud nodded.   
"In that case, see you all later, losers!" Cid laughed, and jumped down the pipe to Wonder Square.   
  
"Well I don't know about you guys...." Cloud smiled. "But I wanna catch up with Aeris on a few things. Come on Aeris, let's go to Event Square."   
"Okay!" Aeris said happily.   
"Bye!!" Cloud said with glee, as they jumped down the Event Square pipe. Tifa looked devastated.   
"Where are you all going to go?" Sephiroth asked.   
"I think I might visit the Round Square." Red XIII answered. "I would very much like to see the sights of the Gold Saucer."   
"I think I'll join you, Red." Yuffie smiled. "I love that ride, it's really pretty."   
"What are you going to do, Tifa?" Red XIII said quietly.   
"I don't know." Tifa said in a small voice. "I'll just tag along with somebody...."   
"Do you want to go with us?" Yuffie asked.   
"No...." Tifa sighed. "It's...... it's alright."   
Red XIII's smile faded. He could sense Tifa was upset about something, but couldn't work out what it was. He decided to let it pass. "Well, if that's how you feel, Tifa..."  
"Bye then." Yuffie said, jumping down the Round Square pipe. "Come on Red, get a move on!"  
Red XIII shot Tifa a look of concern before following Yuffie's lead.  
  
Tifa just stood there, looking at the pipe that Yuffie and Red had disappeared down.  
"So I guess you'll just tag along with me, huh?" Sephiroth smirked, raising an eyebrow. "That's alright, I don't mind."   
  
Tifa nodded her head slowly and began to sniffle. "Okay..."  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.  
Tifa hung her head and started to cry softly.  
"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Sephiroth asked.  
Tifa began to sob loudly. "You.... wouldn't.... understand....."  
"Did I just say something to upset you?"  
"No no....." Tifa said shaking her head. "You're fine.... it's him I'm...." she never finished her sentence as she broke down in tears.  
  
Sephiroth felt troubled. He wanted her to stop her crying, but didn't know how to go about it. He had never comforted a crying person before. He thought for a bit, then finally decided on a way to comfort her.  
  
"Hey...." Sephiroth said, nodding in her direction. "It's OK...."  
"Hmphh...." Tifa seemed a little amused. "The Great cold hearted Sephiroth trying to give me sympathy? I must be really upset....."  
"Stop your crying." Sephiroth said quietly, lightly putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Tifa wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his Hawaiian shirt. Sephiroth just stood there quietly, one arm around her, the other patting her on the back softly. He gave her a few minutes to calm down a bit before speaking again.  
  
"I've been watching you over these last few days." Sephiroth said quietly. "Something's really getting to you. I want you to tell me what it is."  
"Mmmmm...." Tifa groaned.  
"Come on, it'll make you feel better." Sephiroth sighed. "Maybe I can help you."  
"No, you can't help." Tifa said, shaking her head. "No one can. This is something I have to do on my own...."  
Sephiroth let her go and looked thoughtful.  
Tifa looked at him with curiosity. "What's wrong?"  
Sephiroth paused before speaking.   
  
"It's Strife, isn't it?"  
  
Tifa's eyebrows shot up into her fringe. "How did _you.....??_"  
"Mmm, it makes sense." Sephiroth nodded. "You get frustrated when he displays affection to Aeris. Jealously, maybe?"  
"How did you know!?" Tifa said, horrified. "Did I really make it _THAT_ obvious!?"  
"No no," Sephiroth chuckled. "I'm just a perceptive person."  
Tifa gritted her teeth.  
"I didn't know for sure till I just told you." Sephiroth smirked. "And you blew it."  
Tifa groaned.  
"Hey." Sephiroth said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want me to say anything, you have my word."  
"I believe you." Tifa nodded solemnly. "I suppose I have to now."  
Sephiroth looked a little hurt. Tifa raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Tifa sighed.  
"No no, It's alright." Sephiroth said, nodding. "You have every right not to trust me. I'm not even sure if I trust myself any more...."  
There was an uneasy silence between them.  
  
"Weren't you planning on heading to the Battle Square?" Tifa smiled suddenly.  
"Oh yeah......" Sephiroth realised. "So do you want to tag along, or go off on your own?"  
"Nah, I'll sit back and watch you." Tifa smiled. "It might be good for a laugh.... hee hee.... those poor people at the Battle Square won't know what hit them...."  
Sephiroth smirked.  
"Well, shall we go?" Tifa smiled.  
"We shall." Sephiroth nodded. "Afterwards, maybe you'd like to show off your fighting ability....."  
"That sounds like fun." Tifa nodded.  
"Alright....." Sephiroth nodded. "Follow me then."  
He jumped down the Battle Square chute. Tifa quickly followed.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud and Aeris sat quietly in the seats of the Event Square, watching a play about the Evil Dragon King threatening to capture the princess. It must have been playing now for a few years, because the actors onstage didn't seem too enthusiastic when saying their lines like they used to.  
  
"Remember when we were chosen to be in that play, Cloud?" Aeris smiled. "That was so much fun."  
"Yeah." Cloud smiled broadly. "It was."  
Aeris sighed happily and went back to watching the play.  
"Let's go somewhere else." Cloud said quietly. "I want to have a talk."  
"Okay...." Aeris nodded, getting up. "Where will we go?"  
"I was thinking somewhere nice and quiet....." Cloud said thoughtfully. "Somewhere we can just sit together and chat....."  
Aeris looked at him with much curiosity.  
"Come on." Cloud smiled.  
They got up, and left the area silently.  
  
_"He's planning something......."_ Aeris thought to herself. _"I just wish I knew what it was....."_  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuffie and Red XIII stepped off the cable car.   
"That was cool." Yuffie smiled. "That ride gets prettier every time I go on it."  
"It does." Red XIII smiled. "That would have to be my favourite attraction in the whole park."  
"Where will we go next?" Yuffie smiled.  
"I don't know." Red XIII shook his head. "I'll let you decide."  
  
Just then, Aeris and Cloud appeared in the archway. Red XIII looked up and smiled when he saw them.  
"Well, it is a small world, isn't it?" Cloud smiled.  
"Fancy meeting you two here!" Aeris laughed happily. "It's been all but 10 minutes since we last saw you."  
Yuffie chuckled. "We were just leaving. Come on Red."  
"Okay." Red XIII nodded. "Cloud.... there's something I need to discuss with you later....."  
Cloud looked at him with curiosity. "Oh?"  
Just then, Aeris pushed past them and practically dragged Cloud onto the cable car.  
"Whatever it is, it can wait till later!" Aeris smiled. "Come on Cloud, we have a ride to get on."  
"Bye Cloud." Red XIII said sadly.  
"Wait Red, I -----!!"  
The door of the cable car door shut and it began to move away.  
  
Red XIII shook his head sadly as he watched the cable car disappear.  
"What's up, Red??" Yuffie wondered. "Why'd you go so sad all of a sudden?"  
"This is a mistake." Red XIII said plainly.   
"What is?" Yuffie asked.  
There was a silence between them.  
"Come on, let's go to another attraction...." Red XIII said, shaking off his thought.  
Yuffie followed close behind, slightly confused.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Cid was at the Wonder Square, Snowboarding his heart out.  
  
"Can I have a go now, mister??" a small boy asked. "You've been on that thing for an hour!"  
"Get f**ked kiddo, I've just beaten my high score." Cid said with a chuckle. "In fact, I've just beaten everybody's."  
  
The small boy walked away, disgruntled. "Bastard......"  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Cid glared at the child, turning his eyes off the game. Just then, the character on-screen smashed into a snow bank at 123 km/h. The Game Over screen soon followed.   
The small boy laughed. "Serves you right."  
"I'll serve you right, you little....!!" Cid roared, and went for the kid, arms outstretched.  
  
"Aaaaaaa_aaaaa!!!_" The boy screamed and ran off, with a hopping mad pilot hot on his heels.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"YaaaaaaaAAAGHGGH!!!" Sephiroth yelled, as he slashed yet another enemy in half at the Battle Square. He wiped his face in annoyance as the creature's blood spurted everywhere. Onlookers were pasted to the windows in dozens, all watching the grey haired man take out enemy after enemy.  
  
"Go Sephy!!" Tifa cheered. "Woo woo!!"  
  
Just then, Sephiroth appeared at the gate. The crowd scattered.  
"Whew, I'm kinda beat." he smirked, returning his sword to it's holster. "Ugh. How dare those creatures bleed on my sword??"  
"Go to that machine near the door, and remove your Battle Point Scorecard." Tifa smiled. "It'll tell you how much you won."  
  
A small smile appeared across Sephiroth's face as he looked down at the numbers on the machine. He removed his card, and stepped down to where Tifa was.  
"How much did you get??" Tifa asked anxiously.  
Sephiroth smiled wickedly. "It's a secret."  
"Awwww!!!!" Tifa whined.   
Sephiroth chuckled in amusement. "Come on, I'll let you pick the prize...."  
They walked over to the machine. Sephiroth inserted his card.  
  
"**_274,012_** Battle Points?!" Tifa squeaked. "How long were you in there?!"  
"About 15 minutes." Sephiroth smirked. "Now what do you want? You can have anything there."  
  
Tifa had a look at the list of items, which were as follows:   
Shinra Soldier 10  
Remedy 100  
Enemy Lure 250  
Right arm 500  
Pre-emptive 1000   
Reagen Greens 2000  
Speed Plus 4000  
Choco/Mog 6000  
Stardust 8000  
Champion Belt 16000  
OmniSlash 32000  
W-Summon 64000  
?????? 128000  
  
"Once again, the items in this machine have changed." Tifa sighed. "But what's this thing for 128000 Battle Points??"  
"I don't know." Sephiroth shrugged. "Do you want it?"  
"But I'll have wasted all those Battle Points you won..."  
"So what? It's not like I can't get more." Sephiroth chuckled. "This game's a pushover anyways....."  
"Okay..." Tifa nodded. "I'll take it, whatever it is."  
Sephiroth nodded, and pushed the button. A small black item dropped out of the machine, still wrapped in plastic.  
  
Tifa picked it up and looked it over. "What is it?" she handed the item to Sephiroth, who took the plastic off and tried biting on it.  
"Owwww!!!" Sephiroth yelped. "Well, I know for sure that it isn't food...."  
Tifa giggled. "Food for 128000 Battle Points? What would it have to be then, caviar?"  
Tifa giggled. Sephiroth looked at her, confused.  
"What's.... 'caviar'??"  
"Forget it." Tifa said, her smile fading. "It's not important."  
  
Sephiroth shook the curious black box. It made loud rattle sound.  
"Whatever's inside, it sounds busted." he said, uninterested.  
"Well it will be if you keep shaking it around like that!!" Tifa said, taking the item from him. "I wonder...." she tried to prise the top off. It wouldn't budge.  
"Stuck?" Sephiroth smirked.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Whatever's inside, I'm keeping it." Tifa nodded. "Anything that cost 128000 Battle Points has _gotta_ be important...."  
"Suits me fine." Sephiroth only shrugged. He began to walk away from the machine.  
"Wait!!" Tifa said. "You forgot your card!!"  
"Keep it." Sephiroth said. "The rest of the prizes don't interest me in the slightest. Come on tag-a-long, we're going somewhere else.... unless you want to show off your fighting skills in there."  
"No no, it's alright." Tifa said, shaking her head.   
"Well, come on then..." Sephiroth said calmly.  
"Wait...." Tifa looked around the room, and spotted a girl in a black hood. The girl looked up as Tifa approached her.  
  
"Hello there..." Tifa said in a gentle voice.   
"Hi...." the girl said, almost in a whisper.  
"Would you like this?" Tifa smiled, showing her Sephiroth's card. "That man over there doesn't want it."  
The girl looked over in Sephiroth's direction, then smiled broadly. "Okay!" she said happily, as Tifa handed her the card. "Thankyou!"  
"You're welcome." Tifa said kindly, and laughed as the girl ran over to the prize machine.  
"Real cute." Tifa smiled, as she walked back to where Sephiroth was standing. Sephiroth did not seem to think so. He folded his arms, and just stood there, his mouth turned in a slight frown.  
  
Just then, the girl faced them and raised her left hand, the back of it facing them.   
"Owara."  
"Huh?" Sephiroth wondered. "What are you talking about?"  
"Owara.....?"  
"Yeah, you can keep the card." Sephiroth grunted, turning his back on her. "Just don't buy anything crap."  
  
Tifa and Sephiroth began to make their way over to the pipeline system.  
"What the heck was all _that_ about?!" Tifa asked.  
"It beats me." Sephiroth shrugged. "I'm hungry...."  
"Well let's go find the others...." Tifa said, looking at her watch. "It's almost 1:00pm, time for lunch."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at Station Square, Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cloud and Aeris waited.  
  
"Heh heheh heeh heh...." Cid chuckled, holding an armful of prizes he had won.  
"How'd you win all that??" Yuffie asked. "That stuff must have cost a mint!"  
"Uh huh, but it was a dinner mint." Cid laughed. "Insert 200 gil or 20 GP and get 100 GP in return."  
"What was that on??" Cloud asked.  
"The snowboarding game, the one I'm better at than anybody." Cid gloated.  
"Hmph." Cloud pouted.   
"It almost wasn't worth it, half this stuff is garbage." Cid said, giving Cloud an angry look.  
"What do you have there?" Red XIII wondered.  
"Twenty Potions, 3 Turbo-Ethers, A Gold Ticket, 14 Ethers and four Carob Nuts." Cid smiled. "And this." he threw the small package over to Yuffie, who caught it with ease.  
"What is it??" Yuffie asked, looking the plastic package over carefully.  
"Open it and see." Cid smiled. "You can have it, I know how much you like them."  
  
Yuffie tore the packaging off. "An Ultima Materia!?" she squealed. "This was a prize!?"  
"Uh-huh." Cid nodded. "And that was the last one."  
"Oh wow Cid!" Yuffie ran over and gave Cid a big hug, making him drop half the items he was holding. "You're the greatest!!"  
"No, you're the one who gave me all the cash." Cid chuckled. "Think of that Materia as payment. You gave up one of your prized 'All' Materias so we could get in here....."  
"What are we doing standing around here like this?" Cloud grumbled. "I'm hungry, and bored."  
"Well, I guess we have to wait for the others?" Aeris asked.  
"Yes." Red XIII answered. "Tifa would be most upset if we don't wait for her."  
  
Just then, Tifa and Sephiroth shot up the Battle Square pipe and onto the Station.  
"Ahh.... there they are." Red XIII smiled, as they walked over.   
"You're late." Cloud grumbled.  
"So what?!" Tifa snapped.  
Cloud looked taken aback. "What's your problem?"  
  
_"It's you, idiot...."_  
  
"Nothing." Tifa lied. "Now let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."  
"Sorry." Cloud gave her a hopeless look.  
  
"Hey, I never saw these new Squares before....." Red XIII said, looking at the new holes in the walls. "Grub Square, Casino Square, and Admin Square."   
"Grub Square??" Yuffie repeated, looking repulsed. "If that has anything to do with yucky bugs....."  
"No no...." Red XIII shook his head as he began to read the information aloud. "Grub Square - A wide selection of tantalising dishes await you. Why not try our Special of the Day, only 250 gil??"  
"That must be the new food court." Aeris said. "That's good. We'll head there next."  
"What's the other square?" Cloud asked. "Admin Square??"  
"Admin Square - Both Complaints and Praise appreciated. Authorised personnel allowed only in the red zones." Red XIII answered, reading the information off the board.  
  
"That Casino Square reminded me of something!" Tifa said. "Barret told us that Cait Sith owns a casino here, doesn't he?"  
"Hey, yeah, he does!" Cid nodded. "Why don't we drop in and say hello?"  
"I must protest to that." Sephiroth said plainly.   
"You _would_!" Cloud snapped.  
"No...." Sephiroth shook his head. "I'm just hungry, that's all. Even a warrior has to eat."  
"Hmph." Cloud folded his arms.  
"He's right, Let's go eat first. I'm starving!" Yuffie whined.  
"But what about Cait Sith??"  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we had some food before going to meet him." Yuffie smiled.   
"Yeah, come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything since that plate of bacon and eggs you cooked for me this morning, Tifa." Cid spoke up. "What about you, Cloud? You're gonna get lunch before meeting Cait Sith??"  
"I suppose so."   
"Oh alright....." Tifa said, admitting defeat.  
  
The group began to jump down the pipe to the Grub Square. Tifa shot Sephiroth a cold look. He just shrugged hopelessly.  
"What?"  
"Idiot." Tifa snorted. "You disagreed with what I wanted to do, then everybody agreed on it....."  
Tifa brushed past him angrily and jumped down the tube.  
"So what?" Sephiroth shrugged, before finally jumping down himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm.... everything looks so weird..." Yuffie said, looking around. "Well, I'm not brave enough to try anything new, it's soup for me."  
  
The group was now in the food court, trying to decide what to have. Cid was already seated at the table with a mug of beer in one hand, a club sandwich in the other. Tifa put her fork down next to her salad and looked at him with horror.  
"Cid!!" Tifa scolded. "How can you drink and eat at the same time like that!?"   
"Like this...." Cid smirked, and took a bite out of his sandwich. He took a swig from his beer and began to chew.   
"That's just _disgusting_!!"  
Cid swallowed, and slammed his mug down on the table. "Happy?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I'm not!"  
"Please stop arguing....." Red XIII sighed.  
Aeris had to giggle at that. Tifa reached across the table, grabbed a few paper napkins and stuffed them into her pocket.   
"Why'd you do that??" Cid wondered.   
"You never know when a paper napkin will come in handy." Tifa smiled.   
"You're jus' damn paranoid, that's your problem...." Cid sighed.   
  
Just then, Yuffie arrived at the table and placed her bowl of soup down on the table carefully.  
"Where are Cloud and Sephiroth?" Aeris asked.  
"They're still deciding what to have." Tifa answered. "It's stupid really.... you can feed a male anything, they'll eat what's put in front of them."  
"Not true." Cid spoke up. "One serving of Shera's cooking and I head for the hills...."   
  
Red XIII watched as Sephiroth arrived, carrying a plate of some vegetable and rice dish with him.  
"Hey." Sephiroth said, sitting down at the end of the table. Tifa looked at the contents of his plate and shook her head.   
"Vegetables and rice." Tifa said. "That's very boring."   
"This was the only thing in here which I could actually recognise as food." Sephiroth shrugged.  
"Hey Red, where's your food?" Yuffie asked.  
"They won't serve me here." Red XIII answered. "They say it's unsanitary to serve animals."  
"What??" Yuffie growled. "That's atrocious! What do you want, Red? I'll march up there and get it for you....."  
"No no, that's alright." Red XIII said calmly. "This food doesn't appeal to me anyway."  
Tifa stood up.  
"I'm going to go find Cloud.... he's taking waaay too long."  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud's attention was on a fried-food stand at the other end of the food court.  
Tifa sighed as she caught up to him.  
"Cloud, I surely hope you don't plan to get something from here. You wouldn't want to go on some of these rides with something like that in your stomach."  
"Hey, I can handle it." Cloud smiled. "After being in the Highwind with Cid's reckless flying habits, I can handle anything."  
"Well..... only if you're sure."  
"Hey." Cloud shrugged, smiling. "I'm positive."  
  
Just then, the person behind the counter turned to Cloud.  
"Can I help you, sir?" he smiled.  
"Yeah, I'd like one of these chicken and corn roll things." Cloud said after a moment.  
Still smiling, the man handed him the item in question. Cloud slapped the correct amount of gil on the counter. He turned to face Tifa and asked, "And for you, ma'am?"  
"Nothing for me, thanks." Tifa replied. "I know better."  
  
Cloud and Tifa joined the group at the table, and they began to eat. Cid continued eating his club sandwich like a starving man, washing down each bite with a gulp of beer. Yuffie showed some self-control, though it may have been more to avoid getting some of the soup on herself rather than table manners. Cloud took three large bites of his chicken and corn roll, finishing it quickly. Tifa glanced at him and sadly shook her head as she took small bites of the salad she had chosen, taking care not to let any of it drip onto either the table, or her. Sephiroth ate half his rice, before just sort of flicking the rest around with boredom. Aeris munched happily on a noodle dish she had chosen. Red XIII just sat there, quite contentedly.  
Cid finished his meal sometime before the rest of the group did, and sipped at his beer as he waited for them to finish.  
  
"Well...." Cloud smiled. "That made me feel a little better."  
Tifa just shook her head sadly and sighed.  
"Hey, look!" Red XIII said suddenly. "Cait Sith's on the other side of the food court!"  
"HEY!!!" Cloud yelled out. "CAIT SITH!?"  
  
Cait Sith just stopped and looked in their direction. He bounced over to them quickly.  
"Please keep your voices down in this vicinity." Cait Sith said, bored. "Otherwise, the management will force you to leave."  
"Cait Sith??" Cloud said, confused. "Hey buddy, don't you know who we are?"  
"I've never met you before." Cait Sith said. "But you appear to have finished your meal. If you do not plan on making any further purchases, please vacate this area in an orderly fashion, taking all your rubbish with you."  
"Cait Sith...??" Cloud wondered. "What have they done to you?"  
"Why do you call me such a name? I am merely an emulation of the original fortune telling machine 'Cait Sith', as operated by Reeve of Shinra Inc. The original Cait Sith is out of commission until further notice." the robot said. "So as not to disappoint admirers and fans, copies like me roam the park constantly."  
"Hey!" Cloud said happily. "Did you hear that?"  
" Would you like Cait Sith's autograph?" the robot asked.  
"No thanks, I'd rather get it off the real Cait Sith." Cloud answered.  
***beep*** "Does not compute." the robot said blankly. "I am Cait Sith."  
  
Just then, another Cait Sith walked up to the group.  
"You appear to have finished your meal." It said. "If you do not plan on making any further purchases, please vacate this area in an orderly fashion, taking all your rubbish with you."  
"Was it just me, or did the other Cait Sith just say that before?" Yuffie thought.  
"Cute." Aeris smiled. "Reeve has got some Cait Siths running around the Gold Saucer."  
"Well, Cait Sith is an icon at the Gold Saucer nowadays." Cloud smiled. "He's a real celebrity."  
Yuffie grinned wickedly.  
"Hey Cait Sith!"  
Both robots looked at her and said "I am Cait Sith." in unison.  
"Really...." Yuffie smiled. "Well if that's the case, then who's the other guy?"  
The first Cait Sith robot looked at the other one. "Fraud. You are not Cait Sith, I am."  
"I am the real Cait Sith." the other robot said.   
"Lying is an offence in the Gold Saucer.... I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the other robot said, and they began to tackle each other and pull each other apart. One of the Cait Siths broke down.  
  
"I think we'll just leave them alone for a while." Yuffie giggled. "I don't think Cait Sith's used to being 'beside himself' quite yet."  
Everyone's face faltered. Both robots caught fire.  
  
"That punchline really sucked, Yuffie." Cloud said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued.........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
In the next Chapter: We find out what's happened to the real Cait Sith and what OWARA really is. What's the question Cloud wants to ask Aeris? What happens to poor Tifa? You'll have to wait and see......  
  



	6. Chapter 6 - Hide Your Love Away

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: Do these fanfics really need a reason to be rated, any more? I rate them to my discretion. That should be enough, I think.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy VII ain't mine and you're a real whacko if you think it is. (however, I would think it was a great compliment!) Final Fantasy VII is Copyright 1997, 1998 Square Co., Ltd. Final Fantasy and SquareSoft are registered trademarks of Square Co., Ltd.  
  
**NOTE:** This fic contains spoilers. Finish FFVII before reading. Also, read Seph's Redemption Chapters 1,2,3,4, and 5 before reading this one, it won't make much sense if you try to.  
  
Stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Aeris and Sephiroth have this ability, and so does Jenova. Stuff in plain italics are just thoughts.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 6-- Hide Your Love Away**  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
"I don't know, we've got practically the whole afternoon to decide."  
"Let's do something as a group for a while."  
"We can do that if you want to....." Red XIII sighed. "But I'm warning you now, it will end up in a lot of yelling and frustration."  
  
The group was trying to decide what to do with the rest of their afternoon at the Gold Saucer - and they weren't having much luck. Yuffie wanted to play around, Cid just wanted to go back to his snowboarding game at Wonder Square, while Sephiroth couldn't have given a stuff what happened next.  
  
"Why don't we try a game?" Cid suggested. "C'mon, I'll give you all a go at the snowboarding. But that doesn't mean I'll let you win."   
"Hey, I'm pretty good at it, _you know_!!" Tifa defended.  
"Okay, so you're good on the snowboard, Cid." Cloud said, folding his arms. "But can you handle the Crazy Motorcycle??"  
"Hell no...." Cid smiled. "That's your area of expertise. You could beat me at that game with your eyes closed."  
Cloud looked somewhat pleased with that answer, and decided to call off the argument going between him and Cid about who was better on the Snowboard Game.  
  
Cid sparked himself a cigarette and began to smoke happily. "Oh yeahhh....."  
"Are you even allowed to do that here?" Yuffie wondered. "I thought smoking was banned in all closed public spaces."  
Just then, a Blue mechanical Chocobo bounded up to them and snatched Cid's cigarette away.  
"_HEY!!_"  
"Wark wark!!" The robot said angrily. "That is illegal."  
"Told you so." Yuffie said indignantly.  
"Hey, so what?" Cid shrugged, picked another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "It's not like it can do anything about it........."  
The Chocobo once again attempted to take Cid's cigarette away, but Cid was too quick. He held it above the mechanical bird's head and laughed.  
"Just pathetic, I tell you, guys." Cid mused.  
  
Just then, three security guards ran onto the scene and surrounded the group. Two held firearms raised and aimed at them, while the other one began to cuff their hands behind their back.   
"What did you say about the Chocobo not being able to do anything?!" Yuffie said through clenched teeth.  
"OKAY!!" Cid hollered. "So I was wrong!"  
Yuffie sighed. "A little too late to admit it, don't you think?"  
  
"They look like they could pose a threat." one of the guards said. "Confiscate their weapons."  
The other guard did as he was told. Sephiroth could only sit and fume while the guard unclipped his sword from it's place on his belt. He dumped it on the ground a small distance from the them with the rest of the group's weapons.  
"I'll kill you!!" Sephiroth fumed. "That's _my_ sword!! Who said you could touch it?!"  
"Yeah!!" Yuffie squealed. "Don't throw my Conformer like that, you'll make blades get blunt!!"  
"Be quiet." the security guard said, aiming his gun at Yuffie's throat.  
"Okay!" Yuffie squeaked.  
The guard stripped the rest of the group of their weapons.   
  
"What's the big idea taking my Venus Gospel?! Why are you doing all this?!" Cid growled. "All I did was light a cigarette!!"  
"The Chocobo warned you." One of the security guards said coldly. "It is a condition of entry that you do not smoke while in the Gold Saucer Area."  
"I never remember reading that......" Cid said angrily.  
"You didn't read the conditions of entry, period!" Yuffie snapped.  
"Shut up, Yuffie!" Cid yelled. "There's no need to rub it in......"  
"SILENCE!!" the security guard barked. "I'm afraid you're all going to have to come with us!"  
"This is an outrage!!" Cloud yelled angrily. "I've done nothing wrong!! Your argument is with Cid, not me!!"  
"Oh geez, thanks a lot, spiky ass!!" Cid roared. "Some friend _you_ are!!"  
"Guys!!" Tifa yelled desperately. "Just shut up and calm down!! We've been bound up like this, so we might as well just sit tight and go with it. There's not much else we can do."  
"Yes." Aeris nodded. "Whatever happens, happens."  
"Your whelp is intelligent." One of the security guards grunted. "But that won't help you when you face the management. Follow me."  
"_Whelp_!?" Cloud hollered, seeing red. "Don't you call Aeris a whelp!!"  
Tifa scowled.  
"Oh shut up!" the guard snapped, and punched Cloud in the gut, making the blonde warrior yelp out suddenly in pain.  
  
The guard began to walk off. The group silently followed. One of the other guards followed behind them, keeping his gun raised and ready to fire, while the other one picked up all the weapons and lugged them with him, wondering secretly to himself if he was in the wrong line of work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah boss, I got a group of suspicious slackers here. They set off the alarm on one of the Chocobos.... No, but one of them looks like he's from...... no?..... Yeah......OK..... wait a minute boss...."  
  
The guard turned his back on them, walked into the office and closed the door behind him.  
For the next few minutes, the group could hear nothing but muffled conversation.  
  
"Who runs this place nowadays?" Red XIII whispered.  
"What do you mean, Red?" Cloud asked, his voice a whisper also.  
"The manager.... do you know who he is?"  
"Last time I knew, it was Dio." Cloud answered. "But that was a couple of years ago...."  
  
Just then, the door to the manager's office swung open, and out stepped the security guard, looking upset.   
"You _idiots_!" a voice roared from the other room. "Remove the handcuffs from all those people, _right now_!"  
"But one of them was smoking....."  
"So what?! They should be applauded, not _arrested_!!" the voice roared. "They're close friends of mine! They can do whatever they damn want in my park!!!"  
  
After backing out the door, the guard removed a small key off his belt. As he quickly unlocked everyone's cuffs, they looked at him with confusion.  
"One minute you're angry with us, and now you're apologising??" Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "I do not understand....."  
"Yeah, what's going on??" Yuffie wondered.  
One of the other guards ran out and dumped all the group's weapons in a pile on the floor.  
"My Conformer!" Yuffie cried happily, picking up her prized weapon and began to cuddle it. "I missed you so much!"   
Sephiroth picked up his Masamune and clipped it onto his belt without a word. Cloud took his Ultima Weapon from the pile, swung it around a few times, then snapped it into place on his back with a smile. Tifa grabbed her Premium Heart gloves and quickly pulled them back onto her hands, Cid picked up his Venus Gospel, lighting himself a cigarette, while Red XIII picked up his Limited Moon comb in his paws and clipped it back onto his mane.  
  
"Get out of here!" the man yelled from the other room, making the security guards cower. "You're lucky I don't fire the lot of you!!"  
"That voice....." Cloud said thoughtfully. "I've heard it before......"  
  
Just then, a brown haired man in a faded blue suit, wearing a red gingham tie appeared at the door.  
"Hello. Long time, no see." he smiled.  
"Reeve!!" Cid said happily. "Hey, nice tie."  
"Thanks." Reeve nodded. "It was the tackiest one I could find."  
"I knew that voice sounded familiar.... sorry for not recognising you instantaneously, Mr. Reeve sir." Cloud smiled. "But I'm so used to hearing your voice when Cait Sith was with us."  
"Call me Reeve, Mr. Cloud sir." Reeve smiled.   
Cloud chuckled.  
"Is that Sephiroth with you?!" Reeve said, averting his attention to the grey haired man. "What's he doing here??"  
"It's alright, he's with me." Aeris said, patting him on the arm.  
"Owww!!" Sephiroth said, clutching at his bandaged arm. "Don't do that!!"  
"Oh sorry!" Aeris yelped apologetically. "I forgot about your stitches!"  
  
"Sorry about the security." Reeve said apologetically. "I think it's terrible that they had to drag you all here in handcuffs, just because one of you was smoking. That was really over the top. Then they had the nerve to deprive you all of your weapons......" he shook his head sadly.  
"Oh it's alright. It's not like it's the first time I've been busted for smoking in an inappropriate place." Cid chuckled. "So Reeve, how'd you work your way into the management position at the Gold Saucer??"  
"Oh, I didn't. I'm the assistant manager." Reeve smiled. "It happened after Dio approached me one day. He said he needed Cait Sith to be the park's mascot."  
"But why would Dio want little old Cait Sith as the Gold Saucer's mascot??" Tifa wondered.  
"Easy. Because Cait Sith was there when you guys saved the world from that Sephiroth character. Dio thought having a world hero as a mascot would really boost the park's popularity." Reeve chuckled. "And how right he was. We've had to build new attractions, and put more rides in. Hey, we even have three more squares!"  
"We know, we saw them." Cloud nodded. "Grub Square, Casino Square, and Admin Square."  
"You're in Admin Square right now." Reeve smiled. "Dio had this one built only because I wanted an office space to work in. You've already been to Grub Square because you've told me about meeting my Cait Sith copies..... the only one left to talk about is the Casino Square."  
"What's the deal with that?" Cloud asked. "Barret told us that Cait Sith owns it."  
"He does. And he always will." Reeve whispered. "That's where his mechanical body is on display as we speak."  
  
"So that's what happened to Cait Sith?" Tifa asked. "We met a copy of him in the food court, and it said that the original Cait Sith is busted or something....."  
"Yes, he is, for the most part." Reeve sighed sadly. "He just got old, I guess. Before I retired him, I backed up his personality on a couple of CD-ROMs."  
"Oh that's awful...." Cloud said, shaking his head. "He was one of us.... in his own way."  
Reeve nodded. "Cait Sith will return, don't you worry. I just have to build him another body."  
"Why don't you just use one of the Cait Siths that roams the food court?" Red XIII wondered. "I mistook them for the real one."  
"There lies the problem." Reeve sighed. "The original Cait Sith was like those robots.... it was first designed to hop along after you all, delivering information of your whereabouts live to the Shinra Building..... but after you all said you trusted him.... I.... I.... he sacrificed himself so you could get the Black Materia."  
"Which Sephiroth promptly stole from us." Cloud said coldly.  
Reeve cleared his throat loudly and continued. "The next Cait Sith, or Cait Sith2 as I called him, was much more complex than any of those robots put together..... but after it broke it's programming, it could think on it's own, and react like any normal person would. He was alive......"  
"So why don't you just build another one?" Yuffie asked.  
"I built the original Cait Sith when I worked for Shinra. They had both the technology, and the resources to make Cait Sith possible. Now, I have neither."  
  
"All this fuss over a stupid machine...." Sephiroth grunted, shaking his head.  
"Shut up Sephiroth!!" Cloud yelled. "You wouldn't understand anyway!"  
"So what are you going to do now?" Red XIII said, trying to change the subject.  
"I've hired a group that may be able to locate the required components for me." Reeve answered. "They say they're around the Ruins of Midgar a lot, so finding the parts for a new Cait Sith should be no problem. Or so they say."  
"Sounds interesting." Cloud nodded.  
"Maybe, but I had to agree to their demands." Reeve shook his head. "I had to organise a parade. It didn't seem like much to worry about, so I agreed."  
"A parade??"  
"I don't know much about it." Reeve nodded. "All I know is, they're doing something special tonight. That's why the Gold Saucer has to be closed to the public after 5:30pm today."  
"Aaaah....." Cid nodded. "So we have to clear out?"  
"No no no....." Reeve shook his head. "I could never just boot you out. I know, I'll book a reservation for you all at the Hotel right now. It'll be all booked out in a few hours....." Reeve picked up the phone and began to dial a number.  
"But....."  
"But nothing." Reeve said, hushing them. "You've all done more for me than you'll ever know. This is the least I can do...."  
For the next few minutes, Reeve chatted on the phone. He made a reservation for 2 rooms, and scrawled a small note on a piece of note paper before hanging up.  
  
"There we go." Reeve smiled, and hung the phone up once more. "When you want your room, just talk to Mr. Hangman. Give him this note, and he'll give you your room keys right away." he slid the small green piece of paper across the table.  
"Thanks." Cid nodded, taking the note. He unfolded it and read it aloud.  
  
"This note certifies that this group consisting of 6 young people and one red lion may lodge in the Ghost Square's Hotel, in the two rooms assigned to them for as long as they wish. Please charge any room services they make to my Gold Saucer credit account - 73383702226868. Don't mind Cid if he wants to smoke. If I hear him complain about you telling him to put it out, you lose your jobs, understand?? Oh, and Hangman? The Badger told me to tell you that your new station wagon is ready. Drop by my office sometime after this merry group hands you this note.... And the bottom of the note has been scrawled with Reeve's signature."  
  
"Pretty cool." Yuffie smiled. "I can order as much room service as I want?"  
"Uh-huh." Reeve nodded.  
"Really??"  
"Yep."  
"So if I'm hungry in the middle of the night, I just pick up the phone and ask them to send me up an order of barbecue ribs??"  
"Yeah."  
"So let me get this straight.... I, Yuffie Kisaragi, can order as much room service as I want, whenever I want, for as long as I choose to stay here??"  
"Yes." Reeve said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well just let me move my stuff in!" Yuffie said happily. "I could live like that!!"  
"Don't take advantage of Reeve's kind hospitality, Yuffie." Aeris said quietly.  
"Awwww!!" Yuffie whined. Reeve smothered a laugh.  
  
Cid stuffed the note in his pocket. "Thanks for the note buddy, I especially like the part about me being able to smoke wherever I want."  
"It's alright. It's the least I could do for them hauling your butts up here." Reeve shook his head sadly. "So what are you all doing at the Gold Saucer?"  
"We're just having fun." Aeris smiled. "But we're having a hard time trying to decide what to do."  
"If you all want to do something as a group, I have a suggestion...." Reeve smiled. "I'd stay here and chat for a while, but I've got a ton of paperwork to do. Why don't you all visit the Speed Square? We have a ton of rides you'd all enjoy."  
"Hey, that's a good idea!" Aeris smiled. "C'mon, let's go!"  
"Okay....." Tifa smiled weakly.  
"Thanks Reeve!" Cid smiled, as they began to leave. "We'll be catching up to you later!"  
"Don't mention it." Reeve smiled. "Hey Cloud, is your PHS number still 2255-25683?"  
"Yep. Always will be." Cloud nodded.  
"Great. I'll catch up with you all later on tonight after I finish work." Reeve nodded. "And I'll also call you as soon as Cait Sith is fixed. In the meantime, pay your respects to him at the Casino, won't you?"  
Cloud nodded. "Anything for Cait Sith."  
"When he's fixed and his personality has been uploaded into his databanks...." Reeve smiled. ".....I'll tell him you said that."  
"Well come on, guys!!" Aeris squeaked. "We can't stand around here when there's fun to be had, can we???"  
"Okay, bye then!!" Reeve waved goodbye as the group ran off and jumped down the pipe.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's try that ride first!" Aeris said, jumping up.  
"The Merry-Go round??" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Because I love it so much... come on everyone, let's go!"  
Aeris took Cloud by the hand and pulled him up to the ride. Yuffie, Cid, Red XIII, Sephiroth and Tifa followed.  
  
There was no line for the ride, so they just got onto it. Sephiroth looked around the ride, with a look of slight annoyance on his face.  
"Why is all this stuff so childish?" he asked, finally sitting on the back of a tiger, it's paint peeling away.  
"Because It's a stupid kid's ride, that's why." Cid answered, sitting on a plastic plane. "Why look at this thing, it's wings are so stumpy, it would never get off the ground! It'd be like a flying brick!"  
"It's supposed to be like that." Tifa shrugged. "Miniature things always appeal to children."  
"Be quiet, Cid." Yuffie defended. "I like Merry-Go rounds!"  
Red XIII attempted to sit on a sleigh, but quickly got off when the plastic began to crack and buckle under his weight.  
"I guess this is another ride they don't build for everyone." Red XIII sighed once the ride had slowly started up. He eventually decided to sit on the floor.  
  
Sephiroth rested his hands on his chin and began to fall asleep as fake organ music began to play and the ride began to spin around slowly. Yuffie stared straight ahead. When she looked anywhere else, it made her get dizzy. Cid put his feet up on the plastic seal in front of him and lit a cigarette. After a few minutes, the ride began to slow down.  
  
"Did you have fun, guys?" Aeris said excitedly, after the ride had finally come to a complete stop and they had proceeded to the exit.  
"Hell no...." Cid grunted.   
"I didn't understand that ride." Sephiroth shrugged.  
"Why not?" Tifa asked.  
"The ride goes around and around, just like the name implies, but how is it merry? I found it to be very dull and boring." Sephiroth said. "And what's the point of going around in circles, anyway? I've had tests that are more exciting that that."  
"The Merry-Go round is the elevator music of amusement park rides." Cid answered.  
"Don't pick on the Merry-Go round!" Aeris said defensively. "It's my favourite ride in the whole park!"  
"Okaaaay...." Tifa said.  
"Why don't we ride something else, instead of argue like this?" Red XIII suggested. "I would much like to try a fast ride."  
"Alright, good suggestion, Red." Cloud nodded.  
Aeris looked around. Just then, a huge roller-coaster caught her attention. Huge black spires jutted to the darkening sky, along with black pipes in loops and a few corkscrews. The ride was appropriately called 'Space Jet'.  
  
"Oooooohhh....." Aeris cooed. "Let's try _this_ ride...."  
"Alright." Red XIII said, looking up. "This looks like fun."  
Yuffie took one look at it before backing down. "No way, you'll never get me on that thing!!"  
"You're just a wuss, aren't you, girly?" Cid chuckled. "Can't handle a little spinning around and being turned upside-down, can you?"  
"_No_!" Yuffie squeaked. "Just thinking about it makes me feel sick!"   
"You'd be hopeless as an Astronaut."  
"That's your area of expertise, Cid." Yuffie said, shaking her head. "I'm just a humble ninja, and a Materia hunter on the side!"  
"Sephiroth? Will you be going on this ride?" Aeris asked.  
"Why not?" Sephiroth shrugged. "Anything has to be better than that Merry-Go round."  
"Hey!" Yuffie scowled. "I _like_ the Merry-Go round."  
"Then why don't you go on it again??" Sephiroth said coldly.  
"I will!!" Yuffie snorted, stamping a foot on the ground. "I'll see you all later!"   
She stormed off.  
  
"Hey, I don't have to actually go on this ride, do I?" Cloud asked nervously. "I'd be happier just watching you all from down here."  
"No, Cloud! I want you to sit next to me!!!" Aeris said, upset.  
Tifa frowned. "I told you not to eat that chicken and corn roll, Cloud."  
"No, that's not it. I'll be completely fine." Cloud lied. "I just don't like the dizzy feeling I get when I get off the ride, that's all."  
"After pigging out on that chicken and corn roll, that'll be the least of your worries." Tifa told him.  
"Come _ON!!_" Aeris said impatiently, as she began to push Cloud inside where the queue was. "Stop wasting time, we can't stand around forever!!"  
Cloud couldn't shake the sudden feeling of dread that suddenly rushed over him as he went inside.  
  
Since it was pretty late in the day, the line for the ride wasn't too long. But the group did have to wait about twenty minutes. At last though, they started climbing into the cars. Aeris jumped into the front car, dragging a moping Cloud with her. Cid sat in the back with Red XIII. Sephiroth spied Tifa sitting in one of the middle cars by herself. Tifa smiled as he sat down in the seat next to her.   
  
"Oh hello, Sephiroth." she said, sounding friendly. "Nowhere else to sit?"  
"No, you just looked lonely." Sephiroth answered. "Still got that little black box?"  
"Yep, right here." Tifa said, producing the item from her pocket.  
"Well hold onto it." Sephiroth nodded. "You wouldn't want to lose it without finding out what's inside, would you?"  
"No no...." Tifa shook her head. She put it back in her pocket.  
  
Just then, an attendant came around, checking seat belts. She strapped in Tifa and Sephiroth without a word. As she walked on, Sephiroth looked back and scowled at her.  
"She could have at least ASKED me whether I wanted this restraint done up!!" Sephiroth complained.  
"Oh calm down." Tifa giggled.  
Just then, the car moved forward into the darkness. The sounds of people screaming and shrieking on the other car could be heard.  
  
"_Hold onto your f*ckin' drawers people, and don't piss in em'!!!_"  
  
Tifa burst out laughing.  
"Who was _that_?!"  
"That was Cid!" Tifa said happily. "Here we go!!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sometime later, Cid and Red XIII emerged from the ride. They made their way over to a group of park benches and sat down. Red XIII curled up on the ground, resting his head on his front paws to quell the dizzy feeling in his head.  
"That was even more f*cking boring than the Merry-Go round!" Cid laughed. "At least on that ride, I could see where I was going!!"  
"Oh don't lie." Red XIII smiled. "You enjoyed every second of that ride, and you know it."  
  
Tifa came out a moment later, giggling. Sephiroth walked out next, though he was stumbling slightly, still having not fully recovered from his bout with dizziness. Just then, Aeris bounded out to join the group.  
  
"Where's Cloud?" Tifa asked, looking at Aeris with slight confusion.  
"Oh, he's coming." Aeris smiled. "The ride just shook him up a bit, that's all."  
Just then, Cloud appeared in the archway, and slowly made his way over to the group. He was... green. He had to hold onto the back of the park bench for support.  
"My god, Cloud!" Cid chuckled. "You look like shit!"  
"I feel like shit, too." Cloud looked back at him, bleary-eyed. "I want to die."   
"You'll be OK." Cid replied, patting him on the back.  
"Uugghh..." Cloud said suddenly, his hand clutched weakly at his stomach. "I'm gonna puke...."  
  
He barely finished his warning before quickly covering his mouth, bolting over to a nearby garbage can, emptying the contents of his stomach of the chicken and corn roll and last night's dinner besides.  
"Oh Cloud...." Tifa sighed, walking over to him. She began to rub his back.  
"What caused him to do that??" Aeris asked.  
"Cloud gets terribly motion sick." Red XIII answered.  
"He does??"  
"You didn't know that?" Cid chuckled. "Everybody knows that!"  
"Well I didn't!" Aeris said defensively.  
  
Tifa stood there, just rubbing Cloud's back gently until his stomach had calmed down once again.  
"All done?" Tifa asked quietly.  
Cloud nodded slowly. "Uhhhh huh....."  
"Here, use this." Tifa produced a paper napkin from her back pocket, thanking herself that she'd taken some from the food court earlier. She handed it to him. He quickly wiped off his chin and mouth, crumpled the napkin into a ball and tossed it into the garbage can.  
"You okay now?" Tifa asked, looking worried.  
"Should be...." Cloud said weakly. "I just..... wanna sit down for a while."  
Tifa nodded understandingly and walked him back over to the group. She made him sit on the park benches, out of the setting sun.  
"Now stay here. I'll go get you something to calm down that upset stomach of yours....." Tifa said, and walked off.  
  
Just then, Yuffie bounded over after spotting them.  
"Hey guys, how was the riii...." she paused when she spotted Cloud. "My god, what happened to Cloud!? He looks terrible!"  
"I feel it....." Cloud groaned.   
"I made him ride that thing..." Aeris said guiltily. "I'm so sorry, Cloud."  
"It's OK." Cloud said, shaking his head. "You couldn't have known..."  
"But you asked if you didn't have to go on the ride...." Aeris said sadly. "And I forced you to. It's all my fault...."  
"No it's not...." Cloud smiled weakly. "Tifa warned me not to eat that chicken and corn roll. I suffered for not listening...."  
"Heh heh...." Cid chuckled. "You're one of the bravest men alive..... yet you get on one little ride and your stomach chucks a riot....."  
  
Just then, Tifa arrived, a medium sized plastic cup in her hand. She handed it to Cloud.  
"Now just sip it slowly." she said. "It'll make you feel a lot better."  
"What is it?" Cloud wondered.  
"Lemonade." Tifa said. "I stirred it with the straw before coming back here, so it's sort of flat. Best thing for an upset tummy."  
"Thanks Tifa." Cloud smiled, and began to sip his lemonade.  
Red XIII just lowered his head and smiled.   
  
_"This could turn out after all....."_  
  
"Okay, what should we do now?" Aeris said, jumping up. "I wanna go on another ride!"  
"I'll go, just as long as it's not scary looking." Yuffie smiled. "And don't think I'll go in one of those Haunted Houses either..... those things freak me out!!"  
"Well what about Ghost Square?" Cid chuckled. "Afraid of that, are we?"  
"No, I couldn't give a stuff about Ghost Square." Yuffie shrugged. "It's all fake anyway."  
Cid slapped his forehead.  
"So we go on another ride, do we?" Aeris asked.  
Sephiroth shrugged. Red XIII nodded. Cid lit a cigarette and gave her the 'thumbs up' sign. Yuffie smiled.  
"Okay, so what about you guys?" Aeris asked, looking in Cloud and Tifa's direction. "You'll come with us, won't you?"  
"Are you _kidding?!_" Tifa yelped. "Cloud doesn't even look good enough to stand up, let alone go on another ride!"  
"So what are you going to do, Tifa?"  
"I'll have to stay with him, of course." Tifa answered. "Someone has to look after him."  
"No Tifa, you go off. I'll be alrii...."  
"Cloud, I'm taking care of you and that's _final_." Tifa said sternly, interrupting him. "Go on everyone. We'll meet you later, up at the Hotel in the Ghost Square."  
"Are you guys gonna go there now?" Cid asked.  
"Yep." Tifa nodded.  
"Then here, take this." Cid said, taking Reeve's note from his pocket. He handed it to Tifa. "You're screwed without that."  
"Oh, thanks!" Tifa smiled. "So we'll see you guys later, come on Cloud."  
  
Cloud just sighed as he watched the rest of the group walk away.  
"Why are we going to the Ghost Square?" Cloud asked.  
"Because you're going to lie down for a while." Tifa said, concerned. "I really think you should."  
  
For once, Cloud didn't argue with Tifa. He was feeling that terrible, he was actually looking forward to it.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, after the sun had gone down, the group made their way up to the Ghost Square, Aeris clutching a large soft teddy bear. Cid walked up to the counter and slammed his fist down on the service bell. A lanky looking man suddenly hobbled out, looking mighty pissed off.  
  
"There aren't any free rooms any more!" the man said grumpily. "The entire hotel's been booked out. Why the hell are you all still here, anyway? Didn't you know that you were supposed to be out of the park by 5:30pm??"  
"We're the group Reeve said could stay here as long as we wanted." Cid said grumpily. "So are you gonna give us our rooms, or am I gonna have to tell him that you made me put my cigarette out?"  
"Oh sorry sir!!" the man said suddenly. "I didn't realise it was you! Please, take these."  
The man dumped 8 room keys on the desk.   
"What the hell are these for??" Cid growled.  
"Four of those keys are for room 1, the other four are for room 2, the biggest rooms in the whole hotel." the man smiled nervously. "Please, enjoy yourselves. I lose my job if you don't!! Come on, you have to! enjoy your stay!!"  
"We'll _see_ about that." Cid grinned evilly, taking the keys off the table. "Come on guys." He began to walk up the stairs.  
"Gee, you're even more cold-hearted than Sephiroth sometimes, Cid!" Yuffie giggled as she jumped up the stairs after him.  
"I don't believe that." Cid grunted, his eyes falling coldly on Sephiroth, who just shrugged in response.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Tifa sat up suddenly as she heard the key turning in the lock. She jumped out of her chair and made her way over to the door.  
  
"Oh hey, Tifa!" Aeris smiled. "How was your afternoon??"  
"Keep it quiet..." Tifa whispered, as the group walked into the room. "Cloud's asleep, the poor guy."  
"Oh gee, he must be really whacked out." Aeris said guiltily, looking over at the sleeping man sprawled across the bed on the other side of the room.  
"Don't stand around, guys!" Tifa smiled. "Come sit down and enjoy yourselves."  
  
"Well what are we gonna do with ourselves for the rest of the evening?" Cid wondered, as he sat on the edge of one of the beds. He dumped the handful of room keys on the dresser beside the bed. "I gotta phone Shera and tell her we're stayin' here for the night.... she'll get real upset if I don't."  
Cid removed his small mobile phone from his pocket, punched in a 9 digit code and waited for the dial tone. He chatted with Shera for a few moments before hanging up.  
"What did she say?" Aeris asked.  
"She's alright with it....." Cid answered. "Jus' as long as I eat right and get enough sleep...."  
"Gee, she'd make a good mother." Tifa smiled.  
  
Just then, Cloud emitted a weak groaning sound. Tifa rushed to his side and began stroking the side of his face lightly, trying to soothe him.  
"So would you, Tifa....." Aeris whispered.  
"Cloud...." Tifa said kindly. "It's alright....."  
Red XIII just chuckled lightly at the scene.  
"Mmmm......" Cloud groaned as he sat up suddenly. He scratched his head and yawned.  
"How are you, Cloud?" Tifa asked gently. "Feeling any better?"  
"Yeah....." Cloud yawned. "I'm feeling hungry, actually....."  
"That's good." Tifa smiled. "I'll call room service and ask them to cook up something for you......"  
"Well I'm glad to see sleeping beauty's finally woken up." Cid chuckled. "Pity, if you had slept any longer, your Princess Charming would have had to wake you up with a kiss."  
"_What?!_" Tifa yelped defensively, jerking backwards from Cloud. "Get out of here, I would never kiss _him_!!"  
"Cid!!" Red XIII scolded, giving Cid an annoyed look. "Now come on, that was not appropriate."  
  
The comment didn't seem to bother Cloud in the slightest.  
He smiled as he faced Aeris. "Have I missed anything?"  
"Not really." Aeris answered. "We went on the bumper cars though. Cid drove around like a madman, causing head on collisions a lot."  
"_Yes_....." Sephiroth said bitterly. "He smashed his car into mine so hard, the steering broke."  
"Oh cheer up Sephy." Aeris giggled.   
"Don't call me that." Sephiroth said flatly.  
"At least you won this big fluffy teddy bear!" Aeris said, giving her new teddy bear a cuddle.  
"He did?" Tifa said, interested. "How'd you do that, Sephiroth?"  
"On the coin toss." Sephiroth shrugged. "I just flicked the coin onto the plate, landing it on first try. After three or four 100 gil pieces, the guy running the stall practically threw it at me."  
"And then Sephy gave it to _me_!" Aeris said, cuddling the bear tightly. "Isn't that a nice gesture??"  
Cloud eyed Sephiroth suspiciously.  
"Well what else was I supposed to do?" Sephiroth shrugged. "What's the Great Sephiroth going to do with a stuffed teddy bear?"  
"You're not all that great." Cloud said coldly.  
"Oh stop it, you two." Aeris scolded. "Now let's decide what to do with the rest of our evening."  
"Well....." Cloud said uneasily. "I kinda wanted to talk to you....... about something on my mind...."  
Aeris gave him a look of sudden interest. "Oh?"  
"Yeah." Cloud nodded, lowering his eyes. "But I wanted to tell you somewhere private....."  
Aeris nodded understandingly. Tifa turned her back on him and fumed. Cloud gave her a hopeless look.  
  
_"Please don't hate me, Tifa. Although, you'll probably have even more reason to after tonight......"_  
  
Cid picked up a key from the dresser and stuffed it in his pocket. "Well if you're all going off again, I'm gonna go back to my snowboarding!" he said happily. "I can't let those stupid amateurs play that game without me heckling them for too much longer! See you!" he slipped out the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.  
"Well, shall we follow Cid's lead, Cloud?" Aeris smiled.   
"Oh..... um...." Cloud swallowed hard. "Yeah."  
"Well come on then...."  
"Right....." Cloud nodded, getting up. "I guess we'll go then...." he began to make his way over to the door.  
"Wait Cloud...." Red XIII said suddenly. "I want to....."  
"What's wrong, Red?" Cloud asked curiously, turning to face him. "Something's on your mind?"  
Red XIII paused for a long time before answering. "No Cloud, don't worry about it."  
Cloud gave him a puzzled look. "No really, what were you talking about, Red??"  
"Nothing. Go off with Aeris and have a good time."  
  
Just before Aeris and Cloud headed out the door, Sephiroth shot Aeris a disapproving look.  
"Sephiroth?" Aeris said aloud. But they grey haired man only scowled at her and turned away.  
"Come on Aeris....." Cloud said, leering at the grey haired man. Aeris shook off her thought and followed him.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Outta my way, loser!" Cid yelled, pushing a scruffy haired blonde man off the snowboard game. "It's my go!"  
"I do not take kindly to your pushy attitude, old man." the man said coolly. "I shall report you to the management."  
"Do what you like, jerk-face!" Cid chuckled. "They won't give a sh*t what you say, I'm buddies with the assistant manager!!"  
"So you have some friends in high places....." the man chuckled lightly. "Well so do I."  
"Huh?!"   
  
Cid glanced sideways at the younger man. The pilot took a step back when the blonde haired man turned to face him, red eyes glaring. A cruel smirk streaked his unshaven face. He didn't look like he was a day out of high-school. Cid guessed he was in either his late-teens or his early twenties. His hair wasn't in a particular cut - it just looked like someone had grabbed a hunk of blonde hair and dumped it on his head. Cid noticed what the man was wearing - a light blue tank top with a pair of tattered jeans, and his hands were covered by light grey gloves. But the most noticeable thing about him was his white jacket, bearing the words 'ShinRa Corp'.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Cid barked. "And why are you wearing a Shinra jacket!?"  
"I work for the company known as Shinra." he answered plainly.  
"Didn't Shinra go out of business after that little incident at Midgar with Meteor?" Cid wondered. "And I thought all use of Mako Energy was outlawed!"  
"Not exactly...." the man said quietly.   
"What do you mean, _not exactly_?!"  
"Wonder all you want." the blonde man chuckled. "You'll get no information from me...."  
  
Cid glared into the young man's eyes, and noticed that they seemed to have a curious glow to them - much the same glow as in Cloud and Sephiroth's.  
"You're a Mako freak!" Cid said suddenly. "That glow in your eyes..... You're a f**kin' mako bastard infused with Jenova cells, aren't you?!"  
"Maybe....." the man shrugged, and began to walk away slowly.  
"Where do you think you're going!?" Cid hollered. "_Come back here_!!"  
"You haven't seen the last of me." the man chuckled. "Besides, you have something that belongs to Shinra. Something I've been sent to retrieve..... a state of the art aircraft known as the 'Highwind'."  
"You'll never get my Highwind, understand!?" Cid yelled.  
"_Your_ 'Highwind'??" the man scoffed. "I think not."  
"How do you know that plane is mine, anyway?!"  
"We watched it land down just beyond the border of North Corel a few hours ago." the man answered. "It was like finding a pot of gold. Rufus thought we'd lost it forever, but...."  
"Rufus?!" Cid interrupted rudely. "He's alive?! I thought that when the Diamond Weapon blasted Midgar, Rufus was in the direct line of fire. There's no way he could have survived!!"  
"Did I say he was alive?!" the man snapped. "You all took off with his prized plane before he died, you know!! Now, enough talk. I have an important ceremony to attend to later this evening....."  
"Important ceremony??" Cid wondered. "Is that why the Gold Saucer's closed to the public after 5:30pm!?"  
The man just smirked wickedly.  
"Is it!?" Cid yelled. "Answer me!!"  
The blonde man just raised his left hand, the back of it facing Cid.   
"What are you doing??" Cid growled. "Hey! Are you trying to flip me off?!"  
The man chuckled lightly. "Hmmm.... I've never heard _that_ one before...." He began to walk off.  
"Hey!" Cid hollered. "Don't turn your back on me!!"  
But the man had already left.  
"Damn Shinra......" Cid cursed. "I bet they have something to do with this shindig....."  
He looked around quickly and sighed.   
"I guess I'll have to go report this to Cloud and the others....." Cid grumbled. He looked at the Snowboarding game screen and let out a cry of frustration.   
"DAMN!!" Cid hollered. "That Shinra bastard beat my fastest time on the Crazy Course!!"  
He left the games area with much reluctance.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud and Aeris were enjoying the sights of the Gold Saucer. The cable car began to slow down as they cruised past the Chocobo Square.   
  
"You must really like this ride, Cloud....." Aeris sighed with happiness. "This is the second time you've taken me on it today."  
"That's not the reason I took you up here...." Cloud said quietly, scratching his head.  
"It's not?"  
"Nah....." Cloud nodded. "It's just.... there's something I want to tell you.... something I've been trying to tell you for the whole day......"  
Aeris looked at Cloud with curiosity. "Oh??"  
"Yeah....." Cloud let out a long sigh. "I.... I haven't managed to muster up enough courage to say this, but... I...... I want to....."  
"Be brave, Cloud......" Aeris said, her voice almost a whisper.  
Cloud gently took her hand in his. "I want to tell you that I..... I......." he paused.  
"You what....?" Aeris whispered.   
"I love you Aeris!" Cloud said quickly. "I...... I love you with all my heart, and I want us to be together forever............."  
Cloud smiled warmly. Aeris froze.  
  
Aeris looked down at her hand and slowly removed it from Cloud's.   
"Cloud...." Aeris said quietly, lowering her head.   
"A....Aeris.....?" Cloud stammered.  
"Cloud...." Aeris could only shake her head. "....no....."  
"But..... but...." Cloud stammered, and tried taking her hand again. But she wouldn't let him. She moved it to her lap and looked at him with a pained expression on her face.  
"You're a very kind and gentle person....." Aeris sighed. "But I just don't feel the same way as you do."  
"What....?" Cloud said, as a tear began to form in his eye. He brushed it away furiously, trying to hide his weakness. "But all those friendly gestures..... the giggling...... the kindness.... I thought you...... liked me....."  
"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression..." Aeris said guiltily. "I'm really sorry, Cloud...."  
"I don't understand....." Cloud began to sniffle quietly. "When we first came here.... you told me..... that.... even Cait Sith predicted......."  
"It was wrong of me to do that....." Aeris sighed. "I thought I loved you back then, but I hadn't been with a boy for so long..... I don't think I was so much in love with you as I was in love with love, If you can understand that....."  
Cloud looked up at her with a puzzled expression.  
"My heart belongs to someone else..... I'm sorry." Aeris said guiltily. "I didn't mean to put you through this......"  
Cloud just lowered his head.  
"And Tifa......" Aeris sighed. "That poor girl......"  
"Tifa??" Cloud said, confused.  
"_Now_ I know why she was so distraught....." Aeris said, sadly shaking her head. "Oh Tifa, now I understand why you've been acting so strange towards me...... you should be hating me so much, but.... you don't........."  
"What does Tifa have to do with it?" Cloud said bitterly.  
"You mean you don't know?" Aeris whispered. "I really didn't want to step in between you two....."  
"Is this what this is all about??" Cloud said hopefully. "No, no, Tifa and I are just childhood friends. There's nothing between us!"  
"So she still hasn't told you? Oh, that poor girl....."  
"What....??"  
"She's been keeping it locked up inside her for so long....."  
"What is it?!"  
"I'm afraid you'll have to find that out for yourself." Aeris sighed. "If she wants to tell you, she will. It may not even be true any more...... whatever the case, I know she's afraid......."  
Just then, the cable car pulled into the dock.  
"I'm so sorry, Cloud. I'm sorry it has to be this way....." Aeris whispered. "The closer you let those you love, the more you can get hurt....."  
"Just leave me alone!!!" Cloud yelled angrily, then ran off, leaving Aeris behind.  
  
Aeris shook her head sadly. "I understand, Cloud."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Red XIII was curled up on the floor. Tifa just sat on the edge of the bed, just quietly looking at the spot where Cloud had lay asleep just a while ago. Meanwhile, Yuffie was inspecting a lamp with much interest. Sephiroth just sat in the corner, trying to look as removed as possible.  
  
Red XIII looked up. "What are you doing, Yuffie?" he asked. "You've been checking that lamp over for the last half hour."  
"I have??" Yuffie said, screwing up her face. "Wow......" she went back to her lamp.  
"Excuse my ignorance....." Red said, getting up and walking over to her. "But what do you find so interesting about this lamp?"  
"It rattles when I shake it." Yuffie answered. "It looks like there might be Materia inside."  
"Why would anyone put Materia _in a lamp_?!" Sephiroth snapped.  
"To make it work.....?" Yuffie offered.  
"That is the stupidest......"  
"No really!" Yuffie defended. "Look Tifa, there's no power cord. But yet, the lamp shines light into the room. Work that one out."  
"Give me a look at that...." Tifa said, as she walked over to the lamp herself. She picked it up carefully and looked it over.  
Yuffie folded her arms and looked smug.  
"There's no Materia in this lamp, Yuffie!" Tifa growled. "It's battery powered!"  
"_Is not_!!" Yuffie yelped. "You're just trying to hide the Materia from me because you want it all to yourself!!!"  
  
"_You guys_!!" Cid yelled desperately, as he burst into the room. "_Shinra!!_"  
  
"Shinra....?" Sephiroth said, sitting up.  
"_What?!_" Tifa yelped, dropping the lamp to the ground. It smashed all over the floor. Yuffie quickly bent down and sifted through the pieces.  
"No Tifa, you were right." she sighed. "There is no Materia in this thing."  
"Shinra??" Red XIII repeated. "What do you mean, Cid?"  
"The f*ckin....... Shinra...... they're......." Cid panted.  
"They're _what?!_" Sephiroth yelled.  
"I ran all the way here from Wonder Square....." Cid panted. "To tell you..... the Shinra....."   
"Please, calm yourself." Red XIII said. "Sit down and catch your breath."  
Cid sat on the bed, resting his hands on his forehead for a few moments, just slowly regulating his breathing once more.  
  
"Now what's all this talk about Shinra?" Red asked calmly.  
"Yeah Cid!" Yuffie said, folding her arms. "Tell us!"  
"Shinra......." Sephiroth scowled deeply. "I hate them even more than my mother......"  
"There's a guy...... he beat my high score!!" Cid yelled.  
"Calm down, Cid." Tifa said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world, you know......"  
"But he was wearin' a Shinra jacket!!" Cid yelled. "He was on the snowboard game and he beat my fastest time!!"  
"What a _tragedy_....." Yuffie said sarcastically.  
"Yuffie....." Tifa said with a hint of scorn in his voice.  
"What's this talk of the man wearing a Shinra jacket??" Red XIII wondered.  
"What colour was it?" Tifa asked.  
"White." Cid answered.  
"Hmph, that's no help." Sephiroth grunted. "_All_ Shinra jackets are white. He could have stolen it from somewhere, you know."  
"His eyes......" Cid said shaking his head. "They're the same as Cloud and Sephiroth's...... only red......"  
"What do you mean by 'the same'??" Sephiroth said, raising an eyebrow. "Strife's eyes completely differ from mine. For starters, his eyes are blue. Mine are a turquoise colour....."  
"No, I meant that his eyes seemed to give off a light of their own....."  
"He had the glow of Mako in his eyes??" Red XIII offered.  
"Yeah!" Cid nodded.  
"Then he _must_ be from Shinra!" Tifa said pounding her fist on her hand. "But I thought Shinra went broke after Midgar was destroyed by the Meteor...... I don't understand...."  
"I don't understand either!" Cid said. "But he said he's gonna take my Highwind!!"  
"Why's he gonna do that?" Yuffie asked. "As much as I don't like that plane, I would hate to see that happen......"  
"He said it belongs to Shinra...... He reckoned he'd been sent to retrieve it....." Cid said angrily, clenching his fist and baring his teeth. "I'd sooner let him take my life than my beautiful Highwind!! It's Shera's and my home! We stole that thing fair and square, understand!?"  
"Gosh, I know you like your Highwind, but there's no need to get _that_ worked up about it!!" Yuffie snorted.  
"F*CK YOU!!" Cid roared. As he sparked a cigarette and inhaled, a smile slowly spread across his face as he calmed down.  
"No wonder you get so out of breath......" Red XIII said, shaking his head. "I don't know why you have to destroy yourself like that......"  
"Do you have a problem, cat!?" Cid barked.  
"No I don't." Red XIII said sadly. "But you're slowly killing yourself with those small rolls of shredded tobacco leaf."  
"Oh don't nag me too, cat!" Cid cursed. "Shera hounds me every time I light up, godammit...."  
"Because she cares about your well being." Red XIII said shaking his head slowly.  
"So what do we do about this man from Shinra, you guys?" Tifa said.  
"What else can we do?" Red XIII said calmly. "We have to find him."  
"I want to meet him....." Sephiroth said, standing up. "If he's got the same Mako glow in his eyes, as does Strife and I, it's liable he's a product of the Jenova Project......."  
  
"What's this?" Yuffie said, as her attention was drawn to a note stuck to the side table next to one of the beds. She tore it off and read it.  
"Hey guys..... I think you should come see this."  
"What??" Cid said suddenly, taking the note from her. He quickly read through it.  
  
  
To you all,  
I don't trust this group that's organised the parade tonight. Seeing as though you're here, could you check it out? Their parade starts at midnight, sharp, in the Speed Square area. Don't worry about not blending in with the crowds, I took care of it. You'll find it all in the cupboard. Sephiroth will know what to do with it.  
-Reeve  
PS: A couple of your friends showed up not long after you left. They're looking for you, and it was urgent.... something about your weapons?  
  
  
"Check this out." Cid handed the letter to Tifa, who read it and passed it on to Sephiroth. As he read it, a confused look slowly appeared on his face. Shaking his head, he handed it to Yuffie and sat down on the edge of the bed. Yuffie just let the paper flutter to the floor for Red XIII to look at. He picked it up and read it quickly.  
"What's wrong with our weapons?"  
  
"Hmm........" Tifa said thoughtfully. "This could be bad. What do you suggest we do?"  
"I wonder what he was talking about......" Sephiroth thought.  
"What do you mean?"   
"The item I would know what to do with."  
"Well whatever it is, it's in this cupboard." Tifa said, walking over to the other side of the room, where a large cedar cupboard sat quietly. She pulled the door back slightly and paused when her eyes fell on the items inside.  
"Well what's in there?" Yuffie asked.  
"This." Tifa said, producing a weird looking coat-like black garment, and something long and brown that resembled a leather belt.  
"What is that?" Yuffie said, screwing up her face. "How will that help us?!"  
"I know what that is....." Sephiroth said, walking over. He took the black garment from Tifa, slipped his arms through the sleeves and clipped up the buckle on the front of it.  
"So what do you think it is now?" he smirked.  
"My God!" Cid choked. "It's yer freakin' black cape!"  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Of course, the outfit isn't complete without the shoulder guards, the stomach protector, a black pair of pants, my knee high boots, and my leather strap." he smiled faintly.  
"With that Hawaiian shirt underneath the cape like that, it looks like you're doing charity work." Red XIII smiled. "Like those doctors who dress up as clowns in the children's hospitals......"  
"Okay, so this cupboard is full of these black capes." Yuffie said, folding her arms. "So how's that gonna help us?"  
"I think I know......" Sephiroth said thoughtfully.  
"Oh yeah?!" Cid yelled. "Well I wish you'd explain it to me sometime!"  
"Didn't you read the note?!" Sephiroth growled. "Can't you work out what's going on?!"  
"NO!!" Cid hollered. "None of this f*cking stuff makes any sense!!"  
"Okay, I'll explain it......" Sephiroth sighed. "At midnight sharp, there's going to be a parade. Now, that parade involves something to do with me......"  
"What makes you say that??"  
"Why else would that guy send us a heap of my outfits?" Sephiroth shrugged. "Look, it's all genuine." He picked up a shoulder guard and rapped his knuckles on it. It made a hollow metal clanging sound. "These clothes aren't copies.... they've come straight from Shinra's headquarters. Someone must have had access to the highest levels of the Shinra building to get these articles......."  
"Some whino off the street could'a got it all, you know!" Cid said. "Don't forget, the Shinra building was blasted by the Diamond Weapon..... some idiot could have just found it, and just made off with all of it....."  
"That's true...." Sephiroth nodded. "But whatever the case, this parade's focus is on me."  
"Ceremony....." Cid said quietly.  
"Huh?" Tifa wondered.  
"The red-eyed guy.... he said he had to leave because he had an important ceremony to attend to later on tonight..... that must be the parade......"  
"So Shinra's organising this parade?" Yuffie wondered.  
"It would seem that way....." Sephiroth said quietly.  
"But why would they have a parade in the Gold Saucer, then dress up like Sephiroth??" Tifa wondered. "It doesn't make any sense...."  
"The Shinra never make any sense, Tifa!" Cid scowled. "That guy was the rudest person I ever met!"  
"What, even over you?" Yuffie mused.  
"Shut up!" Cid snorted. "No, that little bastard tried to flip me off!"  
"He gave you the one finger salute??"  
"Sort of....." Cid shrugged. "Only he didn't extend the middle finger."  
"He just showed you his fist.....??" Yuffie said, confused. "But why?!"  
"It must be some secret Shinra code or something....." Tifa said thoughtfully.  
"That's just stupid." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "The whole time I was in SOLDIER, we never had any hand signals whatsoever."  
"Wait a minute......" Tifa said thoughtfully. "These things..... they have to go together somehow...."   
"Now that I think about it, remember that stupid little girl back at the Battle Square?" Sephiroth said. "She was wearing a black hood......"   
"So were those people who boarded the Ropeway before we did!" Red XIII said suddenly. "I definitely see a parade focused on Sephiroth here......"   
"Too much to think about!!" Yuffie said angrily, clutching her head. "Let's just don Sephiroth's gear and find out what's going on!"  
"I agree with that." Red XIII nodded. "But we really should wait for Cloud and Aeris. They could prove to be a world of help....."  
"Well we can't wait around forever. The parade starts at midnight." Yuffie said, looking at the clock on the wall. "And the time now is 9:29pm. Midnight is only 2 and a half hours away!"  
"And one minute." Red XIII added.  
"We'd better get changed into this crap anyway...." Cid jumped up and grabbed a set of clothing from the cupboard.  
"Crap....?" Sephiroth said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Grrr.... I never thought I'd have to wear something like this......"  
  
Just then, Aeris opened the door abruptly and ran into the room.  
"_Is Cloud here?!_" she said desperately.  
"No.....?" Tifa said, confused. "Wasn't he with you??"  
"Yes...." Aeris nodded solemnly. "But....."  
"_But?!_" Tifa snapped. "Where the hell is Cloud?!"  
"I..... I don't know!!" Aeris shook her head, close to tears. "I've been so horrible to him....."  
"Well that's just great, isn't it?!" Cid hollered. "We have a crisis on our hands at the moment and we can't even _find our main man_!!"  
"Crisis??" Aeris wondered.  
Tifa stormed over and thrust the piece of paper under her nose.  
"_This_ is our predicament." she said coldly. "And now, thanks to you, we're completely screwed."  
"I'm so sorry Tifa...." Aeris sobbed, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "For so many things....." She took the note from Tifa, read it, and shook her head sadly.  
"I have to go find him!" Tifa said suddenly. "We need him!!"  
  
"Not completely screwed...." Aeris said, wiping a tear from her eye. "We still have someone with leadership qualities, every bit as good as Cloud....."  
"Oh yeah?!" Tifa spat. "Who...??"  
"Sephiroth." Aeris answered quietly.  
"_What_!?" Cid choked.  
"Does anyone have any objections?" Aeris asked, looking around the room. Cid folded his arms and pouted, Red XIII looked thoughtful, Yuffie looked confused.  
"I do!" Tifa snapped. "Cloud's our leader, and we need him!!"  
"Sephiroth? Has leadership qualities??" Yuffie said. "Since when?"  
"Since I was a top ranking SOLDIER officer....." Sephiroth answered.  
"I vote that Sephiroth leads this operation in Cloud's absence." Aeris said quietly.  
"Aeris, _how could you?!_" Tifa yelled. "You upset Cloud so much that he runs away from you, then you don't go looking for him and just _appoint someone else the leader?!_"  
"I never said I didn't go looking for him...." Aeris said sadly. "And what else can we do? There's no one else..... unless Cid....."  
"No f*cking way, Ancient." Cid grunted. "I tried being a leader once, and I hated it."  
"Tifa, I understand how you feel....." Red XIII said quietly. "But this parade tonight could spell disaster if we don't step in and take immediate action. Yes, it is true that Cloud's input is greatly needed, but time is not on our side here. Seeing as though Cloud isn't here, we shall have to continue without him. Sephiroth is our next best hope of leading this operation."  
"Have you all gone _insane?!_" Tifa yelled, tears beginning to prickle her eyes. "Cloud's out there somewhere, and we need to find him!! We need him!!"  
"Oh Tifa......." Aeris sighed. "I'm so sorry...."  
"I........ I need him." Tifa whispered, as the tears began to roll down her face.  
"Oh Tifa....." Aeris sighed, walking over to her.   
"Don't touch me!" Tifa yelped, jerking backwards. She reached for the door handle.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cid said suddenly.  
"I have to find him....." Tifa said in determination. "I don't think I can do anything else till I do....."  
"Tifa..... wait!" Yuffie yelped. "We need your input as well!"  
"Go, Tifa." Sephiroth said quietly. "We'll meet up with you later....."  
"Thankyou." Tifa smiled gratefully at Sephiroth, before bolting out of the room, down the Hotel's stairs and out the door.  
"Have you lost it, Sephiroth?!" Cid yelled. "Something might happen to her!!"  
"I doubt it......" Sephiroth answered.   
"Tifa can look after herself." Red XIII nodded. "She's an intelligent person."  
"Someone go after her!" Cid yelled. "We need her when we crash this party tonight!!"  
  
"I think we'll manage without her....." Sephiroth said quietly. "If you just saw the look in her eyes that I did, I believe it would take a lot more than you to stop her."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued.........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
In the next Chapter, the Parade is in full swing! Just how is the man in the ShinRa jacket connected with it? What's this urgent talk about weapons that Vincent and Barret are so wired up about? Find out in Chapter 7!  
  
^-^ Kat_Acylsm's teasing her readers again, that naughty girl! ^-^ 


	7. Chapter 7 - Narrow Escape/ Who Am I?

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: Because I said so, so NYAH! ^-^  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own everything. I make a million billion dollars every time someone reads this. I not only own all characters but their creators and the internet. I own the whole friggin' universe for that matter.  
At least once I do, I'll create a sequel to FFVII......... and it will have 14 discs. You have been warned......  
  
**NOTE:** This fic contains spoilers. Finish FFVII before reading. In fact, If you haven't, I order you to get off the internet and play it right now you naughty person! You also might wanna read Seph's Redemption Chapters 1,2,3,4, 5, and 6 before reading this one.  
  
Stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Aeris and Sephiroth have this ability, and so does Jenova. Stuff in plain italics are just thoughts.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 7 - Narrow Escape/ Who Am I?**  
  
"Cloud!?"  
"CLOUD?!"  
  
Tifa ran through the Wonder Square, looking for Cloud in every place she could think of. She had already scoured the Grub Square, Event Square and Chocobo Square, but all to no avail. Looking around the games area, she paused for a brief moment as she spied the snowboarding game - and noticed a small packet of cigarettes was just lying there on top of the coin slot.  
"Well, no guesses where Cid's been....." Tifa chuckled to herself as she picked up the small carton and stuffed it into her pocket. "Oh well, coming here wasn't a _total_ waste of time. Cid will be most happy to get his friend back......."  
  
Tifa's smile quickly faded as she walked out to the chutes, thinking of where to go next.  
"Well there's no point in looking through the Grub Square, that would be closed now. The Speed Square is a no go for Cloud, not after that incident with the rollercoaster. I've already been to Event and Chocobo Square....... so the only place I can think of where he'd go now is Battle Square."  
  
Tifa looked at the chutes in the floor, and jumped down the Battle Square chute. As she came out the doors and into the Battle Square, she looked around quickly.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Why am I even bothering?" Tifa said sadly and hung her head. She slowly made her way up the hideously bright purple stairs that led to the Battle Arena. Looking up, she shook her head. The doors had been shut and locked hours ago. She was just about to give up and go back to the Hotel, when something caught her attention. A jut of something yellow was sticking up slightly from the left turret on the roof of the Battle Arena building. Tifa ran up quickly and started climbing the ladder leading up to the turret, her heart beating furiously all the way.  
"Cloud?!" she said, halfway up. "Is that you up there?!"  
After not receiving a response, she climbed even faster. When she got to the top, she was shattered - the so called jut of blonde was hair was just a yellow tarpaulin that had just been left there. Tifa crawled onto it miserably and curled herself up into a ball.  
  
"Cloud....." she sighed as the tears came. "Where _are_ you, buddy?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is so stupid......."  
"Oh be quiet, Cid." Red XIII said. "At least you don't have to walk around on your hind legs....."  
"I happen to enjoy dressing up like Sephiroth...." Yuffie said, twirling around in her outfit. "It makes me look threatening!"  
"And that's a _good thing_?" Cid scoffed.  
"Yeaaah...." Yuffie nodded. "Raaurrgh! Watch out, Yuffie the Sephiroth-look-alike Materia Hunter is coming to get you!"  
"Forgive me for not screaming out in _absolute_ terror....." Cid said sarcastically. "But I happen to have a sore throat."  
"Oh will you two stop it?!" Aeris snapped. "We have a mission to concentrate on here...."  
"Hmmm....." Cid sighed. "Not enough crew."  
"You're right....." Aeris nodded solemnly. "We need Tifa and Cloud."  
"We still have to continue on without our friends....." Red XIII said, sighing deeply. "Whether we want to or not."  
"Right...." Aeris said, nodding. "So Sephiroth, what do we do now?"  
"We plan our attack....." Sephiroth answered. "What's the time?"  
"10:49 pm." Cid answered.  
"That means we have exactly 1 hour and 11 minutes till midnight." Sephiroth said thoughtfully. "Hmm..... That means the parade-goers will be out seeking good viewing points in which to see the parade. Now is a good time as any to go out there and find out what's going on."  
"I agree with that...." Red XIII said. "Shall we go then?"  
"Yeah!" Yuffie squealed happily. "I'd love to go see a parade!"  
Cid sighed angrily. "We could be headed for a catastrophe, and all you can think of is fun!?"  
"Cid......?" Red XIII looked in his direction. "Will you be going?"  
"If I must...." Cid grumbled, folding his arms. "But this Sephiroth costume really bugs me! I don't like this leather strap wrapped around my chest like this....."  
"How do you think us girls feel!?" Yuffie yelped.  
"At least you don't have the leather chafing your bare skin!" Cid grumbled.  
"That's true." Yuffie said, smiling a little. "I had to wear this white shirt underneath. Otherwise I would.... um..... show off too much....."  
"Cleavage?" Cid offered.  
"Yeah....." Yuffie nodded weakly, turning a light shade of red.  
"Hmm..... It's a real pity Cloud's not here." Cid chuckled. "He might have enjoyed that.... well I know he would've if Tifa was here."  
"CID!!" Yuffie howled.  
"Oh stop it you two!" Aeris said, shaking her head. "Geez, there's always someone chipping at someone else in this group...... Seph? Let's just get out of here."  
"Right." Sephiroth said with authority. "Move out!"  
Cid smiled. "Heh. At least you don't say something wimpy like 'let's mosey' or some sh*t like that."  
  
Sephiroth gave him a puzzled look as they left the Hotel room.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?!"  
"Anybody!?"  
  
Tifa jolted up suddenly from her place atop the left turret of the Battle Arena building.  
"Mmm....." she said, rubbing her eyes. "I must have fallen asleep or something...."  
  
"HELLO?!"  
  
Tifa looked over the side and far down below to see who had woken her up. Looking over the balcony, she nearly jumped a mile.  
"Vincent?!" she yelled suddenly. "Is that you?!"  
Vincent bolted up the stairs, squinting at her all the way. A shocked look crossed his face when he realised who was up there. "_Tifa?!_"  
"Yeah!" Tifa yelled happily, waving madly to him.  
"What are you doing up there!?" Vincent hollered.  
"More importantly, what are you doing down there!? I thought you hated theme parks!"  
"Come down here this instant!" Vincent demanded. "We have a major crisis on our hands!"  
Tifa quickly climbed jumped down the off the ladder, landing right next to Vincent.  
  
"What's wrong, Vince??" she said, confused. "Reeve sent us a letter saying that you guys showed up saying something was wrong with our weapons??"  
"NO, that's not it at all!" Vincent yelled. "A couple of Weapons touched down a few hours ago!"  
"Weapon!?" Tifa choked suddenly. "Here?!"  
"Yes...." Vincent nodded. "And they're sitting just outside the Gold Saucer, almost as if they're waiting for something......"  
"What colours were they?!"  
"One was a blood red colour, the other was sapphire yellow."  
"So something must have happened to the light blue one......" Tifa sighed.  
"Whatever the case, something very bad is just about to happen." Vincent said thoughtfully. "Why else would two Weapons just show up like that??"  
"Where's Barret?"  
"Still around the park looking for all of you....." Vincent answered. "Why are you by yourself, anyway?"  
"I was looking for Cloud....." Tifa sighed miserably. "He ran off to be by himself after Aeris upset him or something......"  
"He gets upset over the slightest things....." Vincent said, shaking his head. "Now let's go find the rest of the group and warn them about Weapon!"  
"Right!" Tifa nodded in determination. "I know where they are, follow me!"  
  
Vincent followed quickly behind as Tifa ran off toward the Ghost Square.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Look at all these people......" Yuffie said, looking at the mass of people move through the archway out to the rollercoasters. The group just stood up against the back wall of the Speed Square, watching them silently.  
"Geez, it was as if the Gold Saucer was open during the daytime, only everyone's wearing black capes!" Cid grunted.  
"Humph, a sandy-desert lion in a Sephiroth outfit......" Red XIII said uneasily as he stumbled over for the hundredth time. "I'm really sure _that_ blends in with the crowd...."  
Yuffie giggled, and patted the great lion's head lightly. "Never mind Red, at least you blend in with _our_ crowd!"  
"What's the time now?" Sephiroth asked.  
Yuffie quickly checked her watch. "It's 11:06pm."  
"Then we'd best be off in the middle of the action........" Aeris nodded.  
"Correct." Sephiroth said, and stood upright. "Let's go."  
The group walked in through the archway and through the colourful tunnel.  
"Whoa....." Yuffie said in awe as the group arrived at the gate to the rides area.  
"It sure didn't look like that a few hours ago!!" Cid said, impressed.  
  
It was true. The rides area had been transformed into an even more colourful place than it had been just mere hours ago. Flood lights lit up the night sky, numerous floats and temporary stalls had been erected in 'lanes' all over the place and a bustle of people all wearing black outfits walked around the place.  
"Impressive....." Cid smiled.  
"What is?" Aeris asked.  
"How they managed to duplicate so many of Sephiroth's outfits with the state of the world today...."  
"Huh?"  
"Even though Sephiroth says these outfits came directly from the Shinra Building, even I doubt that his wardrobe consisted of thousands of these things........."  
"That's right." Sephiroth answered. "I owned only seven of these complete outfits. The rest of my wardrobe was just a few t-shirts with various prints on them, and a plain Shinra jacket."  
"What were you getting at, Cid?" Red XIII asked.  
"There's no Mako reactors any more, right?" Cid explained. "That means there's no electricity, therefore there's no mass production. So how did this cult manage to churn out a million of these black capes??"  
"That's a good question." Sephiroth nodded.  
"I think we'll..... find all our answers..... inside...." Red XIII said, tripping up once again. He leaned up against the wall for support. "You bipedal animals sure are good at keeping your balance..... Even with my tail out in the open, I can't seem to keep upright."  
"Why don't you pull the pants up?" Sephiroth asked. "They're down over your feet, of course you'd trip up...."  
"Oh yeah, Red!" Yuffie said suddenly. "You can't walk properly like that, nobody can!" she bent down and quickly freed the cuffs of Red XIII's pants from under his feet. "There you go!"  
"Are you right now?" Sephiroth said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Quite!" Red XIII said with sudden happiness. He began to bounce around on his hind legs. "Hey, this isn't so hard, I think I could get used to this!"  
"Okay, now just try to mingle in with the crowd." Sephiroth grunted, and walked past the gates. The rest of the group followed.  
  
"What do you think will happen at midnight?" Cid asked, as they made their way past various stalls.  
"I can't exactly say....." Sephiroth answered quietly. "But be prepared for anything, especially if the Shinra are involved....." he stopped dead in his tracks suddenly as a pair of girls ran up to him, giggling.  
"Wow! That's some costume, and I've seen a lot today!" the shorter one smiled warmly. "I'd mistake you for the real Sephiroth, sweetie!" she purred, making flirty eyes at the grey haired man. Yuffie smothered a giggle.  
"Well I assure you he's not." Aeris said coldly, stepping in between the two.  
"Why don't you participate in the Sephiroth-look-alike contest later on? My money would be on you! My god, you're even the same height as him! And that lifelike Masamune at your side only adds to your whole look!" she continued, pushing Aeris aside. "Say honey, what are you going to be doing later on tonight?"  
"He's going to sleep......" Aeris said angrily, eyeing the woman.  
  
"So what exactly is happening with this parade at midnight?" Sephiroth asked, ignoring both of them.  
"You mean you don't know!?" the girl squeaked. "Oh, you haven't just waltzed in off the street, have you?!" the girl said.  
"No!" Sephiroth said quickly. "But.... ahh.... you see, none of us are..... members of this cult thing?"  
"You're not a member of the cult?" the girl said sadly. "So how'd you find out about the parade tonight??"  
"Uhm...." Sephiroth scratched the back of his head, and tried to think up something on the spot. "You see, I have this colleague..... his name's....."  
"Vincent!" Cid interrupted.  
"Uh yeah, his name's Vincent....." Sephiroth said with obvious uncertainty, as he tried to make up something.  
"And he's.... he's a member of this whole thing!" Yuffie said quickly.  
"Yes, he told us to show up tonight and watch the big celebration with him." Red XIII said calmly.  
"Only he's a chicken wuss, and he got real sick at the last minute." Cid added. "He couldn't come....."  
"Ohhh that's too bad." the taller girl said sympathetically. "If your Vincent friend looks anything like this Sephiroth look alike........." a smile spread across her face as she drifted into dreamland.  
"Forgive my sister." the short girl chuckled. "She's boy-crazy."  
"I know the feeling." Yuffie sighed deeply.  
"Hey! I have an idea, why don't you all say you came with us??" the girl said suddenly. "You're all dressed up and ready, it's not like anyone would think you're not a member!"  
"That is an impeccable idea." Sephiroth smirked.  
"Yeah, if anyone asks, say you came with Bimbo and Topsy." the other girl said suddenly.  
"Bimbo and Topsy?" Yuffie said, raising an eyebrow. "Well I know which one's the bimbo, but....."  
The girls gave Yuffie a cold look. Yuffie scowled right back at them.  
"Great." Sephiroth said assertively, stepping in between the two. "Let's go."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"This way!!"  
"Are you sure you know where you're going??"  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life!!" Tifa yelled quickly, as she dashed up the path to the hotel in Ghost Square.  
"They're up in the hotel...." Tifa told him. "At least, they were before I left."  
Tifa flung the front door open and bolted up the stairs, Vincent hot on her heels. Nearly ripping the door off it's hinges as she flung it open, her expression changed to melancholy in two seconds.  
"Oh no!" Tifa howled.  
  
"What??" Vincent said angrily, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "What the hell is wrong now!?"  
"They're not inside!"  
"What do you mean, they're not inside?!"  
"I don't know!!!" Tifa howled, close to tears. "They must have gone already!!"  
"Gone where?!" Vincent demanded, as he stormed up the stairs to the hotel rooms.  
Tifa ran inside the room and looked around for Reeve's note madly. Just then, Vincent appeared at the door.  
"Now what are you doing?!"  
Tifa ignored him and continued her frantic search. Vincent just stood there, arms folded, looking at her with slight confusion as she ratted around the room furiously.  
"What are you looking for??"  
"A note......" Tifa said, jumping onto the bed, messing it up. She looked under the covers quickly, and popped her head under the bed for a few moments.  
"A note?" Vincent said, shaking his head. "Of what importance is this note??"  
  
"Here it is!!" Tifa said triumphantly after a minute or so.  
"Here is what??"  
"This is the note!" Tifa quickly handed the piece of paper to him. "And this is our current situation."  
Vincent read the note quickly and gave Tifa a puzzled look. "Parade?? And what's with this 'not blending in with the crowds'??"  
Tifa walked over to the cupboard, pulled out a neatly folded black outfit and tossed it in Vincent's direction. "Here, put this on."  
"Huh??" Vincent said, as he caught the clothing. "What is this??"  
"Just put it on." Tifa said quickly. "Then try and find the rest of the group."  
"Won't you be coming??"  
"No, I have to find Cloud." Tifa said, shaking her head. "I won't be able to stop till I find him."  
"What if he's with the rest of the group?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow. "Looking anywhere else would be rather pointless if that were the case."  
  
"That makes perfect sense!!" Tifa cried out happily. "I've looked for him everywhere else, that's the only logical place he could be!!"  
"Precisely." Vincent said with a smirk.  
"Oh Vincie, I could hug you!!" Tifa said as a wide smile crossed her face.  
"Please, I'd rather you wouldn't." Vincent said, leering at her slightly.  
"If that's how you want me to repay you for suggesting something so sensible, I'll grant it!" Tifa smiled. "Now I'd better grab one of these outfits and put it on myself!"  
"Outfits??" Vincent said, as Tifa quickly ducked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Vincent shrugged and unfolded the outfit. His eyebrows shot into his fringe when he realised what it was.  
"There is no way in hell I'm dressing up like Sephiroth!!"  
  
Tifa ran back out into the room after getting changed quickly. "Sure you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"NO I'M NOT!!" Vincent howled. "I refuse to clothe myself in the outfit my archenemy wears. In fact I......."  
"Put it this way....." Tifa interrupted. "It's either dress up like Sephiroth and blend in with the crowds - or announce to the world that you're going to crash their party, giving them ample time to put up a decent defence."  
Vincent sighed angrily.  
"The element of surprise has always been the best form of attack. Our enemies are caught off guard and their defences are down." Tifa explained. "For a small group like AVALANCHE, this is the best form of attack we can hope to adopt."  
"Alright, I'll wear the Sephiroth outfit." Vincent grunted. "But the second this is over, I'm throwing it in the garbage."  
"I understand." Tifa nodded. "Now get changed and we'll go!!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"I am so bored!" Aeris exclaimed.  
"Well cheer up, it's only 2 minutes to midnight." Yuffie said, looking at her watch. "Nearly time for some action."  
"The crowd's getting restless." Sephiroth noted. "Not a good sign."  
"Why don't we get somewhere in the middle of it?" Red XIII suggested.  
"Bad idea." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "Stay on the edge of the crowd if you value your weapon, your Materia and your life. Get in that crowd, and it might mean you'll lose all three."  
  
_*"Why am I commanding this operation??"*  
*"Because you have exceptional leadership qualities."*  
*"Howcome you didn't choose to lead this? I thought I was following your command?"*  
*"Um..... this is a test."*  
*"A test?"*  
*"To see how good you are at looking out for the well being of others."*  
*"Oh, right."*_  
  
"It's one minute to midnight." Yuffie said, swallowing hard.  
"Be brave...." Red XIII said, nuzzling her hand with his nose.  
"Time for action...." Sephiroth said with determination. "We'll stay back in the crowd unless something major happens."  
"Right." Cid nodded. "So we may not even attack?"  
"That's a possibility." Sephiroth nodded. "This parade may just turn out to be a harmless gathering...."  
Cid grunted. "Somehow, I doubt that."  
"Hmm....." Sephiroth said quietly. "So do I."  
  
Just then, Fireworks exploded high in the air, illuminating the cloudy sky. Yuffie's watch clicked over to midnight.  
"It's begun....." she whispered.  
"Geez, when they said 'midnight sharp' they weren't kidding, were they!?" Cid grunted.  
  
Over at the entrance, Tifa and Vincent entered the Square. Tifa looked around with interest, while Vincent stood there, annoyed as usual.  
"So he has a following......" Vincent said angrily. "This is just absolutely ludicrous....."  
"Let's push our way into the crowd somewhere." Tifa whispered. "We'll blend in easier that way......"  
  
The sound of hundreds of instruments suddenly filled the air, all playing the opening bars of a corrupted sounding tune. A string of different coloured floats slowly snaked their way down to the end of the Square. A few of the floats had interesting themes, mainly depicting damage or destruction. One was of particular interest - the whole float was done up to look like Midgar. A giant 3D model of a red Meteor was erected on a pole, aimed at the city.  
"This parade seems very sinister......." Red XIII noted. "I think it captures your harmful side rather well, Sephiroth."  
Sephiroth only shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe that ordinary people actually endorse my previous actions....."  
  
The last float was the biggest of the lot, and also the most bland looking. It was just a series of large white obelisk-like structures with a man standing in a black cape and cowl on the top of the highest one, looking very bored. It was obviously the most important float in the whole parade because it was being carried by a large group of people in black capes, all wearing cowls as well.  
As the largest float made it's way through the middle of the crowd, the man on the top made a quick downward motion with his right hand. The group below immediately dumped the huge float and stepped backwards.  
  
Just then, the man on the top of the podium cleared his throat loudly and raised his left hand, making an immediate silence fall over the area.  
"Wow...." Cid whispered. "This guy seems rather important."  
"He must be the leader." Sephiroth nodded. "If he can quieten a whole gathering with just one motion of his hand, he has to be in a position of power...."  
  
"Fellow comrades, tonight is the night in which I, your leader must call up another to power." the man on the podium yelled loudly. "This gathering has never been bigger, and it's all thanks to this one man, and all his television signal barring......"  
  
"Television signal barring!?" Tifa choked suddenly. "Why, I watched that happen during the movie I was watching the other night!!!"  
"What??" Vincent said suddenly.  
"Yeah, they've been doing it for months...." the man next to them whispered loudly. "Every night, during Channel 62's horror movie lineup, they'd bar the signal and preach about Sephiroth's second coming."  
"Sephiroth's second coming!?" Vincent said quietly, raising an eyebrow.  
"Didn't you know??" the man whispered, in slight shock. "Sephiroth may be returning this very night!! That's why we're all gathered here - if and when he comes, he'll descend from the heavens as and take us all under his wing. If we all live under his command and follow every word he says, he'll deliver us to the Promised Land!!"  
"This isn't a Sephiroth cult....." Tifa said, shaking her head. "It's a religion!!"  
"Cult??" the man laughed. "Whoever told you that!? This ain't no religion either - this is reality!!"  
  
Meanwhile, up on the podium, the man got more excited with every sentence.  
"....It is with great pride I call this new man up to join me in my position as leader. With both of us commanding, it will surely bring this allegiance into a new golden age! And with the second coming of Sephiroth, this planet shall be ours!! Look to the sky, fellow comrades! Sephiroth may descend at any time now!!"  
Loud cheers ensued from the crowd.  
  
"The second coming of Sephiroth??" Red XIII repeated to himself. "He may descend at any time now?"  
"I think they're a little late." Cid grunted. "He's here already."  
"Maybe so....." Sephiroth sighed. "But I certainly don't want to live up to the message _they're_ conveying!!"  
  
The man on the podium waited a few moments for silence once more.  
"Arise to the podium, second-in-command!"  
A loud cheer kicked up as a second man arrived on the stage, also wearing a cowl and a black cape. But it didn't hide his appearance altogether - his cowl didn't quite completely hide the blonde hair that stuck out slightly, or his glaring red eyes.  
Cid nearly had a heart attack.  
"That's the Shinra man!" he whispered loudly. "That's the man who beat my high score on the snowboarding!!"  
"He is??" Aeris whispered.  
"Be quiet!" Sephiroth hissed. "Just sit tight and see what develops from here......"  
  
"Greetings, fellow comrades!" the new man said happily. "Well, let's start my induction off with a bang, shall we??"  
"It's him alright...." Cid whispered. "That voice is unmistakable."  
"Shh!!" Red XIII said, silencing the disgruntled pilot.  
  
"Tonight, I bring you something special!" the man on top of the podium yelled excitedly. "I bring you all a public execution!! No more shall anyone oppose the mighty name of OWARA!!!"  
The man stuck his left fist into the air and began to chant loudly. The crowd began to do the same.  
  
Meanwhile, over the other side of the stadium, Tifa jumped a mile.  
"OWARA!!" she blurted out. "That's what the man on the TV said, and the child at the Battle Square!! This is very bad indeed!!"  
"What is??" Vincent asked furiously.  
"I'll explain later!!" Tifa said, shaking her head furiously. "But right now, just watch and see what happens!"  
  
Meanwhile, up on the podium.........  
"This night, we will make an example of those who wish to oppose our unholy allegiance with our lord and ruler, the Great Sephiroth!" the red eyed man yelled happily.  
  
"I am the Great Sephiroth. I work alone, with no accomplices or 'sidekicks'." Sephiroth said through clenched teeth, leering at the two men on the podium "I am not your lord, or your ruler. I have no desire to....."  
"Calm down, Sephy!" Aeris interrupted him, pulling him back. "Don't get carried away, keep level headed about this!! It's just a show, nothing more! Nobody knows you're alive apart from us!"  
"And Reeve." Red XIII added.  
"Do we have to watch the execution?" Yuffie said, sounding distressed. "I don't want to watch some poor innocent person die!"  
"Then just sit." Red XIII said, dropping on all fours again. "Respect that person's pride and refuse to watch their execution. I know I will."  
As Yuffie slumped to the ground, Red XIII nuzzled her lightly under the chin.  
"Be strong." Red XIII whispered in her ear.  
  
"We found this man out of dress, and he was just wandering around the park!!" the red-eyed man yelled. "He is a traitor to our realm, and he must be put to death!!"  
  
"I bet he was just an innocent park-goer who had just lost his way!" Red XIII said angrily. "And they're going to put him to the slaughter??"  
"I can't say I approve of this attraction." Sephiroth said quietly. "Getting disembowelled always makes me kind of mad."  
"Yeah, I would never come back to this park if someone did that to me." Yuffie whispered.  
"Well...." Cid shrugged. "It's not like you _could_....."  
  
"I now present to you..... a traitor!" the red-eyed man howled.  
Just then, a platform opened up one of the lower sections of the obelisk. Slowly, a figure with a black sheet draped over him rose from the floor. The person underneath struggled somewhat and made a muffled growling sound, but didn't move. Sephiroth guessed he was most probably bound up so he couldn't get away.  
  
"That poor man...." Aeris sighed sadly, shaking her head. "So what are you going to do, Sephiroth?"  
"What am _I_ going to do??"  
"You're the one in command." Aeris nodded. "Are you going to blow our cover and go save him, or are we going to sit here and watch him die?"  
"The best thing to do would be to sit here and watch." Sephiroth answered. "If these idiots keep making long and seemingly frivolous speeches before they do anything, I figure we have a while. If it looks like they're really going to slaughter him, only then will we intervene. Understand??"  
  
"Sephiroth!!" the other man up on the podium yelled, looking skyward. "We are ready to receive you!! Come down from your heaven and rule over us!!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Heh, I could sit here all night and watch these false prophets make complete asses out of themselves." Cid chuckled. "Idiots."  
"Imagine....." Red XIII whispered. "Sitting there waiting for Sephiroth to come when he's already here, and has moved on from being a heartless destroyer....."  
Sephiroth had to smile faintly at that.  
"Well if this is all the parade's going to turn out to be, we might as well just sit back and watch the fireworks at the end." Yuffie smiled.  
"No, what about the execution??" Red XIII said quietly.  
"Oh, I forgot about that." Yuffie said, slumping to the ground once more.  
  
Up on the podium, the man looked a little frustrated, so he cleared his throat loudly.  
"It seems the time my not be right for Sephiroth's second coming....." the man paused for a brief moment. "However, we must not give up. Sephiroth will still come, for it has been written!"  
"I know!" the red-eyed man yelled suddenly. "Why don't we execute the one who opposes us??"  
Cheers from the crowd.  
"Very well!" the other man nodded. "Sephiroth, I hope you are watching this, for this will be one of the most spectacular murders you will have ever seen....... besides all your own glorious ones, of course!!"  
  
"Oh I _am_ watching....." Sephiroth said quietly, through bared teeth. He unclipped his Masamune from it's place on his belt. "Get ready to move in, guys....."  
  
The red-eyed man quickly jumped down, landing a short distance from the man and poked his victim sharply, making him let out an angry muffled yelp.  
"Sephiroth!" the red-eyed man called out to the heavens. "Are you ready to see the face of a traitor!?"  
  
_"You just named the traitor, impudent human."_  
  
Sephiroth nearly jumped a mile. The red-eyed man stopped dead in his tracks. A sudden silence swept over the crowd.  
"What the sh*t was that!?" Cid roared, breaking the deafening silence.  
  
_"CID!!"_  
  
"Huh?" Yuffie said suddenly, and looked up. She watched as a brown haired girl and a black haired man quickly ran through the crowd, getting closer to them by the second.  
"Hey Tifa!!" Yuffie cried out, realising who they were. "And Vincie!!"  
"Tifa and Vincent are here??" Red XIII smiled.  
After half a minute or so, Tifa and Vincent had finally made their way over. Tifa dropped to her knees out of exhaustion and began to catch her breath.  
"Hey....." Tifa said, out of breath. "We've..... been looking for you guys......"  
"Yes." Vincent nodded. "And I am quite glad to see that you've all congregated in one group."  
"Wait a minute...." Tifa said suddenly. "_Where's Cloud_!?"  
"Cloud's not here." Aeris shrugged hopelessly. "I had hoped you would have found him by now."  
"No!" Tifa cried. "We _need him!!_"  
"Whether you like it or not, we'll have to worry about him later." Cid told her. "Something bad is going down here!"  
  
_"I'll give you a show to see, you worthless little parasites!! And I'll give you a beautiful sight to see in the sky, more spectacular than the one before it!!"_  
  
"She's here....." Sephiroth whispered.  
"Huh!?" Cid said, screwing his face up. "Who is??"  
"Jenova." Aeris answered, looking skyward. "She's returned."  
"Jenova's here...." Red XIII nodded. "And I think I know what she wants......"  
"What does she want??" Cid barked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Sephiroth said, vexed. "She wants me."  
  
Just then, Jenova-SYNTHESIS descended from the sky. Every eye looked skyward as she silently hovered over the crowd, chuckling wickedly to herself.  
"What the hell is that??" someone cried out.  
"Is that Sephiroth?" someone else in the crowd wondered.  
"But isn't he a guy?"  
  
"Is that Sephiroth....?" the red-eyed man choked. He glared upwards at his partner. "You never said all that crap about Sephiroth's second coming would actually happen!!"  
"Silence!" the other man barked suddenly. "Sephiroth's time is upon us!" he looked upward to Jenova. "We are ready to follow your command, oh mighty Sephiroth!"  
Jenova looked somewhat amused. "The one you refer to as 'Sephiroth' is no more than a traitor."  
"Wait a minute....." the man said, a puzzled expression written on his face. "Are you saying you're a traitor?"  
  
"That's not Sephiroth, you blithering idiot!!" Sephiroth howled. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd and stepped onto the lower levels of the podium.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" the red-eyed man yelled. "Get down back there before I terminate your membership!"  
"I am not a member!" Sephiroth yelled. "I am the Great Sephiroth!!"  
"Sephiroth!?" the red-eyed man choked. "Well if you're Sephiroth, then who the hell is that thing up there?!"  
"That is Jenova." Sephiroth hissed. "And if you can't tell the difference between us, I'll murder you!"  
"Idiots." Jenova said coldly. Her expression changed to amusement on spying Sephiroth glaring at her, his eyes filled with hate.  
"Hello...... mother." Sephiroth growled, holding his Masamune at eye level, poised like a cat about to strike. "And so we meet again."  
"Hello boy. I'm a little surprised to see you." she said in a sickly sweet voice. "And I see you have your precious little possession with you."  
"That's right." Sephiroth smirked wickedly. "My Masamune's rather thirsty tonight, and I'm just itching to rip you apart......"  
"I also see your precious little possession still has it's little prize inside."  
"Prize??"  
  
"What's going on??" The red-eyed man said suddenly. "If that's Jenova, why are you two trading threats?? I thought you two were allies, both of you were to take over the world and rule over it!!"  
Sephiroth glared at him. "She's the one who wants to take over the planet, and she needs me to do it!" he averted his attention back to Jenova. "But I refuse. You care nothing for me, for I am just a tool in your masterplan."  
"That's not true....." Jenova said calmly, lowering herself to his level. The crowd below her scattered in fear. Sephiroth gave her a puzzled expression.  
"What?"  
"I do care for you. Why else would I keep asking you to join me? These humans have nothing to offer you, boy." Jenova reached out a tentacle and began caressing the side of his face lightly. Sephiroth closed his eyes and turned to jelly with the sudden show of affection. There was a dull clattering sound as he inadvertently let go of his Masamune.  
"What mother does not care about the future of their child? I want only what's best for you......"  
"I....." Sephiroth stuttered.  
"What do you say?" Jenova purred. "Join me and eternal happiness is yours."  
  
"Mother....."  
  
"Don't listen to her, Sephy!!" Aeris cried out desperately. "Remember what she did to you! She's cruel and heartless and cannot be trusted!!"  
Sephiroth looked up at her suddenly as he snapped back to reality, a pained expression on his face.  
"Remember the barren wasteland.... the place of nothingness!!" Aeris cried. "It's for an eternity! Is that where you want to return!?"  
"Don't listen to the rambling of the Cetra girl, boy." Jenova smiled wickedly. "She is the enemy, a barricade to stop you from fulfilling your destiny......"  
Sephiroth looked up into the eyes of Jenova, searching for something.  
"Mother.......?"  
"Will you join me?" Jenova whispered. "We make a great team. If it wasn't for the humans, we would have succeeded the first time....."  
"You need me....."  
"Join me and you will reach your Final Evolution......"  
"Final evolution??"  
"Don't listen to her, Sephy!!" Aeris cried out desperately. "She's gonna tell you something you don't wanna hear!!"  
  
Sephiroth looked hopelessly at Jenova, then at Aeris and the group, torn between the two.  
"Come on Sephiroth!!" Cid yelled, joining the melee. "You gotta stay on our side! I haven't even taught you how to smoke yet!"  
"Yeah, listen to us, Sephiroth!" Tifa yelped. "You have to help us find Cloud!"  
"Do whatever you wish." Vincent grunted. "Just don't cohort yourself to that thing."  
"Sephiroth, Jenova only wants to use you." Red XIII told him. "You can never equate happiness with power. No-one who has it all is ever truly happy with themselves. Life becomes distasteful and boring."  
  
Sephiroth inhaled his lungs with air and breathed out heavily. With a new found sense of determination, he slowly took two steps back from Jenova. He picked his Masamune off the ground and clipped it back onto his belt.  
"What are you doing, boy??" Jenova said suddenly, the smile wiped off her face.  
"No."  
"What?!"  
"I said NO!" Sephiroth barked. "I want no part of your masterplan, mother!"  
Jenova scowled deeply.  
  
"Be that way!!" she howled, smacking him across the face, the impact hurling him right across the square. He felt himself plummeting...... and then a bump. He opened his eyes quickly - the impact he should have made as he hit the ground would have seriously injured him. But something, or someone had broken his fall. Looking downward, he noticed that several people, all wearing black capes had caught him, breaking his fall.  
"Uhh....." Sephiroth said uneasily. "Thanks."  
"No Sephiroth, thankyou." one of the people said. "We owe our very existence to you. You are our overlord."  
"No I'm not." Sephiroth laughed nervously. "I'm just an ordinary person...."  
"So humble......" someone else below him smiled. "Such a leader deserves our respect."  
"Hey!" Sephiroth yelped. "Watch where you're putting those hands!"  
"You sword is so cool!" a girl's voice squealed happily. "Can I touch it?"  
"No!" Sephiroth said angrily. "Put me down!"  
The people did as they were told. Sephiroth ran back to the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Sephy!!" Aeris said happily, as she hugged him roughly. Red XIII looked somewhat amused, as did Yuffie. Cid wasn't paying attention - he was staring skyward, watching Jenova look around, now flustered.  
"What is she so worked up about??" he wondered.  
His question was answered in a matter of seconds. Just then, a low roar filled the air, quickly followed by a much louder and deep throated one.  
"Weapon....." Vincent whispered. "So that's why they came....."  
"Weapon is here?!" Cid yelped. "We're in sh*t!!"  
  
"Haaahaaa haaa!!" Sephiroth laughed wickedly. "Weapon's here! Better run, mommy!"  
"Aaarrrgh!!" Jenova howled. "Damn your brazenness, boy! If it weren't for your rebellious attitude, this planet would have been mine years ago!"  
"Well that's too bad, isn't it!?" Sephiroth mocked. "You can't always get what you want."  
"There's no escaping my command, boy!" Jenova scowled. "If I can't make you willingly join me, I'll have to force you!!"  
"Force me!?" Sephiroth mused. "I'd like to see that!"  
"That can be arranged."  
"Wha........ _aaaaahhhhgghhh!!!_" Sephiroth cried out in pain suddenly and clutched at his head. He fell to the ground and began to writher in agony.  
"No, stop it!" Aeris yelped. "You leave him alone!"  
"Watch my pretty little puppet dance!" Jenova laughed. "And now watch this....."  
  
Sephiroth stood up suddenly, a removed expression on his face.  
"What is your purpose, boy?" Jenova growled.  
"My purpose is to become one with the planet." Sephiroth said coldly, his face set in a deep scowl.  
"What the sh*t is going on!?" Cid barked.  
"Sephiroth's being controlled!" Tifa howled. "I've seen this happen to Cloud so many times it isn't funny!"  
"Correct, only it's really funny. It's my best form of entertainment." Jenova laughed, then averted her attention to Sephiroth once more. "And how must you become one with the planet?"  
"I must....." Sephiroth unclipped his Masamune from his belt and raised it above his head. "ghhhh..... I must.... not....."  
"Dammit boy...." Jenova growled. "Don't oppose me......"  
"I can never oppose you, mother......" Sephiroth said blankly. "I cannot.... ghhh!! Leave me alone!!"  
"That's it, fight it Sephiroth!" Aeris demanded. "Come on, you've got to!!"  
  
_*"Sephiroth!?"*  
*"Help me, dammit!! I can't control this damn body!! I'm trapped inside it and it's not working for me!!"*  
*"Jenova's controlling it, Sephiroth. Just keep fighting it!"*  
"I'm trying!!! And it isn't working!! HELP ME!!"  
*"I'll try....."*  
*"Aeris!?"*  
-  
*"Aeris?!"*  
-  
*"Godammit Aeris, help me!!"*_  
  
"Guys!" Aeris snapped suddenly as she came back to reality. "Sephiroth needs our help!"  
"No sh*t, Sherlock!" Cid yelped. "He's being controlled like a freakin' puppet!"  
"What can we do?" Red XIII wondered.  
"Distract her." Aeris whispered. "Do so until Weapon moves in to attack....."  
  
Just then, the crimson red Weapon flew overhead. The commanding man that had been on top of the obelisk fled for his life. The Weapon perched itself on top of the white structure and stared at Jenova, it piercing yellow eyes filled with hatred.  
"Well that was quick, wasn't it?!" Cid yelled.  
"Coral Weapon's here." Red XIII whispered. "No need for the distraction. We don't have to do any more."  
"That's not true." Vincent said, shaking his head. "We have to get out of here."  
"We can't leave!!" Tifa said desperately. "We have to find Cloud!! And we have to get Sephiroth out of there!!"  
"That's right." Aeris nodded. "Jenova's intent on controlling Sephiroth. So if we take him, she can't use him, right?"  
  
Just then, the red-eyed man jumped down to meet the group.  
"What do you want, Shinra freak!?" Cid roared.  
"Does this belong to any of you??" the man said, producing a large sword with a purple streak in the centre of the blade. "I found this in the storage hull of the obelisk float."  
"That's Cloud's Ultima Weapon!!!" Tifa howled, taking it from him. "Now I know Cloud's in trouble!! I have to go find him!!"  
"This belongs to your friend??" the red-eyed man said suddenly. "You don't have to find him. I know where he is."  
"What!?" Tifa yelled. She grabbed the man by the collar and shook him roughly. "Where is he?! Where's Cloud??"  
"See that man up there? The one under the sheet who was to be executed?"  
Tifa gave him a murderous glance. "You were going to execute Cloud?!"  
"Hey!!" the man chuckled nervously. "It's not like we did!!"  
"I have to go to him!!" Tifa yelled. "Meet you guys later!"  
  
Tifa quickly ran off and began to push her way through the crowd.  
"Tifa!!!" Yuffie yelled. "Come back!!"  
"Leave her, Yuffie." Red XIII said quietly.  
"But why!?" Yuffie yelped. "We need her!!!"  
Red XIII shook his head. "Cloud needs her even more than we ever could."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who are you?"  
"I am your son, have you forgotten already?" Sephiroth said angrily. "I will pick up what I have started, I will succeed where I have previously failed. I am the harbinger of destruction, the end of humanity."  
  
_*"But I goddamn hate you!"*_  
  
"So your mind is free." Jenova said thoughtfully. "Pity. Apart from that minor flaw, you are a brilliant killing machine. Very well, for your first task, I want you to rise above this stadium and annihilate every one of these watching sheep!"  
"I cannot do that." Sephiroth answered monotonously.  
"And why not??"  
"I seem to have lost the ability to soar to the heavens." Sephiroth told her. "It's been put to sleep, expired."  
  
"Sephiroth!!!" Tifa yelled as she bounded onto the stage.  
"What do you want??" the grey haired man barked, turning his attention to her. "Don't waste my time with your frivolous conversations."  
"Sephiroth, listen to me! Wake up, I know you're in there!!"  
The man leered at her. "Well of course I am. I am the Great Sephiroth, and I have returned to take over this world."  
Just then, a loud cheer went up from the crowd.  
"You guys think this is all part of the show, don't you!?" Tifa hollered, making them all quiet. "Well this is for real! Just get out of here!"  
  
"Boy!" Jenova chuckled. "What must you do now?"  
"I must become one with the planet." Sephiroth answered blankly. "It is my reason for living, and my destiny. I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet!"  
"No you're not, the planet belong to everybody!" Tifa yelled in his face. "And I thought you gave up on that!! You helped us find Aeris, didn't you?!"  
"Be quiet, impudent human." Sephiroth leered at her.  
"Boy, carry out my orders!!" Jenova demanded.  
"Very well, mother." Sephiroth nodded, raising his Masamune over his head like a trophy.  
"What are you doing?!" Tifa yelled.  
"You are postponing this event, useless creature." Jenova growled. "You can have your little toy back in a few moments when I have finished with him...."  
"What are you going to do with him??"  
"He's going to summon something with his nice little prize for me......"  
"Prize?"  
  
Just then, Aeris arrived on the scene.  
"You leave Sephiroth alone!! Your fight has always been with the Cetra." she demanded. "And seeing though I am the only one..... your fight is with me."  
"I quite agree!" Jenova laughed. "Go my boy, go and fight for me!!"  
"No." Sephiroth shook his head. "It will only postpone the inevitable even further."  
"This much is true...." Jenova nodded thoughtfully. "Now do what you must."  
  
Coral Weapon suddenly lunged downward, taking a ferocious snap at her as it swooped by. She only just managed to dart out the way. Another weapon joined Coral after a few seconds - the new one was a deep yellow colour.  
"I can't take it any more, this planet shall die!!" Jenova yelled. "Boy, summon that damn thing NOW!!"  
Sephiroth raised the handle of his Masamune to the sky.  
"Fight it, Sephy!!" Aeris screamed. "If you can hear me in there, fight it for all you're worth!!"  
"No." Sephiroth said shaking his head. "Mother won't be happy......"  
  
"What's Sephiroth doing?" Tifa asked. "Why is he so intent on raising that damn sword to the sky!?"  
Aeris shrugged, thinking hard. And then it hit her.  
  
"Go rescue Cloud!" she yelled at Tifa suddenly. "Now!"  
"But....."  
"I'll tend to Sephiroth, don't you worry!" Aeris yelped. "Now go!"  
Tifa nodded, and ran off in Cloud's direction.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cloud!!"  
  
Tifa ran over to the chained up man under the black sheet, and quickly threw it off him.  
Cloud was underneath right enough, his arms had been tied behind his back, and his mouth had been gagged with a cloth. He nearly jumped a mile on spying Tifa, and he began to struggle furiously.  
"I'm here now, Cloud!" Tifa smiled, as he began to take his restraints off. "Don't you worry about a thing!"  
"Damn!!" Cloud yelled as she pulled the gag off his face. "What the hell is going on!?"  
"Where the hell have you been, you jerk!?" Tifa barked, quickly untying his bound wrists. "We've been looking all over for you!!"  
"Worry about that later!!" Cloud yelled. "What the hell is going on!?"  
"Jenova's here!" Tifa explained. "And that OWARA group is the one holding this parade! Now come on Cloud, we have to help Sephiroth!"  
"What?!" Cloud yelped, as if someone had just told him that he had gone bright green.  
"I'll explain later!!" Tifa yelled, tossing him his Ultima Weapon. "Now let's go!!"  
  
Tifa and Cloud stopped dead in their tracks. There was Sephiroth, levitating in the air high above them. His Masamune was arced above his head, handle to the sky.  
  
"Sephiroth!!" Cloud roared. "What are you doing!?"  
Sephiroth looked down on them. "Hello Strife, my favourite enemy."  
"Grrrr....." Cloud growled. "I told you all Sephiroth was no good!! We should have killed him off when we had the chance!!"  
"Cloud!" Tifa yelled at him. "Jenova's controlling him right now!! Sephiroth's not like that at all!!"  
"Oh yeah?" Sephiroth smirked. "If I'm not like that, how do I have the heart to do this?"  
"Huh??"  
Sephiroth smirked as the handle of his sword began to glow with a strange purple light.  
"What the hell is going on!?" Cloud barked. "What is he doing!?"  
  
Aeris gave Cloud a deeply apologetic look.  
"Sephiroth still has the Black Materia, and it's slotted into his sword." Aeris cried. "His lust for wanting to summon Meteor is too strong for me to counteract....."  
"Damn, why didn't you say anything?!" Cloud hollered. "We could have got it off him days ago, without any of this melodrama!!"  
"I'm sorry Cloud....." Aeris whispered. "I have failed."  
  
Sephiroth raised his sword to the sky and chuckled wickedly. "I summon thee......."  
"Don't do it, Sephy!!" Aeris cried.  
  
_"Meteor!"_  
  
"NO!!"  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light as the Meteor was summoned. Raw ultimate destruction magic spiralled out of the Materia inside Sephiroth's Masamune and shot off into the night sky. Within a few minutes, a low rumbling sound was heard from the heavens. Every eye watched silently as a menacing giant red sphere suddenly appeared in the sky, twice as large as the one before it, three years ago.  
  
"....and Meteor shall scorn the sky once more......" the red-eyed man whispered, looking at the giant unheavenly object in the sky. "And so it was written."  
  
Sephiroth smiled at Jenova after it was all over.  
"I have completed my task." he panted. "What is my next purpose?"  
"Your purpose is finished...." Jenova smiled, releasing her possession on Sephiroth. He slumped to the ground like a piece of junk. The crowd began to scatter in a panic.  
Just then, the Coral Weapon went nuts. It lifted it's head to the sky and bayed angrily at the Meteor. As it flew past the obelisk, it turned sharply, it's tail whacking a huge chunk out of place. The whole structure began to crumble suddenly and pieces of it began to shower down into the crowd.  
"Sh*t!!" Cid cursed. "No-one's safe here!!"  
"We need to get out of here!" Vincent yelled.  
"But what about Cloud?! And Tifa?!" Yuffie yelped. "What about Sephiroth?! What about Aeris!?"  
"Can't you worry about anyone other than yourself for one second?!" Cid hollered. "If you don't get out of here, you'll die!!"  
"So what!?" Yuffie barked.  
"Shit!!" Cid yelled, watching as the largest chunk of the obelisk began teetering uneasily.  
"Get out the f*cking way!!" Cid hollered.  
Red XIII watched as the chunk began slowly sliding off the float. He took three steps backwards. Vincent did the same.  
"What!?" Yuffie yelped. "I'm not moving anywhere, I have to go back and get the others!!"  
  
"Worry about your goddamn self and get outta here!!" Cid roared. "Sh***tt!!"  
As the large chunk of cement fell down towards them, Cid grabbed Yuffie by the collar and pulled her back sharply. He just barely got her out of the way, but got his leg pinned under it as it crashed down into the crowd.  
"Cid!!" Yuffie yelped. "Are you alright?!"  
"I have a giant f*cking rock pinning my leg down!!" Cid yelled. "And you're asking me if I'm alright?!"  
Vincent and Red XIII quickly dashed over on seeing the giant rock fall.  
"Cid!!" Vincent yelled. "We have to help him!! Lift that damn thing off him!"  
"Right!" Red XIII said in determination. Yuffie, Vincent, and Red XIII quickly took hold of the bottom side nearest them and tried in vain to lift the giant hunk of rock.  
  
"...I can't lift it!!" Yuffie grunted, struggling. "It's so damn heavy, I can't lift it..."  
"Don't worry 'bout me!" Cid roared. "Worry about your goddamn selves and get outta here!!"  
"We can't leave you behind!!" Red XIII yelled. "We love you!"  
Cid wiped his eyes with one of his gloves. "You're all stupid. You're all really goddamn stupid......"  
"Cloud!! Tifa!!" Yuffie yelled, seeing them in the corner of her eye. "Get over here!!"  
  
Cloud looked up suddenly.  
"Did you hear that!?" Cloud yelped. "Cid's in trouble! We gotta help him!"  
"You worry about them!" Aeris yelled. "I'll tend to Sephiroth. Now go!"  
Tifa nodded in determination and ran off. Aeris picked up Sephiroth and took to the sky. Cloud watched Aeris disappear into the sky for a brief moment before finally running off himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on!!" Cloud yelled. "Pull harder!"  
"We're trying!!" Tifa yelped.  
"F*cking get out of here, you guys!" Cid barked. "Those Weapons are gonna tear this place to the ground! You'll all be killed!"  
Cloud looked up at Cid briefly. "...I can't go without my friends......"  
"You bloody idiots, get outta here!" Cid barked. "No time to worry about other people!"  
"We're gonna do whatever we can." Tifa said, smiling at him though still trying to lift the giant piece of rock for all she was worth. "Don't you worry about a thing, Cid...."  
"You're all so goddamn stupid...." Cid said, his voice breaking up. He held his head in one hand and covered his face. "F*ck..... you guys......"  
  
A high pitched roar filled the air. Just then, a light blue Weapon descended from the sky and landed clumsily on the ground, making the crowd scatter. It lifted it's head to the sky and made an unimpressive deep throated roaring sound.  
"Hey look, it's that baby Weapon we saved!" Yuffie smiled. She quickly waved at it and went back to trying to lift the chunk of broken obelisk.  
The wave caught it's attention. It bounded over to the group and watched them silently.  
"Oh SH*T!!!" Cid yelped. "That thing's gonna attack us!! Get the f*ck out of here, worry about yourselves!!"  
  
The Weapon watched as the group continued to tug at the fallen chunk of rock. It thought it was a game. It wagged it's three tails quickly and picked the hunk of rock up with no trouble. It began to bound around happily with the massive chunk of cement in it's clutches, while making a loud warbling sound.  
  
Cid took one look at his leg before passing out.  
"My god....." Yuffie said, screwing up her face on viewing his leg. "That's not even humanly possible!"  
"It's broken, without a doubt." Cloud said calmly. "It's just been twisted at a weird angle, that's all. Cid will live, don't you worry."  
"Yes, I've had injuries worse than this." Red XIII said quietly. "And I recovered with no medical attention......"  
"Shut your faces!" Vincent barked. "Are we going to get out of here or not!?"  
"Right!" Cloud said with determination. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Cloud grabbed Cid roughly and the group bolted out of the Square as fast as they could.  
  
Meanwhile, the light blue Weapon had attracted the attention of it's older brother, the Sapphire Weapon. As it flew over to claim possession of the light blue one's rock, it made an angry hiss sound. The light blue one bared it's teeth and hissed right back at him, then hurled his prized chunk of rock straight his brother. As Sapphire Weapon ducked quickly, the rock sailed over his head and smacked right into Jenova.  
Both Weapons doubled over with laughter as she was knocked out of the sky.  
  
"Arrgh!!" Jenova yelled, narrowly missing a quick snip from the Coral Weapon. "Damn you all!!!"  
Just then, Sapphire Weapon began to spiral around her in tight circles, making quick fake attacks and delighting in her torment.  
Jenova quickly retreated upwards to the sky and flew off. The three Weapons watched her go. The red one jumped into the air and flew off in the opposite direction, followed quickly by the yellow and the light blue one.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Almost there....." Cloud grunted, straining slightly with the weight of Cid on his back.  
"I can see the Highwind in the distance." Vincent said plainly. "I say our estimated time of arrival is seven minutes......."  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
"....unless somebody slows down our walking speed."  
Red XIII chuckled lightly. Cloud stopped dead in his tracks, and looked behind him. Running up behind them was Aeris, Sephiroth draped precariously over her shoulders.  
"Aeris??" Cloud said, raising an eyebrow.  
Aeris caught up with the group and began to walk beside them.  
"Hi guys." she said in her usual bright and cheery tone. Cloud just scowled at her and continued on his way without saying a word.  
"I don't understand, Aeris...." Yuffie said. "Why didn't you just fly back to the Highwind and meet us there?"  
"What I don't understand....." Tifa said huffily, facing Aeris. "Is why you don't just fly _us_ back right now!"  
"Yeah!" Yuffie said, folding her arms. "Why _don't_ you just fly all of us back now??"  
"Oh...." Red XIII said uneasily. "Don't you all start an argument, now."  
"What are you talking about??" Aeris said, confused.  
"When we were at the Temple of The Ancients, you made us all hover in the air when those Weapons hatched!" Yuffie said, folding her arms.  
"Yeah." Tifa said indignantly. "And just now, when Jenova released her possession on Sephiroth, you picked him up and took to the sky."  
"Oh _that's_ what you're going on about...." Aeris laughed suddenly. "I can't just play around with my abilities whenever I feel like it, you know. That would be wrong."  
"Huh?"  
"I'd rather not use them all day long, or when I'm just feeling lazy." Aeris shrugged. "That would be abusing the gifts I was born with."  
"Okay, I can take a hint...." Tifa shrugged. "If you don't wanna fly us back, then that's fine with me. A simple 'no' would have been more adequate."  
"But...."  
"But nothing." Tifa interrupted.  
Aeris gave Yuffie an Tifa a hurt look. Red XIII shook his head sadly.  
  
"Now, are you OK there, Cloud?" Tifa asked suddenly.  
"Yeah...." Cloud said quickly. "Cid's no problem to carry. I'd still haul him on my back if he weighed twice as much."  
The group walked on in silence.  
  
"Look up at the sky." Yuffie said quietly. "My god, that thing is gigantic."  
Cloud looked up and scowled deeply. "You're telling me......"  
"It's at least twice as big as the first one." Red XIII shook his head in disbelief. "This planet will be nothing but bits of charred rock when that thing impacts......"  
"Who said it's gonna!?" Yuffie said suddenly. "What about that Holy Materia??"  
"Holy is lost, Yuffie!" Cloud snapped. "It's somewhere at the bottom of the Forgotten City's lakes!"  
Yuffie began to sniffle quietly.  
"Without Holy, how are we supposed to stop it?!"  
"We're all gonna die." Yuffie said in a very small voice.  
"No we aren't." Aeris whispered. "No matter how bleak things seem, the planet always prevails......"  
"Oh yeah, Miss 'I won't fly my friends anywhere'??" Yuffie grunted. "How would you know??"  
"Yuffie...." Red XIII said sternly. "You're being unreasonable."  
"I'm sorry, Aeris......" Yuffie said apologetically.  
Aeris smiled weakly. "That's alright."  
  
The group continued to trudge across the terrain back to the Highwind. Just then, Aeris stopped, and gently dropped Sephiroth to the ground.  
"What's wrong, Aeris?" Tifa asked suddenly.  
"He's beginning to stir." Aeris said quietly, lightly brushing the hair out of the man's eyes.  
"Just leave him." Cloud grunted, turning around. "Just leave him and walk off.."  
"I can't do that." Aeris whispered. "I can't go without my friends."  
"Are you serious!?" Cloud choked. "Look up in the sky, Aeris! He summoned that monstrosity!! And you call him a friend?!"  
"What summoned Meteor was not the Sephiroth I know." Aeris whispered. "He has a dark facet to his personality that he can never escape. If provoked, it will consume him and take over......."  
"That's just stupid." Cloud grunted. "If I knew someone like that, I'd kill them as soon as possible. I could never trust somebody like that."  
Aeris sighed sadly, looking directly into Cloud's eyes. "So if you find an imperfection in something you love, you just discard it like a piece of trash?"  
  
Just then, Sephiroth's eyebrows set in a scowl as he began to stir.  
  
"Mmmphh......."  
"Poor Sephiroth." Aeris said sadly. "You've had to endure so much...."  
  
"Hmmm......?" Sephiroth groaned. "What the heck happened........?"  
"Your head's just been overloaded, that's all." Aeris answered. "But you're OK now."  
"Wha.....?" Sephiroth sat up suddenly. His hand clutched at his forehead suddenly.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I feel like someone tried to ram a sledgehammer through my head....."  
"Well you could say that." Aeris whispered.  
"What's the time?" Sephiroth said, shaking his head in an attempt to gain his senses back.  
"4:15, am." Yuffie answered. "The sun will be up in a few hours."  
"Huh??" Sephiroth looked at her suddenly.  
"Sephiroth....." Aeris sighed. "You don't remember anything, do you?"  
"Remember?" Sephiroth asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Remember what??"  
Aeris shook her head sadly. "No, I didn't think so. You were absolutely terrified....."  
"But wasn't it just midnight a few minutes ago??" he looked around quickly. "Where'd the parade go??"  
"It was over hours ago." Cloud answered coldly.  
Sephiroth looked extremely puzzled.  
"Don't worry yourself over it." Red XIII said suddenly. "Let's just go back to the Highwind and sleep."  
The group nodded and began to walk across the terrain once more. Sephiroth crawled to his feet and began to follow.  
  
"Sure is bright this time of morning." Sephiroth noted, looking around. "Everything has an eerie fire red glow...."  
Aeris shook her head sadly. "Sephiroth............"  
"Hmph." Cloud snorted. "Look upwards and you'll see _why_."  
"Cloud!" Aeris said suddenly.  
"Huh?" Sephiroth looked upwards and nearly had a heart attack. Red XIII sighed morbidly.  
  
"Wha........?!" he squeaked, falling to his knees "What is this?!"  
"Meteor." Aeris answered, her voice barely audible.  
"How the hell did that get up there?!" Sephiroth howled, looking at Aeris desperately. "Who summoned that thing?!"  
  
Aeris was silent for a long time before answering.  
"You did."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be Continued........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
Well, the group's trip to the Gold Saucer is over. Although I don't think they were quite expecting to see THAT on their visit. Oh well. Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which we'll find out what happened to Barret!   



	8. Chapter 8 - Unsettled Interlude

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: Because I want it to be that way, and there's nothing you can do about it.   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** FFVII not mine, belong SquareSoft. No sue me, bad. Beer no brain function without.   
  
**NOTE:** Read 1,2,3,4,5,6 & 7 before me. Good story. Me hope.   
  
Stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Aeris and Sephiroth have this ability, and so does Jenova. Stuff in plain italics are just thoughts.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 8 - Unsettled Interlude**  
  
"Nooo!!"  
  
"Godammit, No!"  
"Sephiroth, it wasn't your fault!" Aeris pleaded. "You didn't mean to do it!"  
"But I still did it, didn't I??" Sephiroth howled. "That Meteor is in the sky because of me....."  
Vincent shook his head in disapproval. "I have nothing to say."  
"Sephiroth, calm down! You weren't thinking straight!" Aeris told him. "You couldn't have summoned that Meteor on your own free will, Jenova had control of you!"   
"If that were the case, it would _still_ be entirely my fault!"   
"Why!?" Aeris howled. "How COULD it be your fault??"   
"I wasn't strong enough to withstand her....." Sephiroth said quietly. "And that is a crime in itself......."   
"But you tried to fight it, I know you did!" Aeris cried. "You fought it with everything you had! No one could have expected any more of you!"   
"But 'everything' wasn't enough, was it?" Sephiroth said, shaking his head sadly. "And now because of me, Meteor is in the sky. It's all my fault...."   
"No it's not!" Aeris cried. "It's not your fault _at all_!"  
"I don't particularly care whose fault it is....." Vincent spoke up. "No matter what any of you say, that Meteor is up in the sky, and it's not going to go away."   
  
"This much is true. We must devise a strategy to eradicate it." Red XIII chimed in. "Preferably before it makes impact with the planet."   
"Holy....." Yuffie whispered, shaking her head sadly.   
"Holy!?" Sephiroth looked up suddenly. "Of course, Holy!! Can't we just summon it??"  
"I'm afraid we can't do that." Aeris sighed. "My White Materia is lost."   
"But it's still somewhere on the planet, right??" Sephiroth said quickly. "I mean, if I find that thing, we can use it to stop Meteor, can't we??"   
"Good luck finding it." Cloud scoffed. "It's somewhere at the bottom of the Forgotten City's lakes!"   
"Well if it's anywhere, I'll find it." Sephiroth said determinedly. "I have to."   
"But Holy didn't stop the first Meteor!" Cloud retorted. "The Lifestream did!"   
  
"Well that's no good!!" Sephiroth looked devastated. "How else are we supposed to stop that _thing_!?"  
"That's a very good question." Red XIII said quietly. "One we all wish we knew the answer to."   
"Look at the size of that thing......." Sephiroth said, looking to the sky hopelessly. "We're done for....."   
"Not even I can think of a way to stop this Meteor." Aeris whispered.   
"Maybe I should just accept my fate......." Sephiroth sighed sadly. "No matter what I do, I'm always going to end up trying to destroy this planet.... even when I'm not trying to."  
"That's not true!" Aeris yelped, putting a hand on his shoulder. But the man just jerked back from her angrily.   
"Just leave me alone." he said coldly. "I need no consolation."  
"But Sephiroth....." Aeris sighed. "You need us, we're your friends!"   
"I'm not!" Cloud barked. "I hate the f*cking bastard!"   
Sephiroth turned on him angrily. "I hate my_self_! See that thing in the sky, Strife? I caused that! Can you even comprehend what it's like to live with yourself after committing a crime like that!?"   
"Yes I can!" Cloud retorted. "And because of you, I nearly killed Aeris!!"   
"But you didn't actually complete your task, did you!?" Sephiroth yelled. "I made you do that!"   
"And Jenova made you summon Meteor!" Aeris chimed in. "It's the same situation, Sephiroth! Can't you understand that?!"   
"_It's not the same situation at all!!!_" Sephiroth hollered. "When I had Strife under my control, he was strong enough to withstand me! He didn't kill you!"   
Aeris just sighed hopelessly.   
"But me...... I wasn't strong enough to fight off Jenova....... and look what I've done." he turned his back on her and shook his head sadly. "No matter how much understanding I try to do, I still summoned Meteor."   
"Listen to what Aeris is saying, Sephiroth. There's no way you could have done that of your own free will." Tifa joined in. "I know you!"   
"Hmph, you think you know me??" Sephiroth swung around, leering at her. "I don't even know myself any more!"   
"But you were whacked out of your head!" Tifa pleaded. "There's no way you could have summoned Meteor alone, there's just no way!"   
"There is a way!!" Sephiroth yelled. "And that way found itself through me and into the sky!"   
  
"Listen Sephiroth...." Red XIII said suddenly. "Do you actually remember summoning the Meteor??"   
"No........"   
"Then _how_ could you have done it??" Red XIII said sternly.   
"I didn't remember anything after 'evolving' into Safer-Sephiroth, did I?" Sephiroth shrugged. "Yet I still did that."   
"Maybe summoning Meteor was the same." Red XIII suggested. "I remember Aeris and yourself explaining earlier that something inside your head tells you to 'boost up'. And then your instinct takes over...."   
"Are you saying it's part of my instinct to summon Meteors and wreck planets?!"   
"Well maybe it is." Red XIII answered uneasily. "In the past, you did Jenova's bidding. It's in Jenova's species to take over a planet, reduce it to nothing and move on....."   
"If that's the case, I still stand ground on my argument!" Sephiroth yelled. "Your clause only backs it up!"   
Red XIII smacked a paw against his forehead. "I've stuffed up, haven't I?"   
"Yes _you have_." Aeris said sternly.   
"Look, no matter how hard I try to redeem myself, I'm always going to end up trying to total this hunk of rock!"   
"Sephiroth......"   
"Don't 'Sephiroth' me, Chosen One!" the grey haired man hollered. "Why didn't you just leave me in my little world, where I couldn't destroy any more lives?! This whole damn planet would have been better off if I had never returned!!"   
"You can say that again....." Cloud said under his breath. Tifa slapped him. Cloud just glared at her and looked away in a huff.   
  
"Don't say that, Sephiroth!" Aeris cried. "Just remember that promise you made to turn your back on your old ways! What about redeeming yourself, and clearing your name?!"  
"What about it?"   
"You promised!!" Aeris cried. "You promised you'd fight for good purposes, care for the weak and injured, and look out for the inexperienced!!"  
"Well I can't keep those promises, can I??" Sephiroth grunted, pointing to the Meteor in the heavens. "And THAT is the reason why."  
"You make me sound like a complete cretin!" Aeris began to cry. "I thought I'd resurrected a wayward lamb who never had a chance to be anything else, a poor kind hearted soul whose life was wasted!"   
"Well you were wrong." Sephiroth said coolly. "All you've done was resurrect a cold-hearted killer. And so another round of destruction shall be brought down on the planet."  
"But that's not you!" Aeris yelled at him. "That was Jenova's doing!!!"   
  
"There's no point in trying to contradict what I'm saying." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "Because if you think about it, we're actually agreeing on the same issue here."   
"Huh??"   
"Alright, so Jenova made me summon the Meteor." the grey haired man shrugged. "And I did it. I Sephiroth, THE Sephiroth...... have summoned that eyesore in the heavens. Whether it was against my will or not."   
"Sephiroth, you're being ridiculous." Red XIII spoke up suddenly. "Alright, so you wish to highlight that fact. You have summoned Meteor. But no one is blaming you for it - except yourself."   
"I AM." Cloud barked. "I saw it with my own two eyes."   
Sephiroth shot Cloud an annoyed glare. "Hmmph. I never thought I'd see the day when Strife agreed with me on something."   
Cloud seemed a little taken aback with the comment. "Well I never thought I'd see the day you saw the error in your ways!" he snapped back after a quick moment.   
  
"I already said I didn't wanna summon Meteor, but yet I did!!" the grey haired man yelled. "That's the part I just don't understand!!"   
"I don't understand either." Cloud grunted. "I don't understand why you bothered with trying to atone for your past in the first place...."   
Sephiroth snarled, and drew his sword. "Do you wanna make something of it?!"   
"Is that a challenge?!" Cloud bared his teeth, grabbing his sword off it's place on his back, gripping the handle tight as he held it out in front of him. "Because I accept!!"   
"Oh shut up, you two! Always at each other's throats, you are!" Aeris yelled, stepping in between them. "Now put your weapons away!"   
Sephiroth and Cloud reluctantly did as they were told, never once taking eyes off their opponent as Masamune was clipped onto belt, and Ultima Weapon was snapped back into place, their eyes filled with anger as they glared at each other.   
"This argument is getting old." Tifa said huffily. "Can't you just forgive him, Cloud?"  
"No." Cloud hissed. "I cannot forgive what I cannot forget."   
"Cloud......" Tifa warned.   
"That's a surprise." Sephiroth said bitterly.  
"Sephiroth...." Tifa said coolly, losing her patience. "And you too, Cloud. Stop arguing, the pair of you. We're getting sick of it!"   
"Well he started it." Cloud murmured.   
"SHUT UP!!"   
  
Silence.   
  
"That Meteor is gigantic......" Sephiroth whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "When that thing hits, this planet is finished."   
"So how is that any different to the last one?!" Cloud grunted. "We all thought that if that thing hit, there wouldn't be a planet left to stand on!"   
"No, no, it wasn't like that at all." Sephiroth shrugged. "That first Meteor was just big enough to leave a huge wound in the planet, nothing more."   
"So what's the deal with this one??"   
"This one will not only injure the planet, it'll destroy it." Sephiroth said quietly. "It's too big. It'll knock the planet out of it's orbit and send it hurtling off into space. Not only that, every living thing will be destroyed."   
"WHAT?! Is that true!?" Yuffie squeaked. "What'll happen to us after the Meteor hits!?" The man just turned his back on her.   
"Sephiroth?!"   
"There is no 'after the Meteor hits' Yuffie." Red XIII whispered. "It's either it or us - one of us will be obliterated."   
"And without Holy......." Vincent trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.   
An uneasy silence swept over the group.   
  
Sephiroth began to walk away, his head hanging.   
"Sephiroth?!" Cloud barked suddenly. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"   
"Damn this situation...." the man cursed himself. "What the hell are we supposed to do!? I'm a complete failure!"   
"You're not a failure." Aeris said softly as she walked over to him. "You did everything you could."   
"But it wasn't enough, was it?!" Sephiroth hollered. "Damn this! Just leave me alone!"  
"Sephiroth...." Aeris said quietly. "We want to help."  
"I said _leave me alone_!!" Sephiroth yelled, jerking back from the Cetra girl. "There's nothing you can do!"  
"We can be there for you, can't we?" Aeris whispered. "We can help you through this difficult time......"   
"See that?!" Sephiroth yelled, pointing to the sky. "There is no possible way you can help me get through something like that!!"   
"Sephiroth....."   
The grey haired man fell to his knees and pounded the ground angrily. "I hate everything!!"   
Aeris just shook her head sadly and began to walk over to him. Red XIII just put a paw up to stop her.   
"Just leave him." he said quietly. "Let him vent out his frustration."   
  
"_F*CK you Jenova!!!_" Sephiroth yelled angrily at the heavens. "And father! I hate you as well!! I hate you for _everything you've ever done to me_!!"   
The group just watched uneasily as Sephiroth began to tear up the ground angrily, yelling obscenities at the Meteor high above him.   
"He would put Cid to shame." Yuffie whispered.   
  
Sephiroth slammed his fist down onto a nearby rock with all his might, shattering it to pieces. Feeling a shooting pain through his hand, he lifted it up and turned it over, only becoming more furious as he watched a viscous dark red fluid slowly dripping down from a small wound just below his little finger. He let out an enraged cry as he raised both fists to the sky.   
"Damn everything!" he hollered. "I hate this f*cking planet!"   
  
"He's delirious...." Tifa said, shaking her head.   
"Sephiroth's always delirious, Teef." Cloud shrugged. "The guy's just unstable."   
Tifa glared angrily at Cloud. "And how are _you_ any different?!"   
"Hey Tifa, what's wrong?" Cloud gave her a vexed look. "What's the matter?"   
"What's the matter?!" Tifa scoffed. "You are, that's what!!"   
"Me!?"   
  
"..........had I not been altered with Jenova's cells, I would not be in this position!!" Sephiroth picked up a piece of rock and hurled it furiously in the direction of the Meteor, as if it would help somehow. "And I hate you too, father!!!"   
  
"I cannot bear to watch him do this to himself any longer." Aeris sighed sadly. "Someone, get me a tranquilliser."   
"What?" Red XIII looked up at her suddenly. "You're going to deny him the right to be angry?"   
"No, it's not that." Aeris said, shaking her head. "But I think it would be best if we get him quiet before he accidentally hurts one of us, or himself even further."   
Yuffie quickly scratched around on her belt. "Here you go!" she said, producing the small item. "I only hope there's enough there..."   
"It'll do." Aeris nodded in approval. "Now someone hold him down while I administer it to him......"   
"I'll hold him down for as long as you want." Cloud volunteered.   
"You would!" Tifa hissed. The blonde haired man just looked at her, completely puzzled.  
"Cloud, come over here and hold Sephiroth down for me." Aeris said suddenly, trying to quell the brewing argument. "Cloud.....?"   
"Oh yeah....." Cloud said, focusing on the task once more. "Sorry."   
Cloud quickly grabbed the yelling Sephiroth, and pinned him to the ground roughly.  
"Hey!!" Sephiroth yelped. "What the hell are you doing, you bastard!? Let me go this instant!!"   
Aeris just quietly rolled up his sleeve and gently slipped the needle into his arm. Within a few seconds, the grey haired man fell silent as the tranquilliser took effect. Cloud just let him go as he slumped to the ground.   
"And so you silence him, just because his anger upsets you?" Red XIII asked, shaking his head in disapproval.   
Aeris gave him a morbid look. "Believe me, I didn't want to do it......"   
"I think it was a good idea." Cloud smiled faintly. "The planet is so much more peaceful without him."   
"Well I hope I never get angry around any of you." Red XIII growled.   
  
"Well let's go back to the Highwind." Yuffie said in an attempt to change the subject. "We all need a good night's sleep."   
"Well which one of us is going tell Shera about what has happened to Cid?" Vincent asked. "Don't ask me to, I'm hopeless with bad news."   
Cloud nodded. "Yeah, and I don't think I could break it to her gently enough either....."  
  
"No one will be able to." Red XIII said to him. "No matter which one of us tells her, and no matter how we tell her, she's still going to break down in tears. People do that when grave news is brought to them about their mate."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the group finally arrived back on the deck of the Highwind, it was as if no one was home. All the lights were off and all was silent, save for the crickets and other night creatures in the nearby fields.   
  
"Where is everybody??" Cloud wondered, flicking on the lounge room light as he made his way into the living area of the Highwind, everybody else following his lead. He gently placed Cid on the couch and covered him with a blanket in an attempt to make him comfortable. Aeris let Sephiroth fall to the floor gently.   
"Shera must be asleep." Red XIII noted.   
"Everybody else is with us, Cloud." Vincent answered. "You, Cid, Sephiroth, the cat, Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie all went off for the Gold Saucer, and they're all here once more. Barret and myself entered the vicinity as soon as the two Weapons landed down in the field near this plane."   
  
"Barret!?" Tifa said suddenly. "Where is he?!"   
"Oh no, we must have forgotten all about him!" Yuffie yelped. "I feel terrible now!!"   
"We can be forgiven, Yuffie!" Aeris told her. "Too much happened!"   
"That's true...." Tifa said thoughtfully. "When Cloud went missing I had to go looking for him, and then the parade was on, and then the Weapons attacked..... and then poor Cid......"   
"Huh??" Cloud looked at her suddenly. "You went looking for me??"  
"Yes." Tifa said through her teeth.   
  
"Now that nothing's happening, I guess one of us goes back into the Gold Saucer to find poor old Barret. I'd go, but I'll be needed here when Sephy wakes up." Aeris whispered, worried deeply about the sleeping man at her feet.   
"Well, Shera will need a good friend." Red XIII said quietly. "Especially when she finds out about Cid."   
"Shera....." Cloud said sadly. "Who's going to wake her up and tell her?"   
"I'll do that." Tifa sighed. "No one else seems to want to volunteer."   
Tifa left the room, leaving everyone feeling a little guilty.   
  
"Well Cloud, that just leaves you, Vincent and Red." Yuffie smiled.   
"Why does that only leave us??" Cloud grunted. "What about you??"   
"I'm going to sleep." Yuffie yawned loudly. "See you tomorrow."   
"Hmph, so much for feeling terrible about leaving Barret behind."   
"Well that was then, this is now." Yuffie shrugged. "And right now, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."   
"You think the rest of us don't??" Cloud growled. "What about the Gold Saucer?! We're going to need everybody we can get to look for Barret!"   
"Well you can all do that stuff." Yuffie yawned. "I'm going to bed."   
"I hate to admit this Yuffie, but what you're suggesting is rather selfish. Every one of us all want to go to sleep as much as you do." Red XIII told her. "But what would you say if you were the one out there instead of Barret, and we were all too tired to be bothered with looking for you?"   
Yuffie looked like she was just about to cry.   
"I'm sorry guys......"   
"Hey, it's OK." Cloud said kindly. "Now, where would you suggest Barret is?"   
"Well, don't bother going to the Squares that are closed." Yuffie said quietly. "The only ones that would be open this time of the night are the Station Square, and..... ummm...."  
"Just find out what's open when we get there." Vincent grunted.   
"But what about all those Sephiroth fans?" Red XIII said. "How many hundreds were there? Wouldn't they be clogging up the Ropeway?"   
"Didn't think of that one." Cloud said, shaking his head. "Hmmm... why don't w....."   
  
His thoughts were interrupted as a very upset Shera burst into the room and made a beeline for Cid, a flustered Tifa close behind her.   
"Cid?!" Shera cried out, shaking the man desperately.   
"I said he was alright!!" Tifa pleaded, as she sat down beside her. "Please, calm down!"  
"What if he goes into shock?!" Shera yelled. "He could die!!"   
"Somehow, I doubt that." Cloud answered. "Cid's a fighter."   
Shera promptly broke down crying. "He said it was only going to be a harmless parade!!" she wailed. "He said he would look after himself!!"   
Tifa tried to comfort her. "He so was so intent on looking after us that he completely forgot about himself......"   
"That's..... just like Cid....." Shera cried.   
"It is??" Yuffie said, screwing her face up.   
"Yuffie!" Red XIII snapped.   
Tifa waited a few moments to let Shera get herself together.   
  
"What do you propose we do with him?" Tifa asked her quietly.   
Shera sniffled quietly. "Well what's wrong......?"   
"He got his leg pinned under nearly half a ton of cement as it fell down in close proximity to our observation point at the parade." Vincent explained. "Had he not been there, Yuffie would most probably have been killed."   
"His leg's been crushed." Cloud told her. "There's no blood or anything, but it's twisted in a way that no leg should _ever_ be twisted."   
  
Shera lifted up the blanket and a look at Cid's leg. She had to look away quickly.   
"That's really nasty......" Shera said, her voice breaking up.   
"I know." Cloud nodded.   
"We need to get him out of here."   
"But can't you just patch him up at the infirmary like you did to Sephy when he got bit by the Ruby Weapon??" Aeris asked.   
"No, this is much worse." Shera shook her head. "I'm just a mere GP, and a scratchy one at that. all I'm capable of doing is patching up small injuries, treating complaints and administering prescriptions. What Cid needs is expert medical attention......"   
"Do you mean something like a hospital??" Yuffie wondered.   
"Yes." Shera nodded. "But the only ones I knew of were all in Midgar......"   
"Oh."   
"There's a little Clinic in Mideel!" Tifa said suddenly. "They were really good. They looked after Cloud really well when he had Mako Poisoning....."   
"Then it's settled." Shera said with determination. "We must go there."   
"Wait a minute....." Red XIII interrupted. "Wasn't Mideel practically destroyed when the main stream of the Lifestream erupted?"   
"You're right." Tifa said sadly, slumping to the floor. "Well that's no good......."   
"Let's go there anyway." Shera said. "If there was a Clinic there in the past, they might be able to direct us to others......"   
"But what if there are no others?" Yuffie asked.   
"Don't even think about the 'what ifs'!" Shera yelped. "Just get out onto the deck and fly this plane to Mideel!"   
"But Shera, none of us know how to fly the Highwind!" Yuffie cried. "That's Cid's area of expertise!!"   
"I know how to start it, and that's about it." Shera shrugged. "All we need now is someone ho can steer....."   
"I can drive a motorcycle." Cloud mused. "Does that count?"   
"A motorcycle has handles on it, just like the Highwind." Shera said thoughtfully. "It'll have to do."   
"_Wha_....?"   
  
"Come on Cloud." Shera said, dragging him by the arm to the door leading to the deck. Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie and Red XIII followed.   
"What about Barret back at the Gold Saucer!?" Cloud yelped.   
"He can wait." Shera answered. "This is an emergency."   
"But I don't _know how to fly a plane_!!"   
"Sorry Cloud, but you're our best candidate." Shera told him apologetically, while fiddling with the switches on the control panel. She smiled smugly as the plane's engines roared into life.   
"I'm sure Cid would have a field day if I smashed his Highwind....." Cloud said, swallowing hard.   
"Then just don't smash it. " Shera shrugged.  
"You really expect me to fly this thing, don't you?"   
"Yes." Shera nodded, shoving him behind the control panel. "Now stop your complaining and fly the plane."   
  
Cloud nervously took hold of the controls. The plane jerked into the air with a sudden violent jolt.   
"_Whoa!!_" Yuffie yelled, grabbing onto the railing for support. Tifa was flung off the deck, and bashed through the door leading to the live-in area.   
"Where are we going!?" Cloud yelled, suddenly jerking the plane hard-right as it soared dangerously close to a mountain.   
"Mideel!" Shera yelled. "And step on it!!"   
  
Cloud turned the steering wheel hard right.   
"Whoa! Mountains dead ahead!!!" Cloud howled. "How to you make this thing go up?!"  
"Pull back on the------" Shera screamed.   
But her cries were suddenly drowned out by an ear piercing squeal sound as the underside of the plane scraped across the mountains surrounding Mt. Nibel. The plane's engines shut down suddenly, and the plane plummeted fast into the forest in the Nibel Area. There was a shocking bump as the plane crashed to the ground.   
  
"Everybody's OK?" Cloud asked, looking around.   
"A little shaken up....." Yuffie said weakly, holding her stomach. "But otherwise fine.... I think...."  
"Well, I won't say that that was the most elegant landing I've ever seen." Shera said, dusting herself off. "But don't worry too much. Cid's done worse."  
"Is it broken?" Cloud wondered.   
"No no, it'll take off fine again. It's maybe a little scuffed on the underside though." Shera shook her head. "The plane automatically shuts down like this when something hits it rather violently. It's a safety mechanism Cid and I installed in it a few months ago....."  
"Safety?" Cloud scoffed. "A plane shutting itself off in mid-air is considered _safe_?!"   
"Would you rather the plane explode in a giant fireball?"   
"Point taken." Cloud sighed.   
"Okay next time you fly this thing, remember that turning left makes the plane go left, right goes right, pulling the wheel back makes the plane go up, and pushing forwards makes the plane go down. Got that?" "I think so." Cloud nodded.   
"Good enough. We'll just get this thing back into the air again and we'll be back on course." Shera said, starting the plane up once more. Once again, the plane rose to the sky and Cloud took the controls. He cautiously flew the plane over North Corel.   
  
"Dammit, where's Vincent?!" Cloud yelled suddenly. "Get him to come up here!!"   
"What's wrong!?" Vincent said loudly, looking up from his place on the deck.   
"Come up here and take the controls!" Cloud yelled.   
"_What_......?!" Vincent said, horrified. "I can't fly a plane!"   
"Then just fake it!" Cloud said loudly as the raven haired man walked up to the controls. " You heard what Shera said, just turn the handle left to go left, right to go right, pull it back to ascend, and push it forward to descend! Got that!?"   
"Well not rea...."   
"No time to respond!" Cloud said, pushing Vincent in front of the control panel. He ran over to the storage area, and pulled out a parachute.   
  
"Where are you going, Cloud?" Red XIII wondered.   
"What!?" Vincent yelled, turning around for a brief moment as Cloud quickly strapped the parachute to his back. "Where the hell do you think you're off to?!"  
"Gotta jump out while the Gold Saucer's still below us! I'm gonna get Barret!" Cloud told them. "I can't leave my friends behind, you know!"  
"Understood." Red XIII nodded. "We shall proceed to Mideel without you."  
"Right then." Cloud yelled. "Come back and get us when Cid's taken care of. See you all then!!"   
Vincent opened his mouth to protest, but Cloud had already leaped off the plane.   
"Idiot....." Vincent said angrily to himself. "Now.... how does one fly this thing again?"  
  
Red XIII chuckled nervously. "A rather bad time to be saying that, don't you think?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ "Damn.... whenever I get like this, I start to think. My mind wanders, and sometimes I can't stop it......."  
"Alone with my thoughts....... Hmm. This can never be a good thing, Sephiroth."   
  
"Hmm......."   
-  
"Sephiroth....."   
-  
-  
"People identify me by this. They tag this to me, my whole self, the being that is me....."   
"But if it isn't a name, then what is it?"   
"Just a mere word."   
"But it's the very word that denotes my destiny. Describe my existence in one word, and that is what you come up with........"   
"That word......."   
-  
"The word my father called me his whole life........ and mine....."   
-  
-  
"Sephiroth......"   
-  
-  
"But....."   
-  
-  
".......what does it mean?"   
_  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cloud _did **WHAT?!**_"  
Shera cowered slightly. "I wasn't there....."   
Yuffie pretended to be asleep. Red XIII sat quietly on the floor and just watched. They both knew perfectly well that it was best to stay out of Tifa's way when she was upset, as this was clearly the case now.   
  
"Who allowed him to go running off like that?!" Tifa demanded. "And why did he run off anyway?!"   
"I can answer that." Vincent spoke. "Cloud jumped off the side of the plane to go see what has happened to Barret."   
"He jumped off the side of the plane?!" Tifa yelped, horrified.   
"He had a parachute." Vincent said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think Cloud would be so stupid as to jump off a plane several hundred feet in the air without one and expect to survive."   
"I knew that!!" Tifa barked. "But I just wish Cloud would have told us first before doing something so stupid as that!! He's trying to avoid his responsibilities, I know he is!!"   
"He did tell us." Red XIII spoke up. "He gave us adequate warning."   
"He is not shirking his duties either." Vincent explained. "He ordered me to fly this plane, then gave me simple instructions on how to do so. As for being responsible, I think he has not failed us."   
"What!?" Tifa growled. "Are you insane?? Of course he's failed us! He's run out on us for goodnessakes!!"   
"I don't think so." Vincent said calmly. "He has his priorities set right. He didn't protest when Shera told him to fly this plane to Mideel so Cid can receive medical attention."  
"Yes." Red XIII nodded in agreement. "And as soon as he became available to retrieve one of his friends, he went off to do so. Cloud is truly a noble leader."   
"He's a doofus!" Tifa yelled. "He makes me so angry I could just kill him!!"   
"If you did that, I would be very upset." Red XIII smiled. "What is more, I don't think you have the heart to, Tifa."   
"You're right." Tifa nodded slowly. "But.... he still makes me angry....."   
  
"I hate to interrupt this conversation." Vincent exclaimed. "But where is Mideel?"   
"Due south of Kalm." Tifa answered plainly.  
"Would you like to navigate?" Vincent said, looking at her for a brief moment. "It would be greatly appreciated."  
"No way....." Tifa said, shaking her head. "Not after what happened last time."  
"But you were quite good at it when you tried." Red XIII tried to encourage her.   
"No I wasn't!" Tifa retorted. "Cid said I sucked at it! He said I was useless and that I should never navigate his plane ever again!!"   
"Sometimes, Cid just gets very frustrated or excited and quite forgets himself." Shera said suddenly. "He'll say a lot of things he really doesn't mean, sweetie...."   
"That's what Cloud said." Tifa whispered.   
Shera nodded. "Cloud knows him well."   
"Shall we fly to Mideel and see what we can do about Cid?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Yes." Shera nodded. "I only hope there's a clinic there... or I hope someone can direct us to one."  
"Very well." Vincent nodded. "Tifa, come up here and navigate."   
Tifa nodded, and did as she was told. "If the people in Mideel can't direct us to a clinic, we'll scour the globe for one....."   
"Your mean well, I know, Tifa......" Shera said, tearfully. "But I'm afraid poor old Cid doesn't have _that_ much time....."  
"Just hope." Tifa said sadly. "Hope."   
  
"All you need is hope....." Red XIII whispered. "Hope is all you need."   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"My Speed Square is nothing more than trash no thanks to you and your cult!!"   
"I'm sorry."   
"Don't apologise!" Reeve yelled. "Just front up the money for the damage bill!"   
"All the money was handled by my associate. And seeing as though he split, I no can do."   
"Barret?" Reeve said coolly. "Take him out."   
"Wit' pleasure." Barret chuckled.   
"Hey, let's talk this over!" the man yelled fearfully as Barret aimed his gun at his throat. "Let's be reasonable here!"   
  
Reeve was upset - and with good reason too. After all, thanks to the most recent Weapon attack, the Speed Square was nothing more than a mess of twisted and charred metal. Now Reeve was blaming the newest leader of the cult who held the parade in the Speed Square - a young blonde man in a Shinra jacket with piercing red eyes.   
  
"The only one being reasonable here is me." Reeve said calmly. "I'm not out for blood, there is no point in that. But I am upset. Why? Because you, your and your stupid parade are entirely responsible for the destruction of the Speed Square."   
"How so?!" the red-eyed man yelped. "We didn't know those monolith creatures were going to attack your theme park!!"   
"Weapon attack'd the park??" Barret yelped.   
"I appealed to Cloud and the others to check out the nature of this man's parade." Reeve explained to Barret. "Unfortunately, three Weapons showed up and just about annihilated the venue where the parade was held. Now, thanks to them, my Speed Square is a total mess."   
"But Weapon will flatten anything if given the chance!" the red-eyed man said defensively. "Your parade must have attracted them." Reeve said angrily. "I don't know much about Weapon, but I do know this - something always provokes it to attack. It never does it on it's own. And the 'Sephiroth' theme of your parade must have had something to do with it."   
"What!?" the red-eyed man choked. "That's ridiculous!"   
"Maybe so, but Weapon is a wild and unpredictable creature." Reeve only shrugged. "And because I assume your parade was a 'bait' for them, I hold you responsible for what happened. I expect full payment for the repairs, and the estimated amount we would have made from the attraction had it not been destroyed."   
"This is stupid!" the man yelped, backing towards the door. "You'll get nothing from me!"  
  
"On a more personal note, you promised to repair my Cait Sith." Reeve said quietly. "You said you would be able to locate the required components....."  
"Oh yeah, about that....." the red eyed man smiled nervously. "We haven't fixed it yet..."  
"What?!"   
"We've already taken the Cait Sith from the casino, and found everything!!" The man yelped quickly. "Everything, but one item. And without it, he's still broken......"   
"What's wrong with him?" Reeve wondered.   
"He doesn't turn on." the red eyed man chuckled nervously. "I don't understand it - everything inside him is just fine now. He shouldn't need any more repairs for the rest of his life, but....."   
"But?" Reeve said impatiently. "If you can fix him up effective immediately, I'll waive the damage bill..... all I really want is my friend back."   
The red-eyed man just nodded. "He needs to be booted up with some disk or something."  
"What!?" Reeve said happily, quickly diving into his drawer. He produced a pair of gold CD-ROMs, one labelled 'Cait', the other labelled 'Sith'.   
  
"Is that all he needs? Just these two boot disks?" Reeve said quickly.   
"Yeah......" the man nodded. "I think that would do it."   
"Well bring Cait Sith here and I'll boot him up in a matter of seconds." Reeve smiled. "If he works just fine, I'll forget all about what happened at the Speed Square."   
"Thankyou Mr. Reeve sir." the red-eyed man smiled wickedly. "But somehow, I don't think that will be happening."   
"....What?"   
The red-eyed man leaped over and snatched the CDs from Reeve's grasp.   
"Hey!!" Reeve yelped. "Give those back!!"   
  
"You are a brilliant man, Reeve. The brainpower it would have taken to create such a thing as Cait Sith is just extraordinary." the man laughed, twirling the CDs on his index finger. "Your 'Cait Sith' was built particularly well.... as a matter of fact, he was one of the most advanced mechanisms ever developed by Shinra!!"   
"Why are you doing this?!" Reeve howled, subtly pushing the security button on the underside of his desk. "What could you possibly want with Cait Sith?!"   
"Shinra put up the money for its development. Therefore, it is the property of Shinra Inc." the man explained. "And seeing as though I own Shinra for now, Cait Sith is mine!"   
Just then, a dozen security guards burst into the room and surrounded the man, guns raised and aimed at his head.   
  
"Hand them over." Reeve demanded. "Give the disks back, and I might forget about what you just tried to do. And by the way, you can forget all about what I just said about not paying the damage bill to my Speed Square."   
"I foresaw this." the man chuckled quietly. "You are powerless to stop me as I walk out of the room and off to safety."   
"Wanna make a bet?!" Reeve snapped. "Look at your situation. A dozen men with rifles aimed at your head, all ready to fire!? When they shoot, you're going to need more than just a few paracetamol tablets to cure THAT headache!! You've grossly overestimated yourself, boy."   
"Aaah yes. Good thinking, Reeve." the man smiled. "I always knew that's what you were best at. But alas, your men can do nothing to stop me."   
"And why not??"   
"Because of this." the man held up the two CD-ROMs. "We wouldn't want these to get damaged now, would we?"   
Reeve growled angrily.   
"That's right, Reeve...." the man laughed. "Now tell your men to drop their weapons before I have to break these."   
Reeve sighed deeply. "Men, do what he says."   
"That's right Reeve, we're almost there." the red-eyed man nodded in approval. "Now, just get your flunkies to leave, and we can finalise this."   
"How can I be assured that you will even hand the disks back if my men leave?" Reeve said, shaking his head sadly.   
"You can't." the red-eyed man laughed. "Because I'm going to take these with me and go back to my work. One day, I shall learn how you programmed something so complex and I will use your programming skills to make a fleet of my own independent thinking robots....."   
"To do that, you will have to turn Cait Sith on!" Reeve yelled.   
"And how is that a problem....?"   
"I.....I promised him..... that I would be the first person he would see when he was reactivated......"   
  
Just then, Cloud burst into the room.   
"Hey there Reeve!!" he said happily. "Is Barre......." the blonde man stopped dead in his tracks.   
"YOU." Cloud snarled, facing the man in the Shinra jacket.   
"Me?"   
"Yeah, you!" Cloud yelled, barging past all the security men, tackling the red-eyed man to the ground. The CDs fell from his hands and rolled silently across the floor. "I'll kill you!!"   
"Hello Cloud." Reeve smiled suddenly, as one of the security man returned his precious CDs to him. "You couldn't have come in at a better time."   
"I didn't foresee _this_......" the red-eyed man sighed. "Drat."   
"Drat is right, you bastard!" Cloud growled. "Now what are we gonna do with him?"  
"Slap handcuffs on him and make sure he doesn't get away." Reeve answered. "We'll deal with him later."   
The red-eyed man growled angrily in protest as the security guards cuffed his hands behind his back and led him from the room.   
  
"Yo, Cloud." Barret grunted. "What are ya' doin' here? Where's th' rest of da' group?"  
"They've taken Cid to hospital, I think....." Cloud said thoughtfully.   
"_What th' hell happened to him_?!"   
"It's a long story." Cloud answered. "It'll take a while to explain......."   
"So if th' group went to take Cid to da hopsicle, why'd you come here wit'out dem?" "Because I couldn't just leave you here." Cloud shrugged. "I couldn't leave a friend behind."   
"........thanks buddy."   
Cloud smiled faintly. "It's OK."   
"I'm in th' dark about what's happened here." Barret grumbled. "Are ya gonna explain it to me?"   
"Is that a request?" Cloud mused. "Or a demand?"   
"Jus' explain it to me." Barret told him.   
"Before I do, Barret...." Cloud said thoughtfully. "I want to know what happened to _you_ during the parade."   
"Oh, I wuz looking fer you guys." Barret explained. "Then this Reeve dude told me to come in his office here, cuz' it weren't safe out there."   
"Oh." Cloud nodded.   
"Yes." Reeve nodded. "Seeing as though everybody was walking around in the same attire as that Sephiroth feller, somebody like Barret would have stood out like a sore thumb." "Well thanks, Reeve." Cloud smiled. "You really bend over backwards to be nice to us, don't you?"   
"It's the least I can do....." Reeve said quietly. "You've all done more for m..... Cait Sith and I than you'll ever know."  
  
"Grrrrr! The suspense is killin' me!" Barret growled. "Tell me what happened during th' parade b'fore I hafta blow your head away!!"   
"Yes Cloud, what did happen during that parade??" Reeve wondered. "Please, sit down and tell us over a cup of coffee."   
"Ugh, I don't like coffee." Cloud said, screwing his face up. "I'm a tea drinker."   
"Hmm, whatever's your poison." Reeve smiled. "Tea it is then. Now come on, you're holding out on us. Tell us what happened....."   
  
"Oh, alright." Cloud nodded. "Well, I don't know too much, but I'll try explaining it as best I can......"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
_ "A final evolution."   
-  
-  
"Jenova said 'You will reach your Final Evolution'. So it must be true."   
"You can try hiding it from me all you want, Chosen One. But now I know such a thing exists....."   
"I wonder about it......."   
"Is it like Safer-Sephiroth?"   
"Why is it something I don't wanna hear about?"   
"So many unanswered questions. Somehow, I think they will be answered in due time....."  
-  
-  
"But for now, they trouble me............" _  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Highwind and it's crew had finally made their way over the Southern Continent. Their destination - Mideel. A quiet little out of the way town by nature, and the only city on the entire of the Southern Continent.   
  
"We're pretty much over Mideel now." Shera told Vincent. "Start bringing the Highwind down slowly....."   
"I'm trying." Vincent scowled. "Just be quiet, I'll work this out on my own."   
Red XIII stepped up to the controls and looked around. "Cid can land this plane calmly. Surely all we need to do is work out how to do that."   
"Well I wish someone would explain how sometime." Vincent grumbled, raising an eyebrow. "Cid was the one who knew how to fly the plane, so of course he knew how to land it."   
Red XIII's only eye fell on a small red button marked 'descend'. He brushed his paw over it lightly. Suddenly, the giant fan engines began to slow down, and the plane plunged to the ground below. It landed on the grass with a dull thump.   
"Do you think that worked?" Red XIII smiled.   
"Oh be quiet." Vincent grumbled, folding his arms.   
  
"OK...." Shera said quickly. "I'll go get Cid and we'll be on our way."   
"I don't think that's a good idea." Red XIII said, shaking his head. "What if we were to take him with us only to find that Mideel doesn't have a clinic?"   
"Well what if there is!?" Shera said, quite flustered. "We need to get him off this hunk of junk and into a hospital! He needs expert care!"   
  
"I understand that, Shera." Red XIII said thoughtfully. "But I think we should leave Cid on the plane until it is confirmed that we can get him some medical attention. There's no point in moving him if we don't have to."   
"I think you should shut up!" Shera retorted.   
Red XIII scowled, and slumped down on the ground, giving Shera an angry look. "I....I'm sorry.... I don't know what came over me....." Shera said, immediately apologetic. "Honestly.... I'm as bad as Cid sometimes........"   
"It's alright." Red XIII said quietly. "We often say things we regret......"   
  
"Well who's going to carry Cid?" Tifa wondered. "Red?"   
"I will not carry him unless I know I am taking him into the sanctuary of a hospital." Red XIII said plainly. "It would be better for all of us."   
"Well don't ask me to." Vincent responded. "This body isn't very strong. Carrying a full grown man would only put a tremendous amount of strain on it."   
"That Sephiroth kid is pretty strong, isn't he?" Shera said thoughtfully. "Why don't we wake him up?"   
"No, don't do that!" Tifa howled. "Seph's totally flaked out! We can't expect him to carry Cid, not in his condition right now!"   
"His condition??"   
"He's only like, been wired up with a few hundred tranquillisers." Yuffie answered.   
"Only one." Red XIII corrected her.   
"Well that's no good. Where's that Aeris girl?" Shera said, looking around. "With myself, Tifa, Yuffie and her, we could carry Cid off easily."   
"The last time I saw Aeris was when she was with that unsociable man in your lounge room, waiting for him to wake up again." Vincent said, deep in thought. "And she is most probably with him as we speak."   
"Go get her." Shera said, nodding in Tifa's direction. "We're going to need her."   
"Oh, forget Aeris." Tifa said bitterly. "I'll carry Cid all by myself."   
"Are you sure that's wi...."   
"I'm strong!" Tifa defended. "Or have you forgotten that?!"   
"Alright, alright.... suit yourself. Go inside and get Cid." Red XIII said calmly. "At least inform Aeris that we're leaving."   
"Fine." Tifa said angrily, and walked off.   
  
Tifa stormed down into the live-in area of the plane, and stood in front of Aeris who was sitting on the floor, just watching over the sleeping Sephiroth.   
"Hey Aeris." Tifa said, with scorn in her voice.   
"Look, I'm very sorry, Tifa." Aeris sighed tiredly. "For everything. I'm very unhappy with the way things are turning out at the moment......"   
"Yeah, me too." Tifa scoffed. "By the way, we're taking Cid to the hospital now. You can stay here and upset Sephiroth so much that he'll run away from you, just like you did to Cloud......"   
"I didn't mean to!" Aeris cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "I just the truth hadn't hurt him so much......"   
"The 'truth'??" Tifa said, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about??"   
"Just go and take Cid to the hospital." Aeris cried softly. "We'll resolve this matter later."  
  
Tifa walked over to the couch, picked up Cid as gently as she could and began to head out the door. Before leaving, she gave Aeris a pained look.   
"Look Aeris, I'm really sorry....."   
"No no Tifa. You have every right to be angry." Aeris smiled weakly. "I'm the one who should be apologising."   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"So why'd the Aeris thing happen anyways??"   
Cloud scratched his head uneasily. "I.... I guess..... I.... umm..... I dunno."   
"I don't think we should be prying into Cloud's personal life." Reeve said, smiling faintly as Cloud gave him a grateful look. "Just tell us what happened after she upset you, Cloud."   
"Um..... I ran off to be alone." Cloud said, taking a sip from his cup of tea before placing it on the coffee table. "I ran off, not caring where I went and ended up at the Event Square."  
"The Event Square?"   
"Uh-huh. I sat up the back in one of the chairs, and cri..... uh, what I did was not important." Cloud said, clearing his throat loudly. "Anyway, after a while, a small group of men wearing black capes marched in. One of em' was that blonde man in the other room."  
"That sh*t?!" Barret grunted. "So wh't happened!?"   
"I'm getting to that." Cloud said, slightly annoyed. "The black caped men came in and started talking about their plans......."   
"They were planning for the parade?" Reeve asked.   
Cloud shrugged. "I couldn't make much of it out."   
"So what happened next?" Reeve asked. "Please Cloud, continue."   
Cloud nodded. "Alright. So anyway, they were planning something, saying that they didn't have anyone to execute for the end of their show. That's when I sneezed."   
"Bad."   
"Yeah, real bad." Cloud nodded. "That man, the one in the other room, he stood up and laughed at me and called me a 'traitor to the empire'. He said that I may as well be the one to be executed because I intruded on their plans. So they grabbed me, took away my Ultima Weapon, tied me up and chucked me on their float. And then later, Tifa came and untied me. Jenova was there, the Weapons were there, Sephiroth summoned a Meteor, Cid got crunched under a massive chunk of cement....."   
"Wait a damn minute!" Barret yelped. "When did Jenova and the Weapons show up!? Why'd you jump to that wit'out mentioning the bits in between??"   
"You'll have to ask the rest of the group about what happened." Cloud answered. "The black-caped morons threw a sheet over me after tying me up and shoving me onto their float, so I didn't see much until Tifa came along."   
"Well damn!" Barret yelled, slamming his fist on the table, upsetting Cloud's cup of tea on the floor. "I missed th' action again! We hafta get back and talk to th' other guys, I wanna know what happened!"   
"So do I...." Reeve sighed, trying to clean up the mess Barret had made. "But I think patience is the key."   
"So what do we do now that I've come for Barret, and found him?" Cloud wondered. "Do we call our friends and ask them to come pick us up?"   
"No, I've got a better idea." Reeve smiled. "I'll fly you there."   
"Huh.......??"   
"Dio has a light plane." Reeve smiled widely. "We dubbed it the 'Tornado'."  
"The Tornado??" Cloud said, raising an eyebrow.   
"It's looks like a helicopter, and a plane at the same time. It has two wings, but each one has rotary blades on them, hence the name 'Tornado'." Reeve explained. "Dio said I could only use it for emergencies. I guess this counts as one."   
"Maybe....." Cloud shrugged.   
"Oh, let's just say it was so I can use the damn thing." Reeve said quickly. "So where are your friends?"   
"They were headed for Mideel last time I heard." Cloud said, thinking. "But I'd really have to PHS them to confirm where they are."   
"Alright, you do that."   
"Hey Reeve man, what are we gonna do wit' that Shinra SOB in th' other room?" Barret asked. "Do we kill him, or what?"   
"I'd forgotten all about him." Reeve said, lowering his eyes. "No Barret, don't kill him. He has my Cait Sith, remember? He said he'd taken it from the Casino Square and fixed it already. Despite all that he's done, I'm still grateful to him that Cait Sith will be with us again."   
"You really like that traitorous bastard, don't yer?" Barret grunted.   
"Barret, Cait Sith isn't a bastard." Cloud told him. "And he's not a traitor either. Sure, he was once, but he changed, remember?"   
"Hmph." Barret grunted. "Yeh, but the way Reeve talks about him, it's like he's his father or somethin'....."   
Reeve smiled weakly. "I guess you could say that......."   
  
"Come on then. Let's go find the others." Cloud said quickly. "Reeve, you wanna come along for the ride?"   
"How forgetful are you?" Reeve said, a smirk on his face. "I said I would take you there in Dio's light plane."  
"I.... I knew that." Cloud said, going a little red in the face. "Now let's get out of here."   
"Right." Reeve nodded. "Just go in the other room and get the Shinra bastard and we'll be on our way............"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Red XIII lay on the carpeted floor of the hospital, his chin resting on his paws, his nose wrinkled slightly at the powerful medicinal smell in the air. Tifa yawned loudly as she flipped through a hospital magazine. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself awake. Vincent just stood there, leaned up against the wall, arms folded, looking removed as usual, while Yuffie had long since nodded off on the floor, right next to Red XIII. Her head was resting on her shoulder and her arms were hugging Red XIII's paw for security.  
  
"I wonder how Cid's doing....." Tifa sighed.   
"Hopefully, better than Yuffie down here." Red XIII whispered.   
"Huh?" Tifa looked downward at Red XIII.   
"Yuffie must have been tired." Tifa yawned. "Normally, she'd complain about having to sleep on the floor or something. Gosh, you would have at least thought that being worried about Cid would have stopped her from wanting to sleep!"   
"Don't be so quick to get upset with Yuffie's selfishness." Red XIII told her. "She's only young. She still has a lot to learn."   
"She's only young?" Tifa shook her head. "I'm 23, only 4 years older than her. That's not really young, you know. "   
"Don't say that." Red XIII said, scowling slightly. "You humans are young for your entire lives. You're pretty lucky if you manage to live to be 30 in my kind's years."   
"Oh Red......." Tifa sighed sadly.   
  
"Just remember this, Tifa. Yuffie's younger than all of us." Red XIII paused briefly as Yuffie snuggled into him in her sleep. "She's only 19 years of age.... barely out of her human cubhood. Don't forget that she needs more sleep than you do."   
"Red, that's 'childhood'." Tifa chuckled.   
"Oh be quiet." Red XIII smiled. "You're barely out of your cubhood yourself. If you take your age in my kind's years, you're only 7 and a half years old. So get back into line, young one."   
"Oh yeah?" Tifa mused. "Am I really going to let a rebellious 16 year older boss me around??"   
Red XIII smiled widely. His smile quickly faded as Shera walked out into the waiting room slowly. The look on her face told him instantly that the news she was about to give them was definitely not good.   
Tifa sprang to her feet. "What's the word, Shera?"   
  
"The doctors all said he was lucky to survive." Shera whispered. "He's expected to recover......"   
"Oh that's wonderful!" Tifa said, breaking out into a huge smile. But Shera's expression remained unchanged.   
"Now I have a feeling that something is amiss here." Red XIII whispered. "What's the _real_ story?"  
"They don't know what's wrong with his leg. I mean, they do, but.... they don't know whether his leg's broken or not. There's too much swelling to get a decent X-ray......." Shera cried softly.   
"How is that a problem?" Red XIII wondered.   
  
"He has to remain here until further notice." Shera sighed morbidly. "And Cid's not the sort of person who can just sit there and take what life gives him......."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
_ "Sephiroth...... Final Evolution. These are just two of the things that bug me, not knowing what either of them are."   
"But more importantly........."   
"Who am I? Who am I now?"   
  
"Who am I?"  
"Am I really all that which others tell of?"  
"Or am I only what I know of myself?"   
"Who am I? This or the other?"   
"Am I one person today, and tomorrow another?"   
"Am I both at once?"   
"Maybe a hypocrite before others......"   
"And before myself, a man who does not know...."   
  
"I am a man who does not know what he is."   
  
"Or is something within me stirring.....?"   
"Perhaps celebrating over victory already achieved?"   
"Is it only a matter of time before it takes me over?"   
  
"Who am I?!"  
  
"If you were to ask me who I was,"   
"I would tell you I was the Great Sephiroth."   
"But am I really that?"   
"Do I even know myself any more?"   
"I once thought I did, but now I'm not so sure........."   
  
"They mock me, these lonely questions of mine."   
  
"Whoever I am......"   
-  
-  
-  
-  
**"Is maybe yet to be discovered....."**  
"Who said that....??"  
-  
-  
-  
"Who is this?"  
-  
"Are you a friend or an enemy?!"  
-  
-  
**"Certainly NOT an enemy, and definitely more than a friend......"**  
"...........Aeris?"   
**"Incorrect."**   
-  
-  
"Well, if you're not Aeris, then who are you?"  
-  
-  
"Who are you?! Answer me!!!"  
**"You shall not be told. It is I who shall ask the questions of you."**  
-  
-  
-  
"Are you still there?"   
-  
-  
-  
"Damn. Don't go........."   
_  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
Yet another chapter has come and gone. Oh well, in the next part, Aeris and Tifa get into a little argument over a certain blonde spiky haired man, Sephiroth becomes extremely troubled with the events beginning to take place.... And as for poor Cid, well, you'll just have to wait till Chapter 9.  
  
Until then, sayonara dear readers.  
- Kat_Aclysm  



	9. Chapter 9 - Fraying Tempers

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: Because I want it to be that way, and there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Go read one of the disclaimers on the other chapters, cut it out, and then paste it over this text. I couldn't be bothered with writing one for this one.  
  
**NOTE:** Read chapters 1-8 before this one. Well, you don't have to, but it is advised. Oh yes, as this story probably contains spoilers, you might wanna finish FFVII before reading this. But seeing as though FF7 is such a great game, wouldn't you wanna go and finish it anyway, even if you don't end up reading this fic??  
  
  
As always, stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Stuff in plain italics are just thoughts.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 9 - Fraying Tempers**  
  
"....mmm..........."  
***Bzzz zzzz**...........*  
"Hmmm.....grrr..........."  
***BzzzZZZ**.*  
"Damned PHS...... Somebody get that, goddammit......."  
***BZZZ ZZZ!!***  
"Shut up you stupid phone!"  
***BZZZ ZZZ ZZ _RING RING RING_!!***  
"Alright, fine! I'll get it!"  
  
Sephiroth forced his eyes open, a combination of fatigue and tranquilliser wanting to keep them closed, and him asleep. He sat up and got to his feet weakly, his head spinning. Staggering around in the dark, he tripped over a coffee table before finally finding the small phone. Grabbing it with much annoyance, he pressed the 'Pick Up' button and sighed angrily.  
  
"Ow, my head........ Hello?"  
"Who is this?!" the voice on the end demanded. "Where's Tifa?"  
"I don't know." Sephiroth grunted. "Now go away and don't call again."  
"Is that you, Sephiroth?!"  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Sephiroth yawned. "Who is that?"  
"It's Cloud, you idiot!" Cloud roared from the other end of the line. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"The room is spinning, it's dark and I want to chuck up somewhere." Sephiroth said bluntly. "So you'd better make this quick."  
"I wanna know where you are." Cloud said coolly, trying hard to keep himself from screaming at the grey haired man.  
"On this stupid plane you guys fly around in." Sephiroth replied flatly.  
"No, I want to know where the plane is parked, you thick headed moron!" Cloud yelled.  
"Oh, okay....." Sephiroth looked out the window for a brief moment. "I think that small town in the distance could be Mideel, but I'm not so sure."  
"You're not sure?!" Cloud snorted. "Can't you even go outside and look properly?"  
"You mean, walk out there and into the town?"  
"YES!"  
"Are you crazy? It's 4:26am in the morning." Sephiroth grunted. "Most sane people are asleep right now."  
"Damn you, Sephiroth!" Cloud hollered. "Can't you at least find somebody who _does_ know where the Highwind is?!"  
"There doesn't appear to be anybody arou------ _WHOA!!!_"  
  
Sephiroth stumbled over something in the dark. In the dim light, he could just barely make out that it was Aeris, sprawled across the floor and dead to the world. Sephiroth sat up quickly and began to rouse her.  
"Hey........ wake up!" Sephiroth said, shaking her.  
"....what?" Aeris said, half asleep. "Sephy....?"  
"Don't call me that." Sephiroth said, suddenly scowling.  
"What's wrong, Sephiroth?" Aeris said suddenly, sitting up. "You're awake! Are you alright?"  
  
"_Sephiroth_?!" Cloud yelled into the phone. "Aeris is there?! Put her on, damn it!"  
"Whatever, Strife. I'm gonna go hurl now. If you could f*ck the phone off, then that would be fine." Sephiroth said, before handing the PHS to Aeris and leaving the room.  
  
"Hello?" Aeris said politely. "May I ask who's speaking?"  
"It's Cloud...." the man said, suddenly very nervous. "I just called to ask where the Highwind is, so we can get over there."  
"Oh, it's parked just outside of Mideel." Aeris answered. "How do you propose to get over here?"  
"Reeve has a small plane." Cloud answered. "He'll fly all of us over there. We should be there in less than an hour. See you then....."  
"Cloud, wait!" Aeris said quickly.  
"Y....yes?"  
"I.... I want to apologise for my actions."  
"No Aeris......" Cloud said slowly. "It's alri----"  
"I'm serious!" Aeris cut him off, almost in tears. "I never meant to hurt you! I'm sorry give you the wrong message about how I felt about you, and I'm especially sorry for being so blunt back at the Gold Saucer....."  
"Hey, It's OK." Cloud said calmly.  
"No, it's not." Aeris said apologetically. "I never wanted to hurt your feelings."  
"You did, a little bit." Cloud told her. "But you also told me what you really thought. You didn't lie, you didn't avoid the subject and you didn't sugar-coat it either. I thank you for doing that."  
"So..... you're _not_ mad at me?" Aeris said slowly.  
"Hell no, Aeris!" Cloud chuckled. "You're a sweet person. How could I be?"  
"Thankyou Cloud." Aeris whispered gratefully. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend."  
"Go on back to sleep, Aeris." Cloud said suddenly. "We'll see you later."  
"Bye Cloud." Aeris said, before pressing the hang up button on the PHS.  
  
"Sephiroth, you're awake?" Aeris called out suddenly. "How are you feeling?"  
Aeris did not hear him make so much of a reply, just sounds of his retching from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Well, at least you're awake." Aeris sighed. "And I know how you feel as well."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You have a plane out in the middle of the _desert_??"  
"Oh shut up, you!" Cloud snorted at the younger blonde man in handcuffs. "You aren't in a position to criticise."  
"Yeah I am." the man replied. "And I'm criticising you because leaving a plane parked out in the middle of a desert is a really bad thing."  
"It's not parked out in the desert." Reeve shook his head. "Just follow me and I'll show you where it is....."  
  
Cloud, Barret and their prisoner followed Reeve down through the Chocobo Square, and into the Chocobo Jockey Lounge.  
"Hey Guys." Reeve said, as the group made their way out to the elevator out the back of the room.  
"Hey Reeve, how are you?" one of the Chocobo Jockeys smiled.  
One of the other Jockeys looked up and smiled. "Well well well.... if it isn't you, Cloud!"  
"Huh? Cloud's here?" The voice of a small girl.  
"Huh?!" Cloud turned around suddenly. He was met face to face by a man wearing a big brimmed black hat and a shocking red jacket, and a small girl wearing a bright pink dress, her blonde hair tied up in pigtails.  
"What's the matter, Cloud?" the man smiled. "Don't you remember me?"  
"No... I don't think....."  
"Joe!" the man pointed to himself. "I'm the guy who owns Teioh, the Black 'A Class' Chocobo!"  
"Hey!" Cloud cried suddenly. "What are you doing racing Chocobos at this hour??"  
"Put it down to boredom, I guess." Joe shrugged.  
"So, has anyone else beaten you apart from me?"  
"Nope." Joe smiled. "And I still say you cheated on all those races!"  
"Cheated....??" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Racing with Chocobos bred for crossing rivers and mountains??" Joe smirked. "And what about that Chocobo with the golden plumage, huh?"  
"Oh knock it off, Joe." the young girl snapped. "Cloud won all those races fair and square and you know it. You're just a sore loser."  
"Hey I know you." Cloud smiled as he faced her. "You were my manager, plus you lent me that Yellow Chocobo when we sent to the Corel Prison."  
"Uh-huh. Glad you remembered." the girl grunted. "Now what's my name?"  
"Uh..." Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Is it........ Ester?"  
"Hmph, lucky guess." the small girl said, folding her arms.  
"Whew, you were lucky that time." Joe whispered. "If you'd guessed wrong, then you would have been in _big_ trouble."  
"I heard that, Joe." Ester pouted.  
  
"So Cloud," Joe smiled suddenly, trying to change the subject. "You up for another Chocobo race for old time's sakes? Teioh's been awfully bored since you split the racing scene."  
"I'd love to, but I'm really busy right now." Cloud said apologetically. "Reeve and the rest of us are headed down to the Sandy Badlands. We're looking for some plane that belongs to Dio."  
"Do you mean the Tornado?" Joe asked. "Is that where Dio parks that thing?"  
"Apparently." Cloud shrugged.  
"Yes he does." Reeve whispered. "But don't let word get around or _everyone_ will be trying to steal it......"  
"Oh Reeve, nobody is like that around the Gold Saucer!" Ester said suddenly. "And if anyone tried to steal that plane, I'd run down their and show them a thing or two!!" the small girl swung her fists in the air lightly.  
  
"We'd best be going now." Reeve said suddenly, shoving Cloud and Barret along as he made his way across to the elevator.  
"Okay then." Joe said loudly. "See you around, Cloud! Come back one day and challenge me, you got that??"  
"Yeah I do!" Cloud yelled. "Bye then-_mmmmmmph_!!"  
Reeve covered Cloud's mouth as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed in front of them.  
"In my whole time working here, I've never seen anybody that wanted to go _down_ that elevator." Ester said wearily. "What strange people."  
"Like _you're_ one to talk." Joe smirked.  
  
Ester pouted.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The elevator made it's slow way down to the lowest floor, and the small group stepped out into what looked like the inside of a truck. The sound of the elevator woke up the man who guarded it 24 hours a day.  
"That's weird." he said suddenly as the group stepped out of the elevator. "No-one has ever wanted to come _down_ before."  
"That's because everybody down here happen to be prisoners." Reeve replied.  
"Heh, you'd be right at home, wouldn't yer, Shinra bastard?" Barret smirked, poking the handcuffed man in the back.  
"Stop doing that!!" the man yelled angrily.  
  
"So you're not prisoners, eh?" the old man grunted. "Well I hate to tell you this, but even though you're not prisoners, there's only one way to get outta here, and that's to win the Chocobo Race that's help up there in the Gold Saucer."  
"Been there, done that." Cloud yawned. "There's another way to get out of here, you know...."  
"Another way.....?"  
"Here you go." Reeve said to the man as he pulled a small note out of his pocket. "Give this to Dio if he asks what happened to his Tornado. It should clear everything up."  
The old man unfolded the note and read through it quickly. "Hmmmhmmm....."  
"Well....?" Cloud said, looking at Reeve. "What does it say?"  
"It explains our situation, and what happened to the Speed Square." Reeve told Cloud. "And it also tells of why we need the Tornado."  
  
"Alright, alright." the old man huffed, folding the paper up and putting it in his pocket. "I'll let you all go back up again without participating in the Chocobo Races if you promise not to speak a word about this to the other prisoners."  
"Oh nuts." Cloud frowned suddenly. "That would have made a perfect opportunity to challenge Joe once more...."  
"Thankyou, kind sir......" Reeve paused. "Now, what was your name?"  
"Mr. Coates." the man replied.  
"Heh, is there a 'Mr. Hats' too?" the man in the Shinra jacket chuckled lightly.  
"I have a good mind to let you three go up, and make that one stay down here." Mr. Coates said, scowling at the young man. "Disgusting little fiend."  
"It's alright, I need him to stay with our group anyway." Reeve smothered a laugh. "Come on, let's continue....."  
  
The group walked out the 'front door' of the dead truck, and proceeded into the badlands. They passed through the shanty down as quickly as they could and began to stride off into the desert.  
"The desert is supposed to be hot, isn't it?" Cloud asked. "If so, why am I freezing my butt off??"  
"Shut up, mountain boy!" Barret grunted. "I'm su'prised somethin' like that would come outta you. Jus' cause you was raised in a mountain town......"  
"Shouldn't make a difference." Reeve finished Barret's sentence for him. "It's night time in the desert. The desert is scorching hot during the day, and wintery cold at night, Barret. The fact that Cloud was raised in a mountain town shouldn't even enter the argument."  
  
Silence reigned as the group continued to trek across the wide sandy desert. Finally, Reeve paused at a giant mound of garbage, looked upwards and smiled broadly.  
"Here it is!" Reeve cried out happily.  
"Here what is?" the man in the Shinra jacket spoke up.  
"I don't see anythin'....." Barret said, looking all around them. "All I see is jus' a big hunk of rottin' garbage and miles an' miles of sand."  
"Aha, but that's just it." Reeve smirked. "The Tornado is in its hangar. It's just been buried under this pile of rubbish."  
"But that's so obvious!" Cloud yelped. "If anyone was to go looking for a plane, this would be the _first_ place they'd look!"  
"Don't you get it?" Reeve explained. "If you hide something in a very well thought out place, anyone will find it there, because they're expecting it to be well-hidden!! But, if you hide something in an obvious place, then it will not be found because anyone would think that place is _way too_ obvious!"  
"What happens if the person looking for it is three years old?" Cloud smirked. "They always look for things in the most obvious places."  
"I didn't think of that......"  
  
"C'mon!!" Barret said suddenly. "Let's get th' crap off this thing so we can get to th' plane and get the hell outta this hell-hole!!"  
"Right." Reeve nodded. "Come on then, Cloud. Help us."  
"Alright." Cloud nodded, and began to pull various pieces of twisted metal off the giant junk pile.  
"What about me?" the man in the Shinra jacket spoke up suddenly. "I'd help you if I could but my hands are cuffed together."  
"Then just sit there and watch!" Barret hollered. "I doubt you'd be much help anyways!"  
"Fine by me!" the man smiled suddenly as he slumped to the ground and just looked on.  
Barret, Cloud and Reeve all began to remove pieces of junk from the pile. After a short time, they had removed enough junk to slide the hangar door open.  
"And now," Reeve smiled as he took a key out of his pocket. "You shall see Dio's pride and joy, a true 'state of the art' plane, the Tornado....."  
"Sounds jus' like Cid an' his Highwind." Barret grunted in Cloud's ear.  
"How true that is......." Cloud smiled.  
  
Reeve unlocked the hangar door and pushed it up to reveal a shiny metallic blue and white light-plane. Two helicopter-like rotary blades graced the wings and a blue and white propeller decorated the nose of the plane. Reeve stepped inside the hangar, climbed up the side of the plane and unlocked the door.  
"Well, are you coming for a ride, or not?" he chuckled as he made his way into the cockpit.  
"We're comin', we're comin'!!" Barret yelped. "Give us a half a chance!!"  
"Well come on then, idiot." Cloud grunted, as he turned around to face the man in the Shinra jacket. "Get up and get ins.........." He paused in mid-sentence as something caught his attention in the distance.  
"Huh?" the man said suddenly, turning around quickly. "What do you see?"  
  
Cloud squinted as he looked into the distance. He thought he saw a small flicker like a candle flame in the scattered pile of junk, but he ignored it and just put it down to the moonlight catching on the twisted metal.  
"It's nothing." Cloud said finally. "Come on inside then."  
  
The man in the Shinra jacket struggled to his feet and walked into the hangar. With much effort he made his way up the plane's ladder and into the cockpit.  
"Whew." he said. "Y'know, all of that would have been easier if you'd taken the handcuffs off for a little while."  
"And how do we know you wouldn't have run away?" Cloud scowled.  
"I would have promised not to run away." the man answered.  
"Yeah, well even promises are broken." Cloud grunted. "So forget it."  
  
"Now..... how do I start this thing up again?" Reeve wondered as he looked at the vast array of controls in front of him. "Hmmm......."  
Reeve was so preoccupied with starting up the plane that he did not see the two small stowaways creep into the cockpit and hide amongst the garbage behind the back seats.  
  
"_hee hee hee_...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You still awake?"  
".....barely.... but yes. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason. Just curious."  
  
Red XIII, Vincent, Tifa and Yuffie were still in the hospital's waiting room, still waiting for more news on Cid, while Shera was off somewhere talking with the doctors about numerous issues. Yuffie had fallen asleep hours ago. Tifa had tried to stay awake but was now off in dreamland herself. The only ones awake were Red XIII and Vincent.  
  
"You're bored, aren't you?" Red XIII said quietly.  
"No." Vincent said, shaking his head. "I just do not like to sit idle for lengthy amounts of time."  
"Nobody does." Red XIII yawned, showing the impressive set of teeth in his mouth. "They also don't like to be kept in the dark or kept awake when they're supposed to be curled up and asleep."  
"Are you hinting at something?" Vincent said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you annoyed because I woke you?"  
"No no, you did not wake me, I will not be able to fall asleep in here anyway. And please do not think that I am annoyed with you." Red XIII shook his head slightly. "I am just irritated with the mismanagement of this hospital. Nobody has come out even once to inform us of how Cid is doing."  
"Shera came out here and told us that they don't know what is wrong with him." Vincent told the red lion. "But that was hours ago."  
"You would think they would inform us more frequently if anything has changed." Red XIII grumbled, slumping his head to the floor.  
"What if nothing has changed?" Vincent said thoughtfully. "What if the situation remains the same?"  
"Well the least they could do is come out here and acknowledge that we're still waiting....."  
"This much is true." Vincent nodded. "I cannot argue with that........"  
"This is my first time being in a hospital." Red XIII sighed deeply. "And already I can draw an opinion from my experiences. This place smells of death, but death here is unnatural........"  
Vincent only nodded silently.  
"It is a fraud." Red XIII continued. "Everything about this place is here to keep people alive, is it not? If this is so, dying here defeats that purpose. People are here to perform a function, dying here defeats that function. People come here to recover, this is a worthwhile pursuit."  
"You're very macabre." Vincent said plainly.  
"I'm not trying to be, I am merely reporting the truth." Red XIII sighed. "And I vehemently dislike hospitals......"  
"Most people do." Vincent nodded in agreement. "Some people even come to that conclusion having never been in one."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Where the hell did you say we were going again??"  
"Mideel, you idiot." Cloud hissed.  
"Tell me why I have to go along with you again....."  
"Because you owe me Cait Sith." Reeve exclaimed. "Now shut up and let me fly the Tornado."  
"Alright." the red-eyed man sighed. "But I don't understand why you're all acting so hostile towards me, carting me around like a common criminal."  
"You nearly ran away with Cait Sith's boot up disks!! You're one of the people in charge of a Sephiroth-cult! What more do you need?! And after all that, you wonder why we're being hostile?!" Reeve growled. "There's the Shinra for you!"  
  
"Do you even know what my position was at Shinra before I decided to take it over?!" "No?" Reeve said slowly. "In all my years working for them, I don't ever remember seeing you....."  
"I was a janitor." The man said, lowering his eyes.  
"A janitor....?" Cloud said, confused.  
"Yes. That was all I was qualified to do at the time. But it didn't matter because I was just about a week away from finishing my degree in Bio-Science. I would have been a scientist after that." The red-eyed man sighed. "But then Shinra was practically disbanded after President Rufus was destroyed by that damn Weapon...."  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Reeve said quietly.  
"Don't be." The man smiled. "Shinra sucked ass."  
"You're telling me...." Reeve smiled. "By the way, we never did find out what your name was......?"  
"It's Ruben." the man answered. "But call me whatever you wish."  
"I'm sure 'Ruben' will be just fine." Reeve said. "Now be quiet and let me fly the Tornado."  
  
"Hey idiot...." Cloud growled. "Why the hell did you guys try to execute me?"  
"I just told you my name....."  
"Like hell I'm gonna call you by your name, jerk." Cloud snapped. "Now tell me why you tried to execute me!"  
"Call yourself unlucky, I guess." Ruben said quietly. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Too bad for you, eh?"  
Cloud grabbed the man roughly by the collar. "Too bad for me?!" he barked. "Being tied up and put on show for an execution is a little more than just 'bad luck' don't you think?!"  
"Look, the only reason we were going to execute you is because you showed up at the right time." Ruben sighed. "We just would've executed any old idiot that came our way, so don't think we singled you out. You were just selected at random, nothing more."  
"Well dat's some pretty bad luck 'dere." Barret grunted.  
  
"I was wondering if you could shed some light on something for me...." Reeve said suddenly.  
"Huh?" Ruben said quickly. "What's wrong?"  
"What was the point of all those people dressing up in Black Capes?" Reeve asked. "And why did you organise that parade in the first place?"  
"Yeah!" Cloud yelled. "What's the deal with that Sephiroth cult?! I saw one of your transmissions bar the airwaves a few nights ago. What are you trying to pull??"  
"Nothing actually." Ruben answered. "The signal barring was my idea though. It was an attempt to rope more suckers into the whole 'OWARA' thing."  
"Suckers?"  
"Ever heard of a TV evangelist?" Ruben smiled weakly. "They sound like they want to help you and everything, but all they want you to do is send them money. That's all we were trying to do in the first place, just me, and two other guys were trying to earn some money for ourselves. That was the whole reason 'OWARA' was started up."  
"OWARA??" Cloud wondered. "What does that mean?"  
"It's an acronym." Ruben explained. "It stands for 'One Winged Angel Rise Again'. It was an organisation that suckered people into believing that Sephiroth would come again and claim the planet as his for once and for all. If his minions did as he said, then Sephiroth would lead them to the Promised Land. And the only way you could get Sephiroth to come was to congregate in a large crowd and throw your gil at the shrines and obelisks we set up. Hence the reason for all those idiots in Black Capes and the parade."  
"But wouldn't the people catch on after a while??" Cloud wondered. "Wouldn't they think something was awry after their so-called 'saviour' didn't show up after a few meetings?"  
"We talked about that." Ruben nodded. "And we decided that if the slightest doubt ever cropped up in the crowd, we'd disband the organisation and run off with the cash."  
"But......." Reeve began. "Isn't that dishonest?"  
"Did you think any of it was honest?" Ruben laughed. "People are like mindless sheep, Reeve. You worked for Shinra, you of all people should know that!"  
"You're insane...."  
"A flock of mindless sheep needs a strong shepherd to order them around." Ruben smirked. "And when Shinra was disbanded, the people just ran around like lost souls. They needed someone like OWARA to knock them back into line."  
"Shut up!" Cloud yelled. "I'm sick to death of hearing about that stupid philosophy! President Shinra adopted it, Rufus abided by it, and now you?!"  
"It's a system that works." Ruben shrugged. "You can despise it all you want, but every nation or empire that ever existed adopts this way in order to be successful. Without some sort of leader to society, anarchy rules supreme."  
"Hmm...." Cloud said bitterly. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right."  
  
Just then, the Tornado touched down.  
"We're here." Reeve said suddenly. "I do believe this is Mideel, is it not?"  
Cloud opened the passenger door and hopped out onto the grass.  
"Yep." he answered. "I know this place pretty well."  
"Hey look....." Ruben said quickly. "There's President Rufus's 'Highwind' plane again."  
"Nuh-uh." Barret grunted. "That plane is Cid's, and don't yer forget it!"  
"Come on....." Reeve said, opening the side door on the Tornado. "Quit your arguing."  
  
"Alright." Cloud sighed. "I suppose we should go across to the Highwind and meet up with Aeris before doing anything else."  
"Yeah, an' then we gotta find out what's happenin' with Cid." Barret said quickly.  
"Uh huh. I wanna know how he's doing." Cloud nodded. "What about you, Reeve? Are you going to come along with us, or are you going to go back?"  
"I'll tag along for a little while." Reeve smiled. "I made it this far, didn't I?"  
"But who's gonna look after the Gold Saucer?"  
"Nobody really needs to. The security's pretty tight, as you have already discovered." Reeve chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure Dio can keep the place running without me for a bit."  
"Alright, dat's settled." Barret nodded.  
"So what do we do about this bastard here?" Cloud said, motioning in the red-eyed man's direction.  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by name." Ruben said bitterly. "I have one, you know."  
"Well I don't care what it is." Cloud hissed. "Until you earn my respect, I'm not calling you by it."  
"You're not very forgiving, are you?" Ruben sighed. "With all I've done, you're probably not ever going to call me by name, are you?"  
"Nope." Cloud said, arms folded. "Now shut up and follow us. We're dragging you along with us until you give Reeve his Cait Sith back."  
"That makes me your prisoner then, doesn't it?"  
"Yes it does." Cloud nodded.  
"Hmmm.... So if I'm your prisoner, I have to follow you around, don't I? I can't go anywhere I choose...."  
"What are you getting at?!" Cloud barked. "Get to the point!!"  
"How the hell am I supposed to go get Cait Sith and give him back to Reeve?!" Ruben said angrily. "In order to be set free, I need to go to the place he's being kept and get him for you. And without my freedom, I can't go get him!"  
"Hmmm." Reeve smiled faintly. "You have a bit of a predicament there."  
"You bet I do." Ruben said, lowering his eyes.  
"Just shut up." Cloud barked. "Let's just proceed to the Highwind and we'll work out what to do with you later."  
  
"Well good, you do that." Ruben sighed. "In the meantime, can you take these handcuffs off? They're just about killing me!"  
"How do I know you won't run away the second we take them off you?" Cloud snapped.  
"I owe Reeve his Cait Sith, don't I?" Ruben smirked. "Running away would not be the upright thing to do."  
"You're talking about the upright thing to do when your whole OWARA organisation was designed to suck money out of people??"  
"Damn, you got me there." Ruben chuckled lightly.  
  
Cloud, however, did not find it funny.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on the Highwind, Aeris sat on the couch in front of the TV, just watching it with much boredom. There was nothing terribly exciting on, as is always the case with TV in the early hours of the morning.  
"Gee..." Aeris yawned. "Three years without Shinra's TV programs and they're still playing reruns....." she picked up the remote and flipped through a few channels. The only thing slightly interesting on was a documentary about the life of butterflies. Aeris gave up and left it on as she began to drift off to sleep. Just then, Sephiroth made his way into the room and stood over her.  
  
"Hey..... Aeris....?"  
"Huh?" Aeris sat up suddenly. "What's wrong, Sephy?"  
"That nickname...." Sephiroth scowled as he sat down on the couch beside her. "I would prefer it if you didn't call me that."  
"But why not?" Aeris said huffily. "I like calling you 'Sephy', it's cute! A cute nickname for a cute guy....."  
"But I am not 'cute'." Sephiroth grunted.  
"Yes you are!" Aeris smiled. "You're adorable!"  
"Look, just forget it...." Sephiroth said, beginning to leave the room. "Go back to sleep."  
"No, wait Sephiroth." Aeris said apologetically. "You obviously came in here for a reason. Go on, tell me what you wanted to say."  
  
"Oh, alright." Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Did you try talking to me a while ago?"  
"What?"  
"I was just thinking." Sephiroth said quietly. "And somebody disrupted my thoughts...."  
"No, I didn't do that." Aeris said, confused. "As much as I would've liked to talk with you, I know you needed your sleep so I left you alone."  
"Hmmm......" Sephiroth scowled slightly. "Somehow, I doubt that........"  
"Did you ask them who they were?" Aeris said, ignoring him.  
"Yes, but they wouldn't tell me." Sephiroth said angrily. "All they said was that I would not be told who it was, rather they would be asking the questions of me."  
"Wait a minute...." Aeris said suddenly. "Do you think it was Jenova?"  
"I don't think so." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "She would have tried to torment me or feed me a bunch of lies to get me to follow her......"  
Aeris nodded silently.  
"So I guess there's really no way of knowing at this point in time."  
"Well if you're patient enough, the answers will come." Aeris smiled.  
"I hope so."  
The two were silent for a few moments.  
  
"I have another question to ask you....."  
"Alright....."  
"Why did you silence me?" Sephiroth asked, scowling slightly.  
"Huh?" Aeris looked bewildered. "What are you talking about??"  
"Before, when I was angry." Sephiroth told her. "I began venting out my frustration at the prospects of summoning Meteor, and you silenced me with a tranquilliser."  
"You remember that?!" Aeris asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Of course I do!" Sephiroth snapped. "And I didn't appreciate it either! May I ask why you did it??"  
"I thought you had gone out of your head with rage....." Aeris said apologetically. "I'm sorry...."  
"It's alright." Sephiroth grunted. "Just don't do it again."  
"I won't." Aeris said quietly. "I promise."  
"Alright." Sephiroth scowled. "Remember, seeing as though you promised, I have to hold you to it."  
Aeris nodded.  
"You said it yourself." he told her. "It's never a good thing to break a promise to....." Sephiroth stopped in mid sentence as he faced the window. "What the hell.....?"  
"Sephiroth, what's wrong??"  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong...." The man said as he peered out the window. "The world outside has an eerie red hue to it."  
Aeris looked completely hopeless. "Sephiroth......"  
"Where did it all go wrong....?" he said, shaking his head angrily. His pounded his fist against the window in frustration. "Dammit....."  
"It's not your fault." Aeris said, trying to assure him. "I can't tell you anything else because anything else is a lie. You would never do such a thing. I know you......"  
"No you don't, and nobody does! I am a cold-hearted killer, and I cannot be trusted with anything of importance!"  
"Oh come on, that is not true...."  
"Yes is is!" The grey haired man unclipped his Masamune, snapped off the cover and fiddled with the handle furiously. "Dammit, now where is it!?"  
  
"What are you looking for?" Aeris wondered.  
Sephiroth growled, and began unscrewing the handle from the blade. There was a dull thump as the blade of the long sword fell to the floor, shortly followed by a musical clatter like wind chimes as the small coloured Materia that had been equipped into the sword fell to the ground and scattered in all directions. Sephiroth bent down quickly, picked up one of the spheres and thrust it into Aeris' hands.  
"I cannot be trusted with this." he said angrily. "Take this Materia and hide it from my eyes forever."  
"The Black Materia??" Aeris yelped in surprise, upon seeing the object Sephiroth had given her. "Why are you giving me this!?"  
"Because I might lose my will to Jenova again..... if she comes near me, I might..." Sephiroth clutched at his hair and shook his head in frustration. "I might.... I might...... Rrrrrghhhh! Just get it away from me before I use it again!!!"  
"Sephiroth......" Aeris sighed sadly. "You don't understand yourself, do you? You can't even differentiate between Jenova's will and your own soul......"  
"............."  
"You've got to find yourself." Aeris put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you, but the problem is, you don't know yourself. The Sephiroth I know is nothing more than an innocent kind-hearted man. That was the Sephiroth I resurrected, and that is the Sephiroth I know and love......"  
".........."  
"You have to find out who you are." Aeris whispered. "And until you do, you cannot move on........."  
"I do not even know what I am." Sephiroth answered. "So how do I even start?!"  
"Well I'll help you....." Aeris whispered. "I'll help you in any way I can."  
"No....." Sephiroth said, turning his face away from her.  
Aeris placed the small Black Materia in his hand once more. "And I can't keep this, I don't even want to. It's yours, Sephiroth."  
"The only reason it's mine is because I made Cloud Strife give it to me!" Sephiroth scowled. "I don't want it any more!"  
"But it still might serve a purpose." Aeris said, trying to persuade him. "Keep it with you and prove to yourself that you can be trusted with it."  
"Oh..... alright." Sephiroth said reluctantly, taking back the small Materia once again. "I'll keep it for a while."  
"That's the boy." Aeris smiled, patting him on the back.  
"Please don't do that." Sephiroth said through his teeth.  
Aeris giggled.  
  
"Hang on there...." Sephiroth said thoughtfully. "Wait just a minute....."  
"Huh?" Aeris said, confused.  
"What exactly did you mean by 'that is the Sephiroth I know and love'??"  
"Umm....." Aeris said quickly. "What do you think I meant by it?"  
"I don't know." Sephiroth said, raising an eyebrow. "That's why I just asked you."  
"Oh, um...." Aeris laughed nervously, as she unconsciously scratched the back of her head. "I meant that I love you.... I mean, I love all my friends.... and you're one of them, so.... I love you as a friend because you're one of my friends."  
"That was redundant." Sephiroth said, shaking his head.  
"But I got the message across, didn't I?" Aeris said quickly.  
"Yes." Sephiroth nodded.  
Aeris let out a relieved sigh.  
  
**_THUMP THUMP THUMP!_**  
"What was that?" Aeris said, standing up quickly.  
"I thought that much would be rather obvious." Sephiroth chuckled lightly. "Somebody's at the door."  
"Oh shut up you." Aeris said, folding her arms. "I knew that!"  
**_THUMP THUMP THUMP!_**  
"Then why don't you go answer it instead of talking to me?" Sephiroth smirked.  
  
Aeris didn't have to - the door swung open and in came Cloud, Reeve and Barret dragging their blonde prisoner behind them.  
"Hey, you _are_ awake, Aeris!" Cloud said sounding slightly annoyed as the small group made their way into the loungeroom. "Howcome you didn't answer the door?"  
"Umm...."  
"She was too busy arguing with me." Sephiroth answered for her.  
"_That's_ a surprise....." Cloud said sarcastically.  
Sephiroth just shrugged. "It is?"  
  
"Hello there...?" Aeris said, looking at the group with interest. "Who is that?"  
"Me?" Reeve said, pointing to himself.  
"No, I know you." Aeris smiled. "You're that nice man who gave us free rooms at the Gold Saucer Hotel. You're also that man who controlled Cait Sith."  
"Aaah. You remembered." Reeve smiled.  
"Wait a minute Aeris, you mean this bastard, don't you?" Cloud growled, poking the blonde man with red eyes in the back sharply.  
"Ow!" the man yelped. "Can you _not_ do that!?"  
"No."  
"Yeah, he's the one." Aeris nodded. "So who is he, anyway?"  
"This is the man who was going to execute me at the parade back in the Gold Saucer. We're just taking him with us in case he tries anything funny."  
"Yes. They're keeping me shackled up like a prisoner until I return Cait Sith." the man grunted.  
"So why don't you just do that?" Aeris wondered. "Why don't you just give them back Cait Sith and be on your way?"  
"Because I'm stuck here." the man scowled. "I need to go to the place the damn robot's being kept and get him, and I can't get him if I'm bound up like this, can I?"  
"Look just shut up!" Cloud grunted, poking the man in the back once more. "We'll deal with your problem later. Right now we have more important things to worry about!"  
"You do?"  
"Yes!" Cloud barked. "We have to get over to Mideel and see how Cid is doing!"  
"Yeah, we woulda' gone over dere right away, but Cloud said we hadta come over here an get you, Aeris." Barret explained. "So now dat we've got yer, let's go!"  
"Alright then, let's go." Aeris nodded, heading for the front door. "Come on then, Sephiroth."  
"Why is that man coming along....?" Cloud growled, leering at the grey haired man as he walked past him silently and out the front door.  
"Oh knock it off Cloud. He won't do anything, will you Sephiroth....." Aeris looked around quickly. "Sephiroth?"  
"He's gone outside." Cloud stated flatly. "He went out to watch his creation."  
"What?"  
  
Aeris peered out the front door which led onto the Highwind's deck. Sephiroth was just standing there on the bow of the ship, looking upwards at the Meteor in the sky.  
"Look at him, Cloud...." Aeris sighed.  
"I'm looking." Cloud grunted. "And all I see is a bastard staring up at what he has created, waiting with much anticipation until it crashes down on us."  
"You are just as stubborn as him." Aeris shook her head sadly. "Just look Cloud, he thinks that Meteor is entirely his fault, and he's absolutely distraught over it...."  
"Whatever...." Cloud scowled. "Well we can't leave him standing there forever if he's coming with us. We have to get moving."  
"That's correct." Aeris nodded.  
  
"Alright...." Cloud said, turning around to face the group. "Let's move out."  
"Yessir!" Barret mused. "And yer didn't say it like a wuss for once. You're gettin' better Cloud."  
"I don't understand." Reeve looked confused. "What is the point of saying 'move out'?"  
"Ya' hafta say something like that before you go off of an adventure!" Barret explained. "It makes it more exciting!"  
"How does saying something like that make the adventure more exciting??" Reeve said, scratching his head. "Can you please explain it to me?"  
"Ahm..." Barret thought hard. "It jus' does, OK?"  
"Hmmm......" Reeve said, raising an eyebrow. Cloud pulled him aside.  
"Try not to worry about it." he explained quietly. "They always expect me to say something like that before we go off on an adventure. I still don't understand it myself, but if it keeps them happy, then why not, eh?"  
Reeve nodded. "You sure have some weird friends."  
"I thought you knew that." Cloud mused. "You happen to be one of them."  
"Oh gee thanks a lot." Reeve smiled.  
"Alright, I said 'Move Out'!" Cloud said loudly, addressing the whole group once more. "So let's mosey!"  
"_Aaaargh!!_" Barret yelled.  
Cloud slapped his forehead. "This is ridiculous."  
"Cloud wants us to go." Aeris said plainly, stepping out of the way of the door. "So let's get of here!"  
  
As the group walked across the deck of the Highwind, Aeris walked up behind Sephiroth and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"What do you want?" he said quietly.  
"Sephiroth, we're going now." Aeris said calmly. "Come on then."  
"Oh alright." he sighed. Just then, he saw Cloud beginning to make his way down the stairs, not far behind Reeve and their prisoner. "Hey Strife, get over here!"  
  
As Cloud made his way back up the stairs, his expression was one that could only be described as fuming.  
"What the hell do you want, Sephiroth?!" Cloud snapped as he made his way across to the grey haired man. "This had _better be good!_"  
"I have something I have to give you...." Sephiroth said calmly, ignoring his anger. "You and your group were the ones who uncovered it, so rightfully it's yours."  
"What?" Cloud scowled, not quite hiding the look of confusion on his face.  
Sephiroth dug his hand into his pocket and forced the small object into Cloud's fist.  
"Wha??" Cloud said, opening his palm. "The Black Materia?!"  
"It's your responsibility now." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Oh Sephy, you didn't!" Aeris howled, turning around to face him. "You were the one who was supposed to hold onto that! Why did you give to Cloud?!"  
"Because I cannot be trusted with it." Sephiroth answered as he slipped past her and began to make his way down the stairs. "You refused to take it from me, but that's alright because I had a feeling that Strife would take it."  
"But you were supposed to prove to yourself that you could be trusted with it!" Aeris cried.  
"But how can I when I _know_ I can't be trusted with it?" Sephiroth shrugged. "And one more thing.... please don't call me 'Sephy'."  
  
And with that, Sephiroth disappeared down the stairs with the rest of the group. Aeris could only watch him go.  
"You really don't believe in yourself at all, do you Sephy?" she whispered.  
  
"Aeris....?" Cloud said suddenly, facing the girl with a look of absolute bewilderment written on his face.  
"What's wrong Cloud?" Aeris said suddenly.  
"Is this an illusion? Or just a horrible nightmare??" Cloud said, shaking his head in disbelief. "It is, isn't it? I'll wake up in a few minutes and then none of this will have ever happened......."  
"No, this is the reality. This is about as real as it gets." Aeris answered. "Why Cloud, whatever's the matter?"  
"Sephiroth give me the Black Materia." Cloud said slowly. "But.... _why?!_"  
"Because the silly idiot doesn't trust himself with it." Aeris chided. "And you don't trust him either. That's why he gave it to you, he knew you'd accept it."  
  
Aeris grumbled incoherently to herself as she made her way down the stairs and out to join the others. Cloud just stood there on the deck, holding the small black Materia in his hands and scratching his head.  
  
"Sephiroth.... _gave_ me the Black Materia of his own free will??" Cloud looked dumbstruck. "But, that doesn't make sense....... does it?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, far away from Cloud, the Highwind, and the trivialities of life........  
  
_*"Yes, soon. It is only a matter of waiting now......."*  
-  
-  
*"Patience....."*  
-  
-  
***"You plan to attack, don't you?"***  
-  
-  
*"Aaah you. I know you. You're one of them. You are the enemy, a barricade to stop me from fulfilling my destiny......"*  
***"This is correct, calamity from the skies. But it is you who is the enemy. All you wish to do is to use the planet's energy for your own selfish purposes......."***  
*"Aha haa haa! That may be correct, to you anyway. The way I see it, I am only doing what I was born to do...."*  
***"Because you are a parasite. An unwanted creature that selfishly takes what it wants from it's host without giving one whit back in return."***  
*"I don't want something from the planet. I want the whole planet, period. And it WILL be mine, once that Meteor hits....."*  
***"Once that Meteor hits, this planet will be nothing more than charred pieces of rock. You made an appalling miscalculation when you used the child to summon the Meteor, calamity from the skies."***  
*"Well I would've had more time to work out the intensity of the magic required for the Meteor if that damn boy hadn't tried opposing me!"*  
***"'That damn boy' tried opposing you because you took control over him! 'That damn boy' tried opposing you because he knew what you were trying to do!"***  
-  
-  
***"You have no place or worthwhile purpose on this planet, calamity from the skies. You must leave."***  
*"And what if I don't??"*  
***"Then the planet's defence system shall destroy you."***  
*"You have tried this before, without success. I am too powerful for those pitiful creatures, no matter how many you try to send at me. Your kind have tried encapsulating me in ice as well, this was also a failure."*  
***"Incorrect, it kept you lying in a dormant state for two millennia. The only reason you were freed is because a very sweet man made a terrible mistake by taking you back to his laboratory when he found you on one of his many expeditions."***  
*"What a blundering fool..... he didn't know what he was dealing with, did he!?"*  
***"He is not a fool, calamity from the skies, just another human who makes mistakes. As for your question, no, I do not think the man knew what he was dealing with."***  
*"Heh, he thought I was another one of those damn Cetras......"*  
***"If he knew what you really were, he would have never consented to the Jenova Project, thus the child would never have been born......"***  
*"The child?"*  
***"You know damn well who the child is, calamity from the skies."***  
*"Aaah yes, the boy. He was a good puppet until that damn Cetra girl stepped in and started trying to corrupt his mind."*  
***"No, you are the one trying to corrupt his mind. Now because of what you have done, sweet Aeris has taken it upon herself to rectify his fate."***  
*"She can do that all she wants, I have no need for that little traitor any more. Once the time is right, I shall implement the masterplan!"*  
***"Aaah, but you cannot do that without the child, can you? You needed him to summon the Meteor, and you will need him to fight back your enemies when you try to suck the life out of the planet."***  
*"I do not think so. I think I can hold back my enemies quite easily, thankyou very much. As for the boy, he is an unreliable creature, very unstable and very weak on his own...."*  
***"Do you really think that, calamity from the skies?"***  
*"Of course. It is not worth wasting my time on such a pitiful creature....."*  
***"Pitiful? Hmm......"***  
-  
-  
*"What!? What are you going on about!?"*  
-  
-  
***"Just you wait...... I think you'll see just how 'pitiful' the child can be."***_  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Cloud and the others were making their way across the field to Mideel, to find out what had happened to Cid.  
  
"The sun's beginning to rise." Cloud exclaimed. "That means we've spent nearly the whole night awake...."  
"Yer mean _you_ have." Barret grunted. "I got some shuteye when Reeve told me to get in his office."  
"Yes, and I got a little bit of sleep while I was on the Highwind while I was waiting for Sephiroth to come around to it." Aeris told him. "So you're the only one who hasn't slept, Cloud."  
  
"I wonder how Cid is...." Cloud said quietly.  
"I'm sure he's fine." Aeris assured him. "I should really get him a get-well present."  
"Well, what are you going to get him?" Cloud wondered.  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Aeris smiled. "Do you think Cid would appreciate a nice bunch of flowers?"  
"Hmm...." Cloud thought. "I'd be cautious about that one if I were you."  
"Ah' think if you tried givin' the man flowers," Barret smiled. "He'd stuff them down your throat and try to set fire to you with his cigarette."  
"Hmph, well you're no fun." Aeris scowled at Barret. "What do you think, Sephy?"  
"Don't call me that." Sephiroth said, sounding removed.  
  
"Still thinkin' about the Meteor, huh?" Barret grunted.  
"Yes, dammit!!" Sephiroth fell to his knees and pounded the ground furiously. "I don't even know _where it's going to crash down, let alone stop it!!_"  
"Barret....." Aeris said accusingly.  
"Sorry." Barret shrugged. "Didn' know it was such a touchy subject."  
"Come on Sephiroth, get up!" Aeris said, annoyed. "The Meteor's not gonna crash down for at least a few weeks, so try not to spend every waking moment worrying about it! It's not even your fault anyway!" She grabbed him by the right arm and pulled him to his feet roughly.  
"Yee_eeow!!_" Sephiroth yelped, jerking backwards from her.  
"I'm sorry!" Aeris said suddenly, immediately apologetic. "Did I hurt you?"  
"Yes you did!" Sephiroth snapped, clutching at his upper arm.  
"Ohhhh.... that's where Ruby Weapon bit you, wasn't it?" Aeris said apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Sephiroth. I didn't know...."  
"It's alright...." Sephiroth sighed angrily. "Just don't ever do that again."  
"Believe me, I won't." Aeris smiled weakly. "How is that injury, anyway?"  
"It was fine until you touched it." Sephiroth frowned.  
"Maybe it's infected." the red-eyed man spoke up, smiling broadly. He was quickly rewarded with murderous look from Sephiroth. "Maybe it's gonna get gangrenous and your whole arm's gonna fall off. Wouldn't that be cool?"  
Cloud, Sephiroth, Barret, Aeris and Reeve all gave the man a disgusted look.  
"You guys are just no fun." he scowled.  
  
"Chocobo tracks...." Aeris smiled suddenly as she looked down at the ground underneath her. "Hey Cloud, can we catch a Chocobo? I've never ridden one before."  
"You haven't??" Cloud said, surprised. "I wish you'd said that when we were back at the Gold Saucer - the whole group and I raised a small flock of them! Every one of them were so good, they became 'A' class, and the Gold Chocobo went 'S' class....."  
"You guys bred a Gold Chocobo??" Aeris choked.  
"How do you think we got this?" Cloud said, holding up his Knights Of The Round Materia proudly. "Without Goldy, we would have never have gotten this."  
"Where did you find that Materia, anyway??" Aeris wondered.  
"On an uncharted island on the World Map called Round Island." Cloud explained. "We discovered it up north when Cid was just flying around for the hell of it. I wanted to go check the place out, but seeing as though the ground was too unstable for the Highwind to land there, we had to get a Gold Chocobo so we could go absolutely anywhere."  
"Wow." Aeris smiled. "So what's your Gold Chocobo's name?"  
"Goldy." Cloud smiled. "Yuffie chose it."  
"How creative." Sephiroth mumbled.  
Cloud scowled. "I heard that."  
  
"Mideel should be just up ahead." Cloud informed the group, as they made their way into the undergrowth of the forest that surrounded the small town. "Just watch out for any stray Hippogriff that might be lurking around this area."  
"Hippogriff??" Reeve said, sounding somewhat confused.  
"It's a kind of bird." Cloud explained. "It's about the size of an adult Chocobo, and it looks like a cross between a peacock and a griffin."  
"Sounds interesting." Reeve nodded.  
"There's Mideel!" Aeris cried out happily. "I can see some buildings from here!"  
"Thank goodness for that." Cloud nodded. "Come on everyone, let's go onward to Mideel."  
  
Cloud and the group made their way into the small town.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, I admit it." Vincent sighed angrily. "Now I'm thoroughly bored."  
"Somehow I think you were bored long ago." Red XIII said, barely awake. Just then, Yuffie stirred in her sleep and cuddled into Red XIII's fire red fur once more.  
  
"What.... time is it....?" she mumbled incoherently.  
"It's nearly 7:00am." Vincent exclaimed. "Thank goodness the sun's coming up. Now we might get to see something a little more exciting around here than the second hand of the wall clock moving at a snail's pace."  
"Why don't you sit down?" Red XIII suggested. "It would probably be a bit more comfortable then standing up for so long."  
"Maybe you're right." Vincent grunted, then took the nearest seat to Red XIII. "Hmm, you _are_ right. This isn't that comfortable, but it is a lot better than standing up."  
"Well I'm not going to sound conceited by saying 'I told you so'." Red XIII mused. "But I told you so."  
"Stupid cat." Vincent grunted.  
  
Just then, the front door of the hospital swung open, and in barged Cloud and the group. Red XIII jerked up in surprise. Vincent looked upwards and smiled faintly.  
"Cloud!" he exclaimed. "You all finally made it!"  
"Hey Red!!" Cloud cried out happily. "I'm glad I found you so quickly!"  
"Keep the noise down." Vincent said suddenly. "This is a hospital - I don't particularly want to be kicked out after having waited nearly three hours."  
"Oh, sorry." Cloud bit his lip.  
  
"Have you guys seen the town outside?? I never knew Mideel could change so much in jus' 3 years!" Barret grunted. "When we left dis' place, it was nothin' more than a bubblin' pool of liquid Lifestream! Where'd it go, anyways??"  
"Oh, the pool of Lifestream is still around." Red XIII explained. "I asked one of the hospital staff what happened to it a little while ago because I wondered just that same question. Apparently, the townsfolk just rebuilt the town a little way away. It had only just been completed a few months ago....."  
  
"How's Cid doing, Red?" Aeris asked suddenly. "We've all been dying to know."  
"We wish _we_ knew." Red XIII sighed. "Shera came out here and told us a few hours ago that they don't know what is wrong with him. Other than that, we've practically been forgotten about."  
"Oh." Cloud said, slumping into the nearest chair. "That's just bad."  
"Yes it is, quite." Vincent scowled. "And very inconsiderate as well."  
"Damn right it is." Barret complained as he took a seat. "Hmmph, I take it Yuffie and Tifa couldn't hack waitin' around."  
"Don't be angry with them." Red XIII smiled suddenly. "I say good on them. These last few hours should have been used as an opportunity to get some rest. Tifa and Yuffie have taken advantage of that opportunity. I just wish I had as well....."  
  
Just then Tifa sat up.  
"_Awwww man_....." she groaned. "I feel so sore......"  
"I'm not surprised." Cloud said. "You fell asleep on those hard waiting room chairs."  
"_Cloud??_" Tifa stood up, looking at him suddenly. "When did you get here??"  
"Only a few minutes ago." Cloud answered.  
"Only a few minutes ago?" Tifa snapped. "What on earth were you doing all this time!?"  
"I went to get Barret, and then I got Aeris!" Cloud told her, flustered. "Don't be angry with me!"  
"Don't be angry with you?!" Tifa cried angrily. She slapped him hard across the cheek, and took two steps back from him. "You JERK!! Running off like that!? You could have been killed!!"  
"But Tifa.... I..." Cloud pleaded, holding a hand up to his cheek where Tifa had slapped him. "Please, listen to me!"  
"No way, Cloud!" Tifa snapped. "You ran off without even so much as telling me where you were going!"  
"But if you'd just let me explain...." Cloud whimpered.  
"Oh, it's too late for explaining, Cloud Strife." Tifa scowled. "You are in deep trouble. Just you wait till we get back to the Highwind, Cloud. Just you wait...."  
"But Tifa....!!" Cloud pleaded.  
"No...." Tifa said, folding her arms and turning her back on him. "I'm going to go get some coffee. You stay here, young man."  
Cloud slumped into his chair miserably as Tifa stormed off around the corner.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Cloud." Red XIII said, looking up. "Her bark much is worse than her bite. She just cares about you a lot, that's all."  
"Beware the wrath of a lady." Sephiroth said aloud. "Now I think I know just what that means......"  
  
Just then Shera popped her head out into the hallway. All eyes were on her as she made her way into the waiting room.  
"I heard yelling...." Shera whispered. "It sounded like that Tifa girl."  
"It was." Aeris smiled. "She just went off at Cloud."  
"Oh dear... She was absolutely furious when you ran off." Shera bit her lip. Looking at Cloud's hopeless expression, she quickly added "But I'm sure she's not as angry as she may seem."  
"I sure hope so." Cloud sighed.  
  
"How's Cid?" Aeris asked suddenly. "Is he alright??"  
"He's fine, he's just fine." Shera smiled warmly. "Actually, he just sent me out here to see if you guys were still around, an..."  
"He's _awake_??" Cloud interrupted. "Well why didn't you say anything??"  
"Actually, I just did then." Shera chuckled, straightening her glasses onto her face once more. "Go on in, but try to keep the noise down. The hospital staff will kick you out if you make too much of a racket...."  
"Alright." Cloud whispered.  
"Come on Yuffie....." Red XIII said, nudging the girl lightly with his nose. "Wake up, young cub....."  
"Huuh?" Yuffie said wearily, trying to prise her eyes open. "Red...?"  
"Yes." Red XIII said, nudging her lightly once again. "Wake up Yuffie, we're going in to see Cid...."  
"Thank god for that..." Yuffie moaned as she got to her feet slowly. She began to rub her eyes. "How long was I asleep...?"  
"A few hours." Red XIII told her. "But it doesn't matter."  
  
"Oh, and if Cid tries to give you money for cigarettes," Shera added. "Refuse to get them. And make sure you do it nicely, otherwise you'll be bombarded with cuss words."  
Aeris giggled.  
  
"Yes, there's no denying it." Cloud mused. "Cid's gonna be OK after all."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The group quietly slipped into the room. There was Cid was, just lying there, dozing lightly beneath a light blue hospital blanket, surrounded by fluffy toys. He lay propped up by pillows, his right arm behind his head, his left hooked to an intravenous line, a model aeroplane magazine open on his chest. The bottom half of his left leg was bound up in a plaster cast and strung up on a wire frame connected to the ceiling.  
Shera sat down quietly beside his bed and looked up at Cid.  
  
"Hey...." Shera smiled. "How are you doing?"  
"F*cking hell..." Cid moaned. "Do you have to wake me up and ask me that every f*cking five minutes?!"  
  
Shera lowered her eyes as she faced the group. "He's a little grumpy. Try to be careful what you say...."  
"F*ck you woman, I heard that." Cid said weakly. "You should get outta here and go home. I said I was just fine...."  
"But Cid honey......"  
"F*cking do what I say and get out of here, woman!" Cid grunted angrily. "Haven't you heard of sleeping?! Just piss off and go home!"  
"Alright Cid." Shera said finally, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Talk to your friends for a while, then try and get some sleep." and with that, she slipped out of the room quietly.  
  
"Hey Cid, how come you told her to go home??" Cloud asked, after Shera had gone.  
"She's a pest, Cloud." Cid said, sitting up as best as he could. "She worries about me as if she has nothing else better to do."  
"Well maybe she doesn't have anything else better to do." Sephiroth spoke up.  
"Damn, you're right you know, kid." Cid nodded. "It's bloody annoying the way that woman carries on."  
"Maybe she just cares about you too much." Aeris said.  
"That's right as well." Cid grunted. "She's like a double edged sword - on one side you feel happy because you know she cares about you. While on the other side, you're pissed off because she's so damn annoying."  
"Oh well." Cloud shrugged. "At least you know she _**does**_ care."  
"Oh yeah." Cid smiled. "That's the worthwhile part...."  
  
"Hey Cid, how _are_ you doing, anyway?" Aeris asked.  
"F*ck, you have no idea just how times I've been asked that in the last half hour...."  
"No really..." Cloud interrupted. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm....." Cid sighed, deeply annoyed. "I'm alright. My leg is okay, It hurts, of course, and being in traction is uncomfortable...."  
"Okay..." Cloud nodded.  
"But I tell you what's really buggin' me?" Cid said, fidgeting with his magazine. "I could just about f*ckin' tear someone's head off for a cigarette right now."  
"Well if I could get you some, I would." Cloud began. "But S...."  
"You could??" Cid said suddenly, reaching across the table next to his bed for his wallet. "Here's 1000 gil. There's a cigarette machine just around the corner, and...."  
"No way Cid. Shera said 'no'." Yuffie said sternly, pushing the money away from Cloud. "I think smoking is banned in all closed public spaces, but I know _for sure_ that smoking is banned in hospitals!"  
"Well that's just f*cking brilliant. Some friends I have." Cid scowled. "Well you can all f*cking get out of here, I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Better do what he says." Cloud sighed wearily. "Come on guys, let's go..."  
"Alright." Aeris nodded. "Bye Cid."  
  
As the group made their way out of the room, Tifa appeared at the door entrance.  
"Heh heh..." she laughed nervously. "I got lost and...... _where are you all going?!_"  
"Home." Cloud replied flatly. "Cid told us to go away."  
"You wait just a minute, Cloud..." Tifa scowled.  
"No, _you_ wait just a minute." Cloud snapped. "Cid told us to go, so we do it. It's late, I'm tired, I want to go to sleep and I don't want to have to deal with this any more. Goodbye Tifa."  
"But Cloud...." Tifa said, a little surprised.  
  
"But nothing!" Cloud yelled. "Just go back to the Highwind and get some sleep! I'll deal with you tomorrow!" and with that he stormed off out the door, headed back out toward the Highwind.  
"Gee." Tifa sighed wearily. "What's wrong with him?"  
"I think he's mad." Aeris whispered.  
  
"Oh shut up, Aeris!" Tifa snapped back. "I knew that!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued.........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
I know I know...... last chapter I said Tifa and Aeris were going to get into a big argument. But this chapter had already spanned itself out to 23 pages before I got that far! But don't worry dear readers, they will argue (they have to, it's part of the storyline!). Oh well, these things happen.  
  
Well, until Chapter 10, Cya later dear readers.  
- Kat_Aclysm =^-^=  



	10. Chapter 10 - I Hate You, Then I Love You

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: What does PG stand for? **P**retty **G**ood. And that's what this fic is (hopefully), so that explains the rating.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy VII isn't mine, it belongs to SquareSoft. I wish it WAS mine, but we can't have everything now, can we??  
  
**NOTE:** Read chapters 1-9 before this one. This story probably contains spoilers, so you really should finish FFVII before reading this. (I keep saying it probably contains spoilers because if the chapter didn't contain any, then I would be lying!!!)  
  
As always, stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Stuff in plain italics are just thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 10 - I Hate You, Then I Love You**  
  
Everybody left the hospital in Mideel that night thinking of only one thing - sleeping. As the group made their way through the forest and across the grassland back to the Highwind once more, Cloud gave Tifa a sideways glance as he began to overtake her. Tifa returned his look with a confused expression as she slowed down to a complete halt.  
  
"Cloud....?" Tifa said, with obvious hurt in her voice. "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing." Cloud grunted, as he continued on walking.  
  
_"...Except your almost continual bossy attitude. And then you get angry with me when I do something you don't like."_ Cloud thought to himself, scowling. _"Well how do you like it now that the tables have been turned, Tifa? Can't take it, can you?"_  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
_**"So the hour the calamity from the skies plans to attack is drawing near....."  
-  
"The planet is in a real crisis, and the time for making rash decisions is upon us."  
-  
"I wonder if what I am about to do is right.....?"  
-  
"It's like throwing fuel on a fire in one sense......"  
-  
"But it can't be helped. There is no-one else."  
-  
"Poor sweet Aeris is all by herself. One Cetra alone can do very little or nothing, it requires a whole host of them, their powers combined..... for them to exhibit such extraordinary powers as the calamity from the skies....."  
-  
"There really is no-one else. We have to use him for the time being."  
-  
"The fact is, he just happened to come along when we needed him. I think he shall serve our purpose......"  
-  
"Maybe I shouldn't worry so much......"  
-  
-  
-  
"Besides, shouldn't fire be bought with fire?"  
**_  
------------------------------------------  
  
The group spent the entire of the following morning sleeping. Not that that was a bad thing, seeing as though everybody was literally exhausted from the night before. Well, everybody was asleep that is, except for Vincent and Barret. Barret wasn't particularly tired anyway, and the fact that Vincent was dead and that he didn't sleep meant that both of them were up and awake. There was nothing particularly interesting to do, so had they had dragged out a chess set and engaged in a friendly game of chess. Although whether it was 'friendly' or not was certainly debatable......  
  
"Ah'm gonna move this prawn up to....."  
"Don't you mean 'pawn'?" Vincent interrupted.  
"Whatever." Barret grunted. "Well anyway, Ah'm gonna move th' damn thing to this square in front of it and take your horsie." Barret grunted, smiling a little as he claimed the piece he had taken.  
"Very well." Vincent nodded, then was silent for a few minutes as he decided on his next move. "King's bishop 3 to King's rook 4."  
"What IS all a' dat crap you keep going on with?!" Barret growled.  
"It is the correct way to play a chess game." Vincent said quietly. "I find it easier to play if the moves are called out as well as having the game in front of me."  
"Well I find it distractin'!!" Barret grunted. "It's damn annoying!"  
"For the uneducated." Vincent said airily.  
  
"What was that s'posed to mean!?" Barret roared, aiming at the raven-haired man with his gun arm. Vincent looked indifferent.  
"It's your move." he said. "I suggest you make it."  
Barret picked up his queen furiously and took one of Vincent's bishops. "Ha!" he said smugly. "How d'ya like that??"  
"Queen's rook to King's bishop 5." Vincent said, unamused, moving his rook in place. "Checkmate."  
"What!?" Barret yelled.  
"Your king has been put into an inextricable check." Vincent smirked, folding his arms. "This triumph belongs to me."  
"What!?" Barret yelped. "Can't ya' damn make sense for once?!"  
"You king is in a state of check. You cannot move it onto a square where it will not be in danger of being taken by one of my pieces." Vincent said slowly. "This game is over, you lose."  
"Damn!! Again!!" Barret hollered, up-ending the chess game onto the floor in frustration.  
Vincent just flicked the stray pieces off him in slight annoyance.  
"You're a sore loser." Vincent said, scowling slightly. "But try not to feel too bad. I was one of the best chess players this side of the continent. When I was a Turk, I was in the Shinra Chess League and I was well known for my bastard tactics."  
Barret slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn! Howcome I can't play against anyone else?!"  
"Because everybody else is asleep." Vincent explained calmly. "Although, you might want to ask them later on when they're awake and able to think straight......"  
"What about the cat??" Barret interrupted, starring across the room where Red XIII was curled up and asleep on the floor rug.  
"He is asleep." Vincent sighed.  
"So?" Barret grunted. "What's yer damn point??"  
"To wake him up just to ask him to play chess with you is probably not a good idea." Vincent said, watching the sleeping cat quietly. "If you did that, you must either be insane, or you have a death wish."  
  
"How can I sleep with that racket going on over there?" Red XIII said, opening his only good eye slowly.  
"Did we wake you?" Vincent asked.  
"No no, you didn't, Vincent." Red XIII said, facing him. "Barret on the other hand...."  
Vincent smirked wickedly.  
"Heh, good, you're awake." Barret smiled. "We was jus' playin' chess and I was wonderin'...."  
"Before this conversation goes any further," Red XIII interrupted him. "I would like to inform you that I cannot hold a chess piece in my paw. I do not even know how to play the game, so please do not ask me to play because you know what the answer will be."  
"So I take it a friendly game of chess is out of th' question?"  
"Yes." Red XIII said in a barely calm voice. The great cat got to his feet. "I am going hunting. I will see you later."  
And with that, Red XIII slipped out the front door.  
  
"Well damn." Barret grunted. "I don't wanna play chess with you no more 'cause you always cheat....."  
"Because I always win...." Vincent corrected him.  
"And the cat doesn't wanna play. Damn, I am going to have to find more jackasses now!" Barret laughed and went to annoy the rest of the group.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
_*"Sephiroth....."*  
-  
-  
-  
*"What does it mean??"*  
-  
-  
***"It is what you are."***  
-  
-  
"But what am I? Who am I?"  
-  
-  
*"Am I only a copy? Nothing but Jenova's shadow?"*  
***"There are far more important things to think of, like your purpose."***  
-  
-  
*"Purpose?"*  
***"Yes, think of your purpose."***  
-  
-  
*"Well, I know why I am here. I have to make it to the Promised Land, obviously..... and in order to do that, I am supposed to redeem my soul. If I don't do that I return to the barren place."*  
-  
*"Only, Aeris made the supreme sacrifice for me. She left her place in the Promised Land so I could live once more....."*  
-  
*"Arrrgh! If I don't redeem myself, Aeris is condemned to the barren place with me because our fates are one and the same!"*  
***"That is what you are supposed to do. But what is your purpose?"***  
*"But isn't that my purpose?"*  
-  
-  
***"No."***  
*"I don't understand......"*  
***"Work out your purpose, child."***  
*"But...."*  
***"No Buts!! Work out your purpose, child!"***  
*"But I don't know what my purpose is!!"*  
***"Either work out your purpose now, or I will assign you one!"***  
*"....assign me one?"*  
-  
-  
***"Very well! I will!"***  
*"....but..."*  
***"The child has indeed given his consent!"***  
*"Huh??"*  
***"So be it, child!"***  
*"But... Wait!"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"Hello?!"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"Where'd you go?"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"Who are you?"*  
_  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Morning Aeris.... I mean, afternoon..." Cloud yawned, and stretched his arms above his head as he made his way into the kitchen. "Did Barret wake you up by any chance?"  
"No...?" Aeris replied. "Why? What was wrong?"  
"He wanted to play chess." Cloud grunted. "By the way Aeris, why isn't Tifa cooking breakfast like she normally does?"  
"Because she decided that she doesn't want to cook for us today." Aeris explained.  
"Huh?!" Cloud said suddenly. "What made her decide that??"  
"Don't worry about it, Cloud." Aeris smiled warmly. "I'll cook for you."  
"No, I don't think....."  
"Nonsense." Aeris smiled cheekily. "Now what do you want? I can make pancakes if you would like. Although, it's not really breakfast any more, is it? I know, I'll make you a pancake sandwich!"  
"No, I really don't think that...."  
"Pancake sandwiches it is!" Aeris interrupted him, giggling. "Just go sit down in front of the TV and I'll bring them in for your when they're done. Go on now."  
"Don't I have any say in this matter?" Cloud grumbled.  
"Nope." Aeris grinned. "Now get a move on out of my kitchen, or I won't make you any breakfast, erm, I mean lunch.... oh dear. What was I making again??"  
Cloud sighed deeply.  
"Do you want coffee?" Aeris said, sliding a half cold cup of coffee across the bench toward him. "It's still okay, I think...."  
"No that's fine." Cloud said shaking his head, eyeing the coffee warily. "I'm not much of a coffee drinker anyway."  
  
Just then, Tifa walked into the kitchen, headed straight for the fridge.  
"Oh." she said suddenly as her eyes fell on the two. "Am I _interrupting_ anything?"  
"No no." Aeris answered plainly.  
"Hello _YOU_." Cloud said slowly, scowling at her slightly. "How did you sleep?"  
"Very well, Cloud." Tifa replied in much the same tone. "How was _your_ night?"  
"Quite good." Cloud grunted. "Although, it would be even better if I didn't have to sleep in the bunk below my arch-nemesis."  
"Oh shut up, Cloud!!" Tifa snapped. "I'm sick to death of hearing you badmouth him!"  
"Tifa...." Aeris began.  
"Don't you start, girly!" Tifa barked. "You've got some questions to answer right now!"  
"Questions?" Aeris wondered. "What sort of questions??"  
"Okay, here's one for starters." Tifa said coolly. "What did you say to Cloud at the Gold Saucer that upset him so much that he ran away from you??"  
Aeris looked hopeless.  
"Oh come on Tifa!" Cloud yelped. "I really don't think that...."  
"Shut up, Mister 'Run Away All The Time'!" Tifa yelled, almost in tears. "You weren't there for us when we needed you at the parade! And then you ran off on us when we needed you to fly the Highwind to Mideel!"  
"But Tifa, I wasn't with the group at the parade because....." Cloud paused suddenly. "No no.... I can't tell you. The answer will make you hate me even more than you do now."  
"Let me assure you that I cannot possibly hate you any more than I do now, Cloud Strife!" Tifa yelled. "So why don't you just go ahead and tell me anyway!?"  
Cloud scowled deeply. "I don't think you'd understand."  
"What wouldn't I understand?!" Tifa yelped. "I'm your friend, Cloud!!!"  
"Really!?" Cloud scowled. "I thought you just said half a second ago that you hated me!"  
"I didn't mean that!" Tifa cried out angrily as hot tears prickled her eyes. "I'm just very angry with you, that's all!"  
  
"Tifa, calm down...." Aeris said calmly, putting an arm on her shoulder. "Would you like to sit down somewhere private and have a little talk?"  
"No!" Tifa snapped. "Why don't you and Cloud sit down somewhere private and have a little talk together?! I'm sure that's what happens all the time anyway!!"  
Cloud looked perplexed. Tifa slammed the fridge door shut and stormed out of the room.  
"Oh dear....." Aeris sighed. "So _that's_ her problem....."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Red XIII was hunting in the underbrush of the Mideel forest area.  
  
"Stay low to the ground...." Red XIII whispered to himself as he watched a small rabbit intently. "Try not to make a sound...."  
The great lion prowled forward, inching closer and closer to the unsuspecting rabbit. Just then, a twig snapped beneath his feet. The rabbit bolted. Red XIII's chance to strike out had been ruined.  
"Oh bother." Red XIII said aloud in disgust as he watched the rabbit dart away. "I'm still not very good at this...."  
  
"Maybe you'd do better if you didn't talk to yourself, you old fuddy-duddy!!" a high-pitched voice cried out, giggling loudly.  
"Who said that?!" Red XIII said desperately, only to watch a small light like a candle flame bolt off into a deeper part of the forest.  
"Come back!!" Red XIII cried out desperately as he began to run in the direction of the light. "I just want to talk!!"  
  
But the brave lion got no reply.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tifa....?"  
"Go away."  
"No." Aeris said quietly as she opened the door and slipped into the small bedroom. "You're upset about something and I want to resolve it right now."  
"Well I don't feel like it." Tifa grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her head. "Just go away."  
"Why do you want me to go away?" Aeris asked calmly. "Do you want to be left alone and have your problems stay the way they are?"  
"I..... I can live like that." came Tifa's muffled reply. "Anyway, even if I did tell you my problems, who said they'll be heard anyway?!"  
"Because I will listen intently." Aeris told her gently. "So why don't you get that blanket off your head....."  
Tifa sat up in her bed, and flung the blanket to the floor. "No you won't."  
"Yes I will. I haven't ignored you before, have I?" Aeris whispered.  
"Yes."  
"Oh...." Aeris sighed in frustration. "Come on Tifa, what's wrong?"  
  
Tifa shook her head and refused to say anything at first, so Aeris sat down of the edge of the bed at waited patiently.  
"I....." Tifa began after several moments, sniffling loudly. "I...... never know what's going on any more. I mean, I DO know some of the things.... but not much...."  
Aeris looked a little puzzled.  
"It started when you first showed up...." Tifa sniffled. "No Aeris, I'm not blaming you for everything, but I've just noticed it happening since then....."  
"What do you mean...?" Aeris wondered.  
"It's Cloud." Tifa gave Aeris a hopeless look. "Before you came along, he was nice. He paid attention to me. Before this adventure even started, he let me live in his house for a while..... oh, he was even nice after you showed up for a little while, but......."  
"But?" Aeris said, eyebrows raised.  
"When we found you.... you know, in that giant hole where The Temple of The Ancients used to be.... he was confused.... he ignored me altogether.... it was like I wasn't even there. I put that down to the fact that he hadn't seen you since Sephiroth murdered you, so that was forgivable, but..."  
Aeris nodded, and waited for her to continue.  
"It really started when we went to the Gold Saucer." Tifa went on. "I didn't approve when you told us that we should have fun, but all the group wanted to. How could I go against that? Cloud wasn't particularly interested in going, but you persuaded him.... and then when we got there, Cloud took you off with him instead of me...." Tifa paused uncomfortably. "Oh, I probably sound like a whining selfish little kid now, don't I? Always talking like I want Cloud for myself....."  
"No no, not at all." Aeris said, shaking her head. "Please, continue."  
  
"Alright," Tifa nodded. "So after you and Cloud went off together, I got stuck with Sephiroth....." Tifa paused briefly. "But that was actually better than I thought it would be, because he's pretty kind...."  
"I know...." Aeris whispered.  
"Anyway, he won a whole bunch of Battle Points. He let me choose whatever I wanted, so I got this little thing. To this day, we still don't know what it is...." Tifa plucked the small black object out of her pocket and handed it to Aeris. "It was worth 128000 Battle Points. Do you have any idea what it is?"  
"Hmmm...." Aeris looked the item over quickly. "No, I don't know what it is, I'm sorry. I've never seen anything like this. Although, it must be important if it was worth 128000 Battle Points."  
"That's why I kept it." Tifa said, putting the small black item back in her pocket. "Shall I continue?"  
"Please do." Aeris nodded.  
"Okay." Tifa smiled weakly. "Anyway, after the group had lunch, we went on some rides... and you persuaded Cloud to go on that giant rollercoaster, even though he clearly didn't want to...."  
"I apologise about that." Aeris said sadly.  
"No no, whenever you suggest something that we should do, and Cloud doesn't want to, you always persuade him to do it anyway!" Tifa cried. "And then when we went to the Ghost Hotel, he wanted to talk with you in private! And I don't know what you said to him, but you made him run off! And then....."  
"Tifa...." Aeris tried to get a word in.  
"And then I went looking for him! Everywhere!!" Tifa began to cry loudly. "And then after everything that happened last night at the Gold Saucer with the Parade, we decided to take Cid off to Mideel.... and...."  
"Tifa...." Aeris said calmly.  
"And on the way there, he jumped off the side of the plane and ran off again without telling me anything!!! And now he's pissed off with me and.... _I don't know what to do any more!!"_  
  
Tifa buried her face in her pillow and sobbed loudly. "I hate him so much!! But I don't at all!! I don't hate him! But then......"  
Aeris patted her back lightly. "Oh Tifa...."  
Aeris sat there for a few minutes, just waiting for Tifa's sobbing to subside.  
"I was confused and hurt whenever you snapped at me, or made a snide comment." Aeris whispered. "But I think I understand now."  
"Look at me, crying like a two year old. I must sound so selfish." Tifa cried. "Cloud's a grown man, no wonder he's pissed off with me!! I keep demanding to know where he's going, where he is, when he's coming back..... I must sound like his mother...."  
"No, you don't." Aeris whispered. "You just sound like someone who cares....."  
"The way I'm going on, it's 'Cloud this', and 'Cloud that'...." Tifa cried. "But I never actually stopped to think what _he_ might want...."  
  
"I can tell you precisely what he wants, Tifa...." Aeris sighed. "And I understand why you snapped at me.... I know why you're upset with me, and all I can say is sorry."  
"What?" Tifa said suddenly, "What are you talking about?"  
"Tifa," Aeris said quietly. "That night at the Gold Saucer, Tifa.... Cloud.... he.... he asked me out...."  
"You're kidding...." Tifa said in disbelief.  
"But...."  
"But....?" Tifa said suddenly.  
"I refused him." Aeris whispered guiltily. "He's such a nice guy. He's cute, he's funny, he's smart and he's brave.... but I.... just don't feel that way about him...."  
Tifa shook her head, confused. "I don't understand at all, Aeris.... I thought he and you were---"  
"_That's_ the reason Cloud refused to tell you why he ran off, Tifa." Aeris interrupted the girl. "He doesn't want you to hate him any more than you do now...."  
"But I don't hate him." Tifa sighed miserably. "Not at all...... He's my best friend!"  
  
"Even if I _did_ like Cloud, I still would have refused him...." Aeris whispered. "Because I know there is someone who loves him more than I ever could....."  
"You mean me, don't you?" Tifa smiled weakly, turning a light shade of red.  
"It's as clear as day...." Aeris nodded, smiling faintly. "I think why I liked him in the first place is because he was too much like my first boyfriend.... Zack...."  
"That was back when he was living a lie, wasn't it?" Tifa said quietly. "Cloud once made up his memories by listening to people's stories.... because he never was in SOLDIER. The poor guy was so ashamed of being so weak that he created an illusion of himself made up of what he had seen in his life, and he continued to play out the charade as if it were true."  
Aeris nodded. "See? Just hearing you say that means you must love him an awful lot, doesn't it?"  
  
Tifa was silent for a few moments.  
"It's true." she said, hanging her head and smiling weakly. "I've liked him since we were children. He was so different from the other boys.... and...."  
"Tifa." Aeris said, silencing the girl. "Don't go on telling me this. This should be falling on Cloud's ears, not mine."  
"But.....!!!"  
"Get up some courage, girl." Aeris smiled. "Cloud needs somebody in his life, Tifa. He wants somebody as well, someone who will care for him. You already care for him now. Don't you think it's time for you to let out this feeling you've kept locked away for so long?"  
"I'd like to. I'd like to more than anything else...." Tifa whispered. "But I'm afraid."  
"He likes you, Tifa....." Aeris said quietly. "I know he does."  
"But if Cloud really liked me, do you think he would have already said so?"  
"Maybe he's as afraid as you are...." Aeris answered. "Although maybe more so now because of what I've said to him...."  
  
Aeris got up and began to leave.  
"I'm sorry I ever flirted with him, Tifa...." Aeris sighed. "I had no idea that Cloud felt that way about me. I had no idea he'd ever take it that way....."  
"It's alright." Tifa whispered, a small smile appeared on her face. "I'm just glad he's still available..."  
Aeris chuckled. "Remember what I said...."  
  
"Oh Aeris!?" Tifa yelped suddenly.  
"What's wrong Tifa?" Aeris turned around.  
"Thankyou."  
"For what?"  
"Not taking away the only thing important to me....."  
Aeris smiled as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Yuffie looked up suddenly, distracted from her TV shows. Looking around the room quickly, she saw nothing. "Hmm.... must've been my imagination."  
"Hello?!"  
"No, it wasn't." Yuffie said, getting to her feet. "Who is that?"  
"It's me!" came the muffled reply.  
"Well I don't know who you are." Yuffie snorted. "Where are you, anyway??"  
"In a broom closet." the response came. "And the only reason I know that is because there's a feather duster in my face and a dustpan poking me in the back in here."  
"What?"  
  
Yuffie walked over and unlatched the broom closet door, only to watch a blonde haired man wearing a white jacket tumble to fall to the floor suddenly, other assorted items scattering across the floor with him.  
"Oh hello!" Yuffie smiled almost immediately. "I've never seen you before!"  
"I'm not surprised." the man responded, his red eyes falling on her. "Hey, thanks a million for letting me out of there. It was really stuffy and uncomfortable."  
"How the heck did you end up in the broom closet?!" Yuffie asked, screwing her face up. "And why are you wearing handcuffs??"  
"Because I'm a prisoner." the man explained. "Reeve and that vengeful spiky haired man stuffed me in there a few hours ago and probably just forgot about me."  
Yuffie giggled loudly.  
"What's so funny?" the man asked, scowling slightly.  
"You just look so silly, that's all!" Yuffie laughed. "There's a feather duster stuck on your head!"  
The man shook his head vigorously. The feather duster fell to the floor and rolled a little distance away. "Happy now?"  
"Quite." Yuffie smiled. "What's your name, anyway?"  
"It's Ruben." the man replied. "But that spiky haired man refuses to call me that."  
"And why not??" Yuffie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because....." Ruben said as he struggled to his feet. "He doesn't 'respect' me enough to call me by it. Okay, so I tried to kill him, but I'm over that now. But honestly, you would at least think that he'd....."  
Yuffie burst out into a fit of giggles.  
"What's wrong now?!" Ruben grunted. "Don't tell me I have one of my feet stuck in a garbage can or something...."  
"No it's not that." Yuffie smiled. "I just think what you said was really funny!"  
"Oh just forget it." Ruben grumbled, lowering his eyes.  
  
"Oh cheer up." Yuffie chided.  
"Well you try being happy if you're in my situation." Ruben scowled. "Anyway, speaking of my situation..... could you take these handcuffs off for a few minutes? I need to go.... mmm..."  
"Where?" Yuffie said, then quickly realised. "Oh. Wait here, I'll go get something to pick the locks...."  
Yuffie ran into the kitchen and returned almost immediately with a small corkscrew.  
"You plan to pick the locks with a corkscrew??" Ruben asked in disbelief.  
"Well I am a ninja." Yuffie responded. "Ninjas have to be very cunning sorts of people. Now hold out your wrists and those things will be off in no time."  
  
Ruben did as he was told and Yuffie went to work. All she had to do was screw the springlike part of the corkscrew into the lock hole and jiggle it ever so slightly. The handcuff unlocked with a loud click sound and dangled on it's chain. In almost no time at all, both handcuffs were off, leaving Ruben to rub the red marks left on his wrists.  
"That was good." Ruben had to admit. "By the way, didn't catch your name..."  
"It's Yuffie Kisaragi." Yuffie answered. "I'm a ninja, and a Materia Hunter on the side."  
"Materia Hunter, eh?" Ruben smirked. "Don't you mean 'Materia Thief'?"  
Yuffie bit her lip. "You could say that...." she mumbled.  
Ruben chuckled lightly. "I suppose that explains why you know how to pick locks."  
"Enough of this subject!" Yuffie snapped. "Now go off and do whatever you wanted to do. The bathroom is straight down the end of the hall."  
"Okay." Ruben nodded. "Thankyou. I appreciate what you did for me."  
"Don't go thanking me, prisoner." Yuffie said suddenly. "If you didn't need to go, I wouldn't have uncuffed you."  
"My name's 'Ruben'." the man said sternly. "Not 'prisoner'."  
"Whatever." Yuffie grunted. "Now just get out of here."  
  
Yuffie went back to the TV as Ruben walked out of the room. She flipped through the TV channels quickly, trying to find something slightly interesting. A Stock Market Channel. Beep. The Weather. Beep. A boring soap opera titled 'Life After Lifestream'. Beep. A Telemarketing Channel. Beep. A Talk Show.  
"Oooh." Yuffie smiled suddenly. "I hope this episode is one where people hit each other over the heads with chairs..... What?! 'Caring for your Soul'!?"  
Beep. A Japanese anime titled 'Akira'.  
"I've seen this movie a thousand times!" Yuffie sighed angrily. "But I suppose I could watch it just one more time....."  
  
Just then Ruben returned to the room. Yuffie turned around to face him.  
"Feeling better?" she asked.  
"Much." Ruben replied, a much aligned smile on his face.  
"Cloud's not going to very impressed to find out that you're not wearing the handcuffs any more." Yuffie said suddenly. "So I wouldn't be quite so happy if I were you."  
  
Ruben huffed in disgust and looked to the floor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
_"So be it?"_  
  
Sephiroth scowled as he repeated the words in his head a few times.  
_"Purpose...."  
  
"What purpose was I assigned?"  
"What did I give my consent to?"  
  
"And who the hell was that, anyway?!"  
_  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm going to go visit Cid, you guys." Shera said as she grabbed a box of chocolate cookies from the top shelf of her kitchen cupboard. "Does anyone want to come?"  
"I'd like to." Cloud answered. "But I'd like to get changed out of my pyjamas first."  
"What about you, Vincent?" Shera asked the man, who was seated on the lounge trying to play chess against himself.  
"Might be interesting." the man said faintly. "Black King's bishop to white King's rook 8? Hmmm.... what do you think Barret?"  
"It don' matter. Ya' know you're gonna win anyway." Barret grunted. "Anyone who plays both sides usually does...."  
"Not necessarily." Vincent said slowly. "What if I end up in a stalemate?"  
  
Just then, Red XIII walked in through the door. "Who said something about a mate past their use by date?"  
"What?" Vincent said, raising an eyebrow.  
"A stalemate." Red XIII joked. "Do you get it?"  
"That wasn't funny at all." Vincent told him.  
"I know." Red XIII said, lowering his head sadly.  
"I'm going to see Cid." Shera repeated with slight annoyance in her voice. "Would any of you like to come with me?"  
"I'll come later on this evening." Cloud decided.  
"I'd come but I have to watch TV first!!" Yuffie yelled out.  
"I'll come after I've had some sleep." Red XIII said. "Although I'm afraid that would be rather impossible if Barret decides to make a lot of noise."  
"Yer really pushin' it, aren't you cat?!" Barret hollered.  
  
Silence.  
"Where's Sephiroth?" Aeris asked suddenly.  
"I think he's still asleep." Cloud grunted.  
"What a lazy boy!" Aeris said aloud, as she left the room. "He'll become a lazy man with that attitude!"  
The group watched her leave.  
  
"Aeris is strange." Tifa smiled weakly. "She talks about him as if he's still a child....."  
"I know." Cloud said, scowling in Tifa's direction. "Just like someone _else_ I know."  
"Oh Cloud!" Tifa growled. "Shut up!"  
"Well it's true, you know!" Cloud snapped back at her. "Just about every day you....."  
"Hey you....." Ruben spoke up suddenly. "Sorry to interrupt your highly intelligent conversation, but can I give you guys back your Cait Sith now, or what??"  
"Shut up you." Cloud barked. "I'll work out what to do with you later."  
"Fine by me." the man shrugged, then made his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Wait a second...." Cloud said suddenly. "How did you get out of the broom closet?! And why aren't you wearing your handcuffs??"  
"They've been off for hours....." Yuffie said blankly.  
"Uh huh." Ruben nodded as he took an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. "And I haven't run away yet, have I?"  
  
"I am going to see Cid!" Shera repeated once again, her voice more audible. "Would any of you like to come with me?!"  
"This place is most accommodating." Reeve smiled as he made his way into the loungeroom. "Shera, you have a nice home."  
"Thankyou." Shera smiled suddenly. "But you have to give Cid quite a lot of credit as well." "Of course." Reeve nodded.  
"Now do you want to come with me?" Shera asked. "I'm off to see him now and...."  
  
Just then, Aeris burst into the room and began fumbling furiously through the kitchen cupboards. Shera sighed wearily.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, watching the Cetra girl tear her cupboards apart.  
"Where do you keep your first aid kit?!" Aeris asked, flustered.  
"It's down in the infirmary. But why??" Shera wondered. "What happened?"  
"Sephy just told me that he has a headache." Aeris whimpered. "So I said I'd give him something for it."  
"Is that all??" Cloud scoffed. "He'll have more than just a headache if I ever get the chance to get even with him!"  
"Oh shut up Cloud!" Tifa snapped.  
"Why don't you shut up!?" Cloud retorted.  
"No, you shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"You!"  
"YOU!"  
"NO, YOU!"  
"No!!" Cloud yelled.  
"Why not?!" Tifa snarled.  
"Because I don't want to!"  
"Well fine then!" Tifa yelled. "See if I care!!"  
"Fine!"  
"FINE!!!" Tifa hollered, then stormed out of the room.  
  
"What the heck was all that about?" Sephiroth said, as he walked into the room.  
"I think Tifa jus' got pissed off for some reason." Barret grunted. "Tho' I can't work out why."  
"You cannot work out why?" Vincent said blankly. "You are strange."  
"Huh?! Me? I'm strange?" Barret grunted. "Your th' one who's strange, dead guy!"  
"Shut up." Vincent scowled, then went back to his chess game.  
"Oh Sephy, there you are." Aeris smiled at the man. "How is your headache?"  
"What headache?" Sephiroth said, a little confused. "I said that my head hurts. I didn't say anything about a headache....."  
"Oh." Aeris said, slightly disappointed.  
"And don't call me 'Sephy'." Sephiroth added.  
  
"I can tell you why Tifa got mad, Barret." Cloud said scornfully. "It's because she likes to argue."  
"Well, something must have provoked her." Sephiroth said calmly.  
"Oh shut up, Sephiroth."  
"Alright Strife." Sephiroth shrugged. "Though I fail to see what that will achieve."  
"Something _did_ provoke her, Sephiroth." Red XIII spoke up. "And it was Cloud."  
"Me?!" Cloud yelped.  
Red XIII nodded slowly. "You said something that made her angry, and then fuelled her anger by telling her to shut up."  
"Well whatever it was," Ruben smiled. "It sounded like a lover's spat to me."  
"It was not!" Cloud said defensively.  
"No no, don't take that the wrong way." Ruben shook his head. "I wasn't trying to offend you. I was just saying that your argument sounded like a couple arguing.... you know how they go on.... arguing over the most frivolous things you can possibly think of. Kinda like what you and the girl were arguing over."  
  
Cloud paused suddenly. "What were we arguing over, anyway??"  
Red XIII gave him a funny look. "You don't even have the slightest clue, do you?"  
"No." Cloud shook his head.  
"Hey, does anyone care that I'm going to see Cid now??" Shera said suddenly.  
"So you just yelled because she did?"  
"But she told me to shut up first!" Cloud grumbled.  
"Ahh, but why did she tell you to shut up?"  
  
"I'm going to see Cid now....." Shera said through her teeth. "Would any of Cid's friends like to come?"  
"I really don't know if you'd classify me as a friend." Reeve said. "I think I would be more of an acquaintance."  
"And I know Cid definitely wouldn't classify me as a friend." Sephiroth spoke up.  
"Yes he would, Sephiroth!" Aeris retorted. "Didn't you hear what he said about you at the Gold Saucer?"  
"No."  
"He said he would have to teach you how to smoke." Aeris smiled.  
"And If he does anything of the sort, I will have to have a little talk with him." Shera said loudly. "Now is anyone coming with me, or not?"  
  
"I don't know why Tifa told me to shut up, Red." Cloud said.  
"I'll tell you, Cloud." Red XIII cleared his throat. "It's because you said that 'Sephiroth will have more than a headache if you ever got the chance to get even with him'. Now, seeing as though you're hellbent on thinking that Sephiroth is actually here to cause harm, you would see no problem with the statement you made."  
"Well he is here to cause harm!" Cloud snapped.  
"No I'm not." Sephiroth said plainly. "You're just obstinate."  
"What did you just call me!?" Cloud roared.  
"Obstinate....?"  
"What was that supposed to mean?!"  
"Calm down Cloud!" Red XIII clamped the bottom of Cloud's pyjama shirt in his teeth and pulled the man back to the couch. "You are too quick to act, and not one to reflect."  
  
"That's for sure." Sephiroth smirked.  
"Shut up!!" Cloud roared.  
"You just love to say that, don't you?"  
"Shut up, Sephiroth....." Cloud said through his teeth.  
"I thought so." Sephiroth nodded. "You sound just like a broken record."  
"Look Cloud, Tifa got upset because....." Red XIII paused in mid sentence. "Cloud....? Cloud?!"  
Cloud wasn't paying attention. He was too busy leering at Sephiroth, his eyes filled with hatred as he glared at his arch-nemesis.  
"Oh Hades," Red XIII sighed, slapping a paw against his forehead. "It must be his inbred machoism."  
"What....?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, totally unmoved by Cloud's aggression. "What do you want from me?"  
"I don't know...." Cloud snarled. "It depends what you're prepared to give me."  
  
"Look, just _forget it!!_" Shera yelled out of frustration, making everyone in the room fall silent. "_I'll go there all by myself!!!_"  
And with that, she stormed out of the house.  
  
"Geez." Cloud said, shaking his head. "What was her problem?!"  
"I dunno." Sephiroth shrugged.  
"Now what were you saying before, Red?" Cloud asked, averting his attention to the great lion. "You were going to tell me why Tifa got upset with me...?"  
"That's right, I was." Red XIII scowled. "But I won't now because you weren't prepared to listen."  
"I am now!" Cloud defended.  
"Sometimes an opportunity arises only once." Red XIII said quietly. "Sometimes there is no 'second time'."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"That means 'I don't want to tell you any more'." Red XIII answered. "Why don't you go work it out with Tifa? I'm sure that would be a better solution anyway. I'm going to go off after Shera....."  
  
Cloud could only watch as the lion got down from the couch slowly and disappeared out the door.  
"This is all your fault, Sephiroth." Cloud scowled.  
"Me??" Sephiroth said, raising an eyebrow. "What did I do?"  
  
"Sephiroth, you are the cause." Vincent said suddenly. "But I doubt you are the problem."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
As a disgruntled Shera made her way across the grassy terrain and through Mideel's forest, she couldn't help but feel a little wary of the wildlife that often attacked stray travellers in the surrounding region. Sure, it was alright for Cid's friends to wander casually through these parts - they were well versed in battling cratures, and all that sort of thing. But Shera wasn't - she hadn't even thought to bring along one of Cid's spears or any Materia.  
  
She hurried up her pace through the forest, suddenly afraid of being attacked. Just then, a twig snapped beneath her feet. Then she heard a low growl sound. Shera froze - if a wild creature couldn't see her moving, then maybe it wouldn't attack. Just then, someone, or something laughed high like a blackbird. Shera swallowed hard, and crouched to the ground.  
  
"Oh sh*t....." She cussed. "Hmm... I'm beginning to sound like my husband....."  
"What do you have to be afraid of?" the voice said, confused. "You're like, _a hundred feet tall_!"  
Shera nearly jumped a mile high. Looking around feverishly, she saw no-one.  
"W-who said that?!" she stuttered.  
"I'm down here, biped."  
Shera looked at her feet. Sitting right near her, was a red lion cub just cleaning his face with his paw casually. Two pure white smallish feathers graced his fuzzy mane and two plaits of hair, each tied up with a decorative bead, just dangled casually from either side of his head. He wore a gold shackle on each of his paws.  
  
"Oh hello there." Shera said cautiously.  
"Hello." the cub paused momentarily to greet her, then continued to preen himself.  
"What are you doing out here?" Shera asked, reaching a hand out to pat the small creature on the head. "You look a little too young to be out alone by yourself."  
"Well I assure you I'm not. I'm a whole two years old, thankyou."  
"Why, I know someone who looks a lot like you, only he's three times your size....."  
The cub took two steps back when Shera brought her hand down to pat him.  
"What's the matter, little friend?" Shera said in a kind voice. "I won't hurt you...."  
"But you're a biped." the cub said in a small voice. "You carry around a weapon all the time and you hack the wildlife to death."  
"Now do I look like I would do that?" Shera smiled. "Look, I don't even have a weapon on me, so how could I hack you up?"  
"I suppose you're right." The cub gave in and finally let himself be patted on the head. Shera giggled slightly to find that the cub's mane was very soft and fluffy to the touch.  
  
"What are you doing all the way down on the Southern Continent?" Shera asked. "Are there any more around like you?"  
"The southern...... _what?!_" the cub said, upset.  
  
"Shera!!" cried out the desperate voice of Red XIII as he crashed his way through the forest to get to her. "Where are you??"  
"Oh no, it's the fuddy-duddy!!" the cub said fearfully. "If he finds me, he'll take us back to the tribe....."  
"Us? Tribe??" Shera said suddenly. "What are you talking about, little cub?"  
"Don't tell him about me!" the cub said desperately. "He'll come looking for me if you do!"  
"But...."  
"Don't!!" the cub pleaded. "Please don't tell him you saw me!! My life depends on it! If he makes me go back, then the tribe leader will kill me!!"  
"Alright." Shera nodded. "I won't tell him about you."  
"Promise?" the cub said quickly.  
"Yes." Shera said finally.  
"Thankyou." the cub said gratefully. "Come back again sometime, and I'll talk with you again! Bye now!!"  
  
Shera watched as the cub leaped off and bounded into the underbrush behind them. A sad feeling grew inside her suddenly - here was someone like Red XIII, but the cub already made her promise not to tell the great warrior. Cid had once told her that Red XIII was the last of his kind, but the fact that this little cub had appeared meant there were more of the great lion's his kind around. Why, the little cub probably belonged to a family... no, he said he belonged to a tribe. A tribe.....  
  
_"Red XIII can finally meet creatures like him......"_  
  
At that moment Red XIII arrived on the scene. He turned his head in the direction Shera was facing and saw the cub's tail illuminated like a candle flame as he ran off.  
  
"Shera?" Red XIII said suddenly. "What was that?"  
  
Shera was silent for a long time. She felt compelled to tell the great lion at her feet about the cub, but yet she made a promise. No, she would tell Red XIII later, when they were out of the cub's earshot. At least then, she couldn't be blamed for breaking a promise. She could defend herself by saying that Red XIII had looked for the cub out of curiosity.  
  
"Nothing interesting." Shera answered finally, and tried to think up something on the spot.  
"Then..... what was it??" Red XIII wondered.  
"I just lit one of Cid's cigarettes and tried to see what he makes so much fuss about." Shera said as she bit her lip. "After nearly choking to death, I threw it away in frustration."  
"Alright....." Red XIII said slowly. He sniffed the air, but could smell no cigarette smoke. He knew something was not quite right about that, but said nothing. "Shall we continue to Mideel then?"  
"Okay." Shera said guilty.  
"Are you sure that small light was a cigarette?" Red XIII said scornfully.  
"Quite." Shera nodded, looking away guiltily.  
  
The great lion did not believe her as they proceeded through the forest.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Back on the Highwind, things were just going along casually as they normally did when there was nothing to do. Vincent was still playing chess against himself, trying to work out a better strategy, Barret was still criticising him for playing chess against himself, while Aeris was out in the kitchen cooking up some peculiar scented monstrosity. Cloud and Yuffie were engrossed in a Japanese anime on the TV, while Sephiroth was bored as hell and began to read through one of the women's magazines Shera had left on the coffee table.  
  
"This is absolute rubbish." Sephiroth complained. "Who honestly wants to read about Reno and Elena's new love affair?!"  
Yuffie looked up from the TV momentarily. "Reno and Elena are having a love affair?"  
"Says so right in this vile piece of trash." Sephiroth closed the magazine and threw it on the coffee table in disgust. "Why bother reading something like that?"  
"Well it's interesting." Yuffie picked up the magazine and began to flip through it. "Now where was the article?"  
"What does it matter?" Sephiroth grunted. "It's all crap anyway."  
"K'now Sephiroth...." Cloud spoke up suddenly. "For once, I agree with you on something. I picked up one of those things after Tifa had read through it once, and I thought 'what's the point of this??'"  
"Well for your information, Cloud...." Yuffie said rudely. "Some people might want to know about these sort of issues!"  
"What, you mean perverts?" Cloud said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh shut up." Yuffie snapped. "You're a guy! You're not supposed to understand the point of women's magazines!"  
"Yeah I do." Cloud defended. "They're designed so people like you can snoop in on people's personal lives."  
"But I like to do that." Yuffie smiled. "It keeps me informed on what's going on."  
"Well I sure hope you never want to peer into my personal life." Cloud said calmly.  
"What personal life?" Sephiroth said suddenly, smirking.  
For once, Cloud couldn't come up with a snappy comeback. He just folded his arms and pouted.  
  
At that moment, Aeris strode into the room carrying a plate of..... something with her.  
"Here you go guys!" she said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "I thought you'd get hungry during the movie."  
"Great, I'm starved." Sephiroth smiled faintly. "What is it?"  
"Just wait and see..." Aeris smiled as she set the plate down on the coffee table. Arranged haphazardly on the plate was a pile of.... some indescribable food. The only thing about it that was recognisable was that it had been cut up into little triangles, and that it smelled faintly of stale bread.  
  
"Like Sephiroth said......" Cloud said, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
"Try it." Aeris said kindly. "You'll like it, trust me."  
"Famous last words...." Cloud said as he picked up one of the pieces of food off the plate. Taking a cautious bite, he chewed and swallowed quickly, making a hideous face all the time.  
"It's a savoury batter cookie recipe I found. Only Shera was out of flour, so I spent the last twenty minutes grounding up a loaf of stale bread from the pantry." Aeris explained. "Well....?? What do you think?"  
"Can I have some water, please?" Cloud choked.  
"Okay...." Aeris said, then walked out to the kitchen, a little bit upset.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Yuffie said nonchalantly.  
"Uh-huh." Cloud walked over to the window, slid it open slowly, and tossed the piece of food far into the distance. "Worse than what she normally comes up with."  
"I take it Aeris isn't exactly the greatest cook in the world?" Sephiroth asked.  
Cloud scowled deeply. "You can say that again."  
Sephiroth chuckled lightly. "Is that an invitation for me to repeat myself?"  
  
Just then, Aeris returned to the loungeroom, a glass of water in one hand.  
"Here you go, Cloud...." she said quietly, handing the glass to him. "Hey, wait a second...... where did your savoury cookie go?"  
"I uh....." Cloud said guiltily, scratching the back of his head. "I gave it to Sephiroth."  
"Huh? You di....." Sephiroth began, only to be elbowed in the stomach sharply. "Yeah, he gave it to me..... ow!"  
"Alright then, Smartypants-Sephiroth...." Aeris folded her arms.  
Yuffie stifled a giggle.  
Aeris looked quite unamused. "If _you_ ate it, then what did it taste like?"  
"All I could taste was salt." Sephiroth answered calmly. "It tasted rather unpleasant."  
"It did.....?" Aeris paused. "Oh dear, I must have read the recipe wrong." she picked the plate up off the table and walked out of the room quickly.  
  
"Whew!" Cloud released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "That was a close one. You're a good liar, Sephiroth."  
"Not really." Sephiroth grunted.  
"Yes you are." Cloud snapped suddenly. "You have every one of my friends convinced that you're no threat to the planet anymore."  
"Oh shut up, Cloud." Yuffie sighed.  
"Why?" Cloud scowled. "You don't believe me do you!?"  
"NO Cloud!" Yuffie told him off. "I'm trying to watch the movie! Be quiet!"  
"Oh." Cloud whispered, and turned his attention to the movie also.  
  
"Well this sucks." Sephiroth scowled suddenly. "What am I supposed to do!?"  
"Why don't you read one of Shera's magazines?" Yuffie grinned evilly.  
Sephiroth's scowl deepened as the movie continued.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Shera and Red XIII walked across the field toward the small town of Mideel once again, Red XIII couldn't help but feel a little upset and annoyed - he knew Shera was keeping a secret from him about that little candle light they had seen. He was dying to know what it was, but didn't want to downright accuse the woman just in case she really didn't know what it was at all. Meanwhile, Shera was feeling just the opposite. She felt downright awful that she couldn't just tell the noble creature at her feet about what she had seen. She knew she would have to eventually, but she still felt bad about having to keep it from him in the first place. But then again, she had made a promise to the cub which she knew she would have to keep as long as she was within earshot of the cub, so she would have to keep her discoverry from Red for just a little while. After all, a promise is a promise.  
  
Just then, the great lion stopped in his tracks, giving Shera a hurt look.  
"Mideel is just ahead." he said quietly. "I suppose we shall head into the town and check up on your mate?"  
"Look Red, there's something I want to tell y....." Shera paused suddenly, a pained expression on her face. She quickly decided to change the subject. "I guess we should head into Mideel. Poor Cid must be absolutely bored out of his mind."  
Red XIII scowled and pointed his nose to the ground. "Very well......"  
  
The two made their way into the small town and soon arrived at the town's small hospital. Just mere seconds after making their way inside the building, they flagged down by one very flustered nurse.  
"Oh, you're the wife of that crazy pilot, aren't you?!" she said hurriedly.  
"Yes......?" Shera answered, confused.  
"Thank the Lifestream I've finally found you!" the nurse cried.  
"Why? Whatever is the matter??" Shera wondered.  
"It's Mr. Highwind....." The nurse said morbidly. "When I went into his room this morning to see if he needed anything, I found his bed empty and his traction cables just dangling from the ceiling...."  
"WHAT?!" Shera howled. "Where did he go?!"  
"We don't know!!" The nurse cried. "All his things were gone, and a set of crutches were missing from his closet."  
"This is bad." Red XIII said, deep in thought.  
"You're not kidding!!!" Shera howled, now in a state of hysteria.  
"I know it's very difficult, but please, try to calm down." Red XIII told her. "Your mate couldn't have gone far."  
"What makes you say that?!" Shera yelped.  
"I didn't cross him in my travels as I approached you, and we did not see him as we made our way over here." Red XIII reasoned. "So it is most likely he is still in the town."  
"And if he's not.......?!"  
"I don't think so." Red XIII said thoughtfully. "Remember, he is much impaired by an injured paw, so he would not want to move terribly far."  
"It's called a leg, Red." Shera corrected him. "But what you're saying is true." she seemed to calm down just a little. "But I don't understand, why would he want to leave at all?! If he wants that injury to heal properly, he should be in traction for at least a week!"  
"Aah yes...." Red XIII nodded sympathetically. "But you said so yourself..... Cid is not the sort of person who can just sit there and take what life gives him."  
"That's right." Shera nodded. "He has to take the bull by the horns and be the one in command. If he can't control the situation, he will do everything in his power to fight it."  
"Which is precisely what he's done." Red XIII spoke. "He could not stand being stuck in a hospital bed, so he snuck away when nobody was around."  
"Well....." Shera sat down miserably. "I still wish he wouldn't do that. I get so worried about him...."  
  
"Oh by the way Mrs. Highwind, if it makes you feel any better, the results have come in for the scans we did on your husband's leg." The nurse said suddenly.  
Shera looked up suddenly. "Really? Is it good news?"  
"Yes it is, Mrs. Highwind," The nurse gave her a fake smile. "Just as the doctor suspected. He only has a broken ankle."  
"_Only?!_" Shera yelped, beginning to cry.  
"He will be just fine." Red XIII assured her. "Be thankful no bones were shattered."  
"Will he be able to walk again....?" Shera asked tearfully.  
"Oh, of course!" The nurse said quickly. "Is that what you're worried about? The healing process will take two or three months, but he's going to walk just fine. This is a broken bone and nothing more."  
"And just think, Shera," Red XIII added. "It must not hurt him all that much because he has already gotten up and walked off."  
Shera smiled weakly. "That doesn't reassure me in the slightest. What I really want to know is where he IS."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Back on the Highwind, a little bit of a scene had kicked up. It was nearly that time of the evening when Tifa would cook yet another appetising dinner for everyone. Only, Tifa hadn't started anything, and didn't even look like she was thinking of getting up to start cooking. She just sat on one of the couches in the loungeroom and read a book quietly.  
  
"Aren't you going to start dinner soon?" Yuffie whined suddenly. "I'm starving!"  
"Nope." Tifa smiled faintly, and continued reading her book.  
"Huh??"  
Cloud stood up suddenly. "Look Tifa, if this is because of me....."  
"No Cloud, it's not." Tifa shook her head. "I came to this conclusion without your influence."  
"Then..... why?" Cloud shrugged. "Why are you refusing to cook?"  
"Do I have to cook for you all the time?!" Tifa snapped.  
Silence.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, guys." Tifa sighed. "I enjoy cooking for all of you. It makes me feel needed. But I just want a break for once. Please grant that to me."  
"If that is all you want Tifa, then so be it." Vincent spoke up. "Everybody deserves a break once in a while. It saves us all from feeling like we are stuck in a rut."  
"Oh shut up, Vincent." Yuffie snapped. "You don't have to eat anyway!"  
  
"Hey Aeris, why don't you cook everybody dinner tonight?" Tifa offered.  
"I'd love to." Aeris smiled widely. "Thanks!"  
Tifa grinned into her book faintly. "Don't mention it."  
"What?! Tifa, how can you do this to us?!" Yuffie squealed. "Not Aeris's cooking, please! I don't want to die again!"  
Aeris looked slightly offended. "Oh come on, surely my cooking isn't that bad!"  
"You're right." Yuffie cringed. "It's worse!"  
"It's times like this I am glad I'm dead." Vincent whispered.  
"Lucky bastard." Barret grunted.  
Aeris shot Vincent a look. "I heard that."  
"So what if you did?!" Yuffie retorted.  
  
Aeris threw her hands in the air. "At least someone around here appreciates my cooking!"  
"Oh yeah?!" Yuffie snapped. "And who is that?!"  
"Why, Sephy of course!" Aeris grinned. "He loves the food I make, don't you, Sephiroth?"  
"Wha.....?" Sephiroth choked. "I do?"  
"Of course you do!" Aeris smiled. "You tasted my savoury cookies."  
"Eeeep! I knew along that Sephiroth was insane!" Yuffie squealed, and was instantly rewarded with a murderous glance from the grey haired man.  
  
"Come on Sephiroth," Aeris said suddenly. "Come in the kitchen. You can help taste all the food I cook up, and you can tell me whether you like it or not...."  
"Uggghhhh...." Sephiroth clutched his stomach suddenly and slumped to the floor. "This plane is making me motion sick....."  
"But Sephy...." Aeris began.  
"Don't call me that." Sephiroth interjected.  
"But you don't get motion sick!" Aeris defended. "And this plane isn't even moving anywhere!!"  
"I know....." Sephiroth groaned.  
"Awwwwghhhh....." Aeris growled. "You guys are just no fun!"  
"Well not when we know we're just about to be poisoned!" Yuffie snapped.  
"Don't listen to their whining, Aeris." Tifa said calmly. "Just cook something nice and bland. That way, nobody can complain about any 'unusual flavours'."  
Yuffie looked horrified.  
"Okay." Aeris nodded, then left the room.  
  
Sephiroth looked up suddenly. "Is she gone?"  
Tifa nodded. "Yeah. Why?"  
The grey haired man got to his feet almost immediately. "I'm going to get out of here."  
"Where are you going, Sephiroth?!" Cloud scowled.  
"Outside." Sephiroth replied simply, before getting up and leaving.  
  
"Cloud....." Tifa said calmly.  
"What?" Cloud scowled suddenly as he turned to face her. "What have I done wrong now?"  
"Nothing." Tifa sighed. "I just wanted to ask you a question, that's all."  
"Well I know what this is about!" Cloud snapped. "And I will tell you right now that I don't particularly want to be yelled at!"  
"But Cloud...." Tifa began.  
"But nothing Tifa!" Cloud interrupted her. "I'm sick to death of you always wanting to argue with me!"  
"But I don....." the girl whimpered.  
"I'm getting out of here!" Cloud stood up and headed towards the front door. "And just to irritate you, I'm not going to tell you where I'm going either!"  
  
Tifa sighed miserably as Cloud stormed out the front door.  
"What did I do wrong then....?" she said, beginning to cry.  
"Oh Tifa....." Yuffie said sadly and moved over to comfort her. "I don't know."  
"You did nothing wrong, Tifa." Vincent said suddenly. "I just fear that our spiky-haired friend is a bit hot headed at times."  
"You're not kidding...." Yuffie screwed her face up.  
"Somebody should go after him....." Tifa sobbed. "And tell him that I wasn't going to get mad with him..... I.... I was only going to ask him a question....."  
"You are right. Somebody should go after him." Vincent spoke. "And that someone is you, Tifa."  
  
Tifa looked somewhat confused. "Me?!"  
"Cloud may have many personality faults but he is not an unreasonable man." Vincent told her calmly. "I am sure if you explained your situation to him in a kind manner, he will apologise for his actions."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A figure stumbles through the dense undergrowth of the forest, his belongings draped across his shoulders as he is unable to carry them. Had he not been impaired by his current injuries and walking implements, this pathway would have been little more than a cakewalk to him, though the darkness of the forest would still make his path all the more precarious. He seems to know where he is headed, he sees his destination - the moonlight glinting on the giant mechanical plane he calls home is only a few hundred metres away or so. His breathing is laboured, and comes out in short rasps, the pain in his legs growing more intense as he moves on.  
  
"F*ckin' Shera....." he mumbles to himself angrily. He stumbles onward. Just then, a flicker of light shoots across his field of vision. The man pauses suddenly - only to be tripped up by a small animal.  
  
"F*ckin hell!" Cid yelped as he crashed to the ground. He clutched his plastered foot and cringed in pain as it began to throb. "What the hell was that?!"  
"Whoops!" a young high-spirited voice laughed suddenly. "I didn't mean to do that!"  
"This is not funny!" Cid roared angrily. "Who the f*ck dares to trip me up!? Show yourself!"  
  
Just then, Cid saw a small candle flame flicker slowly, a creature looking hauntingly like a baby Red XIII walking towards him with a frightened look on it's face.  
"Hey!" Cid yelped in surprise. "What the f*ck are you doing here??"  
"Sorry I tripped you up, biped...." the red cub said apologetically. He quickly searched the pilot with his eyes for a weapon. After finding none, the cub felt more at ease.  
"Are there more of you around??"  
"Only my younger sister." the cub replied. "But she is sleeping in that loud device that brought us over here."  
"Where did you come from??" Cid asked quickly. "F*ckin' hell, I thought the cat was the last of his kind! He's gonna have himself a f*cking field day when he finds out about you!"  
"What is that word and why do you keep saying that??" the cub said, shaking his head quickly. "F*ck....?"  
Cid laughed lightly. "Heh, you'll find out when you're a little older."  
"I am too old!" the cub said defensively, and shook his head, making the hairs of his short mane look a bit fluffier and bigger. "I'm a whole two years ol---" Just then, the cub stopped in his tracks and sniffed the aging pilot lightly. "You have a strange scent to you..... it's not natural."  
Cid stuck his nose to his denim jacket briefly. "Still smells of that goddamn hospital..."  
"What....?" the cub looked absolutely baffled. "You use many words I do not understand."  
"What is there to understand?" Cid grunted as he tried to get up again. Struggling hard to his feet, he lost his balance and fell over once more.  
"Are you alright?" the cub said curiously. "I didn't know it was that hard for a biped to get to their feet once again......"  
"It's not.... usually...." Cid said through his teeth, his face screwed up in pain.  
"You're hurt, aren't you?!" the cub quickly as he came closer. "Here, I'll help you."  
  
"I don't need any help...." Cid growled as he tried to swat the cub away. "Everything's under control!"  
"Not from where I'm standing, it's not." the cub said angrily.  
"Then f*cking move downwind!!" Cid roared.  
"Don't be so stubborn!" the cub snapped. "You could die out here! What will happen if your tribe finds you, dead and alone?! They'll be upset! Don't be so selfish, stupid biped!"  
"F*cking hell! Why do you keep calling me a 'biped'!?!" Cid snapped.  
"Well why do you keep saying that f*ck word!!?" the cub retorted.  
  
The cub turned his back on the pilot furiously and calmed himself down.  
"I know where you're coming from......" the cub whispered. "Because I am like you - I'd rather die out in a peaceful place like this..... I'd rather die than go home to my tribe."  
Cid looked thoughtful. "Sorry you feel that way...."  
"But things can't possibly be as bad with your tribe as they are with mine...." the cub pinched his eyes shut suddenly. "That is why...... I will come back with help...."  
"WHAT!?" Cid roared. "I told you not to do that!! I'm not an invalid, I can find my own way home!!"  
  
"There is another biped, she passed through here just mere hours ago, with a member of my tribe." the cub said quietly. "I'm going to go get them for you, no matter what you scream at me. I don't care if I get in trouble and have to go home, I'll get help for you....."  
  
"Hey!" Cid roared. "Come back here! I said I didn't want help!! F*cking hell you stupid cat, listen to me!!!"  
  
The little cub smiled faintly to himself as he bounded off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tifa went out onto the deck of the Highwind, in search of Cloud. She knew better than to call out to him - if he was angry, he wouldn't respond and she'd just be wasting her time. Just then, she saw something move near the control unit - a tall figure sat down, letting out a depressed sigh as they leaned their back up against the unit and sat on the ground.  
"Cloud.....?" Tifa whispered warily.  
"No." the reply came. "It's just me."  
"Sephiroth?" she said quickly. "Is that you?"  
Tifa saw the man nod silently in the shadows, and smiled inwardly to herself - she was in a perfect mood for having a talk with somebody, and she had learned from her experiences at the Gold Saucer that if Sephiroth was anything, he was a good listener.  
"May I sit with you....?" she asked cautiously, in case the grey haired warrior was not in the best of moods.  
"Not at all." Sephiroth replied with a friendly tone, to her surprise. "Come sit down. I think both of us could do with the company of each other."  
  
So Tifa sat.  
"What brought you out here?" she asked quietly.  
"I like to sit under the stars and think." Sephiroth replied simply.  
"What about?" The girl wondered.  
"What else would I be thinking about?" Sephiroth said quietly, pointing to the sky. "Look upwards.... I wish I had the slightest idea how to destroy it."  
  
Tifa didn't have to guess what he was talking about. She shook her head miserably as she saw the giant fiery red Meteor lighting up the sky menacingly, and giving the world below an eerie red hue to it.  
"Oh Sephiroth....." Tifa began. "That Meteor really isn't your fau---"  
"Don't tell me it's not my fault because I have heard all that before." Sephiroth interrupted her. "People are ignorant, they need somebody to blame for causing this situation."  
"But...."  
"That is alright. I will take the blame. I will be the scapegoat." Sephiroth said quietly. "Because it is all true - had I been stronger willed, I would have been able to fight off Jenova, thus avoiding summoning Meteor."  
"You're being obstinate, Sephiroth." Tifa sighed sadly. "If only you'd listen to our reasoning...."  
"I have heard your reasoning." Sephiroth shook his head in disapproval. "And the only reason you say I didn't summon Meteor is because you don't want me to get hurt."  
"That's not true." Tifa told him. "We say you didn't summon Meteor because you had no control over yourself when Jenova manipulated you."  
"Aah yes...." Sephiroth nodded. "But you think had I been stronger I could have prevented it altogether?"  
"That's just brick logic." Tifa scowled. "Stop trying to lead us round in circles."  
A crooked smirk crossed Sephiroth's face slowly. "Sorry."  
"It's alright." Tifa sighed. "I guess we should stop now before we get into an argument."  
"That would be wise." Sephiroth nodded. "It seems we are too fixated in our own opinions on this issue."  
"You're telling me!" Tifa said loudly, placing a hand on her forehead. "Boy we're stubborn!"  
Sephiroth chuckled lightly.  
  
They sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments.  
"What brings you outside to sit under the stars, Tifa?" Sephiroth wondered. "I didn't really think you ever had much weight on your shoulders........"  
"Nothing....." Tifa mumbled.  
"I don't buy that." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to be more subtle in your moods to elude the Great Sephiroth, you know."  
Tifa sighed sadly and was silent.  
"Look.... I'm sorry....." Sephiroth scowled slightly, thinking he'd just said something stupid. "I've offended you, haven't I?"  
"No, you haven't." Tifa assured him. "It's not you at all..... it's just........"  
"It's just what.....?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
For a long time, Tifa said nothing. For several moments, Sephiroth waited her out patiently, not wishing to force her into anything.  
  
"I'm trying to find Cloud....." Tifa told him finally. "We keep having arguments over the silliest things and both of us are too upset with each other to back out...."  
"Ahhh......" Sephiroth nodded slowly.  
"I feel really sorry for having upset him..... but, honestly, sometimes that man just needs a really good talking to." the girl sighed angrily. "Sure, he's a grown man and he doesn't need to tell us where he's going all the time...... but....."  
"You still wish he would do so, because it's just an act of general courtesy?" Sephiroth suggested.  
"Yeah." Tifa nodded. "I worry about him so much, it almost scares me."  
"Ahhh...." Sephiroth nodded. "So you wish to know where he is?"  
"It would be nice to know." Tifa answered. "That way I wouldn't have to worry about him so much. I'd know if he was alright, if he was safe....."  
"Oh alright, if that is all you're worried about." Sephiroth smiled faintly. "He's quite safe where he is now. I know where he is."  
"You DO?!" Tifa yelped suddenly. "Then where'd he go!?"  
  
Sephiroth looked upwards, towards the giant fans that lifted the Highwind into the air. "He is sitting up there in the space between the propellers, doing much the same thing as I was, just generally brooding. Although, I doubt he is any mood for company."  
"But I absolutely have to talk to him!!" Tifa yelped. "I need to tell him that I'm sorry for upsetting him! If I don't this, argument will never end!!" she stood up suddenly. "But what if he wants to be alone?? Then I'll upset him even more, but..... I have to talk to him....."  
"Then go...." Sephiroth told her, becoming silent as he looked out towards the vast landscape that lay far out in front of them.  
"Sephiroth....." Tifa blushed. "I want to, but I'm afraid. What if I disturb him and he gets angrier?"  
The man did not answer her. He did not even seem to regard her question.  
"Huh? Did I scare you off?" Tifa said, screwing her face up. "Hey, wake up in there!!"  
  
_*"I would like to be alone now. I have my own set of problems to worry about."*_  
  
"Huh?!" Tifa yelped suddenly. It took her a second to realise that Sephiroth's mouth was not moving. The man was sending his words directly to her mind. But he did not answer her question - he continued to stare off into the horizon.  
"Alright, I'll leave you alone...." Tifa sighed, walking away. "But can you at least give me some advice on what to do?"  
  
_*"You must go only where your heart leads......"*_  
  
Tifa nodded determinedly. "I will Sephiroth........ I will......"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"This is utterly hopeless......" Shera said tearfully. "This is all my fault...."  
"Calm down Shera, he's not trying to get away from you." Red XIII said sternly. "And it is not your fault either. We have been through this before."  
"I know...." Shera sighed as she came to a halt. Squinting far into the distance to the far edges of the town, she saw a small light flicking back and forth furiously.  
"Shera.....?" Red XIII said curiously. Just then, the light caught his attention too. "What is that?" The lion squinted hard, his only eye just barely making out the shape of an animal about the size of a house cat in the distance.  
  
"Hie! You over there!!" a voice cried out.  
Shera's face suddenly lit up. "Hey!!" she waved furiously. "It's you again!!"  
Shera tore off in the direction of the small light.  
"What??" Red XIII cried out as he ran off after her. "Shera, come back! You don't even know what that is!"  
  
_"Wait a minute...... she said 'you again'? Does that mean she's met up with this thing before??"_  
  
As Red XIII slowed down suddenly and followed behind Shera, the small animal became clearer and clearer in his vision. By the time they approached the edge of the town, he could clearly see the cub in the light of the moon.  
"What the.....?" Red XIII paused, stunned.  
The cub sat on it's hind legs and looked at Red XIII cautiously. "Surprised to see me, huh?"  
"Oh Red....." Shera sighed miserably as the great lion stood over the younger one, towering over the little cub.  
  
"Who are you??" Red XIII grunted.  
The cub at his feet looked up at him with frightened eyes. Red XIII quickly looked him over - noticing the two small feathers decorating his head, the plaits of hair either side of his head, and the golden shackles on each of his ankles. He looked just like........  
  
......like him.  
  
"Hey Red...." Shera said awkwardly, breaking the silence. "This is what I didn't want to tell you about earlier. He told me not to...."  
"And so you listened to him?!" Red XIII snapped. "Shera!!"  
"I know you're upset, Red...." Shera sighed. "But I was going to tell you, I promise!"  
"Oh yeah!?" Red XIII said bitterly. "When??"  
"Red...?" the cub said suddenly. "Is that your name??"  
The great lion looked at him curiously. "No."  
"Then why does she call you that if it is not your name?"  
"The name my parents gave me is 'Nanaki'." Red XIII explained. "But all my friends call me 'Red' because that is the colour of my fur."  
  
The cub's expression turned from thoughtful to desperate in half a second at the mention of the word 'friend'. "Hey! I need your help!!"  
"What's wrong, little cub?" Shera said quickly.  
"I found a biped out there!" the cub motioned to the thick undergrowth of the Mideel forest. "He's been hurt and he can't move anywhere!"  
"Show us where he is." Red XIII said calmly.  
"Alright, then follow me!!" the cub said, and began to bound off into the forest quickly. Red XIII bolted off after him.  
"Hey!" Shera cried out. "Slow down! I'm not as fast as you guys you know!!"  
  
Shera ran after them as fast as she could.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
High up on the roof of the Highwind sat one very disgruntled Cloud Strife. He usually did this, sit somewhere where no-one would find him and just mope. He did it whenever he was angry, upset, feeling overwhelmed, or just wanted solitude. Sure, it was uncomfortable, cold and windy up there, but he did not care.  
  
At this current moment, he was thinking - thinking about how much Tifa annoyed him. He suddenly felt a little bad for having snapped back at her. He had never done it to her before, but then again, he had only started to do it in the first place because he wanted to show her how rotten it felt to be picked on. He scowled to himself suddenly - Tifa was such could be such a thorn in his side, always wanting to know where he was. It was like she was his mother or something.......  
  
The very thought of Tifa made the spiky haired man feel downright miserable. She was the only one of his friends that insisted on knowing where he was. But still, she didn't have to annoy him about it every second of the day. He suddenly bad for having upset her, despite all she'd done and said - it was a nice feeling to know somebody cared about him so much.  
  
Cloud got to his feet slowly. He decided then and there that the argument they were having was childish and stupid. Even though it wasn't his fault and he didn't start it, he would pull her aside and talk to her about it calmly. She was obviously mad at him for some reason - apologising to her would make her explain her anger, it always did. Besides, it wasn't worth the argument anyway, Tifa had been his friend for almost as long as he could remember. Their friendship wasn't worth it - it wasn't worth _any_ argument.  
  
But just as he was about to climb down, he heard somebody climbing up, so down he sat once more, turning his back to the maintenance ladder that led up to this secluded area of the Highwind.  
"Cloud.......?" a small voice said meekly.  
"Yeah?" Cloud said slowly, turning around briefly. It was Tifa, and she was making her way towards him. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't have to get down after all......  
  
"Can I sit here?" Tifa asked timidly. "Of course, if that's OK with you....."  
"It's fine...." Cloud grunted.  
  
Tifa sat down just a few centimetres away from Cloud and let out a long sigh.  
"Cloud.... I..." she began.  
"Tifa," Cloud interrupted her. "I know you're upset because of something I've done, and I apologise. I'm sorry for making you angry......."  
"No Cloud, I'm the one who should be sorry." Tifa began to cry softly. "I've been so horrible to you...."  
"No Tifa, you were right in being upset and angry." Cloud told her sternly. "Because I should have told someone where I was going before I left..... otherwise you wouldn't have known where to start looking if something happened."  
"But Cloud....."  
"But nothing." Cloud grunted. "Now come here and stop crying....."  
  
Cloud put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her gently towards him. Tifa wriggled herself into such a position so that she was right up against him, her head leaning on his shoulder.  
"Tifa, I give up." Cloud began, sighing deeply. "I have a confession to make."  
"Huh?"  
"That night I ran away at the Gold Saucer...... you came looking for me, didn't you?"  
Tifa nodded slowly. "Yes. We needed you, and I wanted to know what had happened. Aeris told me that she made you so upset that you ran away....."  
Cloud let out a long sigh. "Tifa, I....... I have something to tell you about that."  
"But Cloud," Tifa began.  
"Don't say anything Tifa, I have to tell you this." Cloud interrupted her. "That night, I was a complete idiot..... I told her I loved her, but she didn't love me. I mean, she did, but she didn't want to.... no, that's not what I meant, I meant I asked if she..... err, that's not right either........"  
"Cloud....." Tifa sighed.  
"Don't interrupt me!" Cloud yelped. "I said to her that I......" the man paused awkwardly. "I asked her out. There, I said it. I asked her out, and then when she told me that she wasn't interested, I ran off because...... I...."  
"...didn't want her to see you cry?" Tifa suggested quietly.  
Cloud nodded in defeat. "Yeah....."  
"I know that story already, Cloud." Tifa whispered. "Aeris told me."  
"She..... did!?"  
"Uh huh...." Tifa nodded. "And I don't mind...."  
"So, you're not angry with me because of that?" Cloud said nervously.  
"No no...." Tifa shook her head. "I was before, but now I know that's what happened....."  
"Thankyou." Cloud gave her a grateful smile. "Thankyou for being the kind of person you are to me, Tifa..... there's no one else nearly quite as understanding as you are....."  
"Look Cloud," Tifa told him assertively. "I'm not angry with you. All I wish is that you'd at least let somebody know where you're going."  
"Which I will do from now on." Cloud said quickly. "I'm sorry for causing you so much heartache......."  
"That's OK....." Tifa gave him a quick hug.  
"Now, what was that question you were going to ask me before I got all huffy and came up here?" Cloud asked.  
"Oh...." Tifa smiled weakly. "I was going to ask you if you what you wanted for dinner. I know how much you can't stand Aeris's cooking."  
"I should have known better than to go flying off the handle." Cloud grumbled at his stupidity. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you."  
Tifa giggled slightly. "Silly Cloud......"  
"Sometimes." Cloud smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm really sorry for upsetting you Tifa. I never meant to hurt you, just show you what it felt like to be marauded all the time."  
"It's alright, I forgive you...." Tifa sighed. "I'm sorry for annoying you so much."  
"Don't worry about it....." Cloud told her gently. "The argument is over......."  
The two sat in the peaceful silence of the night, just enjoying each other's company under the stars.  
  
"That's not the only reason I came up here....." Tifa said, suddenly subdued.  
"Huh?" He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to continue.  
"Cloud, I......." Tifa turned away from him suddenly. "No, forget it......"  
"No Tifa, go ahead and say what you wanted to say." Cloud told her gently.  
"But..... I'm afraid....." Tifa paused suddenly. "I don't even know where to start!"  
"I won't criticise you." Cloud assured her, his voice barely above a whisper. He rested his chin on the crown of her head. "Would I ever do that to you?"  
"No....." Tifa said quietly as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "But....."  
"But....?"  
"What if I...... say something that makes me sound utterly stupid?" Tifa sniffled quietly. "What if I say something so incredibly dumb that you never want to go near me, ever again??"  
"Now why would I do that?" Cloud questioned her. "Tifa, there is nothing you could ever say or do that would make me want to leave you. You know that, don't you?"  
Tifa could only nod slowly.  
"Now good." Cloud whispered. "You don't have to tell me what you were going to say if you don't want to---"  
"But Cloud," Tifa interrupted him suddenly. "I really _do_ want to tell you..... I've been meaning to tell you this now for practically forever....."  
"Well, I'm not going to force you into anything....." Cloud told her gently. "Only tell me when you're ready to. Not before....."  
  
There was a long pause. Cloud's words hung in the air between them. In his arms, Tifa felt safe. It was enough for him to have his arms wrapped around her, protecting her from any harm. After a while, Tifa let out a long sigh, and picked up all the courage she could muster.  
  
"Cloud... I..." she said faintly as she nuzzled her cheek against his chin. "I love you."  
"What...?"  
"I said I love you." Tifa whispered, smiling faintly. "I love you with all my heart....."  
Cloud could only gape in dumbfounded shock, suddenly feeling strangely numb. He had been expecting her to tell him some horrible secret, but not..... _that._  
  
_"No way, she can't mean that!! She can't feel that way about me..... no way, not after....."_  
  
But the truth hit him suddenly, even more so when she raised her head up to meet his and gently kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Tifa....." Cloud whispered. "I had no idea......."  
Cloud felt Tifa tense up suddenly in his grasp.  
"What's wrong??" she said, her voice quiet and unsure.  
"Nothing." Cloud assured her quickly. "It's just....."  
"It's just wha---"  
  
Tifa never finished her sentence as Cloud lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, silencing her completely. The kiss made her heart flutter, so she kissed him back. Cloud raised both his hands, gently cupping her chin gently as he deepened the kiss. Just then, Tifa made a quiet whimpering sound that could have meant pleasure, regret or upset. Or any combination thereof. Whatever the case, it made Cloud pull back slowly, and give her a confused and hurt look.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said, breathing slightly as he caught his breath once more.  
"Nothing...." Tifa said, panting slightly. "It's just..... it's....." she never finished her sentence, as she broke down in a wave of tears.  
"Hey, come now...." Cloud whispered as he cuddled her and soothed her crying gently. "What brought that on?"  
"Nothing....." Tifa smiled through her tears. "I guess I was just overwhelmed...... I'd just wanted to tell you that for so long that that I loved you..... I'd try my hardest, but I couldn't pretend I didn't feel for you the way I did any longer. And now I _finally_ find out that you feel the same way I do....."  
"Well I do." Cloud murmured softly as he kissed her forehead lightly. "It's alright Teef. One of us had to say it sometime......"  
"I take it you're not angry anymore?" Tifa smiled faintly. "Any ill-feelings towards me?"  
"None whatsoever...." Cloud whispered as he drew her into another passionate kiss.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Several metres below the new couple, Sephiroth watched them silently, and smiled.  
"Tsk tsk tsk...." he said to himself. "First they hate each other, then they love each other. Can't they make up their minds?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued...............  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
WHOA! Usually, when I write a chapter of this thing, it averages at about 58-64KB when it's finished and uploaded, but this chapter ended up being 84.4KB!!! How's that for progress, eh!?  
  
Anywhoo, next chapter, Ruben takes the group into the depths of the Midgar Ruins, to the place where he works. Why are they going there? Surely, if you've been reading the last few chapters, you can work out why. That's right. They're going to retrive our old pal, the robotic kitten on the back of the stuffed Moogle, the good ol' Cait Sith! What could possibly go wrong?  
  
*evil grin* Just wait and see......  
Stick around for Chapter 11!!! It's gonna be a bumpy ride....  
  
Until then,  
Keep On Smiling ^-^  
- Kat_Aclysm  



	11. Chapter 11 - A Flower For Your Thoughts....

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: Because I said so. There's probably bad language in here somewhere! (Probably?! More like 'imminently'! Cid is in this story, don't forget!)  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy VII isn't mine, it belongs to SquareSoft. Although I own a copy of the game, it is still SquareSoft's, and the great Tetsuya Nomura's idea (he designed all the characters). The plot to this fanfic is mine though. So don't pinch it on me or I'll cry (like you'd care).  
  
**NOTE:** Read chapters 1-10 before this one. This story probably contains spoilers, so play through FFVII before reading (or I'll bash you).  
  
Stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy, while stuff in plain italics are just thoughts, unless somebody is yelling.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11 - A Flower For Your Thoughts......  
  
"He's over this way!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive!"  
"Hey!!" Shera cried out, now thoroughly exhausted. "Slow down and wait up for me!"  
  
Shera raced after Red XIII and the little cub as they crashed through the Mideel forest. As to why Red XIII was running, he had no idea. At the moment, he didn't even care if the cub was going to lead them into a trap - all he wanted were answers, and he was not going to let the cub out of his sight until he had some.  
  
Just as the red lion was about to open his mouth and ask the first of many questions he had on his mind, the cub suddenly dashed up ahead and out of sight altogether. Just mere seconds afterward, the cub's shrill voice cried out to the bigger lion.  
  
"_I found him!!_" he screamed out. "Come over this way!!"  
"Found who??" Red XIII wondered, as he continued to run ahead in the direction of the cub's voice. The response that came didn't come from the cub at all, but answered his question all the same.  
  
_"F*cking hell!! Do you have to scream in my ear like that?!"_  
  
"Cid!!!"  
Red XIII heard Shera's desperate cry from behind him suddenly. He ran up with her into the undergrowth, where Cid was sitting, the cub at his side just sniffing him slightly. Shera pushed the cub aside in her frenzy and flung her arms around the pilot as hard as she could. Red XIII just smiled faintly at the scene.  
"F*cking hell woman...." Cid smiled, wincing slightly in his wife's crushing hug. "What's your problem? Why are you crying? Why are you so sad?"  
"Dummy! That's not it....." Shera said, wiping her eyes. "I'm crying because I'm happy..... happy you're alive."  
"Because you're happy?" Cid grunted as he reached out his arms and hugged her. "You cry when you're happy too? You sure are a weird one....."  
  
The small cub just looked at Shera and Cid's display with an essence of curiosity.  
"Excuse me....." the cub whispered to Red XIII. "But do all bipeds greet each other in this way?"  
"No of course not, little one!" Red XIII chuckled loudly. "Considering their circumstances, a greeting like this is just natural."  
"Huh?" the cub looked baffled. "Why put on such a display?"  
"Well you see, he is her mate and she's been worrying herself sick over him, because until this moment he was missing. We've been looking for him everywhere."  
"Oh." the cub said, suddenly understanding. "I suppose now we shall pick him up and carry him back to your dwelling?"  
"Yes, that would be the best thing to do." Red XIII nodded, then turned to Shera and Cid.  
  
"Shera," Red XIII said to her, slightly guilty that he had interrupted her reunion with Cid. "Do we take Cid with us back to the Highwind, or do we send him back to the hospital in Mideel?"  
"If you send me back to that hellhole, I'm kicking you all off my plane!" Cid snapped suddenly. "Why, if you even consider it, I'll......."  
"Why, Cid?" Shera interrupted him, suddenly angry. "What made you leave the hospital?! You were warm, you were being cared for and you were being waited on hand and foot! What was so bad about that place that made you decide to just get up and leave!?"  
"Don't make me discuss that, Shera....." Cid said, subdued.  
"And why not!?" Shera snapped. "I am married to you, or did you forget that!? I think I have a right to know!!"  
"God, are you deaf, woman?!" Cid barked. "I said don't make me discuss it!!"  
"Sorry, I don't know what came over me...."  
"Now let's get the f*ck out of here and go home." Cid grunted. "It's cold and I'm hungry."  
"Yes Cid....." Shera sighed, picking up his belongings and helping him to his feet slowly. "Sorry Cid......"  
  
"It's easy to tell they're mates now. " the cub whispered to Red XIII.  
"And why is that?" Red XIII wondered.  
"The male is domineering over the female." the cub whispered. "It's standard behaviour between mates, isn't it?"  
"Not in the human's eyes, cub." Red XIII whispered, scowling. "They're supposed to see each other as equals."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
On the deck of the Highwind near the bow of the plane, Sephiroth sat quietly, just staring out at the horizon. He looked up briefly to see if Cloud and Tifa were still up the roof of the ship - they were not. Sephiroth felt a bit unsettled by that - he had not seen them climb down. He quickly shrugged it off though, after coming to the conclusion that they had most likely gone inside where it was warm.  
Meanwhile, the biting coldness of the night air didn't seem to worry the grey haired warrior in the slightest - there were more important things on his mind than a feeling of slight uncomfort. Looking upward, a deep scowl grew on his face as his eyes drifted to the unheavenly red body in the sky.  
  
"This is utterly hopeless...... I don't even know where it's going to land....."  
  
**_*"But YOU already know."*_**  
  
"Huh?" Sephiroth said suddenly, looking around. But there was no-one in sight.  
  
_*"Oh, it's you again. Why must you keep pestering me?"*  
***"Because you keep persisting with frivolous questions, and worrying over pointless things."***  
*"No they are not frivolous! They are legitimate questions that have been puzzling me many times over! I think worrying about where the Meteor is going to land is definitely NOT a pointless exercise, thankyou!"*  
***"But you know where it is going to land, so why bother worrying over it?"***  
*"No I don't!!! I don't know where that thing is going to crash down at all!!"*  
***"But the one who summons an Ultimate Magic instinctively knows where it's focal point is, do they not? The magic's summoner can also call off the enchantment at any time he or she chooses."***  
-  
-  
-  
***"So, unless you didn't summon the Meteor, you know where it will land, and you can halt the magic at any time you see fit."***  
-  
-  
*"Just shut up."*  
***"Then listen to the voice of reason, child. Everybody knows that you didn't summon that eyesore in the sky..... but do you?"***  
".............yes."  
***"Then why do you persist with your stubborn attitude?"***  
*"Because the world needs a scapegoat. Someone to blame their problems on...."*  
***"Then shouldn't that scapegoat be the Calamity From the Skies, child?"***  
-  
-  
-  
***"It is alright. I will not force you......"***  
*"I need help......"*  
*"Then use the power that which was bestowed upon you when you were brought into this world, child. Just because it is destructive does not mean that it should be abhorred and destroyed....."*  
*"Power?? Bestowed upon me? No, you don't understand. My power was taken from me when the Chosen One resurrected me...."*  
*"Incorrect."*  
*"Huh?"*  
***"The Chosen One did not resurrect you."***  
*"Yes she did!!!"*  
***"Incorrect."***  
*"Her name is Aeris!! You don't know her??"*  
***"I know her very well. But you made no pact with the Chosen One."***  
*"Yes I DID!!!"*  
***"No you didn't. You made a pact with the Cetra known as Aeris Gainsborough, but you made no pact with the Chosen One."***  
"Yes I did! You're Jenova, aren't you!? DAMN! I knew it was you all along!!"  
***"Great. First you think you made a pact with the Chosen One, then you think I am the Calamity From the Skies? Child, you are one confused pup."***  
*"Pup?! I'm 28!"*  
***"You are still young when compared to everything else....."***  
-  
-  
*"Just shut up and answer my question!!"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"And what is that?"*  
*"What is a Sephiroth?!"*  
***"You want to know the answer to that question so much, don't you, child?"***  
*"Yes I do!! Now tell me!!"*  
-  
*"Dammit! Why won't you tell me!?"*  
***"Listen to yourself. You may as well be a baby with the way you're carrying on, demanding things like that." ***  
*"Well why won't you tell me!? Are you trying to stop me from being hurt!?"*  
***"No."***  
*"Then why won't you tell me?! I have a right to know!!"*  
-  
-  
-  
-  
*"There you go! Just be the defeatist you are and leave me when I start to get demanding!!"*  
***"I would never leave you, child."***  
*"Then tell me what the meaning of Sephiroth is!!"*  
***"Just as you must endure through life, you must search for the answer to the question."***  
*"Is that a no?! How can I know the answer if you won't tell me?!"*  
***"Knowing is not the purpose. The act of striving to know.... the act of learning. This is what you must strive for. Otherwise, you will discover the truth, only to deny it."***  
*"Why would I deny the truth!?"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"Why?!"*  
***"Don't let your fury get the better of you, child. Not while in your current state....."***  
*"What?"*  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
*"There you go again!! Answer my question, now!!"*  
-  
*"WHY?!"*_  
  
  
  
"_Why, **dammit?!**_" The grey haired man yelled out in frustration, idavertantly severing the telepathic link to the one he had been speaking to.  
  
A sudden jolt of pain surged through Sephiroth's head as he was violently snapped back to reality. He let out a cry of pain as he clutched at his head with both hands, as if almost trying to stop it from exploding. Sweat beaded down his forehead and he heard a loud thumping sound, emanating through his head loudly as he tried to catch his breath once again. Just then, he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sephiroth?" came Aeris's voice, concerned and worried. "Are you OK??"  
"I'm fine......" Sephiroth said, through his breathlessness. "I'm _fine_."  
"Are you sure?" Aeris said slowly. "You look beat."  
"I said I was fine!" Sephiroth snapped defensively.  
Aeris was silent, and just looked at the man with a worried look on her face.  
  
Sephiroth turned to face her after a few moments.  
"What do you want from me?!"  
"Something's distressing you." Aeris whispered. "I can sense it."  
Sephiroth scowled, finally giving in. There was not really much point in hiding anything from her. "They spoke to me again......."  
"Who did?"  
"I don't know!" The man yelled. "All I know is now they're trying to play with my mind!"  
"Are you sure it's not Jenova??"  
"It can't be...." Sephiroth shook his head in annoyance. "They called you Aeris Gainsborough......"  
"They know that?" Aeris looked thoughtful. "Hmm, that's weird. Not even Jenova knows my last name....."  
"They claim that I didn't make a pact with you, either."  
"That man Reeve brought with him, he had glowing eyes as well....." Aeris thought. "Maybe it's him who is doing this to you."  
"Well Strife has been infused with Jenova's cells as well, and he cannot communicate telepathically." Sephiroth scowled. "I know that for a fact through all the times I tweaked with his mind."  
  
"Well, it's no use wondering about it now. All you can do is make guesses based on what they tell you." Aeris said finally. "Next time they speak to you, start up a telepathic link to me. I'll try reasoning with them myself."  
"Good, maybe you can get them to leave me alone." Sephiroth sighed. "Maybe you can find out who they are."  
"Alright." Aeris said kindly. "Now why don't we go inside? It's cold out here and dinner's nearly ready. I don't really want anything to burn."  
"Alright." Sephiroth said, shaking his head slightly. "Anyway, my head hurts. I think this night air is messing about with it....."  
Aeris frowned slightly. "I don't think that's it, somehow....."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"King's knight to......."  
"Vincent, pack that game up right now." Aeris scolded the raven haired man as she walked through the loungeroom, headed for the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready!"  
Vincent raised an eyebrow at the Cetra girl. "Do you forget so quickly that I can no longer experience what food tastes like?"  
"Whoops, I forgot. Silly me." Aeris said apologetically. "Carry on...."  
"Now what do you suppose I should do for black's next move?" Vincent asked, directing his question at nobody in particular.  
"I said I don' care....." Barret sighed, resting his good hand on his chin. "I haven' been payin' attention ta this game for th' last few hours, so why should I start now?"  
  
Sephiroth paused in the doorway and migrated slowly to Vincent's chess game.  
"Hmmm......" he thought, studying the placement of the pieces on the board.  
"What are you doing, Sephiroth??" Vincent snapped. "I do not think you can contribute anything useful to this game."  
"If you move the black rook up and take the white black square bishop you have in the corner of the board," Sephiroth said after a moment. "Then you can put the white side into checkmate."  
Vincent paused for a moment to study the move Sephiroth had just explained.  
"You are right...." the raven haired man admitted. "I did not see that move at all...."  
"You're not the only one who plays chess around here." Sephiroth shrugged as he sat down opposite to the man. "I'll give you a game if you would like."  
"I think that would be interesting." Vincent nodded slowly. "It would be a nice change to challenge somebody that doesn't try to shoot you or break the chessboard after they lose for once." he said, eyeing Barret coldly.  
"Alright," Sephiroth nodded. "I accept your challenge."  
"Let the game begin, but let me assure you now that you will lose." Vincent smirked, and began to arrange the pieces back onto their starting positions. "Seeing as though you are the white side, I will let you go first."  
"Oh no he won't!" Aeris interrupted him sharply. "Dinner is ready, so pack that game away and come eat!"  
Sephiroth sighed deeply in irritation.  
"And you...." Aeris said, leering at Vincent.  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you." Aeris said angrily. "Put that chess game away. It's a distraction to others."  
"God Aeris, can't you just let up on somebody for once!?" Yuffie cried out suddenly.  
  
"Hey guys." Cloud said cheerfully as he walked in the front door and through to the kitchen that neighboured the loungeroom, his arm linked in Tifa's. "What's happening?"  
"Chaos has awakened!" Yuffie squealed, falling off the couch. "We're all going to die!"  
"What?" Tifa said suddenly. "What do you mean?"  
"No it hasn't." Vincent said calmly. "My Limit is not going to break at any time soon."  
"No, I meant that Aeris is serving dinner!" Yuffie yelled. "Like I said, chaos has awakened!! We're all going to die!"  
"Oh." Vincent said quietly. "My apologies."  
  
"Somebody go and get that nice man and his friend." Aeris said suddenly. "I made more than enough for anyone who wants some."  
"That's right for sure...." Yuffie mumbled under her breath. "Because I can't think of anyone who actually _does_ want some."  
"I heard that." Aeris said, leering at Yuffie, who cowered behind the chair in front of her suddenly.  
"What's for dinner?" Cloud spoke up. "I'm hungry, I want food."  
Tifa batted him across the back of the head. "So blunt, aren't you??"  
"Well I _am_ hungry!" Cloud whimpered, rubbing the sore spot on his head where Tifa had hit him. "And I _do_ want food!"  
"It's nothing to get worked up about really, Tifa." Aeris giggled loudly. "You should be used to the bluntness of boys by now."  
"Well...."  
"Isn't that right, Sephy?" Aeris smiled.  
"Shut up." Sephiroth grunted.  
"See?" Aeris giggled.  
"Well?" Cloud whimpered. "What is for dinner?"  
"Oh, just a beef and vegetable stirfry, and a soup I whipped up." Aeris smiled. "I've thrown some wholegrain barley into the soup for fibre, because I bet none of you are getting enough."  
"Lucky us." Yuffie said bitterly. "Just what we need - precious fibre. You want fibre? Go eat a pair of sweatsocks."  
  
"Now somebody go get that other man and his friend......"  
"Who do you mean, Aeris?" Cloud wondered.  
"That man who brought you and Barret over here. He owns that small plane parked not too far away from the Highwind." Aeris explained. "His friend is that blonde haired man with the white jacket."  
"That guy is not a friend...." Cloud said through his teeth.  
"I don't mind." Aeris shrugged. "Just go and get them before they miss out."  
"Lucky them." Yuffie mumbled.  
"All of you, just stop your arguing and be quiet." Tifa said calmly.  
"But she starte---" Yuffie began.  
"The lot of you!" Tifa interrupted her. "I'll go get them, Aeris. Don't you worry."  
"Thankyou." Aeris smiled as Tifa walked out of the room and began to proceed down the hallway, leaving Cloud and Aeris alone together in the kitchen.  
  
Cloud gave Aeris an uneasy glance as he cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Ummm...." he said quietly. "I must seem like such a loser to you...."  
"Not at all. I think you just got a little confused, especially after how I'd been acting towards you...." Aeris answered, smiling weakly. "Which I am deeply sorry for."  
"Don't worry about it." Cloud told her. "Let's just remain friends and leave it at that."  
"Alright." Aeris nodded. "Oh by the way Cloud, did Tifa eventually get around to telling you what she wanted to tell you?"  
"Oh yes...." Cloud smiled weakly as a faint red mark appeared across the bridge of his nose.  
"Well....?"  
"She said she loved me...." Cloud said slowly, inadvertently bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "And I told her I felt the same way....."  
"Well isn't that just great?" Aeris smiled warmly. "So you two are an item now?"  
"It would seem that way....." Cloud said quietly, his eyes drifting downwards to his shoes. "By the way Aeris, I'd been meaning to ask you a question......"  
"Oh??"  
Cloud looked up at her suddenly. "It was something you said to me while we were alone in the cable-car ride, back at the Gold Saucer...." he paused briefly. "I had just wondered what you meant by it....."  
"I said a lot of things on that ride." Aeris whispered. "And all of them could have been worded a lot more subtly. But go on, what were you wondering about?"  
"You said 'my heart belongs to someone else'." Cloud told her. "But I never understood what you meant. Are you saying that there's someone you like?"  
"Oh, _that_." Aeris looked away suddenly, thoroughly embarrassed. "Well, um....."  
  
Just then, Tifa appeared at the door with Reeve and his blonde-haired captive in tow.  
"Hey guys!" Tifa said, making Aeris jump a mile. "What are you talking about?"  
"Not much...." Aeris said, suddenly turning around to face the stove. "I've nearly finished cooking dinner, that's all. Cloud is in here because he's my taste tester, aren't you, Cloud?"  
"Oh, um, yeah!" Cloud said, instantly enthusiastic. "Yum yum, Aeris! It's not half bad!"  
"Really?" Tifa said, nudging inbetween Cloud and Aeris to get closer to the stove.  
  
Picking up a nearby spoon, she dipped it lightly in the concoction that was just bubbling away quietly in it's saucepan, and tasted it.  
"Well....?" Aeris whispered.  
"This is quite good, for a beginner." Tifa smiled. "It needs just a tad more salt."  
"I think it's fine the way it is. You can add salt to your own later, if you want." Aeris just shrugged. "Now who's going to set the table?"  
"Set the table?" Cloud queried. "Usually, Shera just lets us eat in front of the TV, or we all just eat seated on the furniture in the loungeroom. Since when do we worry about formalities like that?"  
"Since now." Aeris said, handing him a stack of plates. On the top of the stack, she placed a bunch of knives and forks. "And when you're done with that lot, come back for the napkins."  
"Napkins??" Cloud whimpered.  
Reeve laughed slightly. "Whatever is the matter, Cloud? You've never seen napkins in your life, have you?"  
"I have so!" The spiky haired man defended. "You don't think I'm _that_ much of a slob, do you?!"  
"Calm down, Cloud. It's alright, really it is. They're just teasing you." Tifa assured him. "Just go set the table, OK?"  
"Oh alright...." Cloud said through his teeth. The man leered at Reeve suddenly. "But no more wisecracks about me not knowing what a napkin is, you got that?"  
"Agreed." Reeve nodded, a faint smile on his face.  
"Oh, don't you worry, Reeve..." Tifa smiled. "Cloud knows what a napkin is. It's just he's never actually used one."  
"TIFA!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_The dogmatic ideals of Cetra.....  
the sluggard ways of humans.....  
and the instability of the Angel of Death.....  
  
....shall ultimately decide my final destiny._  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris's dinner kicked off without a hitch or a complaint, save for a small whinge from Yuffie, wondering why they were all to be seated at a dinner table like a group of 'creepy loser guys'. Vincent just stayed seated on the couch in deep thought about what to do with his chess game.  
  
"I think this is just pathetic...." Yuffie said haughtily as she folded her arms. "Why do we have to sit at the table like this?!"  
"Yes, I must concur." Sephiroth said quietly. "Usually, we sit disorganised around this place and eat in front of the television."  
"Well tonight's different." Aeris snapped. "We never do this as a group, anyway...."  
"So why start now?!" Yuffie squealed. "The whole group isn't here anyway, because Cid and Red aren't around!"  
"You're right." Cloud sighed suddenly.  
"Well Cid ain't gonna come cuz he's in the hopsicle." Barret grunted. "And the cat's visitin' him with that Shera chick, so I doubt we'll be seein' them fer a few hours."  
"Oh well." Aeris shrugged. "I guess I'll have to save some food for them when they get back."  
"Why must they suffer too?" Yuffie grumbled.  
Tifa shot Yuffie a look upon seeing Aeris's upset. "Yuffie...." she warned.  
Silence reigned as the group continued to eat.  
  
"This just isn't right!" Yuffie exploded suddenly, breaking the silence and startling everyone at the table. "A ninja sitting at the table to eat, like a civilised person!?"  
"Are you saying you're not?" Tifa smiled.  
Yuffie was suddenly silent, a deep scowl on her face. "Stupid..... idiots....." she mumbled to herself as she began to eat what was put in front of her.  
  
"Now," Aeris smiled almost immediately. "What do you think of my cooking?"  
Yuffie immediately grabbed her throat with both hands and pretended to choke as she fell off her chair. Aeris looked upset.  
"It's quite good considering what you've come from." Tifa said quickly, trying to repair the Cetra girl's hurt feelings.  
"Ngdfffg hfgggg fugghhh......" Cloud said incoherently. He could barely close his mouth, let alone chew.  
Reeve smiled faintly. "I think that means he likes it."  
"Cloud, you know better than that! Eat with your mouth closed, and don't talk with your mouth full!" Tifa scolded him. "Finish what you've got there and then speak."  
  
Somehow, Cloud not only closed his mouth but was also able to chew and swallow.  
"I like it." he said finally, smiling. "It's a lot better than your previous attempts."  
"Hell, it's better than instant dinners." Barret offered.  
"Uhmm.... it's..." Ruben began uneasily. "..........exquisite."  
"What is that man doing seated at the table among us?" Cloud said coldly.  
"Well, if he doesn't try to kill us, I don't mind him being here." Reeve said suddenly. "Besides, I'm not going to let him go till he returns Cait Sith."  
"Which I will." Ruben nodded solemnly. "Why doesn't everyone come along? I'm sure Cait Sith would like a big welcome....."  
"Hmmm......" Cloud scowled deeply.  
  
"This food is just great, Aeris!" Sephiroth said enthusiastically.  
"What....?" Yuffie yelped. "Someone actually likes Aeris's cooking?! Arrgh! The man IS insane after all!"  
Aeris ignored Yuffie altogether as she grinned widely. "You like it, Sephy?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"But you like it, don't you?"  
"Yes, of course I do. I haven't tasted anything like this before." Sephiroth nodded faintly as he picked up a small piece of broccoli with his fork precariously. He popped it in his mouth and chewed, a smile on his face. "There is so much flavour and texture in food!"  
"Well I never knew anyone could get so excited over broccoli." Cloud said, shaking his head. "One would think you've never had vegetables before."  
"Well, I haven't really. All I've ever eaten until now were rations from when I was in SOLDIER." Sephiroth shrugged. "And when I was a child, my father fed me on a diet completely composed of a weird coloured fluid."  
"Weird coloured fluid?" Cloud wondered.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know what it _was_." Sephiroth started to explain. "But it wa---"  
"Shinra-Beta." Ruben interrupted him. "It was most probably Shinra-Beta."  
"What??" Sephiroth looked at the man suddenly.  
"Hojo most probably fed you on Shinra-Beta." Ruben explained. "It was a 'perfect food' designed for all the lab rats that Shinra experimented on. It just contained all the essential vitamins and minerals needed to keep the lab specimen alive and healthy."  
"Lab rat.....?!" Sephiroth scowled deeply at the man across from him. "I'm betting you know a whole lot more than you're letting on, Shinra boy....."  
"Well the information regarding your upbringing isn't exactly classified any more, you know." Ruben scowled. "If you march over to Shinra HQ in the Midgar Ruins, you might find out something that's being hidden from you....."  
Sephiroth stood up suddenly. "Then I must go." he declared angrily. "There are still so many questions I have that need to be answered."  
"Then go in the morning, Sephy...." Aeris told him calmly. "It's getting late, and it's really dark outside. Midgar is miles away from here, and flying a plane there at night isn't exactly safe."  
"Don't call me that."  
"One day won't make a difference." Aeris told him, still calm. "Sit down and finish your dinner."  
  
Sephiroth let out an angry sigh as he sat down. "I suppose you're right....."  
"Something's awry here...." Cloud scowled suddenly. "Why are you inviting Sephiroth to Midgar? And why are you asking all of us to go along with Reeve and yourself when you turn on Cait Sith?"  
"I'd just assumed Cait Sith would like a welcoming committee." Ruben answered plainly. "And Sephiroth here is probably wondering many things about his upbringing, all of which has been classified information until recently."  
"So why is it no longer classified all of a sudden?!" Cloud snapped.  
"Who would want to steal the information now?" Ruben asked. "What other company has enough power and money to mass produce soldiers with the power of Cetra? And now that half the world's population is deceased thanks to the Meteor, who would want to??"  
"Mass produce people like me??" Sephiroth queried. "Shinra was going to do that?!"  
"What else did you think Shinra would do with you?" Ruben shrugged.  
"Yeah, But reall---"  
  
Just then, there was an abrupt knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Yuffie squealed, leaping up and knocking her plate to the floor.  
"Gee, I can see she's a good house guest...." Ruben commented.  
  
"_Cid!?_" Yuffie's shocked voice yelled out suddenly from the other room. "What's _he doing here??_"  
"_What!?_" Cloud choked suddenly, getting to his feet in an instant.  
  
Just about everyone dropped what they were holding, and headed for the front door. In came Shera, Red XIII with Cid riding on his back, and a small lion cub timidly walking inside, practically hugging at Shera's ankles. Red XIII walked over to the couch closest to him and let Cid crawl off his back safely.  
  
"Cid?!" Cloud was the first to speak what was one everyone's minds. "What are you doing here, and why aren't you at the hospital?!"  
"F*cking hell!" Cid clutched at his plaster as he sat up. "Don't ask me stupid questions!"  
"Even _we_ don't have the answer to that question, Cloud." Shera said crankily. "Cid refuses to discuss it."  
"Well, is he going back to the hospital?" Cloud wondered.  
"If you even think of sending me back to that hell hole, I'm gonna---"  
"Cid!" Shera snapped. "A simple 'no' would have been quite enough!"  
"He doesn't sound like he's in the best of moods, does he?" Vincent pointed out, watching them from the other side of the room.  
"F*ck I hate you....." Cid cussed as he lay back on the couch, putting a hand over his eyes. "I hate the goddamn lot of you....."  
"I thought so." Vincent nodded to himself.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Tifa wondered.  
"I can think of one thing." Shera said, scowling slightly as she reached into her pocket and grasped the small object inside. "I didn't want to give them back to him, but I guess I have no choice at the moment....."  
  
As Shera pulled the small object out of her pocket, Cid was immediately quiet. It was almost as if he was seeing God. Tossing it onto his lap, Shera scowled deeply at him.  
"I hope you're happy now." She said through clenched teeth as she walked from the room.  
"Shera, don't be like that...." Cid cringed.  
"What was that?" Cloud said, raising his eyebrows in confusion. "Cid, what did Shera give you?"  
"She gave me my cigarettes back." Cid mumbled as he removed one from it's packet and put it in his mouth. "She hounds me every time I light up, damn her. She'll try to take them from me at every opportunity she can get too......"  
"Because she cares about you." Red XIII scowled lightly. "You're slowly killing yourself, smoking those rolls of shredded tobacco leaf, you know."  
Cid only shrugged as he flicked his lighter on, and lit the end of his cigarette.  
  
"Excuse me biped, but what is that fire thing?"  
"Who said that??" Tifa said suddenly.  
"I did." came a quiet voice from between Red XIII's front paws. The tiny red cub stepped forward timidly, fluffing up the fur on his back in an attempt to make himself look bigger.  
"Oh, it's you again." Cid grunted. "The blabbermouth kitten sh*t."  
"I am not a kitten!" the cub growled, backing into a defensive stance. "I am a whole year old, thankyou very much!"  
"Hey, why are you getting so upset?" Cid wondered.  
"I suppose he has not been desensitised to your sharp tongue." Red XIII scowled.  
  
"Oh, what a sweet little thing!" Yuffie squealed suddenly, spying the young lion cub. "A baby Red!" She made a dive for the cub, but he leaped aside in absolute terror and attempted to bound away. But Yuffie was too quick - she grabbed the cub roughly and hugged it to her chest, giving the baby a crushing hug.  
"Help me!" the cub cried out, petrified. "I'm going to be killed!"  
"Yuffie!!" Red XIII scolded the girl. "Put him down this instant!"  
Yuffie let the cub go. He leaped from her arms, crashed ungracefully on the carpet and dove between Red XIII's legs.  
  
"Look what you've done, Yuffie..." Red XIII said angrily. "You've scared him half to death!"  
"How did I do that??" Yuffie whimpered. "I certainly didn't mean to!"  
"I know that, Yuffie...." Red XIII said in a softer tone. "It's just, I doubt this cub here has ever seen humans before, let alone being picked up by one."  
  
Yuffie crouched to the floor and smiled weakly at the cub. He looked back at her with frightened eyes and stepped back even further between Red XIII's legs.  
"Hey, I'm sorry little guy...." Yuffie said in a soft voice. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."  
"You weren't?" the cub whispered. "Then..... why did you grab me and squeeze me so hard that I couldn't get away?"  
"I was hugging you....."  
"Hugging....?"  
"Humans greet each other that way, young one." Red XIII spoke calmly. "It's a sign of friendship, or love..... and sometimes both."  
"I do not understand....."  
"She was just saying hello." Red XIII said slowly. "Though her methods of doing so are sometimes questionable, Yuffie would never intend any ill-feeling towards you whatsoever."  
"Really?" the cub whispered, looking in Yuffie's direction.  
"I promise." Red XIII smiled, lowering his head at the girl. "She has no ill-feeling toward anyone here."  
"Well.... If you say so, noble one..." The cub whispered. He stepped out from Red XIII's feet timidly and turned to face her, head held high, ready to face the worst. Yuffie moved her hand out slowly, smiling as the cub made no attempt to run when she brought her hand down and began to scratch his head lightly.  
"You're so cute...." Yuffie giggled slightly. "Almost as cute as Red himself!"  
"Yuffie..." Red XIII smiled, looking to the floor suddenly. "Don't say that....."  
"But you are cute, Red!!" Yuffie said loudly, reaching across to give Red XIII a scratch on the head as well. "You're so cute, I wish I could keep you!"  
  
"Wait a minute guys!" Cloud snapped. "Just stop right here!"  
"What's wrong, Cloud??" Yuffie asked.  
"Where did that cub come from?" Cloud wondered. "And what is it doing here??"  
"Only Shera knows the answer to that one, Cloud." Red XIII explained. "And he's here with us now because it's cold and dark outside. It is irresponsible to leave a young child out alone in the cold. Something awful might happen to him. Also, I would like to ask him a few questions regarding himself, and the location of the rest of my species. "  
"I am not a child!" the cub snapped defensively.  
"You're younger and smaller than myself." Red XIII said calmly. "That makes you a child in my eyes."  
"I..... I......" the cub stuttered, trying to think of a comeback. "I can think of nothing to say to that."  
  
"Wait a minute there....... whatever your name is, cat." Ruben spoke up suddenly. "You want this squab kitten thing to stay here, which is a wild animal I might add.... You want it to stay here, just so you can ask it a bunch of questions?"  
"I see nothing wrong with that." Red XIII said, confused.  
"Shut up, bastard...." Cloud said angrily. "Nobody asked for your input!"  
"Well no one asked for that stubborn attitude either," Ruben shrugged. "But we have to endure it anyway."  
"Shut up!" Cloud yelled.  
"Why?" Ruben smirked wickedly. "Nobody asked me to."  
"That does it!" Cloud snapped, rolling his sleeves up and making a dive for the red eyed man. "I'm gonna tear your head off!"  
Tifa grabbed him almost immediately. "Cloud, you stop that right now!" she scolded him. "Don't go picking a fight with absolutely everyone that upsets you!"  
"But Tifa.....!!" Cloud defended.  
"But nothing, Cloud Strife!" Tifa interrupted him. "Now behave yourself! And you Shinra jerk, stop picking on him! You're only encouraging him to get mad, you know!"  
"Geez......" Ruben sighed angrily. "Can't I have any fun?"  
"You must have some strange ideas about fun." Yuffie snapped.  
  
"Okay okay....." Ruben sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "All I was questioning was why you let a wild animal on board this plane!"  
"Well I seriously doubt he intends to harm anyone." Red XIII spoke. "It is rather cold outside tonight, and I do not wish him to endure that. I would not wish that on anybody."  
The cub whimpered slightly at the remark.  
  
"So what's your name?" Yuffie asked the cub out of the blue. "Or don't you have one?"  
"Oh yes, I have a name." the cub nodded. "Shadrach. My name is 'Shadrach'."  
"Shadrach, huh?" Yuffie smiled. "What a strange name...."  
"No it isn't." the cub shook his head. "I think your name is stranger than mine any day. What kind of a name is 'Yuffie', anyway?"  
"'Yuffie' is the name my father gave me." Yuffie scowled faintly. "I come from a long line of highly skilled ninjas....."  
"Ninjas??" The cub asked, not understanding, having never heard the word used before. He decided to let it pass. "Why does the noble one call himself 'Red'?? Doesn't he have a tribal name like mine?"  
"Tribal name?" Red XIII wondered. "Well, I do have another name.... the name my parents gave me, but all my friends call me 'Red'."  
"Red??" The cub queried.  
"Yeah." Cloud nodded. "We found him in the Shinra Building. Hojo was just about to do an experiment on him, so we busted him out of there and took him with us."  
"Yes, Hojo named me, 'Red XIII'. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me. I asked my friends to call me whatever they wished."  
"So, we called him 'Red', because he didn't like being called a number." Cloud explained. "When we named him that, we had no idea of his other name, but when the opportunity had arisen to call him by his birth name, he was content and actually happy with the current name we had given him."  
"Oh......" The cub paused awkwardly. "Um, you called yourself a ninja earlier on....." He looked baffled. "I guess that's the name for your tribe, isn't it?"  
"Tribe?"  
  
"This is a tribe of bipeds, isn't it?" the cub wondered, looking around the room at everyone. "You're a collective family of non-related creatures living in the same area, looking after each other for the survival and benefit of each other, aren't you?"  
"Well, I guess you could say that." Aeris thought. "We're all living in this small space, and we're not related to each other...."  
"I guess you could say we look after each other too...." Tifa smiled. "I have to keep feeding everyone, plus I keep Cloud in line so he doesn't get into too much trouble...."  
The cub nodded slowly. "Doesn't your tribe have a name? Are there certain rules laid down that you all have to follow?"  
"The group's name is AVALANCHE!" Barret said suddenly. "And everyone's in it, except for that Sephiroth guy and these two dorks." he said, motioning in Reeve and Ruben's direction.  
"You think I'm a dork do you, Barret?" Reeve smiled. "Well, at least you're honest." "Aaaeerrrrr....." Barret paused uncomfortably. "Sorry 'bout that, I only meant the Shinra dork."  
"I am not a dork." Ruben said, scowling slightly.  
"Yeah you are." Cloud said, suddenly leering at the man. "In fact, I'd even go so far as to say tha---"  
Tifa slapped her hand over his mouth. "Cloud, what did I just tell you about getting into fights!?"  
  
"Don't you have a tribe leader who makes all your decisions?" the cub spoke again. "Is your leader the one who dominates over everyone?"  
"Our leader is Cloud." Tifa nodded. "And although sometimes, he tries to dominate over everyone, I usually knock him back into line with a few words."  
"So this noble 'Cloud' is your tribe leader?" the cub queried. "Which one of you is he?"  
"I'm Cloud." the spiky haired man nodded, raising his hand slightly. "But I wouldn't exactly say that I'm noble or anything........."  
  
The cub fell to his feet in a formal bow. "I humbly ask to join your tribe."  
"You want to join us?" Cloud scratched his head. "Why do you want to do that?"  
"Nearly all of you are bipeds." the cub said. "That makes you all offensively powerful creatures. From the short while I've been in your territory, I've been protected from harm, and greeted with affection. I feel safe here, and I feel that I could grow up and be strong among you all."  
"Now wait a minute...." Cloud said, making the cub silent. "Why don't you want to be with your own kind? Red here hasn't ever met his own kind, you know. I think he'd like you to show him what you creatures are like."  
  
"I think he'd be better off not knowing. The tribe I came from......" the cub whispered. "I ran away from it because my father killed my mother....."  
"Oh, that's just awful....." Yuffie sympathised.  
"Me and my sister.... we ran away." the cub lowered his head to the floor. "I have left the others, and I don't wish to return to them. I am a rogue. Please, take me into your tribe and accept me as I am. One day when I am all grown up, I will avenge your very name, and live for all that you stand for....."  
"So you came from a tribe, a whole group of lions with fire red fur like yourself?" Cloud wondered.  
"Yes, I did." the cub nodded.  
"Very well," Cloud smirked, thinking up a plan in his head. "Before you can join us, you must do one thing for me."  
"Cloud....." Tifa sighed.  
"Take Red here to see your tribe." Cloud smirked.  
"What!?" Red XIII yelped in surprise. "Cloud, what are you doing!?"  
"Red has never seen or interacted with creatures like yourself." Cloud explained. "Introduce him to your kind first. If you do that much, you're quite welcome to join us."  
"Very well, Noble Cloud." the cub nodded. "But before you do that, I have one thing I want you to do for me."  
"Oh?"  
"I have a sister, hiding not too far away from here." the cub said. "Accept her into your tribe as well."  
"You have a sister, too??" Red XIII said suddenly. "Go and call her immediately! She shouldn't be out in this weather either!"  
"Alright!" the cub said quickly, and pushed his nose into the front door, making it open. "I'll be back with her real quick!" and with that, he disappeared into the night.  
  
"Cloud, I have to question something you just did...." Red XIII said quietly.  
"Yeah?" Cloud turned his attention to the great lion. "What's wrong?"  
"Why are you making him face a test before he can join us?" Red XIII whispered. "I came to you as a rogue myself. You accepted me, and I didn't have to do anything. But yet, you are making a child that is much younger than myself confront his greatest fear before he can be considered one of us......"  
"Yeah Cloud, what are you doing?!" Tifa yelped. "He's a lost little animal! We should be taking him in for a while, then work on sending him back home!"  
"I know that, Teef." Cloud smirked. "Which is exactly what I'm doing."  
  
"Huh??"  
"The cub fled from his home because he's upset about something." Cloud explained. "I think if he takes Red along to where his kind live, he'll reconsider wanting to leave his family and everything he knows."  
"Or they'll kill him." Red XIII whispered.  
"I don't think so." Cloud shook his head.  
"He said his father killed his own mother, Cloud....."  
"Yes, but what if that's a bluff to get our sympathy?" Cloud sighed. "Come on Red, you want to know what it's like to be with creatures just like you, don't you? This is the perfect opportunity!"  
"I'd always been curious about what it's like to be with my kind......." Red XIII sighed deeply. "But my home is here, among my friends. Why would I want to go to be with a group of lions that I've never met before? Sure, it would be nice to know that there's other creatures like myself out there, but if I were to live with them......"  
"Red....." Cloud sighed.  
The great lion lowered his head to the floor. "I would miss all the places and people I love."  
"Red, I'm not making you do anything." Cloud told the lion sternly. "All I want you to do is go meet these lions. I'm not commanding you to leave us, but if you meet them and you want to stay with them, then I'll accept that."  
"Oh no, Red's not thinking of leaving us, is he??" Yuffie said sadly, flinging her arms around the great lion. "But I love him!"  
"If he wants to leave, that's his decision, and his decision alone." Sephiroth said calmly.  
"Yes Yuffie, this is for the cat to decide, without our influence." Vincent spoke suddenly. "Only he can decide what is best for him in the end."  
"Oh puke." Cid yawned. "God, can someone pick me up and hurl me into the ocean?!"  
"A good friend once gave me these words of wisdom, Red, and I think you should heed them too." Tifa whispered. "You must go only where your heart leads....."  
  
Red XIII had a sinking feeling in his gut suddenly, and it wasn't because Yuffie was squeezing him too hard either.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The night continued without really much more of a problem. Everyone just went about their own way, watching the movie on TV, entertaining themselves, and drifting off to sleep, while Red XIII sat by the front door, waiting anxiously for the baby red lion cub to return.  
  
"Hey Cid....." Yuffie asked the half-asleep pilot. "What's the best thing on TV tonight besides this movie?"  
"Umm...." Cid thought hard. "There's not really anything else good on right now. Isn't that stupid? 200 channels to choose from and all of em' suck."  
"What are you talking about?" Vincent said angrily. "All television programs are distasteful. Television is distasteful, period."  
Cloud smothered a laugh.  
  
"Cid?" Yuffie spoke up suddenly. "Why are you paying for the satellite connection if you think all the channels suck?"  
"I'm not." Cid yawned. "I put that decoder box together from an amplifier and one of Shera's old electric razors."  
"And it picks up and deciphers the Cable TV reception?" Cloud wondered. "Wow, that's really good!"  
"Not really." Cid grunted.  
"Well it's news to me." Cloud smiled. "You're going to have to make me one for my house back in Nibelheim."  
"Oh that would be good, wouldn't it, Cloud?" Tifa smiled. "Think of all the shows we could watch!!"  
"No-one will be making you anything." Ruben snapped. "Shinra needs those customers who actually pay for their Cable TV connection, thankyou! I've got a good mind to shut you down!"  
"But you won't, will you?" Cid shrugged, reaching for a cigarette.  
"No...."  
  
"Ruben......" Reeve spoke suddenly, making the man sit up. "What made you decide to become the President of Shinra, anyway?"  
"I said it before." Ruben scowled. "The people of this planet need someone like Shinra to knock them into line. Without some sort of government, the people run around like lost sheep."  
"Is that really why you became the President?"  
"Well.... the quality of life on this planet plummeted through the floor after Meteor hit." Ruben sighed. "Half the world's population died in Meteor's storm - just about everyone I knew, all my friends and my family. But we have to move on. We must stand on our own two feet and walk. Midgar will live on....."  
"You think you're king of the mountain, don't you?" Cloud growled. "But it's all garbage!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"This planet never needed Shinra! All it ever did was tear lives apart! You say Shinra was powerful before Meteor hit?! Well just look at it now. Try asking any ONE of the people still living there if they feel proud that Shinra is looking after their wellbeing!" Cloud yelled. "Shinra did more harm than good, you stupid idiot!"  
"Yeah! Dat's right! If th' Shinra had bin allow'd to carry on wit' their operations, suckin' the blood right out of th' planet, it'd probably be dead now!!" Barret hollered. "Although AVALANCHE made thous'nds of innocent people lose their lives because of us, we still protected th' planet!"  
  
"Hey!" Ruben stood up defensively. "If it weren't for Shinra, there'd be no power on this planet whatsoever!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Who do you think came up with solar power??" Ruben growled. "Solar panels on every roof that exists on this planet....."  
"Huh?"  
"Shinra developed and mass produced them." Ruben smiled. "Thanks to Shinra, this planet has a source of electricity. Sure, it's unreliable and it cuts out sometimes...."  
"No way am I gonna thank Shinra for anything!" Cloud snapped. "I still have to pay my electricity bill for those stupid solar panels, and half the time the power doesn't work anyway!"  
"The system is unreliable, but it reels in profit." Ruben smiled crookedly. "And that is another reason I declared myself President! To make money!"  
"That's dishonest!!"  
"You know Ruben, there are more honest ways to raise money in this life, and it's called 'Selling Mastered All Materias that you stole from Cloud'." Yuffie said sternly.  
"_What....!?_" Cloud yelped.  
"Uh... nothing." Yuffie bit her lip guiltily.  
  
"You have no shame at all, do you?" Reeve sighed deeply. "You exploit the people of this planet, promising them better lifestyles..... and you take their money."  
"People are sheep, Reeve." Ruben scowled. "They were happy with the old ways of living, before Meteor, when they lived in high class city apartments where their every comfort was met. They'll pay just about anything to get their old lives back, and that is all I am trying to do."  
"No, you're trying to sham them and take their money." Reeve scowled.  
"Yes, but in the process of it, I am actually improving the quality of life for them."  
"At a greatly inflated price."  
"Who are you to judge how much I should charge?!"  
"Look, _just **SHUT UP!!!**_" Cid roared.  
Silence.  
  
"God, you two would have carried on all night if someone hadn't told you to be quiet!" Cid shook his head angrily. "Now shut up and be quiet. Everyone in this room is tired, and I'm sure they don't want to have to put up with all of your sh*t this late at night!!"  
  
Just then, Shera walked into the room, headed for the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.  
"What's all the yelling about, Cid?" she asked.  
"Nothing, Shera." Cid answered her. "Just telling these two guys to stop arguing."  
"Oh, alright." the woman shrugged. "Does anyone want a cup of tea while I'm going out to the kitchen?"  
"Yes please." Cloud said politely.  
"What the hell." Cid smiled. "Bring it on."  
Reeve nodded. "So long as you don't make it how Palmer liked it, I wouldn't mind some."  
"Palmer?" Cloud wondered.  
"Palmer was the man responsible for Shinra's Space Program." Reeve explained. "He was rather portly, and.... um......"  
"An idiot?" Cid offered.  
"Yes." Reeve nodded.  
"What was wrong with Palmer?" Shera asked. "How did he like his tea?"  
"With lots of sugar and honey." Reeve explained. "And lard."  
"Ohhh...." Shera smiled suddenly. "I remember that man. He tried to steal Cid's Tiny Bronco."  
"He liked lard in his _tea?!_" Tifa yelped.  
"How about you, Aeris? Would you like some tea?" Shera asked the girl. "Would anyone else like some?"  
"Alright." Aeris replied.  
"Nah." Barret grunted.  
"I always liked coffee better." Tifa answered. "But don't go to the effort of making me some."  
"I wish I could take you up on the offer, Shera," Vincent said quietly. "But I can't drink anything any more."  
"Ohh, that's too bad." Shera said apologetically. "I think you would have liked it...."  
"What's tea?" Sephiroth asked suddenly.  
"You don't know what tea is?" Shera asked him. "Well, I guess I'll have to make you some then, won't I?" she said smiling broadly, then made her way though to the kitchen.  
  
Cid averted his attention to the grey haired warrior.  
"You mean you don't know what tea is??" Cid said, surprised.  
"No, I'm afraid not." Sephiroth shrugged. "Would you care to explain?"  
"Well Sephy," Aeris began. "It's a---"  
"Don't call me that!" Sephiroth snapped at her. "I would prefer it if you didn't call me that infernal nickname."  
"But why not??" Aeris whimpered. "I love calling you 'Sephy'! It's just so cute! A cute nickname for a cute guy....."  
"But I am not cute." Sephiroth scowled deeply.  
"Oh yes you are!" Aeris snapped, then reached over to pinch his nearest cheek. "Who couldn't love this little face?"  
"_Aaahh!!!_" Sephiroth yelped, jerking back from her, nearly falling off the couch. "_Don't do that!!_"  
Tifa smothered a giggle. Those within hearing distance choked back laughter except for Cid, who howled. Sephiroth just rubbed his sore cheek and scowled.  
"Don't do _that_, either!"  
  
Just at that moment, Shera returned, holding a tray with several cups on it, all had steam wafting from them slowly.  
"What's so funny?" she wondered.  
"Hey Shera," Aeris smiled. "Do you think Sephy is cute?"  
That was it. Everyone in the room lost it. Sephiroth's scowl deepened. Shera laughed slightly with everyone, though she didn't quite know why she was supposed to be. She had to wait a few moments before order was restored.  
"Who wanted tea?" she asked finally, placing the tray she had been carrying on the coffee table in front of the group. Everyone who had placed orders each took a cup of tea and went back to watching the movie.  
"Aren't you going to take your tea, Sephiroth?" Shera asked him, sliding his cup across in his direction.  
"I guess so." the man shrugged.  
"Well, what do you think?" Aeris smiled. "Isn't it nice? Doesn't it warm you up?"  
"Hang on, I haven't tasted it yet!" Sephiroth yelped. He picked up the cup carefully and sniffed the contents cautiously before taking a tiny sip.  
"Well??" Aeris asked.  
"It's alright." Sephiroth said, nodding in approval.  
"It's alright!?" Cid snapped. "Shera makes the best goddamn tea I've ever tasted, and you say it's just alright!? Go drink tea somewhere else and then try saying that, you ingrate!!"  
"Cid honey, calm down...." Shera smiled.  
"Yeah, Cid." Aeris spoke up. "It's just his first taste. He doesn't have anything to compare it to yet."  
"Hmph....." Cid grunted.  
  
"Hey Sephiroth," Shera said, pausing momentarily. "How old are you?"  
"About 28 years old." Sephiroth answered her. "Why did you want to know that?"  
"Well usually, most people your age have tasted many things." Shera told him. "But you mentioned just now that you've never had tea before. I just find that a little strange, that's all."  
"Well until recently, I've never had the chance to try anything like this...." Sephiroth said, taking another mouthful of tea. "And I have to admit, it is nicer than any fluid I have ever tasted before."  
"That's better." Cid grunted.  
  
Shera sat down beside her husband, and settled in to watch the movie with the rest of the group. She wasn't particularly interested in watching the movie, she just wanted the company of her husband and all his friends. Though, the conversations she tried to start were all sort of one-sided, seeing as though the group was fixated on the TV screen. Everybody that is, except for Sephiroth who was so bored that he picked up the TV Guide, covered his face with it and attempted to fall asleep. Aeris giggled at him, and rested her head on his elbow.  
Meanwhile, the movie continued. Barret laughed too loudly for Cloud's liking, but Tifa snuggled up to him so he couldn't very well complain that the movie was a totally miserable experience. Yuffie twaddled her thumbs and wished to herself that she had some popcorn to throw at somebody. Vincent folded his arms and looked removed, though he couldn't help but smile a little when the heroine of the story was fatally wounded in the heart and died.  
  
Within the hour, the movie ended. Shera immediately stood up, walked over to the television and turned it off.  
"Alright everybody," Shera said sternly. "It's time for the television to go off."  
"Shera!" Cid snapped. "I wanted to see what was coming on next!"  
"But it's nearly midnight." Shera said sternly. "Time for you all to go to bed."  
"But I'm not sleepy." Cloud protested.  
"Nonsense." Shera said sharply. "You have a nice warm cup of tea in your tummy. Once you get your feet warm, you'll be out like a light."  
"That's true." Tifa smiled. "Cloud falls asleep so easily once he's cosy and warm, don't you Cloud?"  
"Don't treat me like a child." Cloud growled. "I'm a full-grown adult, I'll go to bed whenever I want."  
"Oh no you won't!" Shera snapped. "Aren't you all going off on another adventure tomorrow?"  
"Yes." Ruben said. "We're all going to the Midgar Ruins, so everyone can welcome Cait Sith when he gets reactivated."  
"But I thought we were going to take that little cub back to his home. And Red was going with him so he could meet them." Yuffie said loudly. "I thought that's what we were going to do tomorrow, take them back to their tribe."  
"No, we're going to the Midgar Ruins." Ruben scowled, shaking his head.  
"No, we're going to see Red's tribe." Yuffie scowled right back.  
"Midgar Ruins." Ruben said, with more volume to his demand.  
"Red's tribe!" Yuffie said back, just as viciously.  
"_Midgar Ruins!_"  
"_Red's tribe!_"  
"_**MIDGAR RUINS!!!**_"  
"_**RED'S TRIBE!!!**_"  
  
"HOLD IT!" Shera yelled, stepping inbetween the two. "Wherever you all end up going, you're going to need a good night's sleep!"  
Sephiroth yawned momentarily. Shera looked in his direction. "See?? One of your friends is tired!"  
"Actually, he's not my friend at all." Cloud interjected.  
"Who cares!?" Shera snapped. "The fact that you're all awake means you're keeping him up!"  
"No they're not." Sephiroth said calmly.  
"Shut up!" Shera yelled. "Just go to bed now before I do something drastic!"  
"God, alright!!" Cid said, sitting up. He reached across the side of the couch for his pair of crutches and uneasily got to his feet. "I'm going to bed! Are you happy now, woman?!"  
"Cid!!" Shera howled. "Lie down or you'll hurt yourself!"  
"F*cking hell woman, first you want me to go to bed, and now you want me to stay put?" The aging pilot began to make his way out of the room. "Make up your goddamn mind!"  
Shera followed close behind him. "Cid sweetie, do you need any help?"  
"No of course not!" Cid snapped. "I'm not an invalid!"  
  
Aeris watched them leave. "Well? Do you think we should do as she says?"  
"It couldn't hurt." Tifa answered. "I mean, it is pretty late."  
"Late??" Sephiroth scoffed. "You call midnight late??"  
"When you're going to be waking up at 6:30am, well.... yes." Reeve shrugged. "See you later then." he said, and walked off down the hallway to the room he was to be sleeping in.  
"Yeah, smell you later." Ruben smirked, and left as well.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud let out a pained groan. "We have to wake up THAT early tomorrow!?"  
"We want to set out pretty early tomorrow morning, and by the time it takes all of us to get organised and ready, I'd say we'd set out by about 8:00am." Tifa smiled. "What's the matter, Cloud? Are you a little grumpy about having to go to bed earlier than usual?"  
"Yes I AM!" Cloud snapped. "You can't make me, you know....."  
  
"Awright!!" Barret cheered. "Finally, a REAL adventure. Ahm gonna set my alarm clock real early t'morrow mornin." he said happily, then walked up the hallway to his room.  
  
"Why don't you be more like Barret, Cloud?" Tifa smiled, moving a hand across his forehead, moving the stray strands of hair out of his eyes.  
"What, you mean be stocky looking, black, have a gun for an arm on my right hand, and sound like I have a Southern accent?" Cloud mocked. "Yeah Teef, Ahm sure ay c'n rilly doo dat!"  
"NO silly!" Tifa said, punching him lightly in the arm. "I just mean that you should be more enthusiastic about going to sleep."  
"Why? Sleeping is pointless." Cloud grumbled. "I'm only going to wake up again six or seven hours later."  
"Cloud!" Tifa giggled. "Just go to bed!"  
"Oh, alright." Cloud sighed.  
"Good. I don't want to argue with you." Tifa smiled faintly, and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Cloud....."  
"Oh...." Cloud gave her a cockeyed look. "Come here...." he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "See you in the morning, Teef."  
  
Cloud and Tifa walked off down the hall, and into their respective rooms, closing the doors behind them, leaving Sephiroth and Aeris alone in the hall together.  
Aeris looked at Sephiroth, and smiled.  
"Goodnight....." she whispered.  
"Yes." Sephiroth nodded.  
The two watched each other for just a brief moment or two.  
"Umm...." Aeris paused awkwardly.  
"Yes?"  
"What the hell...." Aeris smiled, then wrapped her arms around him. "Goodnight!!"  
  
Sephiroth was a bit startled - he wasn't used to being hugged by someone else. He smiled faintly as Aeris hugged him tighter, and he had to admit, it DID feel rather nice. Awkwardly, he put his arms around the girl and gave her a sort of rough hug - though he didn't hug her too hard in fear of crushing the girl.  
"Goodnight, Aeris." Sephiroth smiled. "Goodnight until tomorrow."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back in the loungeroom, a very worried Red XIII sat, waiting. The cub still had not returned back to the Highwind, though he had ventured out hours ago.  
  
Red XIII scowled slightly to himself and thought he was being over-protective. But on the other hand, this cub he was worrying over was barely a year old - and out alone in the night. Why, he could be attacked by the native wild creatures that roamed the grasslands if he wasn't lucky. It was at that moment that the great lion stood up, finally deciding to go after the cub. That was, until Yuffie suddenly came up to sit with him.  
  
"What's wrong Red?" she asked.  
"It's Shadrach." Red XIII explained. "He's been gone too long."  
"Well," Yuffie said. "If you want to go after him, go on. If you want to do something, do it while you can. It's the only way to live without any regrets."  
"Right." Red XIII said, standing up. "Wise words coming from someone so young as you, Yuffie. Are you maturing faster than I thought?"  
"Maybe." Yuffie blushed. "But those words of wisdom came from my father. Maybe I'm not as wise as you think."  
"No, don't say that." Red XIII said. "Words of wisdom come from your elders. To use their proverbs at the appropriate time is a true act of wisdom."  
Yuffie smiled. "Gee, are you trying to give me an ego boost?"  
Red XIII chuckled slightly.  
  
Just then, the red lion and the ninja girl heard a loud rustling sound coming from the patch of grass below them. Running out onto the deck of the Highland and looking over the bow of the ship, they saw a light like a candle flame waving around furiously.  
"Hey!!" the high pitched voice cried out. "Are you up there?!"  
Red XIII smiled broadly, his worries forgotten in a second. He illuminated his own tail and waved it around like a beacon. "Yes!! Come on up!"  
"OK!!" the cub yelled. "But you have to put up with both of us now!!"  
"Two baby Reds?!" Yuffie nearly squealed with joy. "Am I in heaven?!"  
Red XIII laughed loudly. "I think you like us, huh?"  
Yuffie tackled the great lion with a hug. "What do you think, Red?!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Cloud?"  
"Huh?" Cloud grunted, half asleep.  
"Hey Cloud?" Sephiroth repeated himself, only slightly louder than before.  
"Sephiroth??" Cloud wondered. "Is that you calling me?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's odd." Cloud said quietly. "You usually call me by my last name."  
"Sorry."  
"What do you want, _you arrogant bastard?!_" Cloud snapped suddenly. "I'm trying to get to sleep you know!!"  
"I realise that, and I apologise for waking you up." Sephiroth said slowly. "But I wish to ask you a question."  
"OK." Cloud nodded. "Shoot."  
"The lion is going to see his family and all his kind tomorrow." Sephiroth explained. "And yet, this man from Shinra wishes all of us to go with him to his domain in the Midgar Ruins, where he is holding that robotic creature.... Cait Sith...."  
"Yeah?" Cloud scowled. "So???"  
"Well I was wondering...." Sephiroth paused momentarily. "Where are you going?"  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you going to go with the lion, or are you going to witness the reactivation of Cait Sith?" Sephiroth asked. "Both events sound equally as important as each other."  
Cloud was silent.  
"The lion has never seen his kind before. Tomorrow, he will see them for the first time in his life. It will be the most significant thing that has ever happened to him since his own birth." Sephiroth said quietly. "But what happens if his own kind treat him as an enemy? What if they attack him? What if they swarm on him and kill him?"  
Cloud remained silent.  
"Meanwhile, the man who wants you all to go with him to Midgar, sure, the reactivation of a robotic creature may not sound all that exciting, but what if he has something much more sinister in mind than what he is saying?"  
"I don't trust him either." Cloud scowled deeply. "I had my doubts about his motives, just mere seconds after meeting him."  
"He gave me a personal invitation to go with him, the very man probably solely responsible for that ridiculous cult." Sephiroth scowled. "What would happen if he really was intending something more sinister? This cult was based on me, designed to make money don't forget. What if he was trying to get at me? I can think of no reason why he shouldn't want to, actually having the genuine article for your religion would prove extremely beneficial....."  
"You're not very trusting towards anyone, are you?"  
"No, and right now, it seems to be a virtue." Sephiroth answered. "My distrust toward everyone and everything has gotten me this far....."  
  
There was a period of silence for a few moments.  
"I will sleep now." Sephiroth said plainly. "Sorry to be a waste of your time."  
"No, you aren't a waste of my time." Cloud replied. "You just made me aware of something I hadn't thought about."  
"Hmmm." Sephiroth said thoughtfully.  
"Ummmm.... Sleep well." Cloud said uneasily.  
"Yes." Sephiroth responded.  
  
Cloud's sleepiness all but drifted away from him. A feeling of angst settled in the pit of his stomach as he thought of both scenarios and possible dangers that Sephiroth had highlighted - both were quite legitimate, and Cloud had not even thought to consider either until they were brought to his attention.  
  
It didn't really bother him so much that his arch enemy had been the one to point them out to him - he was more unnerved by the fact that he himself had not even thought of them in the first place. What kind of a leader was that, one that didn't see any and all possible dangers that might threaten his group!? What kind of a leader would do that?!  
  
"Oh man......" Cloud scowled to himself. He felt helpless, not being able to protect his group from both dangers they would face tomorrow. He himself could only be in one place at a time - so how was he supposed to protect the others that went the other way?  
  
Cloud pulled the covers over his head and tried to drift off to sleep. But there would be no sleep for the blonde haired warrior that night.  
  
He couldn't help but feel like he'd let his entire group down.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued..........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
*Sighs* I know what I said at the end of the last chapter. Sometimes, I just don't make it that far. I'm sorry! Now, because of me, you're all having to wait till Chapter 12 till the group visits the Midgar Ruins! Waaah! I'm such a bad author! I lie to my readers!!!!  
  
Things like this happen all the time. I just sit here and type, the fanfiction writes itself. It takes control over me, and then I'm finding myself spending every second of my free time writing it, and enjoying it! Ahh!!  
  
Well, until Chapter 12, Cya later dear readers.  
- Kat_Aclysm =^-^=  



	12. Chapter 12 - What His Cobalt Eyes Believ...

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: Though, there's language in here that would push those bounds to the limit.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy VII is owned by all of it's respective (and respectable) companies, and I have nothing to do with the whole shenanigan. I'm just a fan, all I do is write webpages and fanfics and other stuff like that. Hey, have you noticed how these disclaimers are getting less and less formal as the chapters go on?  
  
**NOTE:** Read chapters 1-11 before this one, otherwise it tends not to make sense. If you turn your head upside-down and translate the body of the text into Latin, it won't make sense either. Strange, isn't it?  
  
As always, stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Stuff in plain italics are just thoughts, unless somebody is yelling. It's usually pretty easy to tell what's going on, unless someone is yelling in telepathy. If that happens, we're all pretty much screwed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 12 - What His Cobalt Eyes Believe In**  
  
The time is 4 am. The world is asleep at this time, except for the animals that roam through the wilderness in it's darkest hours. Everyone on the Highwind is asleep. Everyone that is, except for one Cloud Strife, whose mind currently reels in turmoil.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?!" he asked himself. He'd been asking himself that same question ever since it was brought to his attention - and yet he still had no answer.  
"Damn this situation.....!!" Cloud pounded his pillow with a fist as he sat up in bed. "What am I supposed to do........?!"  
  
Cloud was in quite a dilemma at the moment. In just a few hours, half his group would set out for the Midgar Ruins to retrieve their old friend Cait Sith, while the other half would go along with Red XIII as he went in search of his kind. While that may not have seemed much of a problem to anyone at first glance, Cloud Strife knew better. Both presented problems and dangers in themselves.  
  
On one hand, Cloud could go with the man from Shinra to the Midgar Ruins. He could watch over the group in case the man tried anything funny on them, he could get them out of there easily. Anyway, he had his doubts about the red-eyed man from the second he had met him, and seriously questioned his motives. There was just something very unsettling about inviting his whole group of friends along to greet Cait Sith when he was finally reactivated. The man had even asked Sephiroth to come along, and practically invited the man to look at classified information. But, if the man was perfectly alright, and presented no danger whatsoever, Cloud would still miss out on seeing Red XIII off.  
  
That was a problem in itself - if Red XIII decided tomorrow that he wanted to live with his kind, and Cloud wasn't there to say goodbye, then the man would never forgive himself. Sephiroth had been right - tomorrow, Red would see his kind for the first time in his life. It would be the most significant thing to have happened to him since his own birth. What if the very leader of the group was not even there to say goodbye? What would Red think of him then?  
  
"This situation sucks......." the man sighed to himself. "What am I supposed to do?!"  
  
Cloud lay back in his bed, staring up at the rungs of the bed above him. He needed to come up with a strategy - and fast.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere..... in a place far from the outside the bounds of the physical world, another mind resides in turmoil......  
  
_"Nnnggh..... What IS this annoying pain inside my head!?"  
  
"Why is it getting progressively worse as time goes on?!"  
  
"There's so many unanswered questions I have..... and nobody wishes to answer them for me."  
  
"What is a Sephiroth?! It seems I have to find out the answer on my own..... and what is a Final Evolution?!"  
  
"Above all, what is my purpose??"  
  
"So many questions......"  
*"And I can answer them all, you silly twisted boy."*_  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
_*"Hello there, boy."*  
*"Such a nice greeting, eh Jenova? Okay, what do you want from me now?"*  
*"Nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you on a brilliant strategy......"  
-  
-  
*"Pardon?"*  
*"Such a brilliant mind, my boy. You have the ultimate and final barrier under your thumb."*  
*"What??"*  
*"I can sense it within you now, boy. You have the final oppressor thinking you are her ally. You got her to give you almost absolutely everything you need....."*  
*"I did?"*  
*"Yes! And once the final constricting mental and physical barriers within your psyche have been severed, you will finally become what you were intended to be!"*  
*"Intended to be?! Was I intended to be something!?"*  
*"Such a wonderful boy...... I am so proud to have you as my son."*  
***"That's funny, Calamity From The Skies. Hadn't you just got over saying the child was an unreliable creature, and very weak? Didn't you tell me that it wasn't worth wasting your time on such a pitiful creature?"***  
*"Oh be quiet you. Once the boy's mind has matured, he shall tear apart your so called 'Promised Land', and together we shall rule as the supreme beings of this planet!! Haaa haa haa!!"*  
***"I don't think he would do that, now would you, child?"***  
*"Anything Jenova wants me to do, she can forget."*  
*"Argh! Impudent boy! Oppressing your own mother?!"*  
*"You can't call yourself my mother. You care nothing for me!"*  
*"That is not true.... I DO care about you....."*  
*"Liar! My only purpose in your eyes is to be your slave. This will be no longer, mother!"*  
***"Don't make yourself angry child..... Please....."***  
*"One day, I'm going to take all my anger out on you, do you hear me!? One day, I'm going to eradicate you from this planet forever!!!"*  
*"I'd like to see that...."*  
*"I'm going to finish what Aeris's ancestors started 2000 years ago!!"*  
*"Unlikely."*  
*"LIAR!! Don't taunt me mother! Don't make me any angrier than I already am!"*  
*"Oh, and without your destructive powers, what are you going to do to me, boy!? Nothing? Yell at me? Ooohh, I'm so scared....."*  
***"Don't do this.... Don't argue, please!"***  
*"Damn you mother! I hate you, I hate you!!"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"I hate everything!!!"*  
***"Child! Calm down! You're only hurting yourself at the moment!"***  
*"Shut up! How are YOU any different from her!?"*  
***"Child......"***  
*"You won't even tell me your name!!"*  
***"It is for a well and good reason child, and the answer to this I cannot give."***  
*"But WHY?! Why not?!"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"That's it! You asked for it!!"*  
***"What are you doing, child?"***  
*"Watch out, oppressor! The boy is going to blame you for his instability as well!"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"......Sephiroth? What's wrong? I was asleep......."*  
*"Hello Aeris. You said to start up a telepathic link to you when that person speaks to me. Well, here they are...."*  
***"Goodbye, my sweet child. As long as Aeris is around, I cannot speak."***  
*"Wait!! Why can't you speak when I am around?! I just want to know your what your motives are with my Sephy!!"*  
-  
-  
-  
-  
*"Where'd she go?"*  
*"Haaa haaa haaa!! You must have scared her off!!"*  
*"Shut up Jenova! Nobody asked for your opinion!"*  
*"Sephiroth! What's wrong?!"*  
*"Huh??"*  
*"The signal you're sending out at the moment...... It's all broken up and fuzzy sounding."*  
*"I wish I knew....."*  
*"You mean to say that you DON'T know what is happening to you, boy?!"*  
*"No, I don't!"*  
*"Haaa haaa haaa. Silly boy! I know exactly what's going on."*  
*"Please, tell me!"*  
*"No way, boy. If you were at my side as my faithful ally and swore fealty to me, yes, I would tell you. I would explain it all in great detail. But seeing as though you wished long ago to side with the worthless parasites of this planet, then you shall get nothing."*  
*"Grrrrr........"*  
*"Sephiroth, it isn't worth it!"*  
*"Mother..... I......"*  
*"Sephiroth, no! The information isn't worth your life!"*  
*"Aeris, I wouldn't EVER give up that. Never! Get that thought from your head immediately!"*  
*"Then..... what were you going to do??"*  
*"I was-------nd---"*  
-  
---*frat!!*  
-  
-  
*"What a pathetic weakling! He can't even maintain a proper link for more than a few minutes!"*  
*"And I wish to maintain this link with you no longer."*  
*"Yes. The feeling is mutual. Why would a supreme being like me want to waste my time talking to a parasite that is not even worth the minute amount of life-energy invested in it?"*  
-  
-  
*"You can't annoy me with childish taunts like you can to Sephiroth, Jenova. Goodbye."*  
*"Indeed."*  
*"And by the way, I think you're a little confused. You're the parasite, not me."*  
*"WHAT!?"*  
-  
-  
-  
*"Damn Cetra girl........"*  
_  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Morning!" Shera smiled, greeting Tifa as she walked into the kitchen to start breakfast for the group. But Shera had already beaten her to it. The woman stood in the kitchen, bustling over some congealed fluid bubbling away quietly on the stove.  
"Go sit around the place with the others and I'll give you all breakfast shortly."  
"You.... you started breakfast already." Tifa whimpered. "I was going to...."  
"Well, you said you wanted to start out bright and early this morning, didn't you?" Shera grinned. "I went to the liberty of starting breakfast while you were all asleep. Hope you don't mind too much."  
"But.... but...." Tifa protested. "What are you cooking?"  
"Oatmeal." Shera smiled.  
"Oh boy, Cloud's gonna really love _that_...." Tifa mumbled.  
"Yep, you're all setting out on an adventure, so you'll need plenty of complex carbohydrates to get you through the day." Shera smiled. "And what has more complex carbohydrates than oatmeal? You tell me."  
"You sound as bad as Aeris, the fibre freak." Yuffie scoffed.  
"I am not." Aeris protested. "I just think none of you really are getting enough fibre. No wonder you're all so grumpy!"  
"Maybe we're all so grumpy because it's too early in the morning." Sephiroth yawned.  
"Oh shoosh, you." Aeris said sharply.  
"Now who's grumpy?"  
  
"Well, this truly is an interesting development." Vincent spoke up suddenly.  
"What is?" Tifa wondered, suddenly turning in his direction.  
"I never thought I'd see the day when all of you were up before the sun." Vincent smirked faintly. "You all usually sleep in till 8:30-9:00am. It is so boring around this place when all of you are asleep."  
"That's a nice thing to say, Vincent." Yuffie smiled. "Do you miss us when we're asleep or something?"  
"No, not really. It is boring around this place when you are all awake as well." Vincent shrugged. "It is just slightly more interesting when you all start to taunt each other."  
"Rrrggghhhh....."  
  
Just then, Cloud appeared at the door.  
"Ahhh....." Sephiroth nodded. "You finally woke up."  
"I still feel like I'm asleep." Cloud just nodded back. He looked in toward the kitchen, pausing suddenly. "Why isn't Tifa cooking?"  
"I just wanted to cook this morning." Shera answered him.  
"Oh, okay." Cloud nodded sleepily.  
"If you want tea, I'll brew up a pot in a few minutes." Shera smiled. "I just want to get this oatmeal ready first."  
Cloud screwed up his face in disgust. "Ugh, not oatmeal again...." He groaned, and put a hand over his stomach. "Suddenly, I'm not very hungry...."  
"Nonsense." Shera scowled. "Either eat your oatmeal, or don't go anywhere. The choice is yours."  
"Not this again....." Cloud sighed miserably. "Can you just make me a coffee? Triple strength."  
"All that caffeine can't be very good for your liver, young man." Shera told him sternly.  
"Please..." Cloud said, yawning again. "Just shut up. I really need the jump start this morning."  
  
"Oh Cloud, what's wrong with you now?" Tifa asked him. She sat back and studied him for a few moments. His shoulders were slumped beneath his half buttoned up flannel pyjama shirt. His wild blonde hair was more messed up than usual, all rumpled and dishevelled, and the shadows under his eyes suggested that he had forgone a sleepless night.  
"Are... are you okay?" She asked, walking over to him. "You look terrible...."  
"Didn't sleep very well...." Cloud answered her, scratching his head slowly. He slumped into a nearby chair. "I really need that coffee this morning......"  
"I'll get it for you." Tifa smiled at him. "Don't you worry about a thing."  
"Hmm, coffee." Sephiroth thought aloud to himself. "I'm not sure if I know what that is."  
"Well then I'll have to make you a cup as well." Tifa grinned, walking across to the kitchen.  
Aeris looked slightly huffy.  
  
At that moment, Cid decided to hobble into the room on his crutches. "Shera!!"  
Shera rushed from the kitchen to his side. "What's wrong, Cid honey?"  
"I want some toast." Cid smirked. "And where did my cigarettes go? I can't find them anywhere....."  
Shera sighed wearily. "I really wish you wouldn't keep on doing that, Cid dear....."  
"Shut up, you stupid woman." Cid grunted. "Just tell me where they are."  
"They're in your favourite blue denim flight jacket, in the left pocket." Shera sighed. "And the lighter is in the right pocket, in the same jacket. The jacket is still sitting over the back of the chair, in the loungeroom in case you were wondering where that was."  
"Thanks." Cid smiled faintly as he made his way out to the loungeroom. "You're a babe. I really don't know what I'd do without you, sometimes....."  
"Whatever Cid." Shera sighed. "Just go on, go back to slowly killing yourself."  
"Oh Shera...." Cid grumbled. "Don't criticise me."  
"And why not?" Ruben spoke up suddenly. "I think that smoking is a rather disgusting habit. It makes the whole place smell bad."  
"_SHUT UP!!!_" Cid roared. "This is my house, so don't f*cking tell me what I can and can't do!!"  
  
Just then, the group heard a series of high pitched giggles at the door.  
Yuffie lit up suddenly. "Yay! They're back!!"  
"Who's back?" Reeve wondered.  
Yuffie bounded over to the front door, letting in three very content red lions.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"Oh."  
  
"You were great, Red!!" Shadrach laughed suddenly. "And there I was, thinking you sucked at hunting!"  
"Don't say that, meanie!" his little sister swiped at her brother with a paw.  
"I've already met the bigger cub," Cloud said suddenly. "But who is this little lady at your feet, Red?"  
"Her name is 'Lei'." Shadrach said angrily as the younger cub darted under Red XIII's legs shyly. "And she's a real wuss, too."  
"I am not!!" The smaller cub cried out suddenly, taking another swipe at her brother with her paw. "Meanie!"  
"Now now," Red XIII spoke sharply to the cubs. "That's enough of that. Stop swiping at your brother, Lei. And Shadrach, stop saying nasty things to your little sister."  
  
"Okay!" Shera said suddenly, clapping her hands loudly. "Breakfast is on everyone! Come out here and get it!"  
The group all filed in at the table, all of them not particularly happy about being served oatmeal for breakfast.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Shera wondered as she placed bowls of oatmeal and spoons in front of everyone seated at the table. "There are eleven people living under this roof at the moment, an---"  
"Are you counting Red and the cubs!?" Yuffie intervened rudely.  
Shera sighed. "No, because they're not people."  
"Well they're more human than that Shinra dork could ever be!" Cloud snapped.  
"Are you talking about me?!"  
Cloud turned around in his seat, and suddenly found he was face to face with the red-eyed man in the Shinra jacket.  
"I already told you that I am not a dork." Ruben said coldly. "And I would appreciate it if you called me by name."  
"Why?" Cloud said nonchalantly. "You never do."  
"Oh shut up and sit down." Shera sighed wearily, shoving the young man into an empty seat.  
"Gee, I can tell she's in a good mood this morning." Ruben smirked.  
"Just shut up." Yuffie told him. "Nobody finds anything you ever say very funny."  
"Well I do." Ruben pouted.  
  
"Umm, everyone is already here, Shera." Reeve said, looking around. "Cloud is over there, you are standing in front of me, your husband is at the end of the table, this man who is going to fix Cait Sith and I are present, and Aeris is on the other side of the table trying to force that Sephiroth character next to her to wear a napkin."  
"She's not going to make me, you know!" Sephiroth yelled.  
"Oh be quiet, Sephy!" Aeris scolded him. "Now wear the napkin, otherwise you'll end up with food all over yourself."  
"No I won't!!" Sephiroth protested. "And don't call me that!"  
  
"Well Shera, I'm here, and so is Barret." Yuffie spoke up, grinning. "The only ones not sitting at the table are Red and those two cubs, because they don't sit at the table. Oh yeah, Vincent's still sitting on the couch though."  
  
Shera looked over to the couch and folded her arms in annoyance to find that Vincent was not eating, or seated at the table for that matter.  
"Don't tell me you're another one of these 'I don't like oatmeal' people too??"  
Vincent only shrugged. "I never minded oatmeal that much."  
"Then why aren't you getting some just like everyone else!?"  
"Because I'm dead." Vincent answered simply.  
"That's a pretty poor excuse to get out of eating my oatmeal, you know." Shera scowled. "I ought to box your ears."  
"Um, Shera...." Cid spoke suddenly. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but he's not lying. He really IS dead."  
"Oh." Shera laughed suddenly. "Silly me."  
"Being dead isn't exactly the funniest thing in the world." Vincent said coldly. "So next time, I would quite appreciate it if you didn't laugh at my situation."  
Shera bit her lip awkwardly. "Sorry."  
  
Just then, Tifa placed a cup of coffee in front of Cloud, one in front of Sephiroth, and then took her place at the table.  
"Oh wow." She smiled. "Now we really _are_ all together."  
"Yes." Cloud looked around the table briefly and scowled. "Though, I'm not sure I approve of feeding with the enemy......"  
"Sorry you feel that way." Sephiroth shrugged, sipping his coffee.  
"No, I don't mean you." Cloud hissed. "I mean this Shinra dork here."  
"I am not a dork!"  
  
Shera looked down at Red XIII and the two cubs suddenly.  
"Did you three want me to give you some oatmeal as well?"  
"No thankyou Shera." Red XIII told the woman. "We've already eaten. We went hunting this morning."  
"Gee, you should have taken me along as well." Yuffie grumbled. "I think raw animal flesh would have been much nicer than the oatmeal that's just about to be shoved down our throats."  
Red XIII smothered a chuckle as Shera vehemently resisted from yelling at the girl.  
  
"Alright, quiet!" Cloud said, banging his spoon against the side of his mug as he stood up. "Now that everyone's together, I call a meeting!"  
Silence.  
"Why th' hell are you callin' a meetin?" Barret asked suddenly. "It's th' middle of breakfast!!"  
"Shh!" Ruben said loudly. "If we have a meeting like this, it means we can avoid having to eat the oatmeal! Now quiet!"  
  
Cloud ignored the comment as Yuffie smothered a snicker.  
"Well, as you are all aware," He began, looking around the table at all the eyes focused on him. "This group will be splitting up a bit later on this morning."  
"Oh, but we were so successful together!" Ruben mocked. "We made millions of record sales! Are you sure you want us to do that, Mr. Manager, sir?!"  
"Look, just shut up!!" Cloud roared. "When we get Cait Sith back from Midgar, we're leaving you there, understand!?"  
"Yes." Ruben scowled suddenly. "That is my intention also."  
"Good, now shut up and let me continue!" Cloud roared, and cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying, we're all going to be split up this morning as the group goes it's two separate ways."  
  
"We're aware of this fact, Strife." Sephiroth spoke up. "I just want to know where you are leading with this announcement."  
"Well shut up then!!" Cloud snapped. "I was getting to that bit, you stupid moron!!"  
"Cloud!" Aeris interrupted him. "That was uncalled for! Sephiroth only asked you a question! And he did it rather politely too! There's no need to chew his head off like that!"  
"Alright, fine..." Cloud sighed angrily. "What I am saying is this. There will be two parties going out there, and I will not be in one of them."  
"So....?" Cid said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah Cloud, so what?" Yuffie said nonchalantly. "What's the big deal about that? We're big boys and girls, we can quite perfectly take care of ourselves."  
  
Cloud turned his back on everybody, sighing.  
"That's not what I mean..... I know you're all quite capable of taking care of yourselves." He said, lowering his voice. "I'm just really concerned, that's all."  
"Cloud, what's wrong?" Tifa wondered, suddenly concerned. "Is there something you know that we don't?"  
"I don't want any of you to die on me....." Cloud scowled, facing the group once more. "You'd better be prepared for anything out there today, you hear me!? Stay on alert at all times, and never let your guard down for a second, not even once!"  
"Gee, you make this ordeal sound like your friends are marching off to their death." Ruben yawned, resting his head on his arm, thoroughly bored. "It's just a walk in the park, calm down. All you're going to do is go into Midgar, collect your Cait Sith and then leave. I know at times, Midgar's a seedy place where you have to watch your back, but jeez! It's not like anyone is going to kill you out there!"  
"How do we know that!?" Cloud snapped. "How do we know you aren't planning on trying anything funny when we go out there!?"  
  
Ruben sighed, standing up at the table. "Look dude, I know you think I'm a crook. I know you don't trust me at all. But you gotta believe me on this - I really am taking you to Cait Sith and nothing more." The man paused, and shook his head miserably. "Please, you gotta believe me. There's nothing else I can say or do at this time...."  
"Hmmm....." Cloud thought to himself, scowling deeply. "I still don't trust you....."  
"Ahh, but you don't trust Sephiroth either, do you?" Ruben asked him. "And yet, you'll quite happily sleep in the bunk under him. That, to me, seems a bit hypocritical."  
"May I say something here in Cloud's defence?" Shera said suddenly. "Well you see, he doesn't have a choice in that particular matter. I won't have him sleeping in the same room as a girl for obvious reasons, and he has already expressed his protest to me about having to sleep in the same room as Barret."  
"Yes," Vincent added. "And because I don't need to sleep due to the fact that I am deceased, that cancels myself out."  
"Well who else is left?" Ruben shrugged. "What about that Cid guy?"  
"Cid is my husband. I won't have him sleeping in a bunk bed under or above Cloud because.... umm....." Shera blushed slightly. ".....I need him to keep me company at night."  
Cid chuckled wickedly. "Shera....."  
  
"Enough of that." Cloud cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Now, what are we going to do about the issue of Red?"  
"Well obviously, we are going to find the rest of the tribe, aren't we?" Red XIII said quickly.  
"We're not going back there, are we?!" the baby female cub yelped, sinking to the floor.  
Yuffie crouched down beside her and reached out to gently pat the little creature. "It's gonna be alright. Besides, you have Red and your brother to protect you."  
  
"I know that, Red!" Cloud sighed. "What I meant was.... how do you propose on getting there?! We don't even know where to start looking!"  
"Sure we do." Ruben spoke up. "We just need to dump the lions off at the point that they first came in contact with us."  
"Right." Cloud nodded in determination. "Now we......" The man paused suddenly. "Where did they first come in contact with us, anyway?!"  
"I found the boy cub in the Mideel forest." Shera told them. "How he got there is anyone's guess."  
"Me and Lei jumped onto your spinning wind machine." Shadrach spoke up. "When you all pulled it out from that giant stack of mess, Lei and me jumped onto it when the door was open."  
"Ahh, that was in the Sandy Badlands, wasn't it?" Cloud smiled. "Well, that's easy enough to go back to. Alright Red, we'll drop you and the two cubs there later on today. How does that sound?"  
"That is......" Red XIII looked to the floor, a little upset. "....fine with me."  
"Cloud!!!" Yuffie squealed suddenly. "It is NOT alright with me!! I wanna go with Red and meet the rest of his kind!! What if he decides to go tomorrow?! Who's gonna come back and break the news to the group if Red and these cubs go to live with the tribe??"  
  
"I can't manage this at all....." Cloud grunted, thinking hard. "Okay, I can think of another way to organise this...." He said aloud, turning his back on everyone. "Okay, Barret and Yuffie? Go escort Red and the two cubs to the Sandy Badlands. Stick around, stay out of their affairs, and only intervene if it looks like a fight is brewing. How does that sound?"  
Barret and Yuffie nodded, understanding.  
"Yes!" Barret snapped, accepting his commands.  
  
"Alright, now all they need is a means of getting there." Cloud thought hard. "Hmm.... we have two planes at our disposal here, so which one is going to fly out to the Sandy Badlands?"  
"I say use the Tornado all the way for that one." Reeve suggested. "It's a light plane and therefore wouldn't disturb the land too much. Anyway, I would think the Highwind is too big and heavy to land there properly."  
"Whaddya mean my Highwind's too big and heavy?!" Cid snapped. "Are you knockin' my plane, you little recreant?!"  
"No, not at all." Reeve smiled nervously. "I merely meant that the terrain down in the Sandy Badlands would be too rocky and unstable for the Highwind's landing gear."  
"Hmph." Cid grunted. "You're right, you know."  
  
"Okay, so who's gonna pilot the Tornado?" Cloud wondered, looking expectantly in the direction of Reeve and Cid. "Guys?"  
"Seeing as though you're talking about that sh*t-box plane, and not my Highwind, I volunteer Reeve to fly it." Cid grunted, scratching around in his pockets for his cigarettes.  
"But Cid," Reeve protested. "I have to go to Midgar."  
"Well that's too bad, isn't it?" Cid mumbled. "You're the stupid plane's pilot."  
"I've got an idea." Cloud smiled. "Cid? Why don't you fly the Tornado to the Sandy Badlands? Reeve can fly the Highwind to Midgar."  
"WHAT!?" Cid roared. "No-one flies this baby except me, do you hear that?! Anyway, I don't think anyone else knows how to!"  
"It is not all that difficult once you get the hang of it." Vincent shrugged casually.  
"What?! Necromancer's been flying my plane?!" Cid choked.  
"Cloud ordered me to after he could no longer take the controls. He had to go retrieve Barret from the Gold Saucer." Vincent scowled suddenly, giving the aging pilot a cold stare which made him back away. "And I am not a Necromancer."  
"F*ck, I can't believe you idiots have been flying my baby without my permission!" Cid grunted. "Some friends I have!!"  
"But Cid honey, they had to fly the Highwind because you were out cold at the time." Shera sighed. "The only time they flew in was when we were trying to take you to the hospital after you got hurt at the Gold Saucer!"  
  
"There's no way I'm flying that sh*t box..." Cid pouted, folding his arms. "There's just no way....."  
"Why not?" Reeve wondered, a little hurt. "It's a nice little plane if ever I saw one."  
"I won't be able to handle it with this broken ankle." Cid said, pointing to his left leg, all bound up in plaster. "It f*cking hurts as it is!"  
"Oh, you won't have to worry about that." Reeve said quickly. "The Tornado has no foot pedals whatsoever."  
"Nope." Cid said, folding his arms. "Not gonna do it."  
"But Cid, weren't you just complaining a few weeks ago that you're too comfortable with flying the Highwind? Didn't you just get over saying that you wished there were more planes around that you could get hold of?" Shera smiled at him. "Don't be so quick to dismiss that little Tornado plane, Cid dear. It's quite cute and I think---"  
"Alright! Shut up woman!! I'll pilot the damn plane already!!!" Cid snapped. "Could be fun anyway....."  
"That's the spirit, Cid." Shera smiled, cuddling him.  
  
"Okay so that's settled." Reeve smiled, tossing Cid the keys to the Tornado. "There's a little fridge compartment between the cockpit and the passenger area. In it, you'll find a whole selection of soft drinks and lemon teas. Help yourself to as much of it as you like."  
"Thanks buddy." Cid smiled back, neatly catching the keys in mid-air. "I'd chuck you the keys to this baby, but she doesn't start up on keys. All you do is press a few buttons and away she goes."  
  
"Red?" Cloud said suddenly. "Before you set out this morning, I have one question to ask you....."  
"Alright....." Red XIII nodded, slightly curious. "Go ahead."  
"Don't do anything drastic, OK?" Cloud said sternly, his smile fading. "I don't want you to leave us all without first saying goodbye. If you don't do that, I'll never forgive myself......"  
"Cloud...." Red XIII whispered, bowing his head to the man. "I came to you as a stranger, and you took me in. You accepted me into your ranks, and took me on as one of your own. I would never leave without first saying goodbye. If I left without saying farewell to all my friends - the very people who took me in, I would never forgive myself either. No matter what decision I make today, no matter which tribe I decide to integrate myself into, I will always think of this band of humans as family....."  
"Red......."  
"Noble Cloud......" Red XIII smiled faintly. "I will lift my head to the sky and roar in your name any day."  
Cloud nodded once in the great lion's direction. "Well give me a roar before you decide to leave us. I can't leave my friends behind, you know."  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting this 'Puke Bucket On Standby' scene, but when are we going to the Midgar Ruins?" Ruben snapped.  
"I really don't like that guy." Tifa leered at the man.  
"I don't much, either." Aeris shook her head. "He's too pushy."  
"So what? I don't care what you ladies think at this time." Ruben grunted. "I'm trying to speed things up here. Now quit yapping and start this plane up! We have to go to the Midgar Ruins, pronto!"  
"Impatient one, aren't you?" Sephiroth said, raising an eyebrow at the man.  
"Shut up Sephiroth." Ruben snapped. "It seems you have no real choice in where you go today. You also have to go to Midgar in search of official documents regarding the Jenova Project, so shouldn't you want everyone to get a move on as well?!"  
"Well yes, but unlike you, I actually have patience." Sephiroth shook his head in slight disgust at the man. "I know that in due time, I will get what I am after. Anyway, ordering these people around isn't going to make them speed up. All it will do is make them angry."  
  
"Sephiroth's right, even though he's a complete bastard and I hate him as much as you." Cloud nodded. "Shut up Ruben. All you're doing is making everyone on this plane angry."  
"Hey!" Ruben smiled suddenly. "You called me by name! I thought you never would!"  
"Oh, did I?" Cloud mocked, shaking his head in shame. "Sorry, dork."  
"Rggggghhhhh......"  
  
"Hmm. Looks like we have Red's journey all sorted out." Cloud nodded slightly. "Just watch out OK, Red? Those lions you're going after might not be as accepting of you as we are."  
"I know that, Cloud." Red XIII whispered. "And that is why I am slightly nervous. Part of me really wants to go, while the other part of me wants to stay here and hide."  
"Oh Red....." Yuffie sighed, cuddling him. "It's alright to be afraid."  
"But I am Nanaki, son of brave warrior Seto!" Red XIII stood suddenly. "I am afraid of nothing!"  
  
"Alright, now who's going with Reeve to the Midgar Ruins?" Cloud said suddenly. "We know Reeve is---"  
"Well duh." Ruben interrupted bitterly.  
"And Sephiroth is, the stupid bastard---"  
"I am not stupid." Sephiroth sighed angrily.  
"So that leaves, um... the rest of us." Cloud smiled. "So.... Tifa and Aeris? You may as well go along, to keep Sephiroth from killing anyone."  
"Yes, I can make sure we won't do that." Aeris looked around quickly, cheeky and sly. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll keep him out of trouble."  
"Vincent?" Cloud said, looking at the raven haired man. "Go with them. We need a level headed man out there."  
"Alright." Vincent nodded. "Now that leaves Shera and yourself."  
"Oh, I'm going with my cuddly Cid." Shera cooed. "He's so dashing and handsome...."  
"Shera!!" Cid snapped. "F*cking hell, woman! Not now....."  
"So, Strife," Sephiroth said calmly. "It's all down to you now. Which way are you going?"  
"Yes, Cloud." Tifa said, looking at him expectantly. "Where are you going to go?"  
"Oh.... um....." Cloud said quickly, looking away. "I'm staying on the Highwind."  
Just about everyone in the room stopped dead.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
"Like I said, I'm staying here." Cloud said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Someone has to look after the Highwind, don't they?"  
"But Cloud.....!!" Tifa howled, thoroughly disappointed. "You're always jumping at the chance to go on an adventure! Now there's two of them for you to go on, and you're going to back down on both!??"  
"Surely he must have a well and good reason for that, Tifa." Red XIII said calmly.  
"Cloud, you're a dumbass!" Cid grunted. "The Highwind doesn't need a babysitter!!"  
"I know that." Cloud said, subdued. "But I still choose to remain here."  
"But WHY!?" Tifa howled. "Surely there's a reason to this insanity?!"  
"Yes, there is." Cloud nodded slowly. "But I'm not going to tell you. Please don't question my decision....."  
"But Cloud.....!!" Tifa protested.  
"Whatever decision he makes is his and his alone." Sephiroth said, quietening Tifa down. "I think I know what he is doing and if you were a leader you'd understand as well."  
"F*ck that!!" Cid roared. "I was a leader once and I think he's f*cking nuts!!"  
"Yeah!" Barret yelled. "I'm a leader too and I don't understand none of it! It must be some sorta goddamn SOLDIER ideal. Yer' jus' insane!"  
Cloud smiled faintly. "Well maybe I am....."  
  
Cid looked around the room quickly.  
"Everyone's ready and waiting, oh valiant and stupid leader." He mocked Cloud. "So tell them to move out already!"  
"Okay everyone." Cloud said, suddenly assertive again. "You all know what you're doing, so get yourselves Battle Ready, and Move OUT!!!"  
"Yes sir!!" Tifa smiled broadly, saluting him.  
"Yuffie!" Cloud snapped, making the young ninja look around. "You lead the group into the Sandy Badlands, OK?"  
"Why can't I be th' leader?!" Barret snapped.  
"Because Yuffie's never led the group before. I wanna give everyone a shot at it." Cloud said quickly. "Now Yuffie, do you have your PHS on hand?"  
"On my belt, fully charged, like it always is!" Yuffie grinned.  
"Good. Call my PHS number if anything goes wrong." The blonde haired man said sternly, smirking. "Now get out of my sight."  
Yuffie waved goodbye to everyone as her group walked out the front door and off to the Tornado, Cid and Shera not far behind.  
  
"Okay, now that's taken care of...." Cloud said, turning his attention to the group that was left. "Who's gonna lead this mob?"  
"None other than me!" Ruben grinned.  
"Yeah right, in your dreams." Cloud snorted.  
Ruben's face fell. "Awww........."  
"Well...." Aeris began nervously. "Why doesn't Sephy lead us seeing as though he did such a good job back at the Gold Saucer last time?"  
"Don't call me that." Sephiroth interjected.  
"Do I really have any choice?" Cloud grumbled. "Well, if you're going to lead them Sephiroth, at least take a PHS with you."  
"PHS??" Sephiroth queried. "What's that??"  
"Party Hensei System." Cloud answered him. "It's a phone that you can use to call people. Everyone on the entire planet has their own PHS, you know."  
"Well I don't." Sephiroth shrugged. "So that statement isn't true."  
"Well, we'll sign you up for one first thing this morning when we go into Midgar, won't we?" Aeris grinned.  
"But we don't even know if there are any shops there any more!" Tifa told her.  
"Oh, there are shops in Midgar, don't you worry." Ruben explained. "The people rely on their small businesses to make money. There's bound to be an electrical store by now, so finding a PHS would be no problem."  
"Good, then you'll have your very own PHS." Aeris smiled. "Won't that be great, Sephiroth? Your own mobile phone!"  
"Goody goody." Sephiroth mumbled sarcastically.  
"Oh, surely you can be more enthusiastic than that." Aeris grinned at him cheekily, boxing him lightly in the arm. "You're getting something for free here!"  
  
"Alright, now fire this plane up and get a move on!" Cloud snapped. "You have to go to the Midgar Ruins, you know!!"  
"Heh heh heh." Ruben smiled. "I like your way of thinking. You're not so bad after all, Cloud."  
"Shut up, Shinra dork." Cloud snapped.  
Ruben scowled once more, and looked away in disgust.  
  
"Forget I said anything......"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
**_Please, little child......  
Forgive me for what we are doing to you......  
Are we no better than The Calamity From The Skies herself?  
Utilising that which we need in order to survive?  
You were right, little child. How am I any different from her?  
I will tell you.  
  
I actually care about you,  
Though you may not see it yet........_**  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud smiled faintly, the rush of wind blowing in his face as the Highwind soared through the heavens. Vincent was at the control panel piloting the plane in Cid's absence, secretly enjoying doing the job as well. Tifa stood beside Cloud, her hand resting over his. She wasn't enjoying herself as much as her best friend beside her, because something was troubling her, namely his decision to stay behind. She wanted to talk to him about it, find out his reasons for staying behind - she wanted to know more than anything else in the world, but yet she held back and decided against it. She didn't want to pressure him into anything he didn't want to do.  
  
Ruben gripped the railing lightly, looking a little uncomfortable. Reeve looked at him from where he was, leaning up against the door with a look of slight amusement.  
"What's wrong with you?" Reeve asked the man, who was now looking thoroughly distressed.  
"I dislike flying." Ruben whimpered. "I've had some bad experiences with flights in the past and now my opinion of planes is somewhat less than pleasing."  
"So why didn't you protest until now?" Reeve wondered. "When you were on the Tornado, you seemed just fine to me."  
"That was because we weren't all standing out in a wide open space like this." Ruben cringed. "What if the pilot decides to do a few barrel rolls with this monster!? We'll fall to our deaths for sure!!"  
"You're just paranoid, that's all." Reeve smiled. "Calm down, there's not really anything to worry about."  
"It's not paranoia when everybody really _is_ trying to get you." Ruben mumbled, scowling.  
  
Meanwhile, Aeris was a little bothered by Sephiroth, who just stood there, leaning hunched over the rail, in deep thought. Walking up to the man quietly, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention.  
"_Huh??!!_" Sephiroth practically jumped, looking at her suddenly.  
"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you!" Aeris apologised immediately. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Sephiroth shook his head. "My mind was just elsewhere. I should have noticed you approach me."  
"I'm worried about you." Aeris said kindly. "You're just removing yourself from the group and I was just worried, that's all."  
"Why?"  
"Well um...." Aeris paused suddenly. "I don't know. Aren't you normally a little more sociable than this?"  
"No, it's not that at all." Sephiroth answered her, quiet. "I'm just........."  
"Just..... what?"  
"Aeris....." Sephiroth paused suddenly. "In just a few hours, every document regarding the Jenova Project will be within my grasp..... not just reports and figures like I read in the Shinra Mansion several years ago......"  
"Sephiroth....."  
"The last time I was thirsty for knowledge, it cost me my sanity....." Sephiroth beat the railing angrily with his fist. "I still remember how I felt when I was reading those documents in that basement. God, I hated those feelings. Alone and afraid.... I was just a naive kid back then..... a vulnerable target for the taking...... I needed someone, anyone, to turn to....." The man paused momentarily. "It was no wonder I was taken into Jenova's lies so easily......"  
Aeris could only shake her head sadly as she waited for him to continue.  
"She promised me so many things....." Sephiroth scowled deeply as he continued. "She deceived me into believing that I was more powerful than I actually was. She had me living under the illusion of invincibility, that I was too strong to be beaten. I felt that I could do anything without regrets or consequences..... Jenova murdered my sense of justice until I had nothing to believe in except myself......" The grey haired man shook his head and sighed deeply as he stared off into the distance. "....and even then, I was questioning whether or not I should do so......"  
"Sephiroth....." Aeris said soothingly, allowing herself to place a hand on his shoulder. "You were just---"  
"Just incredibly stupid." The man interrupted her, scowling. "I was a naive kid. Vulnerable to just about anything......"  
Aeris shook her head sadly. She couldn't think of anything assuring or comforting to say.  
  
"Aeris...." Sephiroth said quietly after a moment or two. "I want you to promise me something....."  
"Oh??" Aeris looked at him suddenly, curious.  
"It wasn't appreciated before, let me assure you....." Sephiroth leered slightly. "But if I go insane or do anything irrational today, please...." He shook his head in annoyance at not being able to come right out with what he was really trying to say. "If I go insane again, please do something. Kill me if you have to."  
"But....!!"  
"No, I mean it." Sephiroth said to her with a look of utter seriousness. "I don't want a repeat of last time, do you hear me?! I don't want to be Jenova's slave again, not now, not ever! I just want to free of her! Free of every aspect that binds me to her will!!"  
"Sephiroth... Y---"  
"I'm easily manipulated by her, Aeris! You of all people should know that!" Sephiroth said, now quite upset. "All that swearing fealty to her does to me is bring pain and humiliation! I'm just somebody's tool, an object to reach a much higher plane of existence! She'll get at me in any way she can to achieve her sick goals!"  
"I know you don't want that to ever happen again, Sephy!" Aeris cried out.  
"Don't call me that....."  
"But you want me to take you out?! I couldn't do that!" Aeris yelped. "I could never bring myself to hurt you! Don't ask me to either!!!"  
"Why not!?" Sephiroth snapped, now quite annoyed and flustered. "Do you want to be faced with another round of destruction?! Eliminate me before I get that far and save yourself the effort!!"  
"Oh Sephiroth....." Aeris sighed miserably, shaking her head. "Just listen to yourself. You really don't trust yourself, do you?"  
"Well why should I with all that's ever happened?!"  
  
"Sephiroth, I can't have you going on like that!" Aeris told him sternly. "If you don't start believing in yourself sooner or later, something bad will happen and you won't feel ready to stand up to it........"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
**_Little child, you may not like what is happening to you.  
You may even resent it.  
But you will, however, learn to deal with it.  
And that is what will make you prevail in the end.  
In the meantime, just sit on your heels and endure.  
  
For that is all you can do. _**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"F*cking hell!!"  
"Come on now, Cid..... it can't be all that hard...."  
"Yes it can!!!" Cid snapped. "What makes it even harder is that you keep distracting me by talking!! Now shut up and let me try to fly this piece of crap!!"  
  
Shera sighed wearily and gave up. She knew she wasn't exactly going to win a verbal sparring session with her husband when piloting a plane was involved, especially not when he was behind the controls of a plane he had never flown before.  
  
"Are you sure we're going to the Sandy Badlands?" Red XIII queried, looking out the side window of the light aircraft. "All I see is a sea of clouds below us."  
"That's because we're above the clouds." Cid grunted. "Phh, no foot pedals indeed. Shera, would you reach across into my footwell and depress your foot on the pedal down there when I tell you to?"  
"Alright." Shera said meekly.  
  
"I still see no land....." Red XIII said nervously. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"  
"Shut up you stupid cat!!" Cid roared. "I should know my way around this f*cking planet by now, no thanks to you goddamn bozos!!"  
"Bozos??" Shadrach screwed his face up. "And there's that f*ck word again....."  
"F*ck?" Lei wondered. "What does that mean??"  
"Don'you _ever_ say that!!" Barret snapped at the cubs. "It's a bad word! Not fer you kids to say!! _You hear me?!_"  
The young cubs cowered under Red XIII's feet. That's when Yuffie joined the melee.  
  
"Barret! Don't yell at them!!" She snapped. "They don't know any better!"  
"Well dey do now!!" Barret retorted. "Don't think ahm givin' them a hard time either. I even told Marlene off when she said that! Although I use those words a lot myself, I don't wanna hear those corrupt words comin from th' mouths of our youth!"  
"Oh shut up, you hypocrite...." Cid sneered. "What would you know?! What harm is a few little words going to do anyway?"  
"_Hypocrite?!_" Barret hollered, seeing red. "Did you really jus' call me that, or was I hearing things??"  
"Yeah, are you deaf?" Cid nodded. "Do I have to repeat myself?"  
"_What does f*ck mean?!_" Shadrach wailed, pinning his ears back as he cried out.  
"I jus' told you _never to say that!!!_" Barret screamed.  
"And why not, hypocrite?!" Cid yelled.  
"_What does f*ck mean!?!_" Shadrach wailed, repeating his demand with more volume than before. "Can't _one of you_ explain it to _me?!_"  
"Calm down," Yuffie mumbled. "I'll tell you later."  
"ARGH!!" Barret hollered. "Don't _YOU_ go sayin it now, young'un!!"  
"_I'm not a child!!_" Yuffie screamed.  
"Well you're younger than me!" Barret snapped back. "That makes you a young'un!!"  
"Well you're still a hypocrite!!" Cid barked.  
"F*ck you, Highwind!!"  
"Hypocrite!!"  
"_HOLD IT!!!_" Shera yelled suddenly. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
Silence.  
  
"What does hell mean?" Shadrach whispered.  
"_Don't swear!!_" Barret yelled again.  
"Hypocrite!!"  
"Oh SHUT UP CID!!" Yuffie screamed.  
"Don't tell me to shut up, girly!" Cid barked.  
Yuffie saw red. "_Girly?!_"  
  
Shera rested her face in her hands and groaned loudly as the people around her continued to yell and insult each other. Red XIII just slumped down in the back passenger seat and wished that the whole world would just go away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back on the Highwind, things were somewhat quieter. Though they weren't exactly yelling and insulting each other, they weren't any happier.  
  
"So where is this place we are going.......?" Vincent asked.  
Cloud looked up suddenly from where he was standing. "Midgar." he answered, almost immediately. "Fly northwest from Mideel and you'll pass over Junon, then make a hard right till you're flying almost directly east. You should sail over Midgar in minutes from there."  
"Well, I am afraid it is a little late to be mentioning that." Vincent responded breezily. "I think the town that just shot right under us was Gongaga."  
"What!?" Cloud yelped, ran to the front of the ship, and looked over the side. "We're WAY off course, you idiot! We're just about to pass over Cosmo Canyon!"  
"Well, nobody gave me any directions." Vincent said coldly. "Only a true idiot would do that."  
"Well only a true idiot wouldn't know his way around the planet!" Cloud snapped.  
"Well I must be an idiot then." Vincent retorted.  
"Yes, then you must be!!" Cloud roared angrily.  
  
"Look guys, stop arguing!!" Tifa snapped, stepping inbetween them. "Vincent, just turn the plane around and fly off to the North-East. Cloud, don't let the tiniest little comment get to you all the time."  
"Oh, alright." Cloud grumbled.  
"That's good....." Tifa smiled, giving him a cuddle.  
Vincent shook his head in annoyance as he steered the plane off to the right.  
"Which one of you is supposed to be the leader anyway??"  
  
There was silence as Vincent steered the plane off in the right direction.  
"I'm glad to be finally going home." Ruben said quietly. "If I must be grateful for anything, I'll thank all of you for not blowing my head off, or killing me."  
"They can't do that." Reeve smiled faintly. "Not until you've handed over Cait Sith."  
Ruben shook his head slowly. "So that's all I am to you?"  
"Pretty much....." Cloud mumbled.  
"I heard that." Ruben scowled.  
"Well guess what?" Cloud snarled right back. "I don't care."  
"Shut UP Cloud....." Tifa warned him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just find that rather insulting." Ruben scowled. "All you need me for is your stupid robotic toy. That's all I am to you, just a means of getting to it."  
"But I thought this was a business deal." Reeve said calmly. "You're pretty lucky I haven't gotten on my high horse about what happened in the Gold Saucer, you know."  
Ruben folded his arms and was silent.  
  
Only seconds later, the whole control panel before the Highwind's pilot blared into life. Red lights flickered all over it, and a small alarm went off.  
"Something is wrong!" Vincent declared to his comrades.  
"What did you do!?" Cloud yelped.  
"Nothing!" Vincent answered him angrily. "I was just steering the plane as per normal! I don't see what I could have possibly done wrong!!"  
Cloud shoved Vincent aside. "Does this look like nothing's wrong!?" He yelled, looking around furiously at the diaster area in front of him. "You must have done something!!"  
"I did nothing!!!" Vincent yelled, finally losing his temper.  
  
"Dammit! If only Cid were here! He'd _know how to fix this!!_" Cloud mashed his fist down on the control panel out of sheer frustration. Unfortunately, his fist landed directly on top of the landing gear button. A loud whirring sound began to emanate from the underside of the plane as the landing wheels moved into place.  
"What happened then??" He yelled, now confused. "What did I do?"  
"And you claim that this is my fault?!" Vincent snapped. "Look what _you've just done!_"  
"_I don't even know what I did!!!_" Cloud howled.  
Reeve decided to come to the rescue. "Step aside, gentlemen." He said politely. "I've flown a plane before, I can handle this....."  
  
Cloud and Vincent moved out of the way as Reeve stepped in to study the control panel.  
"Hmmmm....." He said, deep in thought as his eyes fell on a stray lever. "Maybe we just need to land the plane first. Then we can take off again and we'll be fine."  
"Do whatever you can!" Cloud told him quickly, staring ahead into the horizon. "Just make sure you watch out for that mountain dead ahead!!!"  
"Mountain?!" Reeve said, looking up. "What the F---_!!_"  
  
Reeve grabbed the lever in front of him and jerked it backwards. But the Highwind didn't rocket into the sky. There was an abrupt violent jerk, a horrible gut-wrenching noise, metal against rock, as the giant plane's belly impacted and scraped along the mountaintop.  
"What have you done!?" Cloud cried out, grabbing onto the nearest railing for support, as the once graceful Highwind sailed through the sky like a thrown toy.  
"What's going on!?" Came Sephiroth's cry from the other side of the deck.  
"We've been hit!" Vincent replied. "The engines are cutting out!!"  
"Everybody, grab onto something!" Cloud roared as he grabbed onto the nearest railing for support. "Embrace for impact!!"  
"Impact?!" Ruben cried out. "But----!!"  
"EEEeeeeeyaaaaaaauuugh!!" Came Aeris's terrified cry as she was hurled into the air.  
"Aeris!!" Sephiroth choked, let go of the railing, and leaped after her.  
"Aeris!?" Cloud cried out. "What happened to y----"  
But Cloud's voice was all but drowned out as the whole plane plummeted and crashed to the ground at a weird angle. Everyone on board the Highwind was literally tossed about like toys.  
  
Then there was a deathly silence, save for the sounds of a quiet wind blowing past. The Highwind low lay immobilised, damaged, and crippled in the middle of nowhere.  
"Is everybody alright??" Cloud asked suddenly, looking around. "Is anyone hurt?"  
"I'm fine." Tifa said quietly.  
"Shaken, but not stirred." Vincent grunted, still as calm as usual.  
"I'm OK, but now I think I hate planes even more." Ruben stated. As Cloud looked over, he nearly burst out laughing to find that the young man was flipped over and lying upside down with his back against the wall.  
"I will survive." Reeve stood up and brushed the front of his jacket off. "But I don't think this suit will. It's dry cleanable only."  
"Well that's good....." Cloud nodded, suddenly relieved. "I'm glad to see you're all alright."  
"Where's Aeris?" Tifa wondered.  
Cloud froze. "Aeris!!" He choked suddenly. "Is she OK?! Where is she!?"  
"She's here, with me." Sephiroth replied almost immediately. "She'll be alright now....."  
As Tifa looked over at him, she smiled broadly at the scene before her.  
"Huh?" Cloud wondered, and stood up to look.  
"What the......?"  
  
There, in the far corner of the deck, sat Sephiroth, his arms around Aeris, holding her close to him. Her arms were around his torso tightly as she rested her head against him, terrified.  
"Don't be afraid. It's all over now." The grey haired man told her gently. "You're safe, and you always will be as long as I am around. I wouldn't let any harm befall you. Not now, not ever again."  
Aeris started to cry softly.  
"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Sephiroth asked, shaking his head. "Did I just say something wrong?"  
Aeris began to sob loudly, and hugged him harder. "No....."  
Sephiroth looked somewhat bothered. "I think I must have said something wrong. Just look at you now. I just made it worse didn't I, Aer?"  
"Don't..... call me that....." Aeris sniffled.  
Sephiroth almost laughed in spite of the situation. He held it back though, quickly concluding that laughter wouldn't help her. Well, not right now.  
"You sound like somebody I know." He smirked. "Now you know how it feels, Aer."  
Aeris looked at him, almost glaring. "I...... said..... don't call me that!"  
Sephiroth tossed back his head and laughed. Aeris looked like she wanted to kill him.  
  
Tifa smothered a laugh. Cloud didn't know what to make of it all, but he was not impressed to say the least. Ruben and Reeve looked confused, not getting the joke. And Vincent, well, he just stood up and turned his back on the situation as usual.  
"This is ridiculous......"  
  
Cloud gritted his teeth as he let a growl escape his throat, but decided to say nothing about it. But then his anger was all but forgotten as he realised the group's current situation, and snapped right back into 'leader mode'.  
"Everybody..... I have something I want to say." He said assertively, getting everyone's attention.  
  
All eyes were on Cloud as he began. "We were lucky we all came through this ordeal unharmed. But the Highwind is probably damaged. Without Cid or Shera around, it cannot be repaired. Therefore, it won't be able to fly off again."  
"You're right, Cloud." Tifa nodded. "So what do you think we should do?"  
"I have to stay behind now, that much is decided." Cloud told them. "Somebody has to be here when we call Cid up and tell him what's happened."  
"Then expect to get your ears blasted off." Vincent said coldly. "If you tell that man that his machine has been injured, I don't think he would react any differently if you told him that you have just murdered his offspring."  
"I didn't know that Cid was a daddy....." Aeris whispered.  
"He isn't." Vincent shook his head. "What I said was merely a comparison."  
"Oh."  
  
"I know that, Vincent. I know I'm going to cop all hell when I tell Cid what's happened." Cloud shuddered. "But nether the less, it's his plane, so it must be reported. And I have to stay here to make sure nothing else goes wrong."  
"Poor Cloud." Tifa sighed. "Do you want us to stay behind and back you up?"  
"No." Cloud shook his head. "I want you all to find out where we are and walk the rest of the way to Midgar."  
  
Sephiroth stood up, squinting as he looked off into the distance.  
"There's a town ahead......" he whispered. "It's Kalm."  
"How do you know that?!" Cloud snapped. "How do you know that's Kalm?!"  
Sephiroth shook his head. "..........I just know."  
"You're lying, aren't you?!" Cloud roared. "You're just saying that to throw us off course!"  
Tifa stood up and stared into the distance as well. "No, he's telling the truth. That really _is_ Kalm, Cloud."  
  
Ruben sat up properly, and sniffed the air. "Yep..... that has to be Kalm."  
"And what makes you say that!?" Cloud scowled. "You're in on this plot as well, are you?"  
"Put your nose to the air." Ruben said, ignoring his comment. "Do you smell that scent?"  
"Huh?" Cloud wondered, and sniffed the air as well. "I smell something unpleasant.... but what am I supposed to be smelling?"  
"There's a faint smell of decay in the air." Ruben explained. "It's almost....... sanguine."  
Cloud looked horrified. "Why on earth do you want me to smell that?!"  
"It's coming from Midgar." The red-eyed man whispered. "You can smell it from miles away. The city and the land around it permanently smells of Mako Energy."  
"Huh?" Sephiroth put his nose to the air and nearly choked. "My god, that's disgusting!!"  
"What is?" Tifa wondered.  
"It used to smell, but not that badly." The grey haired man pinched his nose. "It smells like a rotting corpse!!"  
"What does!?"  
"......it smells like pain." Aeris whispered. "I can almost sense it. The planet is still hurting. I don't think it will ever heal at this rate....."  
"Am I missing something?! I don't smell a thing!" Tifa cried. "Am I the only one out here??"  
"Don't get upset, Tifa. I can't smell it either." Reeve shrugged. "Though whether that's from living in Midgar, I don't know."  
"I smell nothing." Vincent said, folding his arms. "I don't smell, period. I'm an animated corpse - the scent receptacles inside my nose don't work."  
"Animated corpse?" Ruben smirked. "Oh, right. And here I was, thinking that bad odour was the Mako Energy."  
"Shut up." Vincent said, making the young Shinra man wilt in his cold stare.  
"Mako Energy?" Tifa repeated, now confused. "Mako Energy has a scent?"  
  
"It most certainly does." Sephiroth nodded. "It smells like concentrated minerals, almost like blood."  
"That's exactly what it smells like." Cloud groaned. "Only, at the moment it smells like something's dead and rotting....."  
"Why is that?" Tifa wondered. "Is the planet sick?"  
"I think so." Aeris nodded. "I can almost feel it's pain from where I am now."  
"Well, won't it ever get better?" Tifa cried. "Is there anything we can do??"  
"Of course there is." Ruben nodded. "Although the Mako Reactors have been shut down and are now in disrepair, the wounds inflicted upon the planet's core to get into it's lifeblood still remain. There are eight giant drill holes directly around the edges of Midgar, each of which are each nearly a quarter of a mile across in size, all of them reaching down into a giant 'blood vessel' in which the Lifestream flows."  
"Yes, I can hear the cries of the Planet right now......." Aeris whispered. "It's almost as if it's saying... 'I hurt, I suffer'....."  
"When those holes were drilled, they slapped a Mako Reactor on top of each one of them." Ruben explained. "All we have to do is remove them. You remove the constraints and the wounds heal. Do you get it?"  
"Sort of." Tifa nodded. "But why does the air smell bad now?"  
"Well that's the thing." Ruben laughed nervously. "Just about everything in Midgar's falling apart. It's not an uncommon sight to see a giant chunk of metal crash down and flatten somebody's house. That's just the way it is....."  
"What?? That's awful!" Tifa howled.  
"Wait a minute." Sephiroth spoke up. "That doesn't answer the question."  
"I know that, and I was getting to that next." Ruben sighed. "I was going to say that lately, giant chunks of metal have been falling directly into the pools of Mako Energy. It's like getting dirt into your wounds - if you can't clean the dirt out of them, it gets infected. And that's precisely what's happening to the planet."  
"Well can't you just stop it from happening?" Tifa wondered. "Or at least remove the pieces after they've fallen in?"  
"Well yeah, I suppose we could do that." Ruben scowled. "Although, seeing as though the average Midgar citizen is not skilled enough to remove a 30 ton chunk of metal from a liquid that is quite capable of burning your brain out when you come in contact with it, we haven't exactly been successful yet."  
  
"So what are you doing to prevent such an event from occurring?" Vincent scowled.  
"Nothing, actually." Ruben shrugged. "We're just letting things run their course. The planet will survive it and live on."  
"I don't think it will." Sephiroth scowled deeply, looking up towards the giant flaming red Meteor in the sky. "It's survived this long despite all it's injuries, but it's final hour is drawing ever near...... and when it comes, this place won't be standing anymore."  
A silence washed over the group.  
  
"Come ON!" Cloud snapped suddenly. "Enough talk! Move out already! You've got a task to complete. Get in there and get Cait Sith back!"  
"What does it matter anymore?" Reeve sighed miserably. "I can get Cait Sith if I choose. But what happens from there on? Sooner or later, we're all going to be reduced to dust and nothing more...."  
"Who said we're going to die?!" Cloud snapped. "There's got to be a way to stop this from happening you know!"  
"If there's one thing I'm sick and tired of hearing...." Sephiroth snapped, storming over and grabbing Cloud by the scruff of the neck. "It's having to listen to your persistent optimism!!"  
"What's wrong with that!?" Cloud snapped back, smacking Sephiroth's hand away. "It gets me through life!"  
"It is a _facade!!_" Sephiroth yelled. "Look at that thing, you stupid optimistic fool! Our chances of surviving this ordeal right now are a billion to one!!!"  
"Well then there's still a chance." Cloud said meekly.  
Sephiroth was taken aback by the comment and said no more.  
  
"Look everybody....." Cloud sighed, turning his back to them. "You can't go on, thinking doomsday is just around the corner. You just can't live like that - always thinking death looms over your heads. There's a way to stop this, there HAS to be....... we just haven't worked it out yet......." He placed his hands in his pockets, removed the small Black Materia and ran his fingers over it slowly. "Maybe the key lies in the very thing that started this whole mess off in the first place......."  
"Cloud......" Tifa sighed. "I---"  
"Just get out of here and carry on. Carry on with your lives and survive." Cloud shook his head. "Go get Cait Sith. I'll be here, waiting......."  
Sephiroth shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Move out." He commanded. "We'll go into Midgar and carry on. We'll find the place by following the scent of blood......"  
  
The group walked off silently after Sephiroth, leaving a pensive Cloud to stand on the deck of the Highwind with the Black Materia in his grasp.  
  
"Come on, Planet......" he sighed, as he looked up toward the Meteor. "Show us how to prevent this. Show us your answer..........."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued..........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
Hmm. It seems I've been getting email regarding this story. Some of it is praise, some of it is demanding I write another chapter, some other one was about somebody wanting to know what happens in the end of the story (like I am really going to tell anyone THAT), and one was even claiming that this fiction work was theirs and not mine. I really don't KNOW how it possibly could be theirs..... Well. Let me assure you that while all praise and constructive criticism is appreciated, I'm a little irked to find out that people actually yell at me for not updating this often.  
  
Anyway, I suppose this is the part where I talk about what is SUPPOSED to happen in the next chapter. Well, look at the number. It's gonna be Chapter 13. So who's the chapter going to focus on? If you can't work that one out, you're more screwed up in the head than Cloud before he found himself in the Lifestream (j/k).  
  
Well, until Chapter 13, I'll be seeing you around.  
- Kat_Aclysm ^-^ \\// *peace out*  
  
^-^ Keep On Smiling ^-^  



	13. Chapter 13 - I Am Not A Number.

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by the (not so) Great Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: Just to be on the safe side, I put it down as a PG fic. That way, nobody gets into trouble. Especially me.   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** The usual stuff that goes in here. Just so long as the stuff that goes in here says that I do not own the FFVII characters, and that I make no money off this. It is the labour of love.   
**NOTE:** Read chapters 1-12 before this one. Do it. Do it NOW!!! Uhh, before reading any of this, go finish FFVII. Not just because I said so, but because it is really really really really really really really really really really really really really really cool. I don't think there's enough 'really's there, but..........   
  
As always, stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Stuff in plain italics are just thoughts.   
----------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 13 - "I Am Not A Number." **  
  
Sephiroth led the group on quietly, without even so much of a whisper of protest. He was almost surprised that Cloud Strife had trusted him to lead the group on - the guy didn't even trust him as far as he could kick him.   
  
Another thing bothered the grey haired warrior - how could Cloud be so optimistic and unnerved by the events occurring which would surely mean the end of life, and the planet itself? It just didn't make sense. Then again, Cloud could have been hiding his own doubts. He was a leader - his whole job was to be in command and always be level headed about things, he was supposed to boost morale. Sephiroth concluded that the latter just had to be the case - Cloud didn't want his friends to worry, and so appeared ever calm and in command. Just like a leader should be. Sephiroth sighed to himself and was almost ashamed that he had forgotten for a second about all the leadership qualities one must possess.   
  
Looking around behind him, he noticed that everybody was following behind him silently, quite trusting that he would lead them to Midgar. He could see now that they had pretty much given up on the whole idea that he was an evil person, and he was thankful for that. Whether there was doubt in their minds or not, he just didn't want to think about it. The fact that they appeared to accept him just somehow seemed enough......   
  
He began to think of how the rest of Cloud's friends had been treating him over the last few days. They had been pretty accepting of him considering what he had done in the past, and a few of them were almost acting as if he had been their friend the whole time.   
Aeris definitely was, and was by far the friendliest of all to him, and always had been right from the word 'go'. Something just bothered him about that - he had killed her. Maybe it wasn't of his own free will, but he still killed her. But she had forgiven him for the act, and was now even giving him a second chance at living to clear his name. No matter how hard he tried to think about it, he could not work out how Aeris could have seen any good in him in the first place. He thought he was by no means 'a good person', and never could be. After all, he was the one to blame for summoning Meteor.   
  
And just a little while ago, Sephiroth had saved her from falling off the Highwind. He knew exactly why he did it - he owed her something, and he owed it to her BIG time. He owed her for resurrecting him, he owed her for all her kindness, and for all the trust she placed in him. He owed her even with his own life and fate - she had left the Promised Land just so he could live again and clear his name.   
  
He knew he had to now. He just had to clear his name and make it into the Promised Land. Not for him, but for Aeris. He intended to pay back all her kindness.   
  
_"She sure is a weird character, that's for sure."_  
  
He began to think of how she treated him. Beside that infernal nickname she kept giving him, calling him 'cute', and tormenting him by pinching his cheeks, Sephiroth concluded that she was not all that bad, although he couldn't work out for the life of him why she must go to the effort of teasing him like that. Maybe that was just the normal behaviour of Cetra. Suddenly, Sephiroth was very thankful he wasn't one of the species himself. Or maybe that was just Aeris's way of making friends with people, though he never recalled her doing that to anybody else.   
  
Just thinking about Aeris brought a new question came to his attention. Why could Aeris, Cloud, Ruben and himself all smell the horrible odour in the air, but not anyone else? Vincent couldn't for obvious reasons, which he stated quite clearly before - he was dead. But why couldn't Tifa or Reeve smell the horrible scent in the air?   
  
Sephiroth shook his head slightly - the smell was getting progressively worse as they came closer to Midgar. He thought Tifa and Reeve were almost lucky - the odour was fast making him lose his appetite. Pretty soon, it would probably make him lose what he had for breakfast. He thought about his question for a little longer before finally giving up, and deciding to talk about it. Turning around, he faced the group.   
"Everybody, stop for a moment." He told the group calmly. "I have a question I must ask all of you."   
"We're all ears, Sephiroth." Tifa nodded. "Ask away."   
"Yeah, go on Sephy." Aeris smiled. "I'll help you in any way I can."   
Sephiroth scowled slightly. "Don't call me that."   
"Ask your question, Sephiroth." Reeve nodded.   
"Well, what is your question?" Ruben wondered.   
"I intend to help you answer your question." Vincent said, folding his arms. "But it depends what the nature of the question is."   
  
"Oh, alright." Sephiroth nodded. "Put your nose to the air. What do you smell?"   
"Mountain crisp air all the way." Tifa smiled. "Isn't it beautiful now that the pollution is all pretty much gone?"   
"Yeah, isn't it?" Reeve smiled. "Kinda makes me want to take my shirt off, get out a deck chair and laze around out here for a while."   
"Nothing." Vincent answered. "And that is not avoiding your question. I really do not smell anything at all."   
"Death and decay." Ruben answered. "The air smells of infection."   
"Pain." Aeris answered quietly.   
Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "Pain?"   
"The planet hurts." Aeris whispered. "I can feel it's pain."   
"Yes, but is that a scent?"   
"No."   
"Aha," Sephiroth nodded. "But now you haven't answered my question."   
Tifa folded her arms and scowled at Sephiroth. "Are you picking on her!?"   
"No." Sephiroth shook his head. "But this was the same as before. Listening to what each of you said just tells me that what you all said before is the truth."   
"But we weren't lying before!" Ruben howled.   
  
"I know that...." Sephiroth said, suddenly thoughtful. "But Strife claims to pick up the scent of the planet's injury as well. Aeris can even feel it's pain......"   
"Yeah, so?" Tifa shrugged. "She's a Cetra. She's more in tune with the planet than we are."   
"Hmmm....." Sephiroth thought. "Strife has been injected with Jenova's cells. So has this Ruben character here. I know this much because the colour in their eyes has an ambience of it's own - the colour almost seems to glow, or produce it's own light. I am this way too......"   
"So.......?"   
"Think about it." Sephiroth scowled. "We all have Jenova's cells injected into us, me more so. Quite frankly, that odour makes me feel like throwing up. Do you feel like that at the moment, Ruben?"   
"No." The red-eyed man shook his head. "I'm feeling fine. The odour is bearable, but unpleasant."   
"That is because I have had Jenova's cells injected into me even before I was born." Sephiroth explained. "I think the more cells we have in us, the more intensified our senses are......"   
"Hmmmm....." Ruben thought. "That is interesting, but all my senses aren't enhanced. I still see just as clearly before the procedure was done on me. My sight has not improved, nor has my hearing or any other senses."   
"Well then, maybe it doesn't intensify our physical senses." Sephiroth thought. "But from what everybody has told me, only the 'Jenova enhanced' of us here can actually smell the planet's infection. Aeris can feel the planet's pain due to being a Cetra. Maybe we are on the way to being her....."   
"WHAT!?"   
"Maybe having Jenova's cells injected into us does more than just damage our cell structure as humans....." Sephiroth whispered. "Maybe it awakens something in our heads....."   
Ruben looked deep in thought. "Now _that_ is a fair theory......"   
"Aeris is in tune with the planet because she is a Cetra." Sephiroth explained. "Maybe having Jenova's cells injected into us makes us more in tune with the planet as well."   
"I wouldn't argue that." Vincent nodded faintly. "Hojo played around with all sorts of things along those lines."   
"Aeris can wield power which is considered abnormal compared to that of a human. Of course it is abnormal when compared to a human, because they can't display any power whatsoever." Sephiroth explained. "I am a Jenova enhanced creation. I used to be able to wield huge amounts of power, enough to lay this entire world to waste. Maybe......"   
"So from what you're saying......" Ruben said, dumbfounded.   
"If we have enough of Jenova's cells injected into us, yes, we too can wield the power of a Cetra." Sephiroth nodded. "And that means Professor Gast and Hojo's experiment was correct. You can create humans with the power of Ancients through the use of Jenova's cells."   
"Do you know what this means?" Ruben whispered. "If you're just a 'Jenova-enhanced' human and you could wield that much power..... then maybe Aeris can too. Only her powers would......"   
  
"Jenova and the Cetra have nothing to do with each other." Aeris told them suddenly. "If you inject Jenova's cells into a human, you're going to get a human with the power of Jenova, NOT a Cetra."   
"Hmm....." Sephiroth thought. "I can see that now....."   
"I'm just a Cetra, and nothing more." Aeris whispered. "Jenova is a million times more powerful than all of the Cetra put together. We were built to wield power, but we weren't effective with it at all. That's why were eradicated so quickly when she fell from the sky some 2000 years ago. That's why I'm the only Cetra left. We were an ineffective species, unable to defend our planet." Then she began to cry softly. "We deserved to die..... unable to protect our home from her....... and now you humans must bear the brunt of our mistakes......."   
"No, Aeris." Sephiroth shook his head sternly.   
"The humans are going to die as well....." Aeris cried. "And then Jenova will achieve what she set out to do all along....."   
"No she won't." Sephiroth scowled deeply. "Because I won't let her. I solemnly vow to finish what your ancestors begun......"   
"That's very noble, Sephiroth." Aeris whispered. "But it's unrealistic. You can't beat her."  
The grey haired man scowled deeply. "We'll see about that."   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Aeris...." Sephiroth said, ignoring her question and suddenly changing the subject. "If there was once power in me, don't you think there's a vast amount of power in you somewhere?"   
"Not much." Aeris shook her head. "I have some, yes. But I'm classed as a 'curative Cetra', I can only use magic that is beneficial to the target I'm using it on."   
"Hmmmm......" Sephiroth thought. "But don't you think there may be some, lying dormant somewhere within yourself? Maybe something you haven't tapped into?"   
  
"Sephiroth...." Aeris said sadly. "A Cetra has developed all their powers by the time they're an adult. The true extent of their powers finally come to pass once they start hitting puberty. It's just another part of growing up. Because you were injected with Jenova's cells before you were born, I expect your powers developed along with you. Didn't you experience a sudden surge of increase once you hit your teenage years?"   
"No...." Sephiroth shook his head.   
"Well what sort of things happened to you when you hit puberty, anyway?"   
"What do you think happened to me?!" Sephiroth said quickly, going red. "I was going to say that I could always use my powers ever since I was little!"   
"But didn't you at least experience a huge surge when you became a man?"   
"Only in testosterone....." Ruben cracked up laughing. "And I bet he DID experience a huge surge in certain areas after he hit puberty as well....."   
"SHUT UP!!" Sephiroth snapped.   
"Testosterone, the unstable hormone." Ruben chuckled. "It's what makes us males dominant and pushy....."   
"Shut up, shut up, shut up..........."   
"I can see it really shines in you, Sephiroth." Ruben smiled.   
  
"Look, stop picking on him." Aeris scowled. "We're trying to talk about something serious here."   
"Uh huh." Ruben nodded. "But there's just something very unnerving about a woman asking a man about what happened to him when he hit puberty."   
"Everybody, SHUT UP!!!" Sephiroth snapped. "I mean it!!"   
Silence.   
  
"Look, just forget this." The grey haired warrior growled. "We'll just continue onto Midgar without another word. Next time, if I have a question, I will keep it to myself. Now let's go on....."   
"Sephiroth.......??" Aeris asked.   
But the man would not answer, and only mumbled something about Midgar.   
"Oh thanks a lot, you idiot!" Aeris snapped, yelling at the red-eyed man. "Now look what you did!!"   
"ME!?" Ruben choked.   
"Yes, you!!!" Aeris, Tifa, Vincent and Reeve all yelled in unison.   
  
Un-surprisingly, a silence fell over the group as they headed toward Midgar.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well...." Cid grunted. "We're here. The Sandy Badlands, just like you freaks wanted."  
"Thankyou...." Red XIII whispered. "Now open the door and I will be leaving....."   
"What's up with you, stupid cat??" Cid wondered. "Why so unhappy all of a sudden?"  
Red XIII smiled weakly. "Call me a name, Cid. Please."   
"What?" Cid was taken aback. "Why?"   
"I want you to." Red XIII smiled. "Go on, call me anything you like. Call me a fu--.... uhh..... I'll let you decide what to call me."   
"Why do you want me to insult you??"   
Red XIII was silent for a while. "Because I do." He answered after a long time. "That is all I can tell you."   
"Alright." Cid nodded. "Although I have no idea why, you f*cking bastard."   
"Go on......."   
"Stupid cat!" Cid snapped. "There's no f*cking point to this! You must really be a dumbass if you want me to so blatantly insult you! I mean, you don't even have a f*cking idea why!!!"   
Red XIII began to laugh softly. Shera looked appalled.   
  
"_CID!!_" She snapped. "How could you be so rude to one of your friends??"   
"No, no, no." Red XIII shook his head. "It's quite alright. Let him go on."   
"Oh ho, coming back for more, hey, asshole?!" Cid yelled, now quite worked up. "You're a complete dumbass!! Why, if they gave out applause for stupidity, you'd have a standing ovation!!"   
Red XIII began to laugh louder.   
"You're nasty, repulsive, repugnant, offensive, belligerent, pugnacious, and antagonistic.... and those are your good points!!" Cid hollered. "Why, if you only had a little more wit.... you'd be a halfwit!"   
"I don't understand this at all....." Yuffie shook her head sadly.   
"Neither do I." Shadrach murmured. "But the biped is using those bad words a lot....."  
  
"You're so full of crap, it's coming out your ears!!!" Cid yelled angrily. "Oh, what's this, you stupid moron?! You want a second opinion? OK. You smell bad too!!"   
Red XIII could not contain himself anymore. He lifted his head and laughed until his whiskers shook.   
"Is that enough?" Cid said, suddenly calm.   
Red XIII nodded happily. "Yes. Thankyou....."   
"Okay, now you have to fill me in on one thing." Cid said, shrugging. "Why the f*ck did you just make me do that??"   
"Because I am going to miss it so much....." Red XIII said, lowering his head, his smile now quite faded.   
  
"Oh, you stupid moron....." Cid smiled faintly. "I know what your problem is. You just don't want to leave us all behind, do you?"   
"No....." Red XIII shook his head, holding back tears. "I consider all of you my family now. Grandfather Bugenhagen was every bit as friendly, but....."   
"But??"   
"I feel that you all understand me more." Red XIII whispered. "I was able to 'be myself' around all of you. And now, I will be leaving you all for a bunch of creatures I don't even know. What if they don't accept me for who I am?"   
"You're just afraid of unfamiliarity." Cid grunted. "Just don't worry about it, okay? If they don't accept you, you can just always come back with us, can't you?"   
"That is true....." Red XIII nodded. "But I will only be happy for a certain amount of time....."   
"And why is that?" Cid wondered.   
"Your lives are only just a fraction of our kind's lifespan." Red XIII shook his head sadly. "If I was to come back and live with all of you, I would have to watch every one of you grow old and die, long before my time is due. Sometimes, I curse my species longevity......"   
"Red......" Yuffie sniffled, and flung her arms around the great lion.   
"That's a tough one." Cid thought. "Well, whatever you decide, Red, It's gonna be for the best. You'd better think about it for a while, you know."   
"I've been thinking about it for a long time now, Cid!!"   
"Yeah, no doubt." Cid grunted. "But I think you should get all your facts together before finally making your decision."   
"Huh?"   
"Go and meet these other guys like you." Cid explained. "Get to know them. Show them who you are. You're a pretty nice creature, you know. It's not like they're gonna bite your head off and tell you to f*ck off. If they're gonna snap at you, it'll only be because they don't know you."   
Red XIII was silent.   
"You're only quiet because you know I'm right." Cid told him. "Now get off this plane, get out there, and show them what you're made of."   
  
"You're right." Red XIII said suddenly, standing tall. "Come on, children. Lead the way home....."   
"Right!" Shadrach said, leaping off the back seat and crashing to the floor. He quickly stood on his feet and shook himself, totally unfazed by the fall. "Come on then, all of you!!"   
Just as Red XIII and the two baby cubs stepped down onto the sandy terrain, the smallest of the three turned around to face Yuffie. The small lion gave her a hopeless look.   
"I don't want to go home......" The baby girl cub whispered.   
  
Yuffie could only watch as the three red lions walked off the plane and into the distance. "I don't want you to either, baby girl......" Yuffie whispered too quietly for anyone else to hear. "I don't want you to either......"   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Now I think I'm finally onto something." Sephiroth mumbled as the group made their way into the edges of Midgar, or what was left of it. "Jenova, The Jenova Project, and humans....... I was the first one to be produced........"   
The man took the glove off his left hand, and scowled slightly as he looked at the number 1 tattoo written on the back of his palm.   
"The first of a series......." He mumbled to himself. "Just the first of Hojo's experiments. Then there were the clones, but they were nowhere near as successful as I was. Hmph, they couldn't even conduct a proper sentence......"   
  
"Watch out everyone." Ruben said abruptly, interrupting Sephiroth's train of thought.  
"WHY!?" Sephiroth snapped, annoyed that he should be disturbed.   
"Well, look around you." Ruben shrugged. "You're in Midgar."   
"So??" Sephiroth scowled, looking around as the group made their way through the great piles of rubbish that surrounded the Midgar Slums. "What's your point!?"   
"You're going to have to watch your back around here." Ruben stated. You especially, Sephiroth."   
"We've always known about the dangers of Midgar, you know!" Tifa snorted. "But why should Sephiroth have to watch himself any more than we do??"   
"This is where the OWARA cult is based." Ruben coughed slightly. "If they see you, they're going to want to get at you. Either that, or some whacko will want you to give them spiritual advice."   
Sephiroth groaned loudly. "Oh god......"   
"But aren't YOU one of their leaders!?" Vincent snapped suddenly.   
"No, no no......" Ruben shook his head quickly. "It's not like that......"   
"Then what is it like?!"   
"I........ I have to explain that later." Ruben sighed. "Now is not the time, nor the place...."  
"Well you're going to have to explain yourself to us sooner or later." Sephiroth grunted.  
There was a silence.   
  
"Yes. So anyway guys, just watch yourselves around here." Ruben told the group quickly. "You'll be safe once you're in the Shinra Building."   
"But wasn't that destroyed when the Diamond Weapon attacked?" Reeve asked. "Wasn't that the same Weapon that took the life of President Rufus?"   
"Yes....." Ruben nodded faintly. "But the Shinra Building still stands."   
"It does?" Reeve wondered. "I thought every building in Midgar was destroyed after Meteor's storm thrashed through it like a wildfire...."   
"Well, have a look through the place and see for yourself what still stands. But not now, OK?" Ruben said, halting the conversation. "Let's just approach this set of shops and complete our first task."   
"And what was that?" Aeris wondered.   
"Strife ordered that I get my own PHS." Sephiroth answered.   
"Oh silly me, how could I have forgotten that!?" Aeris smiled. "When we get back to the Highwind, let's trade PHS numbers, OK? Then I can send you text messages....."   
  
Sephiroth only sighed as Ruben made his way to a seemingly meaningless set of doors, the paint peeling off them. The only thing that told one the doors actually had something on the other side of them was the word 'JUNK' written in big bold red letters. If it wasn't for that, one would have assumed they were just another article of junk resting on the piles that lay everywhere around the Midgar Slums.   
"Stay out here, OK?" Ruben grunted. "I will be back out with a new PHS in a few moments."   
"Alright." Sephiroth said. "We'll be waiting around outside."   
  
"The smell of infection is even worse now." Sephiroth scowled.   
"It's little wonder." Tifa told the man as she pointed off towards her far left. "Mako Reactor number 7 is just in the distance. Can you see it?"   
Sephiroth nodded faintly as he looked in the direction Tifa had pointed out to him. "Not only can I see it, I can smell it from here, and it's absolutely putrid."   
"Gee..." Tifa sighed. "I'm almost lucky I can't smell it."   
"Yes, you are."   
  
"This whole place brings back memories." Aeris whispered as she looked around. "So many times I tried to run away from the Turks in these surroundings. Later on, I must go and check whether the flowers are still blooming in the church, back in Sector 7......"   
"I wonder where Cait Sith is......." Reeve sighed. "I miss him terribly. I wonder if he misses me......?"   
"Hey Aeris?" Tifa spoke suddenly.   
"Yeah?"   
"Is Elmyra still looking after Marlene?" Tifa wondered. "I mean, are they still living around this way?"   
"I hope so." Aeris said suddenly. "I haven't seen my mother in ages....."   
"Well you're not missing much." Sephiroth grunted. "From what I know of mothers, they'r---"  
"Your mother was a beautiful lady." Vincent said coldly, interrupting him. "And without your meddling bastard of a father, she would have been mine."   
"Why are you angry with me because of someone else's stupidity!?" Sephiroth hissed. "Am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?!"   
"Sephy has a point, Vincent." Aeris said suddenly. "He can't help what his father did."  
"Don't call me that." Sephiroth interjected.   
"No, I am not blaming Sephiroth for this." Vincent said, leering. "But he is of Hojo's blood, and therefore an enemy."   
Sephiroth scowled at the raven haired man. "Do you think I like knowing that Hojo is my father?! Do you think I'm happy knowing that I am related to the one person I loathe more than my own mother!?"   
"Lucrecia was a beautiful and kind hearted lady!" Vincent roared. "It is no doubt that only a malevolent creature such as yourself could hate her!!"   
"Lucrecia!?" Sephiroth snapped. "I'm talking about Jenova, you fool!"   
"I......... I...." Vincent stuttered. "I knew that! Do you think I am stupid!?"   
"Yes, I do now!!"   
"WHAT?!"   
  
"HEY!!!" Ruben yelled suddenly, as he came out of the junk shop once more.   
The group was silent.   
"Gosh, do you have to yell!?" He snapped. "You guys already stand out enough! What kind of attention are you trying to draw to yourselves!?"   
No answer.   
"Hmph, I thought so." Ruben scowled. "Some of you people.... sometimes, I think there's just no hope for you at all.........."   
"Lead the way to the Shinra Building." Sephiroth said calmly. "From there, we can collect this robotic toy. And then you can show me those classified documents....."   
"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that." Ruben nodded. "And there's something else you might want to look at."   
"Oh?"   
"You just wait and see." Ruben smirked. "Now come on, let's get a move on!"   
Sephiroth couldn't help but feel suspicious of the last remark. There was something awry with the whole situation that he couldn't put his finger on. He slowed down his pace and walked behind the group, following them, as his mind was in deep thought once more.  
  
Had the grey haired warrior been more aware of his surroundings as the group walked onward, he might have noticed that a lone pair of watchful eyes was viewing the whole scene before him, monitoring them and listening in on their conversation the whole time, watching their every move......   
  
The man looked at the small group with interest. It has been a long time since someone quite this attention grabbing wandered through these parts - a group of people dressed in various coloured clothes, weapons at hand, ready to do battle, and a tall grey haired man in Sephiroth attire. The Sephiroth character is of particular interest to him.   
  
"Well, isn't this an interesting development?" the man chuckled. "The Shinra dolt has finally come back to this dump. I'd better contact the boss about this - The slime has finally come home to roost."   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"This sucks."   
  
Cloud folded his arms and leaned up against the side of the Highwind and sighed deeply.  
"Damn this!!!" He yelled suddenly, beating his fist against the side of the Highwind. "This is even WORSE than not going with one of the groups!!" He leered at the giant plane and kicked the nearest landing wheel sharply. "Why did you have to break down now of all times, you stupid plane!?"   
  
With the Highwind grounded like this, Cloud was totally powerless to do anything if something bad happened with either the group that was going to the Sandy Badlands to see Red XIII off, or the group that was headed for Midgar. All he could do was receive their cry for help on his PHS.   
"Why the heck am I talking to an inanimate object!? Why the hell am I talking to myself!?" Cloud shook his head sadly and sat down on the ground. "This situation totally sucks......"  
  
Just then, Cloud's PHS rang out it's merry little tune. His heart skipped a beat. Furiously fumbling his pockets for the small phone, he flipped it open quickly and pressed the 'talk' button.   
"Hello....... Yes..... well......... no......" Cloud answered the phone. "No, I can't give you a Hawaiian and anchovy pizza with a side order of garlic bread. I'm not a pizza place. I'm just some guy who........ yeah? Well screw you too, bastard!!"   
Cloud hung up the phone angrily. "Stupid moron....." He scowled. "I suppose now that I'm worked up, I should really call Cid and get another blasting. Oh well, at least this time I know who the person on the other end of the phone is, and their abuse is actually fair and just....."   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The two baby red lions bounded across the sandy terrain of the desert, Red XIII in tow. Both Shadrach and Lei, the two cubs, seemed happy enough to be going along, but Red XIII wasn't too sure about the whole thing at all. Something was troubling him.   
  
The Great Lion really DID want to meet the rest of his kind. He honestly did want to get to know the rest of his kind, interact with them, and see what they were like. But in truth, he would have been far happier just knowing they were there for him. All he really wanted to do was be with all his human comrades. He hadn't realised just how attached he had been to all of them until this moment.   
  
"Do you know where your kind lives, Shadrach?" Red XIII called out suddenly.   
"Do you honestly think I didn't know where the Tribe is??" Shadrach yelled back, almost appalled. "Red, knowing where your home is..... that's instinctive! If you're away from your home, you will miss it terribly until you are back there...."   
"And I suppose you missed your home?"   
"Yes....."   
Red XIII was silent for a few moments. "What you said about your home, is that really true?"   
"What?"   
"The part about missing your home until you are back there." Red XIII said calmly. "Is that really true?"   
"You think it's a lie??" Shadrach wondered. "Why would I lie to a Noble?"   
"You are right." Red XIII sighed. "I apologise for that remark."   
"Oh, that's alright." Shadrach smiled.   
  
"Red....." Lei whispered. "What an odd name. I've never heard it before."   
"That is becau---"  
""The markings on your hinds, and your shackles seem foreign." The little girl cub said quickly, interrupting him. "That deeply burned X mark on your shoulder with the three lines doesn't look familiar either....."   
"You dummy, Lei!!" Shadrach snapped. "That's not a tribal mark!!!"   
".........."  
"That's the number 13!!" Shadrach snapped. Turning his attention to the older lion, he asked the Great Lion a question. "Red?? What are you 13 of?"   
"I am not a number." Red XIII scowled quickly. "That is the mark of a human."   
"They do that to everyone?" Lei wondered. "How come those bipeds didn't mark us?"  
"No....!!" Red XIII snapped angrily. "It was done to me by a bad human.... the group you met would never dream of hurting me, or you!"   
"Hmm, I don't think so now." Lei whispered. "You defend them so strongly."   
  
"Hey Red?" Shadrach spoke suddenly. "What tribe did you stray from?"   
"Tribe?" Red XIII shook his head quickly. "No, I came from no tribe. All I knew was my mother and my father before both of them were killed....."   
"I'm sorry to hear that....."   
"No, it is OK." Red XIII shook his head. "My birthplace was in Cosmo Canyon."   
  
Shadrach came to a complete halt. "Cosmo Canyon???"   
Red XIII looked puzzled.   
"Did you say Cosmo Canyon!?" Shadrach said quickly. "Red!?"   
"Yes, I said I was born in the Cosmo Canyon." Red XIII said, confused. "Why?"   
Shadrach opened his mouth to say something, but quickly decided against it. "No reason. Forget it."   
"What?" Red XIII was immediately wary. "Why not?!"   
"It's stupid, really." Shadrach murmured. "Anyway, just looking at you...... From all I've been told..... don't think that---"  
"Think what!?"   
"Don't worry about it." Shadrach shrugged quickly.   
  
Not worrying was the one thing Red XIII couldn't do as they trudged on over the desert.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
As Sephiroth's group proceeded through the ruins of Midgar, they could now see just how decrepit the place was. Giant pieces of metal from what once were sectors lay twisted beyond recognition, huge chunks of charred and splintered wood stuck at odd angles, lying unsteadily in some places, and the possessions of the people who once lived on the now fallen sectors lay strewned and scattered in all places, everywhere.   
The survivors from Meteor's storm who chose to live on in the place scuttled around quietly about their miserable lives, living under the threat that they may one day be crushed by the ruins that surrounded them and their homes.   
  
At that moment, Ruben came to a complete halt. The group stopped as well. "Here we are."   
"Here we are, where?" Aeris wondered, looking around quickly. "I don't see anything."  
"Gosh, don't you recognise the Shinra Building when you see it??"   
"Shinra Building?" Sephiroth scowled, looking up.   
  
There it was, the giant structure almost right in front of them - once the pride of the proud Midgar, now in ruins - The Shinra Building. It was barely recognisable. The highest floors had been completely wiped out, and all that remained of them were maybe the odd one or two pieces of twisted structural metal and reinforced concrete.   
The rest of the building itself wasn't much better, though how it had fallen down into the slums - let alone still be standing - was a complete mystery. It was leaning at a slight angle to the ground, leaning up against the main giant pillar in the middle of Midgar, the support pillar that had once held up all the sectors.   
  
"When Sector plates 6 and 5 snapped from their supports, the Shinra Building fell down here....." Ruben whispered. "It killed so many people..... it.... it was a wonder that anybody survived the tragedy at all....... Everyone here lost somebody dear to them in Meteor's storm. We only survive now, because of them. We live on though..... we have to....."   
Reeve could only shake his head sadly.   
Ruben scowled suddenly. "Come on everyone, inside. We have a Cait Sith to recover."   
  
Sephiroth scowled, watching over the group silently as they followed the young blonde man into the building. Something about this whole scene was deeply troubling him, almost as if instinct was telling him that he was leading the group to their death.....   
He was a little concerned that the whole place looked like it was about to fall apart any moment, though it didn't seem to faze the young man from Shinra in the slightest as he casually made his way inside. Sephiroth still let them proceed into the building, though he felt unsure and cautious as he followed close behind them, alert in case something went awry. He just _did not trust_ the man......   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Here we are!!" Shadrach cried out suddenly, coming to a complete halt. "Just beyond that tree lies a waterhole. We'll be in the tribal lands then."   
Shadrach's sister, Lei, was none too impressed. She lowered her head and stared at the ground, silent.   
  
The three red lions had been trudging along in the desert for what seemed like hours, and Red XIII could not be happier that their travelling had finally come to an end. He was hot, bothered, his paws hurt him and he wanted a cool drink of water - but he hadn't let complaints like that prevent him from striding onward. He just _had_ to know about the rest of his kind, even though he did not know anything of them. It was almost like a calling......   
  
"What do you suppose will happen?" Red XIII asked.   
"About?!" Shadrach snapped almost immediately, his eyes darting around cautiously.   
"You have been away from your family and your tribe for quite some time." Red XIII explained. "Don't you think that they would have missed you, or at least wondered where you had wandered off to?"   
"They don't care about me, trust me." Shadrach scowled. "My father killed my own mother for heavensakes!!"   
"Are you sure they don't care about you?" Red XIII said, suddenly looking off into the horizon.   
"Of course I'm sure....." Shadrach trailed off upon noticing Red XIII's concentrated expression. "Why? What are you looking at?"   
Red XIII lifted his head to the sky suddenly and released a loud and powerful roar from his throat, baring all his teeth.   
"Is he insane?!" Lei yelped suddenly. "He is asking for death doing that!!"   
"What do you mean, Lei??" Shadrach asked his little sister desperately. "What do you see?! What is i---" He paused suddenly. "Oh...... f*ck......"   
  
Suddenly, in the distance, the three lions saw a red streak shoot through the clouds of dust out on the edge of the horizon. Red XIII pricked his ears up and roared again for all he was worth. It was at that moment that Shadrach pounced fiercely at the Great Lion. The young cub leapt up and slammed his paws, claws outstretched, into the older lion's jaw and neck. Red XIII was knocked off his feet in surprise, and ceased his roar immediately. Standing tall almost instantly, Red XIII lowered his head, bared his teeth at the cub and released a deeply annoyed growl from his throat. Shadrach pinned his ears back, and took two steps backwards.   
  
"What was that for!?" Red XIII demanded. "What did I do to deserve that?!"   
"I am sorry, Red...." Shadrach whimpered. He pinched his eyes shut and scowled slightly. "You just don't understand!!!"   
"Understand what? Did I do something wrong?"   
"No...." Shadrach whispered, his voice beginning to crack up. "I just..... I.... I.... just..."  
"You just what?" Red XIII said in a much calmer tone than before, standing upright again.  
"I'm scared!" Shadrach wailed. "If the tribe finds out about my leaving, they'll exile me for sure!"   
"Now why would your own family do tha---"  
  
Just then, the three lions were silent, as they heard soft footfalls in the grasslands around them. Lei's ears drooped as she lowered herself to the ground.   
"It is all over now...." she whispered.   
"Oh come on." Red XIII said suddenly. "How can it be all over? You two are probably going to get into trouble, and you may get scolded, but I surely doubt that---"  
  
"Who are you to judge what happens to them, outsider??" A demanding voice interrupted, coming from behind the great lion.   
  
Red XIII turned around to look behind him, and found himself just a footstep away from a lioness with fire red fur, just a bit smaller than himself, looking at him with an angry scowl, in a slightly defensive stance. She let a loud growl escape her throat as she stepped her way inbetween the cubs and Red XIII, her tail swishing, never once taking her leering eyes off him.   
"I thought I told you never to associate with strangers!" The lioness snapped at the cubs. "What makes this worse is that you led this outsider before you into the tribal lands! Now he will call the rest of his tribe and we will lose our home!"   
Red XIII looked at her suddenly. "I am a rogue." He said calmly. "I have come from no tribe."   
"I find that very difficult to believe." The lioness snapped. "Your markings clearly state that you are from a foreign tribe."   
"I am not from a foreign tribe." Red XIII stated calmly.   
"Liar...."   
"No really, I am not." Red XIII said, shaking his head.   
  
The lioness scowled deeply at the bigger lion, still not letting her eyes leave him as she paced around him slowly, defensively, snarling. It was then that Red XIII got to have a good look at her. She was like him, in a way. The fire red fur was unmistakable for anything else but his own kind, though, she was obviously smaller than himself. She also looked like she had less muscle on her, but whether that was due to the fact she lived out in the wilderness, or she was just built like that because she was a female, Red XIII didn't know. The lioness had piercing blue eyes, just few shades darker than the sky itself. Red XIII thought them very unusual, he had golden eyes, as did Shadrach and his little sister, Lei. He had to admit to himself that they were intriguing to say the least.   
  
_"My goodness, I've only been in her presence for five seconds, and she probably wants to tear my head off, but already I think she is a beautiful creature....."_   
  
"Just what are you staring at?" The lioness growled coldly.   
"I could ask you the same question." Red XIII replied calmly, smiling faintly. "I am only here for one of two reasons..... I came to watch out for your own kind, to see them off as they made their way home."   
"Very well." The lioness said coldly. "Now you have returned these cubs to their home, please be taking your presence elsewhere, preferably miles away from our Tribal lands."  
Red XIII nodded once, looking slightly upset as he turned his back on the lioness and began to walk off slowly in the direction the group had come from. "I.... I understand...."  
  
The lioness paused for a moment, the scowl disappearing from her face. "Wait.....!"   
Red XIII stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to face her slowly. "What do you want?"   
The lioness scowled as she shook her head quickly. "Is that a tribal mark on your left shoulder?"   
"No...."   
"I see." The Lioness nodded. "It is the Number 13, isn't it?"   
"Yes...."   
"Is that your name?" The Lioness asked, confused. "Are you Number 13?"   
"I am not a number....." Red XIII scowled deeply.   
  
The Lioness paused awkwardly, feeling slightly wary that she had just upset the newcomer. She quickly decided to change the subject.   
  
"I want to thank you...."   
"What for?" Red XIII said bitterly. "I did what any of my kind would have done. Now, I must be on my way before I think of revealing your tribal lands to my own non-existent tribe...."   
"I.... I wish to ask something of you."   
"Go ahead...." Red XIII sighed.   
"What was your other reason for coming here?"   
"Pardon me?"   
"You said you had two reasons for coming here." The lioness explained suddenly. "The first of which was to see these wayward cubs off home, for which I am thankful for."   
"Yes....?" Red XIII nodded. "So?"   
"So what was your other reason for coming here?"   
  
Red XIII paused uncomfortably. How was he supposed to tell this lioness in front of him that he wanted to meet the rest of her kind? How was he supposed to say that he had been raised for the most part by humans, and had never seen another Red Lion in his entire lifetime, and after that, still be in their good books? How was he supposed to tell her he was lonely, and just wanted another friend like himself?   
  
----------------------------------  
  
"And down this way, my friends," Ruben smiled suddenly, as he led the group down a series of corridors. "This is my office."   
Pushing the giant door open slowly, he walked into the room.   
  
"Hey," Reeve said suddenly, looking around. "This place looks familiar, like the old Shinra board room, where President Shinra would discuss his many plans....."   
"Precisely."   
"And why is that?" Reeve wondered.   
"Because, Reeve my friend," Ruben chucked quietly. "It IS. You're actually on what used to be the 66th floor."   
"Pardon me??"   
"I just set up all my electrical equipment in here." Ruben smiled. "Hojo's old laboratory is down the hall, and one level up."   
"Hmm...." Tifa thought. "This place sure could use a paint job."   
"It is like everything else in Midgar." Ruben shook his head. "It is run down and damaged, but it still does the job well."   
"I guess so." Sephiroth grunted. "Now where are the all the Jenova Project classified documents?"   
"Slow down for a minute there!!!" Ruben yelped. "First thing's first - we have to do what we came here for first!!"   
"Well the documents are the only reason I came here." Sephiroth scowled.   
"I thought the reason we all came here is because you need Cait Sith?" Ruben whispered. "Don't you have any patience at all?"   
"Yes, but I do not like to be kept waiting any longer." Sephiroth answered, a little frustrated.   
"In due time. I can understand your impatience and upset." Ruben nodded. "After all, how long has it all been kept locked away from you? 28 years?"   
"......."  
"Patience, Sephiroth. You'll get it, I promise you that." Ruben said calmly. "Now Reeve? Do you have Cait Sith's boot up discs?"   
Reeve fumbled around in his jacket pocket, producing two golden CDs, one labelled 'Cait', the other 'Sith'. "I have them." he stated.   
  
"Good..." Ruben nodded, walking over to his desk. "Now hand them over."   
Reeve shook his head suddenly. "No." He said, taking a quick step back. He tucked the CDs back into his jacket once more. "Not after what happened last time."   
"Hey...." Ruben looked genuinely hurt. "I said I was sorry. Great, now because of my stupidity, you think I am a crook."   
"We thought that anyway." Sephiroth snapped. "Now hurry up and get this over with."   
"Very well." Ruben sighed sadly. "I suppose I shall have to get Cait Sith now and show you that my offer is genuine."   
"Yes, I am afraid you have to." Reeve said, sounding slightly apologetic. "Otherwise, we are leaving."   
  
"Very well...." Ruben said, smile fading. He pushed his finger down on the intercom on the desk in front of him. "Go on. Give them your orders, Reeve. That's what the good men are there for......"   
"Oh, alright." Reeve walked up to the table, and spoke into the machine nervously. "This is Reeve, former head of the Urban Development Department. I humbly ask that you bring in my Cait Sith."   
"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ruben smiled. "Okay, take a seat for a few moments. The flunkeys will bring it up shortly."   
  
Sephiroth scowled faintly, suspicious of the situation. He chose to remain quiet though, as everybody sat down on the couches that were in front of the table.   
"Not much of an office..." Ruben said as he sat down, leaning back in his executive's chair, resting his feet on the desk in front of him. "But a great place to be anyway!"   
"I would like you to explain one thing to me." Vincent said suddenly.   
"Oh?" Ruben said, sitting up. "What?"   
"Why do you have Mako enhanced eyes?"   
Silence.   
  
Sephiroth nodded angrily. "Yes, how do you fit into the Jenova Project?!" He snapped almost immediately. "And how come I have never seen you before?"   
"Uhm..." Ruben said uneasily. "I guess I should explain that, shouldn't I?"   
"Yes you should." Vincent snapped. "Right now."   
"Oh, alright." Ruben sighed.   
  
"How old do you guys think I am?"   
"Ummmmmm....." Tifa paused uncomfortably.   
"Three." Sephiroth said through his teeth.   
Ruben ignored him.   
"I would say you are in you're early 20s." Aeris smiled. "Was I right?"   
"Nope.I'm only a year out of High School." Ruben shook his head. "I'm only 19 years old."   
"19??" Vincent choked.   
"Yes......" Ruben nodded slowly. "The only way to study biology properly in High School was through Shinra. Who better to have as your mentor than Professor Hojo?"   
"You consider Hojo to be your mentor??" Sephiroth snarled. "That man was barely human!! He was an animal lacking any and all morals whatsoever, and I despise that disgusting slime of a man even more than my own mother!!"   
Vincent nodded in agreement. "I could not have put that any better."   
  
"Hojo wasn't so bad, if you got to know him." Ruben said uncomfortably, only to be rewarded with a disgusted snort from Sephiroth. "Anyway, yes, say whatever you will about him. But he was a brilliant minded man."   
"No he wasn't!!!" Sephiroth scowled. "The Jenova Project was the brainchild of Professor Gast!!"   
"Maybe so," Ruben nodded. "But Hojo had uncovered something in his travels through the Forgotten Capital that would have put him right up there with Gast if his theories were proven as fact......"   
"Huh??"   
  
"The reason for my Mako eyes is because, yes, I too have been injected with Jenova's cells... but for a different purpose other than to turn me into a superhumanoid with the power of a Cetra....." Ruben explained. "No, my purpose was different."   
"Different?" Sephiroth wondered. "You mean Jenova's cells can be put to more than one use?"   
"I shouldn't have knocked your thoughts on the way over here, Sephiroth." Ruben sighed miserably. "You were really onto something there. In fact, your theory that having Jenova's cells injected into you makes you more in tune with the planet probably couldn't be more correct....."   
"Oh?"   
"It says on my qualifications for Shinra Co, I'm only qualified to be a janitor." Ruben smiled faintly. "But I am much much more than that....."   
Reeve sat up with interest.   
"I was injected with Jenova's cells..... yes...." Ruben whispered. "But I became Hojo's interpreter."   
"Interpreter??" Vincent snapped. "For what?!"   
"Hojo uncovered something very valuable and important in his travels to the Forgotten Capital which he never reported. He didn't want it taken away from him by the Shinra so they could have someone else study it more closely than he could." Ruben sighed. "He was a possessive man in that sense. That's why he killed Gast - he wanted all the acclaim for the Jenova Project himself."   
"My father killed Professor Gast?!" Sephiroth howled angrily.   
"Oh yes, he did." Ruben nodded faintly. "He killed all those who stood in the way of his research."   
"Yes, well I know all about that." Vincent scowled deeply.   
  
"What did Hojo discover, Ruben??" Aeris asked quickly. "He found something from the Forgotten Capital, you say? That means he must have stumbled upon something that belonged to the Cetra!"   
"Yes." Ruben nodded. "And as their last descendant, it belongs to you now."   
"Yeah, but what is it?!"   
  
Ruben looked to the floor for a long time. "Hojo stumbled upon a series of Cetra written works known only as the Tomes."   
"Tomes?" Sephiroth queried. "Ancient books of wisdom?"   
"That's _exactly_ what they are. Ten points to you for your prowess." Ruben nodded. "The writing was too encrypted for any of us to understand, that was, until I was given my first dosage of Jenova's cells. My purpose as a 'Jenova Enhanced' human was to interpret those books....."   
"Why??" Aeris wondered.   
"Hojo wanted to unlock their secrets." Ruben explained. "The Tomes served as the Cetra bible among other things. In some way, the Tomes too, or the secrets within them, are older than I believe they are.... maybe as old as time itself. They have entries way back before the so called 'Calamity From The Skies' fell down, creating the Northern Crater."   
  
"As old as time itself......." Aeris said quietly. "The Cetra really did leave behind some important works, didn't they?"   
"If you think what you have seen is important, just wait till you read The Tomes." Ruben smiled faintly. "If what we've turned up is really true.... the entire history of the planet is written there."   
"Entire history? Bu--"  
"Just you understand." Ruben said, interrupting the girl. "By 'entire' I mean our present and future as well - not just a record of the past. The books have everything significant that has ever happened since the Cetra settled on this planet, the diaster of the Calamity from the skies, the tale of the creation, you name it, the second coming...... the future. Right up to the very end of the planet's life. I have read all of it from beginning to end many many times...... I haven't been able to decipher terribly much, but---"  
"So what you are saying is that these books are basically the planet's biography?" Reeve wondered.   
"Yes." Ruben answered. "That is exactly what they are."   
"So, how is that significant to us?" Sephiroth scowled, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you just tell us all that?!"   
"You wanted to know about the Mako eyes, didn't you?" Ruben explained. "So I just told you."   
Sephiroth smacked his forehead in disgust at his own stupidity.   
  
"The Tomes have everything? You mean the future has already been written??" Tifa said, horrified. "I can't believe that!!!"   
"Well, I can tell you this much." Ruben told the girl. "The books are hazy, and they don't go into much detail. Several hundred years can be compressed into two sentences at times in the books......"   
"But still......" Tifa shook her head quickly. "I don't want to know how my future is going to turn out!! That would be like spoiling my entire life!!!"   
"I know...." Ruben nodded sadly. "Imagine how you feel after reading and knowing all of creation. That's how I feel after trying to read them. I feel cheated..... I wish I had never been injected with Jenova's cells....."   
"I want to read through them anyway...." Aeris said suddenly. "I don't want to know the future, but there are things I would like to learn about the Cetra's past."   
  
"Hey." Sephiroth said, getting the red-eyed man's attention. "You said the Tomes describe all the significant events that occur throughout the planet's past, present, and future?"  
"Yes...."   
"Does that mean I am written into the book?"   
  
Ruben thought for a long while. "I think so. But if the event written in the book is indeed you Sephiroth, it doesn't refer to you by name. None of the events in the Tomes are very specific about names. Just titles......"   
Sephiroth scowled deeply. "You're lying, aren't you?!"   
"The Tomes refer to a being known as 'the creation', born from Cetra and man's antithesis, a simple being created from two humble creatures, and the genetic materials of the Calamity From The Skies, making it a deadly unstable concoction of a creature." Ruben said quietly, staring at the floor. "If that doesn't describe you, then nothing does......."   
"I want to get hold of these books...." Sephiroth snarled. "I want to read the events for myself...."   
"If all the events in the book are true and accurate, then there's another chapter of it all... it seems we are headed for diaster again...." Ruben whispered. "The Tomes predict of the second coming..... but it isn't very specific about what that IS. All it says about the second coming is summed up into a paragraph or so..... it could be anything......"   
"Maybe it is me....." Sephiroth scowled.   
"All it says is that the second coming is a bad thing." Ruben explained. "If given a chance, it will annihilate everything in it's path of destruction."   
"It could be the Meteor, Sephiroth. You're not here to cause destruction." Aeris said suddenly. "Or the Weapons, or Jenova, or---"  
"Maybe I don't intend to cause destruction, but it looks like I already have!" Sephiroth snapped. "What about the Meteor, huh? What if I am yet to do something REALLY bad?!"   
"Just read the books for yourselves." Vincent said, silencing them both. "There is no real point in playing mindless guessing games."   
  
"That's what they based OWARA on." Ruben told them. "I may have misinterpreted the second coming when I first wrote it up, and now that group has gotten a hold of it. They're basing their whole screwed up beliefs on those bad documents....."   
"You mean you are not siding with them?" Reeve asked.   
"Sort of." Ruben explained. "The leader and I made an alliance. If I would serve as their guise and advertise their cult on the television, their leader would agree to become Shinra's ally. In truth, all I really want is to keep working on the Tomes. I don't want to run this place, or become some rich and famous guy......"   
"But I just thought you said that you felt cheated after trying to read them." Tifa said, now confused.   
"Yes, but I never said I wanted to stop." Ruben explained. "It didn't take me terribly much hard work to declare myself President of this dump. Anyway, it puts hope into the lives of these people, who hung onto Shinra's every word. I think that's a good thing....."  
  
"You say the OWARA cult is basing their beliefs on your interpretations of the Tomes." Sephiroth thought. "Now, I know they believe I am their supreme being, and that I will return some day and take them all to the Promised Land."   
"Yeah, but that's just a money making lie." Ruben whispered. "I don't know what to believe any more......"   
"Maybe what you wrote is true, to some extent." Sephiroth thought. "Here I am once more, this is my second coming. I seriously doubt that I'm going to rise up to power and take those people to the Promised Land though....."   
"Read the books, and make your own interpretation." Ruben sighed. "You could probably understand more of the Cetra's runes than I ever could........."   
  
"Alright then, I'll do tha---" Sephiroth said, only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door.   
"Aah, that'll be them." Ruben smiled suddenly. "Come in!!"   
At that moment, a fiery red haired man in a blue suit opened the door and peeped his head into the room.   
"Where do you want it?" he said gruffly, then turned to leave.   
"On the table here, I gue---"   
"Reno??" Tifa said suddenly, interrupting everything.   
  
"Someone say something?" The man said, stepping into the room. Looking around at everyone in the room, the smirk quite disappeared from his face. "What the hell are you all doing here?? And is that Sephiroth?! Am I seeing things?!"   
"They came along with me." Reeve explained calmly. "We came to retrieve Cait Sith."  
"It's coming." Reno shrugged, closing the door behind him. "Rude's bringing it up now."  
"Thankyou." Reeve nodded.   
"Pres, fill me in on one thing." Reno said, putting a hand to his head. "What the hell are they all doing here?!"   
"I take it you know each other?" Ruben wondered.   
"Know each other??" Reno snorted. "Pres, this is AVALANCHE. Are you blind?!"   
  
"AVALANCHE?" Ruben said suddenly. "You mean you lot are AVALANCHE??"   
"You mean you didn't know?!" Tifa snapped. "Reno must be right - you really are blind!!"  
"I thought when you were all talking about it, you were just....." Ruben shook his head in disbelief. "Yike....."   
"Do you have a problem with that?" Vincent scowled suddenly.   
"No...."   
"Good." Sephiroth chimed in. "Now hurry up and get this over with - there's important documents I want to read....."   
Reno nodded approvingly, a small sly grin on his face. "Aha, so you've finally come for them, huh?"   
"Yes." Sephiroth scowled. "Now hurry up and get this idiot's contraption in here before I lose my patience..."   
"Calm down Sephy!" Aeris snapped quickly. "It does you no good to get worked up over something you can't speed up!"   
"Very well." Sephiroth nodded. "But my patience is wearing rather thin."   
"I can tell." Reno snorted.   
  
At that moment, the door was pushed open, and in came a silent Rude, carrying a very familiar stuffed Moogle with a robotic kitten attached to it's back awkwardly into the room. Reeve's face lit up like a child's as he leaped out of his seat and ran to his contraption.   
"Cait Sith!!!" Reeve cried happily, a single tear trickling down his face. He flung his arms around his creation and hugged the robot for all he was worth, much to Rude and Reno's surprise. Aeris smiled faintly, as did Tifa. Vincent nodded silently in approval at the red eyed Shinra man, while Sephiroth just folded his arms, scowled deeply, and pretended not to notice the weird man before them.   
"Cait Sith, I can't believe you work again!!" Reeve cried happily, still hugging the robot.  
"He's not on, you know." Ruben stood up and walked over to the reunited pair. "You have to boot him up."   
Reeve looked at Ruben suddenly. "Thankyou........." he said quietly. "I'm sorry I doubted you......"   
"It's alright." Ruben said, shaking his words off. "You had your reasons. Now, let's see if we can turn this little guy on and get him to talk, huh? I'm sure he'll be as happy to see you as you are to see him again....."   
"Of course...... Cait Sith is like a son to me......" Reeve nodded, his smile suddenly fading. "My wife left me when I was building him......."   
"I'm so sorry...."   
"No, it's alright." Reeve said, shaking his head. "It's my fault for getting too involved in my work......"   
"Just turn the stupid thing on so I can get my reports, damn you...." Sephiroth snapped suddenly, impatient as ever.   
Aeris kicked him in the knee sharply, shocking the man. "Sephy, shut up for a moment!" she said to him, genuinely frustrated.   
"Don't call me that...."   
"Don't you have any patience at all??" Aeris scolded him.   
"No." Sephiroth stated plainly.   
Aeris kicked him again.   
  
As Ruben popped the back of Cait Sith open, Reeve carefully removed the precious boot up discs from his jacket sleeves, and slid them into place, and clipped the back panel back into it's place.   
  
Nothing.   
  
"I don't understand it....." Ruben said, scratching his head. "I repaired it just as you told me to, it's supposed to work!"   
Reeve didn't look too disappointed. "Ruben, I want you to do something, because I can't. I can't bring myself to hurt the little guy........"   
"Oh Reeve....." Ruben sighed miserably. "Don't break it, we'll just have to work on it some more....."   
"No no no...." Reeve shook his head. "I'm not going to smash it up. But I still want you to do it for me...."   
"If this involves damaging that stupid robot, which is delaying me from seeing my classified documents....." Sephiroth spoke up. "Then clear out of the way, I will opt for that job any day."   
Aeris leaped to her feet, stood in front of him, annoyed. "Sephiroth, just be quiet will you?! You're going to see your documents eventually, nobody is denying you of that. They just want you to keep silent for a few moments, is that such a difficult request?!"   
".........."  
Aeris shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth......"   
Sephiroth looked away, he was annoyed, impatient, and frustrated, but said nothing more.  
Aeris took her seat once more. "I'm sorry if I hurt you when I kicked you....."   
"It's alright......"   
  
"So what do you want me to do, Reeve?" Ruben wondered.   
"I want you to activate him." Reeve smiled. "There is a mechanism inside the machine that starts it up..... I put it in there because I don't like on and off switches..... he seems more alive without the on and off switches......"   
"Okay......" Ruben nodded. "Now, what am I supposed to do? How do I activate him?"  
"Hehehe, just start him up like you would with a piece of electronic equipment that refuses to work properly." Reeve smiled. "I'd do it myself, but........ I don't like to....."   
"Oh....!" Ruben realised. "You want me to give him a good old whack with my fist?"   
Reeve nodded.   
"Okay." Ruben smiled, then brought his fist down on the back of the moogle, giving it an almighty slam.   
Reeve cringed slightly.   
  
".......hu......h?"   
"Hey Cait Sith, can you hear me?" Reeve said suddenly, shaking the toy moogle slightly. "Cait Sith...??"   
"R..eeeve...?" The robot crackled.   
Ruben brought his fist down on it again. That seemed to trigger something within the robot. Cait Sith immediately sprang to his feet and yelled.   
"OOOOwwwww!!!" Cait Sith yelled, holding his head fiercely. "Why the heck did you do that?! You'll break somethi........." Cait Sith stopped dead in his tracks, and quickly looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?"   
"What does it matter?" Reeve smiled. "You're fixed!"   
"I am..?" Cait Sith wondered. The kitten looked down at his robotic hands, and rubbed them over his stomach for a brief moment. "Hey wow....... I am....."   
"Yep..." Reeve smiled. "You're back, Cait Sith."   
Cait Sith looked up at Reeve suddenly and smiled widely. "Reeve!!!" he cried, and leaped off his moogle and onto the man's shoulder. The robotic kitten flung his arms around the man's neck and laughed happily, like he had been reunited with a long lost friend. Which, in a way, was exactly what it was.   
"Reeve, I missed you!!" Cait Sith cried out, still hugging the man.   
"I missed you too, Cait Sith." Reeve smiled, and patted the small cat gently.   
  
Cait Sith quickly looked around the room. "Tifa! Vincent! What are you guys doing here? And..... Aeris? Didn't you die?"   
Aeris nodded quickly. "It's a long story."   
Just then, Cait Sith spotted Sephiroth, and cringed behind Reeve's shoulder. "Sephiroth!?" he wailed. "What's he doing here!?"   
"What am I doing here?" Sephiroth growled, and sat up, about to get out of his seat.   
"That's part of the long story too....." Aeris sighed, pushing her hands down on Sephiroth's shoulders, preventing him from getting up.   
"Oh. OK." Cait Sith nodded. Looking around the room again, he looked a little curious. "Where's Cloud?"   
"Cloud is back with the Highwind." Tifa answered. "Something happened, and he told us to go on without him."   
Cait Sith nodded. "How like him...."   
  
Reno cleared his throat loudly, capturing everybody's attention. "Did you want me to take you to the documents now, or what?"   
"I'd rather see them for myself, thankyou very much." Sephiroth scowled as he got to his feet. "I have a feeling that if you bring them in here, you will take some of the content out, leaving me with only fragments that I am supposed to see. I want to see everything, I want no piece of information kept from me any longer......"   
"Understood." Reno nodded, grinning slightly. "Follow me then......"   
"I want to go with him." Aeris said suddenly. "I want to see some things too...."   
Rude looked thoughtful. "...... why don't you all just go?"   
"Yes...." Reno said quickly. "You can cover more that way, and you can all find out things..... and besides, I am sure Sephiroth will want the support of his friends when he reads over some of these very sinister things......"   
Vincent scowled deeply. "I am not Sephiroth's friend."   
"So?" Reno shook his head. "Go anyway, you might come across something interesting."  
"I doubt that."   
"Oh...." Aeris sighed at the man. "Vincent, just come along anyway. We're a team, right?"  
"Yes....." Vincent said, uninterested. "So?"   
"So come along." Aeris smiled. "You'll only get bored in here without us."   
"I'll get bored anyway." Vincent replied.   
"Oh Vincent, just give up and come along." Tifa smiled at him.   
Vincent shrugged, sighing.   
"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go!" Reno smiled, beckoning everyone out of the room. Sephiroth gave the man a silent cold glare just before stepping out. Ruben remained at his desk.   
"Aren't you coming, Pres?" Reno asked him.   
Ruben twaddled his thumbs. "Pres, huh? Why do you call me that?"   
Reno's smile fell. "I didn't know it bothered you."   
"It doesn't." Ruben smiled, almost laughing at the man. "You're just too formal for your own good, Reno!" The young red eyed man slapped the Turk on the back.   
Reno shook his head in frustration as Ruben passed by him, out the door, and went after the rest of the group.   
"Well I can't wait till this is over......" Reno scowled suddenly, facing Rude. "Wouldn't you agree, Rude?"   
"............"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at the grounded Highwind, Cloud was playing with his PHS nervously. He hadn't mustered up enough courage to call Cid just yet, but was fully intending to, he just couldn't think of a way to break the news to the aging pilot without the huge dose of verbal abuse.   
  
"Oh man....." Cloud shook his head as he paced nervously, back and forth across the grass. "Hmm......."   
  
The blonde haired man stood still, thinking about how to tell Cid the news gently. He thought for a few moments more before saying a few of the explanations aloud to himself.  
"Hey Cid....." Cloud said aloud. "We accidentally crashed your Highw-- no way, that will never work....." he shook his head quickly. "Hmm..... Cid? Remember that plane of yours that used to fly?..... oh God, we'd be murdered for that one......."   
Cloud slumped to the ground, and sighed heavily.   
"I'm completely screwed......."   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder how long Red intends to take out there....?" Shera asked, reaching for the cool drinks cabinet inside the cockpit of the Tornado. "It's like an oven in here!"   
"Maybe that's because this plane is parked out in the middle of the desert, did you ever think of that?" Cid grunted.   
"I'm bored." Yuffie said suddenly, fanning herself with a flight book quickly. "And hot too."   
"I noticed." Cid growled, taking his denim flight jacket off. He scratched his chin lazily and yawned. "F*ck, I'm bored too....."   
"Then move." Shera said, a little bothered.   
"Where?"   
"Fly the plane somewhere else." Shera suggested. "Anything is better than being out under this heat."   
"No way Shera!" Yuffie said quickly. "Red needs us to be here when he comes back! What if we have moved, huh? He might think we have abandoned him....."   
"To hell with that." Shera snorted. "Cid, fly the plane somewhere."   
"To hell with that!?" Cid roared. "Yuffie is right, Shera babe! If we just up and leave, that f*cking cat will think we've just abandoned him! _That_ will make him put a lot of confidence in his friends, huh?"   
"I'm sorry......" Shera said, suddenly quiet, as she looked to the floor.   
"Aaah, don't feel bad Shera babe....." Cid said calmly. "You're just hot and annoyed."  
Shera smiled weakly. "You got that right."   
"Heh heh heh...." Cid chuckled, and leaned over to her. "Come here babe, let me give you a kiss...."   
Shera smiled, blushing slightly as Cid kissed her cheek. Yuffie just sat in the back seat of the plane and sighed, half disgusted, half jealous of the two......   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at Shinra HQ, Reno led the group down through the corridors of the Shinra building and up the stairs leading to floor 67. Sephiroth still followed behind the group, ever watchful if something should happen. He watched the newest member of the group silently, the small robotic Cait Sith, and couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by it.  
  
"Some of the company these people keep....." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He was suddenly sullen as an all too familiar scent could be picked up in the air. A scent he swore he would never come across again. The group made their made their way through the floor. Sephiroth became quiet as he recognised the surroundings, and the halls from his childhood......   
  
"We're here." Rude stated plainly, coming to a complete halt as he came to the door leading to Hojo's laboratory.   
"Indeed we are." Reno nodded once in the taller Turk's direction. He faced the group quickly. "Now, shall we go in?"   
Tifa shrugged. "This is mainly for Sephiroth's benefit, not ours. Shouldn't you be asking him that?"   
Reno scowled slightly. "We may as well all stick together as a team. I mean, this place IS falling apart....." The Turk said, raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you agree, Pres?"   
"Well, there's no structural damage to the place, the Shinra Building was built as solid as a rock." Ruben said slowly. "But....."   
"But if the building were to suddenly collapse and we were all separated, that wouldn't be very good now, would it?" Reno interrupted him.   
"No, it would not." Ruben scowled.   
"Well people...." Reno snapped, pushing the door open in front of him. "Step into the room!"   
  
Sephiroth made his way into the room first, and everyone else followed behind him. Ruben leered slightly at Reno as he walked past him and in through the door. The young blonde man growled, baring his teeth to the Turk.   
"I am _not_ your subordinate....."   
Reno nodded, a sly smirk growing across his face. "You're out of line...."   
"Out of line?" Ruben snorted. "Do you want me to fire you?? Does the word 'disobedience' come into your vocabulary?"   
"Yes..." Reno smiled wickedly. "But I am not a dog...."   
Ruben growled deeply.   
"Do you bark too?" Reno laughed.   
"Shut up." Ruben snapped. "I am so close to firing you, it's not funny......"   
"Just step into the room, Pres...." Reno shrugged, giving him a little shove in the arm, pushing him into the room.   
Ruben leered at the man. "Why are you acting like this? What's going on??"   
  
"Hey?" Tifa's voice could be heard. "Why is it so dark in here? Can somebody find the light switch?"   
"I don't know...." Reeve responded. "But I think Cait Sith has a flashlight in the back of his moogle.... hang on, I'll check...."   
"Understood...." Cait Sith nodded.   
At that moment, a soft thud was heard. Aeris was suddenly alert.   
"Did you just hear a thump?" she said quickly.   
"Yes...." Tifa nodded.   
"It was most likely Cait Sith jumping off his moogle." Vincent replied, indifferent.   
"No..." Cait Sith shook his head. "I'm still on top it.... I didn't jump off. Why?"   
Sephiroth's turquoise eyes darted around quickly in the darkness.   
"I can sense something....." The man said quietly.   
  
Just then, Reno laughed loudly as he closed and locked the door behind him, sealing the room in complete darkness.   
"What is the meaning of this??" Ruben cried out angrily. "You're fired!"   
"I'm sorry Pres...." Reno let a small chuckle escape his throat. "But it is you who is fired..."   
"You can't fire me, I'm YOUR boss!"   
"Well, I just did." Reno told him. "You traitor."   
"Traitor?"   
"Everybody, be on high alert!" Sephiroth snapped angrily. "We've been had! Be prepared for anything!"   
"That's right, Ruben, you're a traitor...." Reno went on. "You're a traitor to Shinra, Midgar, and you have failed as a President....."   
"What have I done to deserve this?!" Ruben demanded. "Please explain!"   
"All right...." Reno nodded. "But first, I want to say something....."   
"Grrrr....."   
"Don't take this personally....." Reno said quickly. "This was going to happen, it was inevitable, in fact, it was actually planned......"   
"Planned?!" Ruben snapped. "You bastards actually planned this!?"   
"If you hadn't opted for the Presidential job, some other dolt would have taken it, and precisely the same thing would have happened to them....." Reno explained. "But it would have had to be someone of your intelligence, I mean, that system you have set up with the solar panels around the planet is just....... It's genius..."   
"Bite me...!!" Ruben retorted.   
"There will be time for that...." Reno chuckled. "Anyway, Ruben sir, I must say, it has been a pleasure working with you..... or should I say, alongside you......"   
"Why are you doing this?"   
"We've been hired as double agents my friend...." Reno explained. "And now is the right time to strike. You're all trapped in here, you know....."   
"I knew something was awry...." Sephiroth scowled, mentally kicking himself. "I should have known better! I've led us all into this mess...!!"   
"Don't berate yourself over this, fodder ...." Reno laughed. "You're the main reason for this.... all we had to do was bait you with those documents, and you came after them like a blindfolded puppy...... really Sephiroth, for being the top ranking SOLDIER officer, I thought you would have had more brains than that.... you let your guard down...."   
"I did..... but that doesn't mean I am going down without a fight...." Sephiroth said through his teeth. "You may have taken advantage of my curiosity, but you can't keep me confined here......"   
"Wanna make a bet?" Reno smiled, snapping his fingers.   
  
Sephiroth cried out suddenly, both in surprise and in anger as he felt several pairs of hands grab him and constricted him from moving. Tifa and Aeris squealed out not long after they were held down too, then Ruben, and then Vincent. Vincent only made a grunt as he was grabbed. Reno turned the light on, revealing to the group just what was in the room. They were surrounded by people, all of them wearing black hoods, standing there silently, almost without minds of their own, awaiting commands. At least ten of them had moved in on Sephiroth, and were holding him down. Less of them were required to hold back the others.   
  
"It's time for Shinra to claim back what it rightfully theirs...." Reno laughed. "Shinra created you, and now it's time for them to take you back."   
Ruben snarled suddenly. "Who's going to run Shinra now!?"   
"Who else do you think?" Reno smiled. "I only work for my boss...... President Rufus....."  
"Rufus??" Tifa yelped. "But isn't he dead?!"   
"Yes, I thought he died when that Weapon blew up the top levels of the Shinra Building." Reeve said calmly. "You're telling us he survived?"   
"Very much so...." Reno nodded. "He was thrown from the building like a piece of debris, and a lowly Midgar resident took him in......."   
"Well isn't that lovely...." Ruben scowled.   
"Yes, I think so too." Reno smiled, completely ignoring the sarcasm in Ruben's comment. "And now, he wants his empire back, you idiot...."   
"And what does he want with me?" Sephiroth growled. "What good am I to him?"   
"Oh, you're a bargaining chip in this deal, Sephiroth...." Reno smiled. "Shinra is handing you over to someone who actually wants you....."   
"Well, they haven't spoken to me about it yet..." Aeris whispered. "So I highly doubt that...."   
Tifa looked thoughtful.   
"What is that supposed to mean?" Reno said quickly.   
"Nothing....."   
  
"Bargaining chip?!" Sephiroth growled angrily.   
"Yes....." Reno nodded. "Shinra has hired the Turks to collect you, and hand you over to a cult group known as OWARA.... the two organisations have banded together momentarily.... Shinra is planning to return to their old ways, and OWARA wants to obtain a higher plane of existence or some crap like that...."   
"So how do we fit into all of this?" Ruben wondered. "Why did you need me? Why do they need Sephiroth?"   
"According to some crap they believe in, Sephiroth is a key to unlocking something....." Reno explained. "We had you look after Shinra for us, and OWARA had you advertising their empire on the TV..... OWARA needed you for that....." The Turk paused momentarily. "We knew you had to return to Midgar sometime, Ruben...... when you came to collect Cait Sith, you also brought Sephiroth with you...... I have to thank you for that, you saved us all a lot of time..."   
Ruben shook his head sadly. "I've been duped...."   
Sephiroth growled suddenly. "Were you a part of this plan, Shinra dolt?"   
"No Sephiroth, I never intended for this to happen...." Ruben sighed. "I'm as much in the dark as you are....."   
"Are there even any classified documents then?" Sephiroth wondered.   
"Yes...." Reno laughed. "And now here comes the fun bit....." The Turk sparked a cigarette lighter, and the room lit up slightly. "I'm going to destroy them.... just like you destroyed Nibelheim all those years ago....."   
"BASTARD!!!" Sephiroth yelled out, fuming. He struggled as hard as he could, but he just could not break free, the hooded people only held him down harder.   
"There's no need for the bait once the fish has been caught....." Reno chuckled, sliding the top drawer of the nearest filing cabinet open.   
  
"You can't do that!" Aeris yelled suddenly. "Stop this at once!"   
Silence.   
"Reno....." Aeris said quickly, on the verge of crying. "I know how it is for a Turk.... you have to deceive, lie, cheat and steal....."   
"Yeah...." Reno paused, raising an eyebrow. "What's your point?"   
"But Reno, it doesn't mean you have to be downright destructive....." Aeris whispered. "Please, I know you have us cornered, and I don't know what you intend to do with us, but please..... please don't destroy those documents......."   
"Why not?"   
"They're the only way Sephiroth is going to find out some answers to his questions..." Aeris explained. "And if you destroy them, then he never can. At least respect that, Reno, respect his right to find out what he needs to....."   
"Always were the friendly one, weren't you, Cetra?"   
"She has a name you know." Sephiroth said coldly, his cold turquoise eyes locked menacingly on the Turk.   
"I'll bet you don't even know what it is!" Tifa yelled.   
"I'll bet I don't care." Reno retorted. "Now, all of you, shut up an---"  
  
The was a sudden loud yell as Cait Sith broke free from the clutches of the men.   
"To hell with this!!" the small robotic cat yelled, bounding furiously towards Reno.   
"Cait Sith!" Reeve cried out. "What are you doing?!"   
The robotic cat charged at Reno, knocking him off his feet. The cigarette lighter was dropped. Cait Sith crushed it almost instantly with his moogle's foot. He then stood on the man's back, preventing him from getting up.   
"Everybody! Get out of here!" Cait Sith cried out to the group.   
Sephiroth struggled with as much strength as he could muster, but still could not break free.   
Reno lifted his head furiously. "What the hell are you morons waiting for!?" he demanded, glaring at the hooded people who just stood there. "Catch it! Catch the menacing contraption!"   
"Cait Sith, run!" Reeve cried out.   
"But what about you?!"   
"Just run away!" Tifa told him. "Just get as far away from here as possible, get out of Midgar and find Cloud! Tell him we're in trouble!"   
"Cloud?" Cait Sith cried out. "Where will I find him??"   
"The Highwind crash landed not too far in the fieldlands, just beyond Midgar....." Tifa told him quickly. "Run, go there and find him, tell him what's happening."   
"Do you still have your PHS installed, Cait Sith?" Reeve asked.   
"I don't know!"   
"It should still be functioning..." Ruben struggled. "But I never had time to check it...."  
"Somebody shut them up!!" Reno roared, becoming more and more angry being under Cait Sith's feet. "Silence them! NOW!"   
  
"Aarrrrrgggg..!!" Ruben cried out in pain as one of the hooded men clamped him with his arms and began to crush him. "Get the hell outta here, Cait Sith!!"   
"Yes, just go!" Sephiroth barked, struggling furiously. "Damn you bastards, let go of me!!"   
Aeris let out a pained scream as she was held down harder as well. The cry seemed to enrage Sephiroth even more.   
"Hey you bastards!!!" The grey haired warrior roared, struggling so much that one of the hooded men could not hold his arm back any more. Sephiroth almost instantly slammed him in the stomach with his free elbow. "You leave her alone!! It's me you want, isn't it!?"  
  
Cait Sith took one look around the room and shook his head sadly at the scene. All of his friends, restricted, unable to move.... even Sephiroth, though, Cait Sith wondered why he was there. His friends were outnumbered too, there were more hooded men in the shadows, standing there awaiting commands. It was at that moment that Cait Sith knew what he had to do..... he would have to abandon his friends and go for help, as much as he didn't want to leave them behind....... he would have to listen to their advice, as much as he didn't want to.... with a determined grunt, Cait Sith quickly began to compute an escape plan.   
"Can't you morons do anything!?" Reno barked at the hooded men. "Rude, damn do something! Get this contraption off of me!!"   
".........."  
"Rude!!" Reno snapped.   
  
Rude looked up from his place beside the door, and with a moment of hesitation, he rushed at the robotic cat. Cait Sith took a flying leap at Rude, landing his moogle's feet on each of the Turk's shoulders, bringing him crashing to the ground. Bounding to the door, Cait Sith took three giant kicks to it with his moogle's feet. On the third kick, there was a metallic 'snap' sound as the door jam broke open. The door swung open and Cait Sith bounded like lightning down the hallway. Rude sat up, and watched the robotic contraption disappear with a slightly amused look on his face. However, the amusement was quickly erased by his partner's furious shouts of frustration.   
"What are you sitting there for, you dolt!?" Reno snapped at the other Turk. "Go after him!"   
".........."  
"Well?!" Reno yelled, sitting up.   
"I don't take orders from you." Rude replied simply.   
"This isn't a matter of order now, you idiot! One of the members of AVALANCHE is trying to get away!" Reno looked taken aback. "Now go after him!!"   
Rude just remained silent, standing there, a removed expression on his face.   
"Fine! I'll go after him myself!! Just DON'T let Sephiroth get away!!" Reno snapped finally, got to his feet, and bolted from the room.   
  
Vincent awarded Rude with a curious look.   
"Why did you do that?" the man wondered.   
Rude just shrugged. ".........."  
"You know, you're the strangest person I have ever met." Ruben said weakly. "But I thank you."   
".........."  
Reeve chuckled faintly. "Not one for talking, are you?"   
"Take the Shinra experiment far from here." Rude said slowly to the hooded men. "Deal with him to your discretion. As for the others, you may let them go. We have no further use for them."   
The hooded men did as they were told, much to the group's surprise. Upon letting Ruben go, the man scowled deeply, and slammed the nearest one in the face with his fist.   
"Bastard!" Ruben growled, kicking the man in the shin. "That's what you get for rough handling me!"   
  
"Why are you letting us go free, Rude?" Tifa wondered.   
"Yes, I feel I must ask you that same question." Vincent scowled, folding his arms. "Why are you letting us go free? Do you not know that retaliation is inevitable?"   
Rude tilted his sunglasses downwards and looked at them. "And why is that?"   
"You have one of our own." Vincent scowled faintly. "And I do not take kindly to that."  
Aeris smiled faintly, despite the situation.   
"And besides....." Rude continued, pushing the glasses back onto his face. "It is stupid for you to attack. You are severely outnumbered."   
Vincent scowled deeply as he looked around at all the hooded men in the room.   
  
"Unnnnggh!!" Sephiroth grunted, still struggling for all he was worth. "Damn it you bastards! Let me go!! I'll kill you all!!"   
"Let him go, Rude......" Aeris sighed. "He hasn't done anything to you...."   
"I know that." Rude nodded faintly. "But without him, the deal is not complete."   
"That's utterly disgusting!" Ruben snapped. "That's a person you're dealing with! That's a life! Not merchandise! You make me sick!"   
Rude only shrugged. "If you don't like it, then leave."   
"Not until we get Sephiroth back." Tifa snapped. "Either let him go, or deal with us!"  
"Yes...." Vincent nodded, stepping beside her. "Either free the man, or prepare for a fight."   
"If you don't let Sephiroth go, then......." Aeris sighed miserably. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to do something drastic....."   
Ruben cracked his knuckles. "Well, it seems I'm going to have to agree with them....."  
Reeve shook his head sadly. "I'm getting too old for this....."   
  
"Understood." Rude nodded. "But understand that what you are doing is utterly foolish. I'm giving you the perfect opportunity to go free, but if you insist on Sephiroth's freedom, then..... well....."   
"Bring it on, Turk bastard!!" Ruben spat.   
  
"Stop it!!" Sephiroth roared.   
Silence.   
"Look, just worry about yourselves!" The man yelled. "Just get the hell out of here before he changes his mind!"   
"But Sephy...." Aeris pleaded.   
"But nothing! And don't call me that!" Sephiroth growled. "Look, you're all talking high and mighty, but none of you actually considered what I want! And I want you all to just get out of here and take care of yourselves! I'll be alright, I can take care of myself....."  
"Sephiroth speaks wise words...." Rude nodded.   
"RRRggggggh....." Ruben growled.   
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Vincent asked the man.   
"Just get out of here..... only worry about yourselves....." Sephiroth nodded. "If I'm all they want, well that's fine..... I can deal with that......"   
"But Sephiroth, we can't leave you behind!" Tifa told him. "It goes against our nature!"  
"I don't care what it does, if you all don't get out of here, you'll be killed!" Sephiroth yelled angrily. "Do you want that to happen!?"   
"I can't leave my friends behind you know......." Tifa said slowly. "Those were Cloud's words exactly....."   
"Please don't ask me to leave your life in their hands, Sephiroth....." Aeris began to sniffle loudly. "They're only going to throw it all away....."   
Sephiroth was caught by Aeris's gaze momentarily. Scowling suddenly, the man released an angry cry from his throat and once again struggled for all he was worth.   
"Damn you bastards, let me go damn you!!" He cried out. "Let me go! You have nothing on me!!"   
  
"Well you fools, I did warn you...." Rude sighed. "This is trying my patience now....."  
"Arrrrrgggg!!" Sephiroth yelled. "Damn you all to hell!! I told you to escape!! Dammit, I order it! F*cking move out!!"   
"NO." Aeris yelled back at him. "Sephiroth, shut up!"   
  
Tifa scowled deeply and assumed a fighting stance.   
  
"_Attack!_"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued..........  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
Don't worry guys! I didn't abandon this fic, and I haven't left! It's just that quite a few VERY significant things have happened to me since I posted chapter 12, and when FF.Net went down during the end of July, it sort of made me lose my motivation to write. This in turn led to my killer case of writer's block which I am just getting over now....  
I realise now how courteous my readers are. I made a slightly snappy comment about how I do not like to be bugged into writing the next chapter. There was only one offender, but I had a score of apologies for it! I feel I owe an apology to all of you for appearing so snappy. I'm sorry guys.  
  
Heh, a big thankyou to Jagged_edge for putting up with me posting fragments of the fic on him and asking him "Is this alright?" "Does this work?" "Does this sound OK?" Hehehehee..... yeah, I also have a _lot_ more to thank him for than just bugging all hell outta him for it, and none of it shall be mentioned here for I could type on and on about it for hours......  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter guys. Sorry it took so long to be posted! Let's hope Chapter 14 won't take nearly as long to write.  
  
  
Well, until next time, I shall see you later.  
- Kat_Aclysm ^-^  
  
^-^ Keep On Smiling ^-^  
(I know I AM!!)  



	14. Chapter 14 - How Far Would You Go For A ...

**Sephiroth's Redemption**  
  
written by Kat_Aclysm  
Rated PG: How many things can PG stand for?  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own Final Fantasy VII. I also own Sephiroth, Red XIII, Cloud and Yuffie. While I'm at it, I own Canada, the USA, England and Australia. I'm also a compulsive liar, and I own the sun ;) Now, if I really owned all of that, would I really be here, writing fiction??  
  
Read chapters 1-13 before this one. That's a fairly standard and obvious remark to make, eh?  
  
As always, stuff in *'s is spoken in telepathy. Stuff in plain italics are just thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 14 - How Far Would You Go For A Friend?**  
  
"Come back here, you stupid contraption!!"  
  
"No!" Cait Sith yelled back. "I have to save my friends! I have to tell Cloud!"  
"When I get hold of you, I'm going to dismantle you!" Reno hollered at the robotic stuffed animal, nearly tripping over the stray debris in the corridors of the crumbling Shinra Building. "Do you hear me!?"  
"Yes I do!" Cait Sith replied. "And that's why I'm getting for my life!!!"  
  
Cait Sith stumbled suddenly, his moogle nearly toppling over as he tripped over a stray piece of debris. But on he bounded, fast as he could, ever trying to outrun the red-haired Turk hot on his heels. One of them was bound to wear down sooner or later. Cait Sith panicked a little as he couldn't remember when he had last been recharged. But on he bounded, he had to..... his friends were depending on him to make it...... he couldn't let them down......  
  
"Arg! Come back here!" Reno yelled, picking up a piece of cement. He hurled it at the back of Cait Sith's moogle, scoring a hit. There was a loud metallic bang sound, and Cait Sith was forced forward a little by the impact, but it did not do anything to the robotic stuffed animal but make him bound even faster still.  
"You can run but you can't hide!" Reno yelled.  
"I'm not trying to hide!" Cait Sith told him. "I'm just doing the running part!!"  
  
The cat bounded down a flight of stairs, Reno still hot on his heels. Crashing his way through the floor, he bounded right through a crumbling wall, sending pieces of it flying. With another giant bound, he leaped his way into the pitch blackness. There was a horrible crunch sound as he landed, a loud click, and several thumps as the structure the robotic cat had landed on crumbled underneath his weight.  
  
Reno stood flicked the nearest light switch, revealing what Cait Sith had landed on. The stuffed cat found himself almost half buried in a giant detailed model of the Midgar city which took up nearly the whole room. The stuffed moogle struggled vigorously, but he was wedged waist deep in the model, and began to sink even further into it.  
"I told you escaping was futile." Reno snorted, stepping over various pieces of debris as he approached the stuffed robotic cat.  
"I never remember you saying that!" Cait Sith retorted angrily, struggling again.   
"Here kitty kitty......" Reno taunted, smirking.  
Cait Sith gave Reno a cold hard stare. "I'm not a kitty." He said lowly. He felt himself sink further into the model, and suddenly, he could feel his feet touch the ground once more. Giving the Turk a little grin, he yelled "And to hell with this!!"  
  
The creature gave an almighty leap, not only launching him entirely from the model, but sent him crashing through the wall in front of him. Giving Reno a quick look, he bolted once more.  
"Arg!!!" Reno clutched at his fiery red hair in frustration. "Not again!!!"  
"Yep, again!" Cait Sith cried happily, leaping into the air and clicking his heels together in glee as he continued his escape. "Sorry Reno, but I wanna get out of here alive!"  
"Well you won't!" Reno hollered. "This place is built like a rabbit's warren - only those who know it well can navigate it! You'll be able to run, you stupid menacing robot, but you don't know where you're going, do you? You'll get lost before too long!"  
"Don't forget I'm one of the Shinra too!" Cait Sith yelled back. "Plus I'm a robot! You're right, I don't know where I'm going, I'm just reading the internal map that was built into me!"  
  
Reno let loose a string of obscenities while Cait Sith flew down the flight of stairs leading to the next floor down, the 64th floor, the employee gym floor.  
  
Cait Sith looked around quickly - the floor was a mess, much like all the others had been on the way down. But more importantly, he was looking for the group of lockers that had been on the floor back when the Shinra Building stood proudly as Midgar's centrepiece. He didn't have much time to stand there and look around - Reno tumbled down the stairs and flew at him, making the robotic cat dash around yet again.  
  
By now, Cait Sith could notice that Reno was beginning to get tired. But he wasn't going to give up. As the Turk ran towards the elevators, Cait Sith was a little thoughtful.  
"Not going to give up, are ya?" Cait Sith said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"You're out of luck now, stupid cat...." Reno panted. Pressing a few buttons on the control panel near the elevator, he laughed slightly. "Okay cat, try getting down from this floor NOW......"  
"Why?" Cait Sith paused. "What did you do?"  
"See this control panel here?" Reno laughed. "It controls the power to this floor. I just turned it all off, hehehe.... that means you can't use the elevators, nor can you use the doors because they're all electronically sealed! Try getting away NOW, cat, go on, I dare you!!!"  
Cait Sith only shrugged. "Forget that I'm a mechanical device, huh?"  
"How is that relevant to your situation??"  
The small cat hopped off the back of his moogle, threw its back door panel open and removed a jumper lead, smiling. "This Moogle runs on four car batteries, and with this jumper lead," he laughed, waving the jump lead around a bit. "I can start up an electronic device all on my own."  
"Yes, maybe so." Reno nodded. "But can your stupid car batteries power a whole floor?"  
Cait Sith was silent.  
"I thought so." Reno smiled wickedly. "So. Ready to admit defeat yet?"  
Cait Sith slammed the back shut on his moogle and jumped back onto it's head. "You have to be kidding me...." the small cat scoffed, leaping off again.  
Reno yelled out of frustration as he attempted to keep up with the contraption once again.  
  
Crashing his way through the old employee's gym room, the robotic cat looked around quickly for a way to escape from the floor, and to continue his descent to the ground level. There were several loud 'pop' sounds beneath his feet before he realised that he was running over cans of 'Shinra Gym Special Drink' that had come from the soda-machine in the corner of the room. Only now, the machine had been half crushed by debris from the ceiling. The small cat had to duck suddenly as the Turk threw several cans of the stuff straight at him.  
  
The robotic moogle crashed his way through the corridors and headed towards the locker room. Reno followed, hot on his heels. But he paused at the end of the row of the lockers and watched in curiosity as Cait Sith madly kicked at one particular locker close to the end of the lockers.  
"Damn you, open!!" Cait Sith yelled angrily at the locker door, giving it several rough kicks with his moogle's foot.  
"What are you doing?" Reno wondered.  
"What does it look like!?" Cait Sith yelled. With one last almighty thud, the lock snapped, the locker door flew open and the robotic kitten jumped inside. Inside the small space was a neatly folded towel, an unbuttoned thick jacket on a coat hanger among other assorted items, but Cait Sith was only looking for one object.  
Reno folded his arms and paced toward the contraption slowly. "I don't know why I'm letting you do that...." The Turk stood right next to the moogle and tapped his foot, and grinned. "In fact, I'm not going to let you do that anymore...."  
"Will you just shut up?!" The kitten popped his head out the door and scowled at the Turk. "I'm trying to look for something!!"  
"Well, I can see that." Reno retorted. "But what are you looking for?"  
  
Cait Sith didn't reply, but continued to clamber through the locker. After a few moments had passed by, the kitten leaped back onto his moogle, and waved the found object in the air proudly. "I found it!!" he announced loudly, beaming all over his face.  
"Found what!?" Reno demanded, now quite flustered. "What were you looking for?!"  
  
Cait Sith scowled deeply at the Turk, leaped into the air, and smashed him hard over the head with the object on his descent. Reno collapsed, rendered unconscious by the blow, leaving the small contraption to stand over him. But Cait Sith did not smile victoriously.  
  
"For your information," The cat told the unconscious man, scowling. "I was looking for my Ultimate weapon, my HP Shout Megaphone. And if you weren't smart enough to work out that that's what I was looking for all along......"  
  
The robotic cat shook his head sadly and knelt down over the man. Picking him up with a great deal of effort, he carried him laboriously down to the flight of stairs. Kicking the door open, he placed the man down in the doorway.  
"That is so you can make your own escape from this archaic dump when you wake up...." Cait Sith said quietly, tossing the jacket from the locker onto the man's back to keep him warm. "Just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I don't have a heart....."  
  
The cat casually made his way over to the laundry chute at the end of the room.  
"It is you that is lying on the ground, while I am the one making my escape....." Cait Sith told the man. "I am the victor, and you are the loser...... but you were the loser long before this chase though, you work for these people and don't realise just how much they're using you.... but are you really the loser? Look at you now, you can escape from this place if you want to.... you don't have to be one of the Shinra any more....." Cait Sith whispered. "What you do is up to you....."  
  
Opening the locker chute, he began to climb into it. He paused for a brief moment to look back at Reno's still unconscious form lying in the corridor near the open locker.  
"Which one of us here is really the 'stupid contraption'? I left the Shinra long ago, and now I'm trying to help my friends, who genuinely DO like me for what I am, not just because I can do something for them......" Cait Sith told him. "Now you have the option of making a decision for yourself..... and if you go back with them, that is the decision you make, and you have to live by it....."  
  
Just before jumping down the chute, Cait Sith added:  
  
"But remember that if you return to the Shinra, I am not the 'stupid' one here..... it is you."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"_Attack!_"   
  
Like lighting, Vincent removed his Death Penalty shotgun from its holster, Tifa assumed a fighting stance, and Aeris whipped out her Princess Guard and twirled it in front of her before assuming a fighting stance of her own. Ruben scowled deeply, and stepping back to the door he ripped a piece of lead piping off the wall and swung it front of him menacingly, while Reeve just stood back, arms folded, shaking his head sadly.  
"I'm too old for this....."  
  
"I am not fond of fighting....." Rude shook his head and made a small motion with his hands. "So I make others do my dirty work......"   
The hooded men awakened to it and began to move in on the group, as if almost possessed by something.  
  
"We're outnumbered!" Tifa hollered to the group, as they all moved inward, backing away slowly from the advancing opposition. "What do we do??"  
"Attack you morons!" Sephiroth's voice cried out angrily from somewhere across the room. Tifa looked around furiously, but could not see him. There were too many hooded people. "Stand your ground! Don't let them close in on you!"  
"Right...!" Aeris nodded in determination and charged at one of the men with her Princess Guard. Smacking him down quickly, another one quickly took his place.   
  
Meanwhile, the mere sound of Vincent cocking the barrel of his Death Penalty shotgun made the hooded people within the area of him stop and back away slowly.   
"Is it still your intention to attack me?" Vincent said calmly, aiming the firearm at one of the men. "Because you are making a fatal error if you choose to attack a man with a large shotgun aimed at your head....."  
  
One of the hooded men grabbed Reeve roughly, and the older man cried out both in surprise and frustration. Ruben was quick onto it - smashing the man across the back of the head with the lead piping.  
Reeve looked at the man gratefully and smiled faintly. "Well, thankyou...."  
"Any time..." Ruben grinned back.  
Tifa scowled at them. "Don't cheer victory yet guys.... we still have a long way to go!"  
"The hell you think I know that!?" Ruben snapped back quickly.   
  
Somewhere within the mass of the hooded men, Sephiroth's angry voice cried out to the group.  
"Dammit!! Forget about all of this, just get the hell out of here!!" He yelled. "Only worry about yourselves! It's me they want!!"  
"I know that!" Tifa cried back. "But we can't go without our friends you know!"  
Sephiroth was silent.  
"We need to find a way out of here...." Vincent said lowly. "And seeing as though we have no knowledge in how to achieve this, I suggest we look to somebody who can. Reeve..? You worked for the Shinra, you should know this building. How do we get out of this place?"  
Reeve only shrugged. "I'd never been on this floor much in my whole time here...."  
  
"I tire of this game!" Rude snapped. "Move in, attack, and don't hesitate. If you get killed by them, you may die, but your comrades live on!"  
"Sh*t...." Ruben cursed as the hooded men began to close in on the group. "We're severely outnumbered...."  
"Nice grasp upon the obvious huh?" Vincent scowled.  
"Shut up, dead guy!" Ruben spat. "I don't need your sarcasm right now!!"  
Vincent looked deeply disturbed. "Dead guy...?!"  
"Stop arguing!" Aeris yelled finally. "Just concentrate on getting out of here!"  
"Best advice all day, I say....." Ruben scowled.  
  
"Look, just shut up, all of you!!!" Sephiroth cried out again. "Get the hell out of here before they kill you!!!"  
"I suggest you listen to the man." Rude said calmly. "He seems to be more intelligent than all of you put together."  
"Them's fighting words, pal!!" Ruben snapped, swinging his lead piping menacingly.  
Vincent paused. "Sephiroth.... are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Yes...."  
"All right....."  
"Look, whether I live or die makes no great difference...." Sephiroth said calmly. "The point is, it would be better to have one life lost, and one life alone rather than nearly the entire fleet...."  
"Sephy, don't say that!!" Aeris cried. "You are needed....!! Why, if only-"  
"If only you understood my argument, Aer..." Sephiroth interrupted her.  
Silence.  
Aeris began to cry softly. "I can't..... leave.... you.... like this......"  
"Look, the man knows what he's doing...." Reeve whispered, putting an arm around the girl to comfort her. "Shh little one, don't cry. I bet he has something really big planned.... He's the top ranking SOLDIER, Aeris... I think he'd know how to worm his way out of the situation....."  
"But....."  
"But nothing Aeris...." Reeve whispered. "Just let him go..... just let him do this his way...."  
  
  
_ *"But Sephiroth.....I.... I lo-"*  
*"I'll be alright, Aeris....."*   
*"Will you....?*   
*"Yes.... I promise...."*   
-   
*"Now go...."*   
-   
*"Lead your friends out of here.... I can look after myself....."*_  
  
  
Aeris let out a heavy sigh and raised her head in determination.  
"Move out."  
Rude nodded in approval. "I knew you'd come to your senses." With a quick double-clap motion, the hooded men immediately dropped their offensive stances and slinked back into the shadows, leaving the group standing there, a little confused.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rude said calmly. "Leave."  
"Alright.... come on guys, let's go home....." Aeris whispered sadly as she made her way to the door, and began to walk slowly out the corridor. The group followed her.  
Tifa looked at the depressed flower-girl and sighed sadly. "Oh Aeris...."  
  
After watching them leave the room, Rude lifted his head, smirking as he watched the group slowly moving away. Raising his hand a little, with one small motion forward, he yelled suddenly.  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Sephiroth snapped. "You bastard!!!"  
"You didn't think I'd honestly let them walk away free, did you??" Rude chuckled. "You're even stupider than they are!!!"  
"Arrrrrgh!!!" Sephiroth yelled, struggling for all he was worth, but the hooded men only held him down harder. He could only stand there and watch as more hooded men ran out the corridor and after his friends.   
  
"Eeeeeaaaaaaayyyyyyeeeeeeeegh.....!!!"  
  
"Aeris!!" Sephiroth cried out, and struggled for all he was worth. But he still could not get free, which only made him extremely angry. The scowl on his already scowling face deepened, Rage surged through him - pulsated through him as he let out a deeply enraged cry. Something within the man awakened for a brief moment - as he cried out in absolute rage, a small flicker of light like lightning sparks erupted from his head. The hooded men let go of him in fear, and he literally leapt away from their grip like a speeding bullet.  
  
Sephiroth turned on them, his teeth locked in a snarl, hateful eyes glaring, the mako light in them almost seeming to pulsate with every breath the man took.  
"Don't you dare hurt her.....!!" Sephiroth said through his teeth, snarling at them. "Or I swear, I'll f*cking kill you.....!!"  
"Now now Sephiroth..." Rude said warily, backing away slowly. "It's all right..."  
"Call them off...." Sephiroth said, ignoring him. "Call them off NOW!!"  
"Well you see...." Rude said quickly, laughing nervously. "I can't exactly do that....."  
"And why not?!"  
"Well.... they've gone now... it's no longer my responsibility....."  
"Well f*cking make it your responsibility!!!" Sephiroth hollered, raw energy erupting from his head, tearing up the ground in front of him. Rude was knocked off his feet by the impact.  
  
"Something's awakened within him....." One of the hooded men said suddenly. "The prophecy is true.... our Lord Sephiroth has returned....!!"  
"What...?!" Sephiroth spat. "What prophecy? What the f*ck are you talking about?!"  
Silence.  
"Arrrg....!!" Sephiroth yelled, raw energy surged all around him, tearing the floor up even more. "Tell me!!"  
"The Tomes'...." The man whimpered. "The Cetra's ancient books of wisdom.... read them, and you will know....."  
Sephiroth was silent.  
"You are the being known as 'the creation'......" The man continued. "A simple being just like a man, but advanced far beyond a human's capabilities.... created from two humans, and the DNA from the Calamity From The Skies..... the book describes you as a deadly unstable concoction of a creature...."  
"Well I knew that..." Sephiroth said calmly. "But what prophecy are you talking about? And why did you call me your lord? Is this my destiny? Is my destiny written in the books? Does it explain what I am? My purpose? Why I exist?"  
Silence.  
Sephiroth shook his head and fell to his knees. "Why DO I exist....? And what is my purpose....?"  
"Somebody grab that man..." Rude said calmly.  
"No..." One of the hooded men said slowly. "Just leave him.... let us watch his powers awaken!"  
  
Sephiroth looked at his hands slowly and looked utterly confused. "What does this mean? And why am I here?? Who am I?"  
"I think he's losing it...."  
"This.... this is not the same as before....." Sephiroth said slowly. Just then, the energy within him flickered violently from his head, sparking like wild electricity. The man clutched at his head in pain.  
"Unnnngggggghhhh.......!!!!" He cried. "F*ck.... my head is killing me...!!"  
"Are you alright??" One of the hooded men said quickly, concerned.  
"Shut up! It hurts when you talk!!" Sephiroth snapped. He clutched at his head again furiously and lay on his back as another wave of pain surged in his head. "OOOOWWW!!"  
"Man, he looks bad...!" The hooded man cried out. "Can anybody think of something to do?!"  
Silence.  
"What if he dies?!" The man yelled. "The master will have us all killed if Sephiroth dies!! Do you all want that!?"  
"It's not my problem." Rude said, turning his back on them. "We've done our part and you should do yours. It's not Shinra's fault if the goods are faulty."  
"Yes it is your problem!!" The man snapped. "We're not going to do anything for you at all if our test subject dies on us!"  
"T....est subject.....?!" Sephiroth said barely.  
The hooded man went over to him, pulled his thick black cape off him and placed it over the grey haired man. "Don't talk now. You'll be alright."  
Sephiroth jerked to his feet quickly, still clutching at his head, still scowling. "Shut up!! I'm not a baby! I don't need anyone to care for me....!!"  
Sephiroth suddenly wished he hadn't stood up - he toppled to the floor again, his head crashing down on the hard ground. The impact made him pass out cold.  
  
The man picked up his black cape and tossed it over Sephiroth again.  
"Quick, call the medical team! We need to get him out of here right now!"  
Several of the hooded men bolted out the door, headed for some unknown location. Meanwhile, Rude just turned his back on the whole scenario and began to walk off into the darkness.  
  
"Weak willed fools....."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, a group of hooded men were hot on the heels of the remaining AVALANCHE group, who were trying to make their escape from the Shinra building also.  
  
"Do you think we can lose them?" Ruben wondered.  
"No way, too many of them to lose!" Tifa yelled back. "There's no use in evasive manoeuvres either!"  
"Then why are we running?" Vincent asked calmly. "There's only a group of them, surely we can take them on."  
"You know what, Vincent?" Tifa said, stopping suddenly, turning on the hooded men. "You're right!"  
"As always." Vincent smirked faintly.  
"Oh!" Ruben snapped. "Don't get all cocky now! You know, I am really beginning to dislike you."  
"The feeling is mutual...." Vincent said coldly.  
"Guys guys guys, just _shut up_!!" Tifa snapped. "Save your fight for these hooded dorks!"  
"Right."  
"Well, what are we waiting for??" Ruben said. "Attack!!"  
  
Tifa dove straight for the group of hooded men, taking two of them down at once with a single kick. Another man rushed at Vincent, but the man was totally unfazed as he took his shotgun from it's holster and fired, scoring a direct hit in the arm of one of the men. The man slumped to the floor, clutching at his arm in pain, making the other men back away slowly.  
"Anyone else want to try that?!" Vincent said coolly, raising an eyebrow.  
Silence.  
  
"Oh man, to hell with all of you!" A hooded man yelled suddenly, and produced a small round black object from his belt. The group froze where they were and watched him like a hawk.  
"What is that thing??" Ruben wondered aloud.  
"I don't know...." Aeris answered thoughtfully, her eyes on the object.  
"Want to find out?!" The man yelled, before tossing it at the ground in front of them, making it shatter, releasing whatever was inside.  
  
The group quickly learned what it was - they began to cough and splutter loudly as the object quickly released a gas into the air all around them, filling the hallway quickly, making it become misty and virtually impossible to see through. All of them coughed loudly, except Vincent, who was totally unaffected by it all.  
"AAAH?! What is that?! Eeeeaaaayy....!!" Aeris ceased her squealing as she quickly passed out cold.  
"It's gas!!" Tifa spluttered, becoming quite faint from it. "Damn ga.....!!" She never finished her sentence as she fell to the ground and was out cold.  
"Not gas, Tifa..." Vincent shook his head. "It's ether."  
"Ether IS a gas you idi....-" Ruben never finished his sentence either as he passed out cold.  
Reeve just lay on the ground, and chuckled weakly before passing out himself. "Always sarcastic even to the last second. that boy...."  
  
Vincent sighed and shook his head slowly, noticing how quickly all his other team members had been taken down by such a simple device. Waving the air furiously with a hand to make it a bit more visible once again, he noticed the hooded men were covering their faces with their hoods, protecting themselves from being taken out by their own device.  
"That was a pretty funny game to play..." Vincent told them airily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a game of my own to play. It's called 'Shoot to Kill."  
"Uh oh...."  
"Uh oh is right." Vincent said angrily, cocking the gun of his rifle. "So if you don't want to end up as my target practice, I suggest you get the hell out of here before you get your brains blasted to hell....."  
  
Vincent aimed his gun just above the nearest man's head and fired a warning shot, making the group of hooded men flee in despair. After a few moments, Vincent was alone with his fallen comrades. The man pulled up a nearby stray executive chair, sat down and began to polish his gun with his cape.  
  
"Now we shall play the waiting game...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Must.....keep...... going......."  
Cait Sith had covered a lot of ground since his escape from the Shinra Building. After a brief adventure down a laundry chute, and through the ruins of Midgar, the robotic cat bounded onward, now in the muddy flatlands just outwards from the megatropolis, his internal batteries almost drained dead, almost reaching critical point, and his only guide being a radio signal to the Highwind. But it was enough for him to move on...  
  
"Must keep going....." Cait Sith buzzed weakly. "Must tell Cloud....."  
  
Cait Sith realised now that he would have to shut down less important parts of himself if he was to reach his final destination. But the problem was, with the low battery, everything not so important to his function had already automatically shut down. The cat thought about it momentarily before he shut down his visual picture - he figured he could go by sound and the radio signal alone.   
  
"Besides..." Cait Sith thought to himself. "The visual picture won't be very useful in an hour or so anyway - the sun is going down...."  
  
The robotic moogle bounded on blindly, guided only by the radio signals he was receiving.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"So tell me, oh glorious Red...."   
"Shut up..."  
"Tell me 13, what was your other reason for coming here?"  
The Great Lion was silent, and lowered his head.  
  
"Moukra!" Shadrach roared angrily. "That isn't very nice! Red is our friend, he saved us! And you wish to treat him like that!? I'm ashamed to be your brother..."  
The older lioness snapped at Shadrach's heels angrily, but the playful cub darted away in glee. Lei buried her nose in her paws and giggled. Moukra shot her a fierce look, but it did nothing. Lei only giggled louder.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Moukra sighed.  
  
"Well come on then, Red..." Shadrach grinned. "Come into the tribal lands and meet the whole tribe!"  
"All right..." Red XIII said, almost as timidly as Lei. The baby girl cub sat up, taking note of it, and gave Red XIII an affectionate little rub on his legs with her chin.  
"You'll be OK..." Lei said, her voice barely a whisper.   
The Great Lion smiled down on her. She smiled back shyly.  
Moukra scowled slightly before giving into it. After all, what could one outsider do....? If he even started a hint of trouble, she could just easily get word around the tribe to kill him.  
  
Red XIII was like a child as he followed the lioness into her territory, watching everything around him with much curiosity and fascination... after all, it wasn't often that one saw lush grasslands and odd plants in the middle of a desert.  
  
After a walk that seemed to take forever, they approached a very large sand-hill. Moukra turned her head back to the others behind her, and made a stern growl to gain their attention.  
"Listen up..." Moukra said. "Because I am only going to say this once...."  
Shadrach smiled. "Alright."  
"Now, see this hill in front of us, it---"  
Shadrach burst into a fit of giggles. "You lied!!"  
"What??" Moukra snapped angrily, also confused.  
"You said you were only going to say 'this' once...." Shadrach giggled. "And yet you said it twice!"  
Lei joined her brother's giggles. Even Red XIII chuckled a little. Moukra was quite frustrated now, and let out a roar. Silence. Shadrach poked out his tongue. Moukra scowled at him. More silence.   
  
"Now listen...." Moukra sighed angrily. "Over this hill is where the tribe lives. As soon as we approach the top of that hill, you, Shadrach an Lei, are to report to Darubus at once..."  
Shadrach's face fell. Lei looked like she was going to cry. Red XIII looked a little confused.  
"Darubus?" He wondered.  
"Darubus is my father, and the Tribal Leader." Moukra said quietly. "He's not my real father.... he killed my real father so he could mate with my mother.... and then she had Shadrach and Lei..... and then Darubus killed her too...."  
"Oh that's so sad..." Red XIII said, the confusion turning to sadness on his face. "I hated my father until one day, I learned that he died for everyone.... for the place I lived, for all of us, for me... just to protect the canyon...."  
"Darubus would never do anything as heroic as that..." Moukra said bitterly. "All he cares about is indulging himself, and making sure his tribe is kept in order. He never hunts, but he eats nearly all the kills, and he's so big a powerful that nobody can stand up to him...."  
Red XIII scowled a little. "What an evil creature..."  
"I told you Moukra.... that's why I keep running away..." Shadrach whimpered. "I hate father, he's always too critical of everything we do...."  
"I know you keep running away..." Moukra sighed. "But your father always keeps sending me to get you... and I do worry about you, you know..."  
"I know..." Shadrach sighed.  
"Now enough chit chat.... let's go into the Tribal Lands..." Moukra said, leading them on.  
  
Red XIII sat back for a bit and sighed a little, he had thought Moukra a little bit cold until just now. Now he knew she had been mistreated.... Shadrach and Lei's father sounded like a particularly nasty piece of work too. Red XIII's blood boiled just thinking about it - Lei and Shadrach were gorgeous cubs, and didn't deserve to be mistreated at all.....  
  
Over the hill was the greenest Oasis Red XIII had ever seen, but something more interesting had caught his attention... Red Lions.... everywhere.... some lazing about under trees, wading in the water, running across the grass, Red Lions everywhere....  
  
Moukra paused and looked back on Red XIII, a little bewildered.  
"My gosh, one would think you'd never seen your own kind." She said jokingly, laughing a little at herself.   
But Red XIII didn't laugh - he actually looked a little upset. "You could say that..."  
Moukra stopped laughing and looked at him square in the eye. "You're serious, aren't you...?"  
"Yes..."  
Moukra's eyes drifted a little, as she studied Red XIII's face, his foreign markings, and at last, his battle scars. "You sure have been in a lot of fights...."  
"Yes, indeed..." Red XIII nodded. "With all sorts of things."  
"How did you lose your eye?" Moukra wondered. "It has a nasty scar over it too..."  
Red XIII chuckled a little and thought of what to tell her. "Would you believe it was an accident? A friend of Bugenhagen was playing with me when I was a cub and accidentally speared me in the eye..."  
"Bugenhagen? He's from your old tribe?"  
"No, Bugenhagen was a hu--" Red XIII paused. He couldn't tell this lioness he'd lived with humans for pretty much all his life. "It's not important....." he said finally.  
"Hmmm.." Moukra said, giving him a quizzical look.  
  
Just then, they all were silent as loud footprints came towards them, a low growling sound carrying with it. It was just then, Red XIII realised just how young he was. Approaching them, was a mighty Red Lion adorned with many feathers in his mane, almost twice as big as Red XIII himself. The Lion cowered slightly as the large one came up to them, and released a powerful deep roar from his throat.  
"Who is this?!" The lion snapped demandingly, making Red XIII cringe a little.  
"Father...." Moukra said, barely audible. "This is---"  
"What in Alexander's name...?!" The lion paused suddenly, and sniffed Red XIII a little. "You're a Pachamac...!! What in Hades are you doing, daring to show your face in The Tribal Lands of Darubus?!"  
"Pachamac...?" Red XIII whispered. "...Darubus? Could you explain...?"  
The lion snorted, scowling, acting annoyed, as if ANY idiot could have understand what he had just said.  
"I am Darubus, Tribal Leader of my lands..." The lion snorted. "And YOU... you are a tribe follower of Seto's Pachamac tribe... you are a mortal enemy...."  
"Seto...?" Red XIII choked.   
"YES..." The lion snapped. "Seto was a brave lion indeed... We USED to be all part of one big tribe, but the coward abandoned his own tribe one day...."  
"Seto abandoned you?" Red XIII queried. "But.... why?!"  
"His mate was pregnant, and being such a cry baby that she was, she couldn't keep up with the rest of the tribe anymore...." The lion continued. "So he abandoned us for the bipeds in the Cosmo Canyon...."  
Red XIII was silent.  
"Seto was a brave lion..." Darubus snarled. "But he is a traitor. And if I ever come across him ever again, I am going to tear pieces out of him...!!"  
"Don't you dare speak ill of him!!" Red XIII said loudly. "And besides, Seto is dead...!!"  
"..And how do YOU know this, pesky outsider?!" Darubus snorted.  
  
"Because...." Red XIII scowled, tears pricking his eyes. "I am his son...."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud was still looking after the Highwind, playing with the flap of his PHS nervously, worried to call Cid about the plane, and anxious, worried that his phone may ring to say that he was needed. He checked the battery monitor window on the PHS for the seven millionth time that hour, he continued to play with his PHS nervously, he fidgeted with the grass, he paced back and forth quickly, and kept scratching the back of his head subconsciously. All in all, Cloud was a nervous wreck. He looked up at the sky and sighed, it was getting dark now.  
  
Just then, he heard a sound. Bolting upright to his feet, he looked around furiously. He saw a white figure bounding across the plains and shrugged a little - it was probably just a rabbit. Cloud slumped to the ground once more, and continued to fidget with his PHS - for all of about two seconds. The man looked back at the white shape, now noticing it had grown in size since he last looked, and now he noticed that it had a rather rotund shape to it.  
  
"What the...?" Cloud said to himself as he squinted at it to get a better look. "What the heck IS that??" The blonde man leapt to his feet and whipped his giant sword from it's place on his back and held it out in front of him, battle ready. His eyes watched the shape intently, his fingers twitched in anticipation as he waited for the shape to come closer - and then all of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks.... Was that a.... cat? On top of that white thing? Did it... did it really have a red cape, or was Cloud just seeing things?  
  
"CLOUD!!!" a hazy weak robotic voice bleeped out suddenly. "That's Cloud's PHS signal I can......bzzt .....pick up - Is that you Cloud? Are you holding your P-bzzt!-HS??"  
"Cait Sith?!" Cloud howled with happiness.  
"Cloud, it IS you!!" Cait Sith yelled out happily. "I recognise that voice anywhere!!"  
The robotic cat ran towards the blonde man, grinning proudly.  
"I did some-bzzt-thing right!" The robot cat yelled happily. "I came t-bzzt-o you!"  
  
Cait Sith nearly crashed into Cloud as he gave him a rough friendly hug. "Cloud!! How hav-frat!-e you been, bu-bzzt-ddy?!" the cat cried happily.  
"What the heck are you doing out here!!??" Cloud smiled happily. "And why do you sound sound so awful?!"  
"Low batt-bzzt-ery...." Cait Sith panicked suddenly. "Tifa, Aeris, Vincent and the rest of the group!! BZZT!! They're all in seri-bzzt-ous trouble! Something happened to Sephiroth, they were bzzt duped and now I don't kn-bzzt-ow what's happened to them! All I know is that they're in trouble and -bzzt- they're in the Shinra Building in Midgar! Help the-bzzt-m!!"  
"Right!" Cloud yelled suddenly, a deep scowl of determination appeared on his face. "Why didn't they call me??"  
"I have n-bzzt-o idea...!!" Cait Sith cried. "But hurry! They sent me -bzzt- to get you, they need you!!"  
"Wait just one second...." Cloud said, ripping a nearby panel off the underside of the Highwind. Producing two large jumper leads from the compartment behind the panel, he quickly walked behind Cait Sith, popped the Moogle open and attached the leads right onto both points of the batteries.  
"Thanks!" Cait Sith said, his voice nearly 200% clearer than before. "I needed that!"  
  
"I know you did..." Cloud said as he darted off towards Midgar. "And now, I can think of somewhere I am needed more...."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
_"Ww...... where am I....? Ungh.....My head is throbbing...."  
-  
-  
"Feels weird.... like I'm burning up.... but I'm not sick, am I?"  
-  
-  
"Well.. my head is killing me.... I must be sick...."  
  
  
***"No, you aren't sick...."***  
*"You?"*  
-  
*"What are you doing here?"*  
***"I go wherever I am needed...."***  
*"My head is killing me.....make it go away...."*  
***"If the process wasn't so complex, child, if I could take the pain away, believe me, I would..."***  
*"Who are you...?"*  
***"Not so worried about the pain in your head any more, are you, young Sephiroth?"***  
*"I'm not so young you know!"*  
***"Compared to me, you are."***  
*"Well all right...."*  
-  
-  
-  
-  
*"What's happening to me..?"*  
***"What do you mean, child?"***  
*"My head is killing me.... and I got so angry that I released power for a short amount of time... and then my head hurt so much... I just lost sight and blacked out...."*  
***"Ahh yes..."***  
*"But I used my power... and I thought it was taken away from me?"*  
***"I see you are an observant child.... always wanting to know what is going on, always wanting to know things you don't understand, or don't know of....."**  
*"Well..... who wouldn't want to know??"*  
***"So very true...."***  
*"Excuse me.... but...... what IS happening to me?"*  
-  
-  
***"There are some things we must work out for ourselves.... and while I could tell you, it would take away all the challenge of learning for yourself....."***  
-  
-  
*"So.... you know, but... you're not going to tell me...."*  
***"...correct...."*** *"Can you at least tell me why my powers were released?"*  
***"Yes, that I can do, because you probably already know why, yourself...."***  
*"Well...?"*  
-  
-  
***"It was in the name of protective love.... because you cared...."*** *"I....."*  
-  
*"I do.... that's correct...."*  
-  
*"But only because she brought me to this world, mind you! Hear me out! I'm only protecting her because her life is mine, you understand me??"*  
***"I understand perfectly.... You must care an awful lot to have been so angry that your powers were released...."***  
*"Oh man...."*  
***"Hehehee..... I wish you the best of luck catching a little dove so beautiful as her, my child..."**  
*"........"*  
-  
*"Her friends would hate me if they knew.... If they knew I liked her, they'd.... I don't know what they'd do..... and she doesn't deserves someone so pitiful as myself anyway.... so......"*  
-  
*"Not one word of this to anyone, you hear me?!"*  
***"Oh, don't worry, child.... your secrets are safe with me.... and don't worry too much... disgress your secret to the right person, and you may find out another secret about you that you didn't know...."** *"Huh?"*  
***"I think I have said too much now."***  
*"So you're not going to tell me?"*  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
*"Thanks for nothing....."*  
***"Oh child.... don't be so bitter towards me...."***  
*"Leave me alone."*  
-  
-  
-  
-  
***"Fine."***  
*"Fine."*  
***"Fine."***  
*"Fine."*  
***"Fine."***  
*"Is that all you can say? I thought you were leaving?"*  
***"If you want further help, do not expect to find it here.... so afraid of being alone you are.... and now, without me, you really will be...."***  
-  
-  
*"Hello?"*  
-  
-  
-  
-  
*"I'm sorry...!!"*  
_   
  
"Hello....." Sephiroth said in his head. But the telepathic link had ended. The man felt his headache suddenly and cringed. "Ow....."  
  
"OW....!!"  
  
"Ungh.....!!"  
  
Sephiroth awoke back to reality slowly, but he could not move at all.... his body felt like a ton weight, almost as if it was being held by boulders.... and a slightly painful prickly sensation was surging through him.... so badly he wanted to move and get up, but his body wouldn't comply. So he decided to lie there for a few moments to rest, and try again later when he had more strength. At least his hearing worked.... he heard the sound of machines whirring, beeping, all around him, and muffled voices saying strange things...  
  
_"Where am I?"  
***"You're in the laboratory, and still in the Shinra Building, my child..."***_  
"How did I get here....?" He wondered. He quickly decided not to worry about it, he had more important things on his mind.... like what was happening to him....  
  
"Turn the resonator up 50 more points..."  
"Are you sure he can handle that much in such a short period of time??"  
"Calm down, calm down.... this is The Great Sephiroth we're talking about - he can handle just about anything..."  
"Resonator up 50 more points sir. Complete."  
"Any reaction?"  
"Just a slight one... but no, nothing really..."  
"Damn...."  
"I know...." the voice sighed a little. "But try not to rush things too much... you don't want this to end prematurely..."  
"Sephiroth has a huge quantity of energy at his disposal." The commanding voice said. "I just want to harness that energy... I don't care how long it takes, I just want that energy! OWARA needs that energy! So just keep going...."  
"Understood.."  
  
_"They want my power..?"_ Sephiroth wondered, a little annoyed. _"But it's mine! Even though it seems to have been asleep till now.... that was until...."_ The man was silent.  
  
"Sir, I think you should come see this!"  
"What is it?!" A commanding voice snapped.  
"The test subject's brainwaves...." The voice paused. "They're surging!"  
_"I have a name you know....!!"_ Sephiroth thought angrily. But he remained still, and silent once again. After all, he might just learn something....  
  
"There they go again! Just now as I am talking!" The voice cried out in surprise. "Do you think.... maybe.... he's aware?"  
"Hmm..." The commanding voice paused. "It's a precaution we have to take. Alright everyone, be on alert... Maximum security, and all systems, full power!"  
  
Sephiroth felt the prickly sensation in his body more than ever before, as they turned up the power on him. It was really beginning to hurt him now. He screwed up his face a little in pain....  
  
"Take a look, sir!" The voice said suddenly, excited. "The readings from the magnetic imaging resonator are totally off the dial!"  
"Can you determine whether the cause for this anomaly is natural or artificial in origin?"  
"Sir, the resonator doesn't show a trace of any artificial implants, enhancements, or devices of any kind!"  
"....What?"  
"Not even on a sub atomic level!!!"  
"If Sephiroth is indeed the natural source of such energy, these readings indicate he's capable of generating power akin to..... no.... can it be possible...?"  
"Sephiroth is one of Hojo's, sir...." The voice said quietly. "After all, Hojo did great things.... terrible but great..."  
"But I can't believe it..." The voice said. "Someone actually dared to bioengineer the ultimate human...?"  
"Sephiroth is hardly human, sir....."  
"To what limit would the individual's abilities extend....?"  
"Limitless, sir..." The voice told him. "Ahh, he was well worth what we paid for him, isn't that right, boss?"  
"Agreed. The subject lying on the table is OWARA's greatest triumph! With this equipment, we'll extract the required information to bioengineer ourselves to his level! And then we shall become gods of our own!! Hahahahaa!!"  
"I think that's a yes!"  
  
Silence fell over the room suddenly.  
"Boss?" The voice said suddenly. "What's wrong?"  
"I think... Sephiroth's fist just clenched..."  
  
_"Hardly human....?!"_ Sephiroth repeated the words over again in his head bitterly, becoming more enraged. _"They speak of me as if I am an object!! A bargaining chip?!"_  
The man gritted his teeth and scowled deeply. _"No more of this!!"_  
  
"SIR!! THE ALARM!!"  
All around the complex, sirens blared everywhere. Chaos ensued.  
"Technician!!" The commanding voice barked angrily. "What's the problem?!"  
"Sir, the resonator is overloading!!!" The voice cried back. "I'm trying to shut all systems down, but nothing's working!!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Even the circuit breakers are blowing!" The voice cried. "It's as if we were plugged into a limitless power source and couldn't disconnect!!"  
"Can we contain the power surges?? Limit them only to the immediate vicinity?"  
"Highly doubtful sir! System after system is collapsing! Our entire network is in jeopardy!"  
"Well what about Sephiroth...?!" The commanding voice yelled. "Can we extract him safely out of the chamber?"  
"Unknown sir!" The voice cried back. "At the present rate of radiation discharge, the environment within this whole building will be uninhabitable in less than fifteen minutes!"  
"Are there any other options still open, technician?"  
"You can either give the order to evacuate sir...." the voice sighed. "Or... you can attempt to destroy the source of our problem now lying inside the chamber..."  
"..........."  
  
**_"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!"_**  
  
There was a deafening explosion as the door to Sephiroth's chamber flew off it's hinges, and scraped across the floor for a distance.  
  
"All hands abandon stations!" The technician dove for the PA system microphone and screamed. "I repeat -- All hands abandon stations!! This is not a drill! This is not a drill!! Shoot to kill!!"  
"NO!" The commander yelled, grabbing him. "Sephiroth is much more valuable to me alive!"  
"But sir....!!"  
"NO!!"  
  
Sephiroth stood in the doorway, plumes of smoke blew lazily out the door from behind him. Examining his hands and arms slowly, he realised that he had all sorts of diodes and probes all over him. He began to rip them off as he casually made his way to the two men who had been discussing.....  
  
"What is your business with me?" Sephiroth barked, making the both of them cringe in terror. "How did I get here?! Why am I your guinea pig!? What the hell is this OWARA crap and why am I connected with it?!"  
"Sephiroth sir, I suggest you calm down...." The Technician laughed nervously.   
"NO!" Sephiroth yelled, sending an uncontrolled spherelike ripple of raw energy out from himself, making everything in his immediate vicinity crumble a little. "I demand to know!!"  
"Sephiroth..."  
"So many secrets have been kept from me, and I demand to know them!" Sephiroth barked. "I was led to this place in search of documents regarding my past, and I've been duped.... denied access to them... well NO MORE!!" he yelled, sending another ripple of energy from himself.  
"Alright alright alright...." The Commander laughed nervously. "Well, I am the leader of OWARA, my name is Ruthire..."  
"I don't care what the hell your name is!" Sephiroth snapped. "Answer my questions! Preferably now before I annihilate you!"  
  
"OWARA is a cult group." The Technician explained. "We kept people's morale up after Meteor by promising life would get better once the being known as Sephiroth would return...."  
"What a load of balogna!!" Sephiroth snapped.  
"I know..." The Technician nodded. "But one day... we found out that what we have been prophesising to the people was actually true...."  
"We found that out one day when a young blonde man confronted us." The Commander spoke up suddenly. "He was one of Hojo of Shinra's lab assistants, a young man known simply by the name of 'Ruben'..."  
"I know the guy..." Sephiroth said slowly. "He's alright I guess..."  
"Because he had knowledge of your second coming," The Commander explained. "We exploited him for all his knowledge of the Cetra's Tomes. We then applied his knowledge to our own teachings, and the OWARA cult grew from there."  
"Ruben wasn't a bad person, he'd just gotten messed up with us." The Technician grinned, but stopped immediately after being given a nasty look from Sephiroth. He continued. "Ruben had decided to move in on Shinra's empire, he declared himself President and ordered the restoration of people's lives after Meteor....."  
  
"Meteor..." Sephiroth sighed miserably, and realised that his stupidity had started off all this mess in the first place.  
"Ruben ran Shinra quite well. He had solar panels placed in every house known across the planet, and tried to help the cities get their lives back on track." The Technician shrugged. "Well..... just a few days ago, a man by the name of Rufus Shinra came to us, somehow knowing that you had returned. That man has a huge network of people working for him, so it was not to be questioned if he was speaking the truth or not. He promised to find you and hand you over to us if only we would undermine Ruben's new Shinra empire and have it restored to him."  
  
"Hmm...." Sephiroth thought hard.  
"Both transactions are now complete." The Commander grinned wickedly. "Rufus Shinra has his empire back, The one known as Ruben is a fallen man, and you have been delivered to us through Rufus's underlings known as Reno and Rude, of the Turks...."  
"But I saw the Turks working for Ruben." Sephiroth remembered. "Was that part of your plan?"  
"Yes, they were double agents the whole time." The Commander said slowly. "So there you go Sephiroth, now you know what our business is with you, and why you are connected the OWARA cult. You're it's absolute pinnacle, the very God they worship. You should feel honoured that we have done this for you...."  
"I want no part in it...." Sephiroth scowled slightly. "Enough... now, next question."  
  
The Commander's eyes darted around the room nervously and laughed. "Very well, ask away, _Great_ Sephiroth!"  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the Commander's emphasis of the word 'Great', but paid it no mind. He continued. "Why am I your guinea pig? Why did you attach me to strange machines and try to do things to me...?" he asked, pulling more wires and electro-patches off himself.  
"We're trying to awaken your power...." The Commander said. "We're going to find out what makes you tick and harness the power for our own purposes!"  
"My power is already awake!!" Sephiroth yelled, releasing a huge bolt of energy from his very being, smashing the floor up around him. The whole room shook violently.  
  
"And the last question, I don't need to ask, because I don't care any more!" Sephiroth yelled angrily.  
"And what question was that?"  
"How did I get here?" Sephiroth repeated for them. "But it doesn't matter to me - Who needs to know when I am going to be gone momentarily!"  
"Seize him!!" The Commander barked, waving his hand furiously. "Har har har, what an idiot you are, _Great_ Sephiroth! In your hungry quest for knowledge, you bought us enough time to get backup in here so we can restrain you once again!"  
"ARRGG!!!!" Sephiroth yelled furiously, his head throbbing with maddening pain as he used his powers once again. With one final and tremendous release of energy, he yelled out as he released the biggest wave of raw energy yet, so powerful it was that it made the whole floor rumble violently and begin to collapse.  
  
Nobody was prepared for what happened next. The weakened structure holding up the floor crumbled under the weight of itself, the weight of the floor crashing down onto the next, and the weight of the two crashing down onto the next floor after that....  
  
A very tired and worn out Cloud had just arrived on the scene, only to watch the mighty Shinra building collapse right in front of him to pieces of twisted metal and rock. And Cait Sith had told him his friends had been in that thing.... Tifa... Aeris.... Vincent... and Reeve....  
  
Cloud fell on his knees in morbid shock as a wave of depression overtook him. Only one thought crossed his mind as he kneeled there...  
  
"Oh shit.... I'm too late....."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued..........  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's Ramblings:**  
  
Well, sorry it took me so long!!! But anyways, hope you enjoyed the latest installment!  
Until next time...  
  
- Kat =^-^=  



End file.
